Dulce Peligro
by YGarcia
Summary: Atormentada por los Demonios Murmuradores, Bella hace lo que puede para sobrevivir, incluso si esto significa abrazar su lado oscuro y ganarse una reputación no deseada como la chica fiestera de la escuela. Su vida nunca ha parecido más sombría. Y sobre todo está Stefan Salvatore hijo del Duque de la Lujuria, asediando su corazón y su mente. -Secuela de Dulce Mal.
1. Prologo

**Adaptacion de la trilogia Sweet: Sweet Peril de Wendy Higgins. Esta historia es una Adaptacion como todas mis historias.**

**-Secuela de Dulce Mal**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsis<strong>

_Bella Swan, hija de un Ángel y un Demonio, se prometió que nunca haría el trabajo de su padre: contaminar almas. Había sido ingenua en tal afirmación. Había sido ingenua con respecto a muchas cosas._

_Atormentada por los Demonios Murmuradores, Bella hace lo que puede para sobrevivir, incluso si esto significa abrazar su lado oscuro y ganarse una reputación no deseada como la chica fiestera de la escuela. Su vida nunca ha parecido más sombría. Y sobre todo está Stefan Salvatore hijo del Duque de la Lujuria, asediando su corazón y su mente._

_Cuando un mensaje perdido e inesperado de los Ángeles aparece, Bella se encuentra viajando por el mundo con Marcel, hijo de Ira, en un intento de ganar apoyo de los compañeros Nephilim y darles esperanza por primera vez. Pronto se hace evidente que cualquier libertad que Bella y el resto de los Nephs están esperando ganar no será conseguida sin luchar. Hasta entonces, Bella y Stefan deben dejar a un lado las cuestiones entre ellos, superar las todavía eróticas tentaciones, y enfrentar la pregunta definitiva:_

_¿Vale la pena amar a alguien como para arriesgar sus vidas?_

* * *

><p><strong>AURAS<strong>

**COLOR: **_**SIGNIFICADO **_** - **_DISTINCIONES_

**Rosa: **_**Amor - **__El rosa claro representa amor cómodo y familiar; mientras que el rosa oscuro y caliente representa amor apasionado_

**Rojo: **_**Lujuria**_

**Amarillo: **_**Felicidad - **__Amarillo pálido y mantecoso representa alegría, mientras que el azul brillante representa júbilo_

**Naranja**: _**Excitación**_

**Verde claro:** _**Gratitud**_

**Verde Oscuro:** _**Envidia/Celos**_

**Lavanda:** _**Paz**_

**Púrpura oscuro:** _**Orgullo**_

**Celeste:** _**Esperanza/Alivio**_

**Azul:** _**Tristeza/Aflicción**_

**Gris/Marrón:** _**Negatividad**_ - _Los tonos de gris dependen de la severidad de la emoción. El gris claro y brumoso representa emociones negativas suaves como vergüenza e irritación. Los tonos grises/marrones medio representan emociones negativas más duras, como remordimiento, culpa, miedo e ira. Gris oscuro (casi negro) representa la emoción negativa más profunda, tales como furia y depresión._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

_**Cumbre de emergencia, 1748, Roma Italia**_

Sin que la comunidad romana supiera, 666 Demonios Terrenales hacían uso del infame Coliseo. Doce de los caídos, los Duques, estuvieron presentes en forma humana, mientras que los otros se cernían como Espíritus, tapando la luz celeste del cielo nocturno.

Rahab, el Duque del Orgullo, tomó su lugar en el centro, lleno de júbilo por la atención que su presencia había demandado. Miró con amargura a los miles de descendientes de los Duques, la raza Nephilim, que habían sido convocados a la reunión desde todos los rincones de la tierra.

—Inauguremos oficialmente esta cumbre —ordenó Rahab.

Una combinación de silbidos y cantos llenaron el Coliseo, la melodía macabra emitida por los Duques y la sobrecarga de los Espíritus mientras agitaban sus alas enormes al unísono. Un escalofrío se extendió por el expectante público cuando Rahab se balanceó para revelar el propósito de la reunión.

—Ha llegado a nuestros oídos que dos de sus Nephilim ya no encuentran necesario enfocarse en el trabajo para el que fueron criados.

Nadie se movió.

Rahab dirigió su mirada a una adolescente en la multitud, que se estremeció como si hubiera sido herida por su cruel mirada. Apartó los ojos almendrados, un mechón oscuro cayendo de su cabello mientras lo echaba hacia atrás.

—Preséntate, hija de Alocer. —Con estas palabras de Rahab, la chica dio un violento estremecimiento.

—¿Femi? —El Duque Alocer caminó hacia el frente, su frente arrugada con desagrado mientras buscaba a su hija.

—Padre... —susurró Femi tan bajo que los normales oídos humanos nunca lo habrían escuchado, pero cada ser en el Coliseo la oyó.

—Ven aquí —dijo su padre—. ¿Qué has hecho?

Femi se dirigió a él, envuelta en capas de seda egipcia.

—Padre, ten piedad de mí, te lo ruego. Llevo a tu nieto.

Alocer hizo una pausa y su frente se suavizó.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó—. Sabes que no sobrevivirás al parto.

Ella bajó los ojos y asintió. Alocer se volvió hacia Rahab.

—Este es una banalidad, Rahab. —Alocer no se molestó en disimular su irritación—. El embarazo no es una razón suficiente para solicitar una cumbre de emergencia. La chica es una gran trabajadora.

—Ah, sí —dijo Rahab con burla a la hija de Alocer—. Estoy seguro de que este embarazo es el resultado de tanto trabajo duro. Sin duda, se concibió mientras conducías a un ser humano al pecado... ¿No es así, muchacha?

Una mirada horrorizada cruzó el rostro de Femi mientras miraba a la multitud, encontrando sólo miradas en blanco y hostiles. Cayó al suelo a los pies de su padre y lloró, besando los dedos de sus pies y los tobillos.

Alocer observaba, desconcertado.

—¿Con quién has estado? —le preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza, arrastrando su pelo del suelo a sus pies.

Rahab se agachó y tiró de Femi por el pelo, obligándola a mirar hacia arriba.

—Respóndele a tu padre. Dile.

Femi sólo lloró con más fuerza y gritó cuando los dedos de Rahab la sacudieron con fuerza.

—El miedo la mantiene en silencio, y así debe ser, porque el padre no es humano. Él es uno de ellos, uno de su propia clase.

Un jadeo colectivo se elevó de la multitud, seguido de susurros rápidos y un _hush_. Los ojos del Duque Alocer se redujeron a rendijas delgadas mientras veía de Femi a Rahab.

—Es así. —Había pequeños rasgos formados en los pliegues de la sonrisa de Rahab—. Las sospechas surgieron por uno de mis Legionarios, y la confirmación se concretó por un compañero Neph.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó el Duque Sonellion, el odio glacial en sus ojos cristalinos—. ¿A quién debemos castigar?

Rahab levantó una ceja, la anticipación saliendo de su rostro.

—Yoshiro, hijo de Jezebet.

—¡Esto no puede ser! —Los ojos del Duque Jezebet brillaron rojo oscuro cuando dio un paso adelante para hacer frente a Rahab. Era el más pequeño de los Duques, pero la rapidez de sus ojos indicó una poderosa presencia—. ¿Dónde está el Neph que ha hecho esta afirmación?

—Lamento decir que se quitó la vida después de revelar esta horrible verdad para nosotros—. Rahab puso una mano sobre su corazón.

—¡Yoshiro ha servido fielmente a nuestra causa! —gritó Jezebet, haciendo caso omiso de sus travesuras.

—Vamos a ver eso —dijo Rahab—. Preséntate, Yoshiro.

La multitud empezó a dispersarse. Todos se volvieron hacia Yoshiro cuando él llegó, más alto que su padre, llevando una espada delgada.

—Alto ahí —dijo Rahab—. Suelta tus armas o te serán quitadas.

—¡Chico estúpido! —le reprendió Jezebet—. ¿Es que no tienes sentido común? ¡Debes trabajar en contra de la humanidad, no desperdiciando tus días con una hermana Nephilim!

Yoshiro miró a Femi, que aún yacía con un montón de dolor a los pies de su padre. Dejó la espada.

—Esto es obra mía —dijo Yoshiro a los Duques—. No se molesten con Femi.

—¡Qué romántico! —La voz de Rahab se burlaba amistosamente—. Sin embargo, ¿debo señalar lo obvio? Los dos consiguieron perder la vida de ella desde el momento en que concibió. Lástima.

Rahab paseó por un momento, mirando a lo lejos con una sonrisa oscura.

—¿Sabías que alrededor de medio millón de personas perecieron en estas mismas paredes? —preguntó—. Estos jardines están sedientos de sangre joven. Es el lugar perfecto para nuestros propios juegos, ¿no te parece? Sí espero que nuestros dos pequeños gladiadores intenten escapar... Se detuvo, levantando una ceja hacia Yoshiro y Femi, que estaban aturdidos en la quietud, como si no creyeran que su secreto se había descubierto, y sus vidas se habían reducido a esto. Varios Duques rieron sin humor, mientras que los Nephilim restantes se trasladaron más lejos, poniendo la mayor distancia posible entre ellos y los acontecimientos.

—¿Y bien? —Rahab alzó los brazos con una sonrisa cruel en sus labios cuando él llamó a la pareja—. Ahora es su oportunidad. ¡Corran!

Femi se puso en pie con un sollozo y se abrió paso a través de los Duques hacia Yoshiro. Ellos se agarraron las manos y juntos corrieron la longitud del Coliseo, molestados por los espíritus que los perseguían. Varios Duques aplaudieron con alegría maliciosa en los ojos.

—Tú. —Rahab escaneó la multitud y señaló a un chico de entre las afueras. El joven imperturbable salió con un lazo que colgaba sobre su hombro.

—Mátalos a los dos —ordenó Rahab.

El Neph apretó la mandíbula y vaciló sólo un momento antes de asentir. Tomó una flecha del carcaj en su espalda y preparó su arco. A pesar de la noche fría, una gota de sudor rodó en su ojo y él inclinó la cabeza hacia la manga, secándose.

—¡Están escapando, tonto! —gritó el Duque del Odio.

El joven se enfocó en la pareja corriendo, utilizando su vista ampliada y los sentidos auditivos, luego con un ascenso y la caída de su manzana de Adán, dejó que la primera flecha saliera, seguida inmediatamente por la segunda.

Su objetivo era perfecto. Durante dos latidos del corazón, el Coliseo estaba fantasmalmente tranquilo cuando cayeron Femi y Yoshiro, extremidades cubiertas el uno por el otro en un montón macabro. Él brazo del joven quedó inerte a su lado y se trasladó de nuevo a la multitud, la cabeza gacha.

—¿Eso es todo, entonces? —gritó Thamuz, el Duque del Asesinato—. ¿Dónde está el deporte en una muerte rápida, me pregunto?

Rahab se rió entre dientes.

—Cálmate, Thamuz. Supongo que no hay que esperar mucho más cuando tenemos un niño Neph haciendo el trabajo sucio por nosotros. ¡Consideren esto un recordatorio a todos! —Sonó la voz de Rahab a través de los Nephilim—. Su único propósito es el de llevar el pecado a la humanidad. Si deciden no hacerlo, perderán su tiempo en la tierra. Y si deciden olvidar sus destinos, pueden estar seguros de que yo no lo haré. ¡Ahora vayan!

La multitud se hacinó, arrastrando los pies y empujándose para salir de la presencia de los Duques Jezebet y Alocer estaban con expresiones duras mientras los Nephilims pasaron.

Rahab hizo crujir los nudillos y miró a sus espaldas los últimos cuerpos.

—Durante siglos he dicho que estos impredecibles mestizos son más problemas de lo que valen, pero muchos insisten en tenerlos. Son una abominación tan estúpida como lo seres humanos, pero tan peligrosos como los animales salvajes.

Sonrió para sí mismo antes de susurrar su siguiente pensamiento en voz alta.

—Incluso el propio Dios los ha abandonado y se ha olvidado de ellos.


	2. La Chica Fiestera

**Junio, Verano Antes del Último Año**

**La Chica Fiestera**

Me prometí que nunca haría el trabajo de mi padre-Demonio, contaminar almas, conduciendo a los humanos a abusar de sus cuerpos con drogas y alcohol.

Había sido ingenua al hacer esa promesa. Había sido ingenua sobre un montón de cosas.

El bajo resonó a través de la oscura habitación en la que todos bailamos. Me subí a la mesa, fingiendo no saber sobre los ojos en mí: la mayoría amistosos pero algunos lujuriosos, algunos juzgando y otros llenos de envidia. Esta noche, mi lugar en la mesa era más el de tener la mejor vista y menos el de ser el centro de atención. Fui testigo de un Demonio Murmurador. Vagabundeaba por allí y necesitaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Había pasado toda una semana desde que había visto uno, el tramo más largo desde la cumbre en año nuevo.

Matt y Alice estaban por allí en algún lado. Mis dos mejores amigos humanos habían sido oficialmente una pareja desde hace cuatro meses, finalmente reconciliándose después de la fiesta de Año Nuevo donde besó a mi amiga Neph, Elena, una hija de Astaroth, El Duque del Adulterio. A Elena le gustaba Jay, pero lo había besado sabiendo que él y Alice tenían sentimientos fuertes. Los eventos de esa noche se habían convertido en un tema tabú.

Buscaba a Matt y Alice ahora, pero debían estar en el sótano, jugando cartas. Iban a querer ir a casa pronto, pero no podía ser sorprendida dejando una fiesta tan temprano. Ni siquiera era la medianoche.

Allí estaba, el Murmurador. Mi corazón se quedó atrapado en mi garganta, pero seguí bailando.

La vívida, divertida atmósfera se convertía en algo oscuro y siniestro mientras la vil presencia se movía a lo largo del techo como una capa de aceite.

Agujas de temor apuñalaban mi instinto.

Después de todo este tiempo los Murmuradores me daban escalofríos. El Espíritu contempló la multitud, con el ceño fruncido a los sonrientes asistentes a la fiesta y arremetiendo contra ellos con susurros penetrantes. Los bailarines se mostraban agitados entre sí. Bebidas derramadas, las voces se levantaron y comenzaron a empujar.

Me bajé de la mesa de café y me dirigí a la cocina. El Demonio cambió su dirección a seguir. Fingí no darme cuenta de las personas que trataban de detenerme y hablar conmigo mientras me movía entre la multitud.

En cuestión de segundos el Murmurador Oscuro se cernía sobre mí y me dijo:

—_Hija de Belial, esta fiesta está muy calmada._

Apreté los dientes y un escalofrío visible mientras su voz rezumaba en mi cerebro como baba. Lo quería que fuera de mi cabeza.

—_**Sí, lo sé.**_ —Envié mi respuesta telepática al Espíritu—. _**Pero eso está a punto de cambiar**_.

Recibí una cálida acogida en la cocina. Vasos levantados y mi nombre a gritos.

Mis compañeros me habían perdonado por los difíciles delitos pasados y pusieron a la vieja yo a descansar. Habían acogido a la "chica fiestera" cuando vino a la vida anormalmente seis meses atrás, como una flor abriéndose forzadamente en invierno.

—¿Qué tal todo el mundo? —Puse mi mayor sonrisa juguetona.

Una semana después de la cumbre los susurros del Demonio comenzaron a perseguirme. Por seis meses. Cada. Día. Hasta hace una semana. Pensé que ya había terminado. Tal vez ya me había probado y me dejaría en paz. Error.

Me sorprendí a mí misma con mi repentina e intensa voluntad de vivir. Mis ojos se habían abierto esa noche en la ciudad de Nueva York. Estaba destinada a vivir y cumplir un propósito. Habían tomado mucho de mí ya, mis antiguos sueños y aspiraciones. Me negué a entregar mi vida después de todo lo que había pasado, así que vine a pelear, a pesar de mi lado angelical y sensible.

Hambrienta de vida, había buscado problemas con una especie de desesperación. Si había una fiesta, yo estaba allí. Bebía a veces, pero más que nada fingía, me vestía según las tendencias, tengo tres piercings en la oreja y dos en la otra, además de un aro del vientre, y dejé que la modernísima estilista hiciera lo que quisiera con mi pelo mientras me mantuviera rubia. Muy rubia. Debido a que las rubias tienen más diversión, ¿verdad? Parecía estar divirtiéndome.

Cosa divertida, las apariencias.

—¿Nos prepararás unos besos sucios? —gritó una chica.

Sonreí.

Inventé un trago en una fiesta y lo llamé beso sucio. Se había convertido en mi firma, lo que requería que el bebedor lamiera jarabe de chocolate en el fondo de un vaso de chupito.

Le di un decepcionado _tsk_ con un golpe de mis labios.

—No tengo las cosas esta noche. Pero voy a hacer algo bueno, no te preocupes.

Aplaudieron, y yo estaba avergonzada de la emoción que tenía por su atención. Me volví hacia la nevera, el estómago revuelto. Había logrado hacer un espectáculo bajo la presión de los ojos de un Demonio. En este momento, yo sabía que se deslizaba por encima de la gente detrás de mí.

Mientras más pronto pudiera deshacerme de ello, mejor.

Y estaba de suerte. Al final del refrigerador había dos bandejas de tragos de gelatina.

—Bueno, qué tal —dije, sacándolas. No tenía idea de quién era el anfitrión de la fiesta o si las bandejas estaban siendo guardadas para algo en particular, pero nada de eso importaba. Alcé las bellezas azules y dije—:¿Alguien quiere tragos de gelatina?

Todos vitorearon con emoción como si yo fuese su heroína.

Incitados por los susurros del Demonio Oscuro, todo sentido de tomar decisiones entre los fiesteros se volvió repentinamente confuso. Los conductores designados alcanzaron los tragos. Los toques de queda fueron olvidados. Manos que no eran tuyas se sentían por tu cuerpo. Dolía mantener una sonrisa en mi cara cuando vi el trabajo del Espíritu.

Una gorgoreante risotada del Demonio resonó en mis oídos sólo para que yo escuchara. La fiesta había comenzado.

…

Me desperté con un estruendo detrás de mis ojos y la boca seca. Cogí la botella de agua semi-llena junto a mi cama y aventé el contenido cuando los acontecimientos de la noche flotaron en la superficie de mi memoria lenta.

Un _bono_ de cerveza. Un beso ebrio en el baño entre un chico al azar y yo. La gente enfermándose en los arbustos de atrás fuera de la casa. Peleas con personas que habían estado tomando y querían manejar de cualquier manera. Un chico del instituto, Jake, quitándome sus llaves y metiéndose en su carro con su novia, Ashley.

Me senté de golpe en la cama y me agarré la boca para no arrojar el agua.

_Oh, no. Jake manejó. Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no._

Con manos temblorosas tomé mi celular de la mesa de noche. Apenas eran las 9:00 de la mañana, probablemente demasiado temprano, pero no me importaba. Le mandé un mensaje a Ashley a ver si habían llegado bien a casa, luego contuve la respiración hasta que ella me devolvió el mensaje, diciendo que estaban bien.

Con una ruda exhalación, me deslicé desde la cama y me golpeé las rodillas, apoyando la frente en mis palmas. Odiaba esto, esta vida de ser un Nephilim. ¿Qué pasaría el día en que alguien no estuviese bien? ¿Cuándo una noche de fiesta con Bella Swan resultará en tragedia? Era difícil de creer que vivía una existencia bendecida en comparación con otros hijos de Demonios. Mi padre era un "buen chico", pero desempeñaba el papel de Demonio malo a la perfección.

Sintiéndome más estable, me levanté y me fui a mi armario, sacando una pequeña daga negra. Me enfrenté a la tabla de madera gruesa que había puesto contra la pared con un cuerpo de tamaño natural pintado en ella, ahora cubierta de picaduras. Patti encontraba la cosa espantosa. Empecé una ronda terapéutica de tiros, con recuerdos del pasado medio año para sostenerme.

El aliado de mi padre, el Demonio Azael, irónicamente también el mensajero del mismo Lucifer, vino a mí aquella noche de hace seis meses, cuando yo había descubierto que Stefan Salvatore se había trasladado a Los Ángeles.

—_Rahab ha emitido una orden para que todos los Neph estén bajo vigilancia hasta nuevo aviso. Tu padre también está bajo investigación. Buena suerte para ti, hija de Belial._

Golpeé la palma de la mano del objetivo con la daga. Todo mi tercer año de secundaria había sido patético, sobre todo el segunda tiempo. Pasé de ser un estudiante de cuadro de honor a apenas pasarlo. Es curioso cómo saber que nunca serás capaz de perseguir tus sueños puede matar tus motivaciones para mantener tu promedio. En lugar de hacer la tarea, me pasé mí tiempo aprendiendo a afilar objetos. Saqué el cuchillo y apunté de nuevo.

Durante seis meses me habían acosado. Tuve que recordarle constantemente a Patti no mostrar afecto, y me rompió el corazón. Desarrollamos una señal para cuando los espíritus estuviesen alrededor: rascarme la barbilla. Dejaría mi presencia para que no pudieran ver sus colores. No debían saber que le importaba.

El cuchillo se hundió en el codo del objetivo con un ruido sordo. Y así fue por todo el cuerpo.

No había llorado en seis meses, desde ese día en que estuve en Lookout Point. El miedo y el trauma habían pasado factura. Odiaba mis conductos lacrimógenos, las lágrimas me hacían débil. Había tomado el alivio que me daban por seguro, como tantas otras cosas.

_Tack_.

En algún lugar del mundo mi padre estaba ocupado manteniendo su fachada como el Duque de Abuso de Sustancias.

Pero sin embargo me había dado lecciones para mí defensa propia después de la cumbre. Agotadoras lecciones, rudas que desafiaban mis instintos pacíficos.

_Tack_. En el ojo. Si sólo Stefan pudiera verme ahora.

No había hablado con ningún Neph. Ninguna palabra de Stef. En lo más profundo de mi alma, la preocupación amenazaba con alcanzarme y derrumbarme. Podría estar muerto por todo lo que sabía.

_Tack_.

Tenía mi elección de maniobras de defensa que podría haber estudiado. Mis instructores querían centrarse en Judo, combate y mano a mano, ya que al parecer tenía la flexibilidad, fuerza y resistencia para ello. No podían entender mi interés por los cuchillos, y no estaba a punto de decirle que me hacía sentir conectada con el chico que amaba. Me pregunté qué pensaría si me viera apuntando a la garganta y atinándole al blanco. ¿Estaría orgulloso u horrorizado? ¿Todavía le importaba? Había visto a través de una grieta de su armadura emocional cuando se presentó en la cumbre de Nueva York, dispuesto a luchar por mi vida.

_Tud_.

Seis meses insoportables sin oler el aroma dulce y fresco que parecía metido en cada recuerdo de él. Seis meses de vivir una mentira al mundo exterior.

Cuando la daga aterrizó en el corazón del muñeco, lo dejé allí y me senté con fuerza en mi cama.

Incluso con todo su terror, los eventos de la cumbre habían sido increíbles, el cielo envió Ángeles para salvar mi vida. Si no se hubieran mostrado e intervenido cuando lo hicieron, habría habido tres muertes más esa noche: la mía, la de Stefan y la de Marcel que también había salido a defenderme.

Suspiré y levanté el teléfono para llamar a Matt. Le debía una disculpa por otra noche loca.

Respondió enseguida.

—¿Qué tal, chica?

—Hey, tú —dije, sorprendida que no sonara molesto.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó.

—Um... sí, casi.

—Amiga, es algo extraño que hayas llamado porque estaba a punto de llamarte.

—¿Sí?

—Ajap. ¿Puedes venir? Quiero que escuches algo.

El sonaba emocionado. Quizás estaba acostumbrándose finalmente a mis cambios.

—Seguro, estaré allí en... ¿veinte?

—Nos vemos entonces.

Cuando colgué, Patti se asomó en mi dormitorio.

—Es seguro —le dije.

Sonrió al ver el objetivo ensartado.

Un brillo de tristeza azul teñía el aura alrededor de su torso, pero cuando volvió la cara hacia mí un bonito vapor de color rosa pálido apareció en su lugar. Se cruzó de brazos.

Los rizos rojizos de Patti estaban retenidos con un clip, aunque algunos habían escapado y enmarcado su rostro ligeramente pecoso. Como siempre, un Ángel de la Guarda estaba justo detrás de ella, viendo nuestras interacciones con tranquila seguridad. Las observaciones silenciosas de los Ángeles guardianes de los seres humanos eran un elemento básico tranquilizador en mi vida.

—Buenos días —dije.

—¿Vas a algún lado?

—Voy a casa de Matt.

—Oh, bien. —Escuché una sonrisa en su voz—. No he visto a ese chico en décadas. Dile que lo extraño, ¿sí? —Me alisó el pelo hacia atrás en una cola de caballo y me besó en la mejilla.

Me di la vuelta y le di un fuerte apretón. Esto era una cosa que otro Neph no tenía, una cuidadora amorosa que los aceptara sin condiciones. Patti me había recogido de muchas fiestas en medio de la noche a lo largo de los últimos pocos meses. Odiaba que tuviera que presenciar todo.

—Lo haré, Patti. Gracias. Te quiero. —Tomé las llaves de mi auto del vestidor, ansiosa por tomar aire fresco.

Era extraño manejar a casa de Matt. No había estado allí en mucho tiempo. Las cosas se habían vuelto diferentes desde que consiguió empleo y novia, y desde que yo me había convertido en una "fiestera". Supongo que nada se puede mantener por siempre. Matt todavía mantenía su cabello corto o se convertiría en una gruesa esponja rubia. El cambio primordial en su apariencia había venido cuando Matt creció cinco centímetros esta primavera y su suavidad desapareció.

Permanecía ocupado como asistente del disc jockey, y acababa de empezar en un puesto de interno en una estación de radio Atlanta para el verano.

El auto crujió sobre piñas mientras me estacionaba en la entrada de una sola planta. Un sauce llorón gigante estaba encorvado, su cortina de hojas arrastrando la escasa hierba de jardín de Matt. Lo consideré como un viejo amigo, mientras caminaba a su lado, respirando el aroma del verano de la madreselva.

Nadie tocaba en la casa de Matt. Entré y tomé el camino de la gastada alfombra hasta su cuarto.

—Genial —dijo cuando entré.

Estaba sentado en su computadora con su Ángel Guardián parado directamente detrás de él en una suave luz blanca. El Ángel asintió hacia mí en saludo, pero por lo demás mantuvo su atención en Matt. Me senté en la silla vacía al lado de él y tuve un caso de hormigueo frenético al ver la palabra en la pantalla:

_Lascivious_.

Matt sonrió y dijo:

—Su debut sencillo finalmente salió. El álbum está casi hecho.

—¿Ya han hecho un álbum? —La última vez que los había acosado por internet, no había mucho que encontrar. Pero esto era bueno. Significa que se había perdido a sí mismo en la música. Él estaba bien.

Matt se rió.

—Bueno, sí. ¿Qué piensas que han estado hacienda allá en L.A.? En realidad sólo está saliendo en California para comenzar, pero puse mis manos en la versión censurada para la radio. ¿Quieres escucharla?

Me encogí de hombros como si no me importara.

—Um, seguro.

Me pregunté si Matt podía escuchar cuán fuerte estaba latiendo mi corazón. Le dio _click_ a un link, y mi plan de actuar desinteresada se desintegró al escuchar la primera nota. Me incliné hacia adelante, colgándome de cada tonada como si fuese una tabla de salvación para la persona que tenía las baquetas.

El sonido era más convencional que sus cosas de costumbre, pero aún así era genial.

Contuve la respiración cuando comenzaron las letras.

_Traté de advertirte._

_Pero las chicas nunca escuchan._

_¿Has asegurado tu inocencia?_

_Porque está a punto de ser robada_

_Justo allí debajo de tu nariz._

_Prepárate a enroscar tus dedos._

_Tengo una idea en la cabeza._

_Tienes un bonito trasero._

_Coro._

_Tenía algo bueno entre manos_

_Todo atontado en mi caparazón,_

_Entonces tú me tomaste por sorpresa_

_Ahora estoy asustado hasta los tuétanos_

_No quiero sentir por ti,_

_No quiero sentir._

_Si sentir significa dolor,_

_Entonces no quiero ser real._

_Redoblaste mi lujuria, chica,_

_Dominaste mi rabia._

_Dejaste que tu zorra interior_

_Vagara por fuera de su jaula._

_El momento en que nuestros labios se encontraron_

_Lo vi en tus ojos,_

_Pero tú también me veías,_

_Ahora me doy cuenta._

_Coro._

_¿Qué quiero de ti?_

_Quiero todo._

_Y no lo voy a compartir..._

_Esto no es una aventura ocasional._

_Puedes ser mi chica mala,_

_Incluso seré tu chico bueno._

_¿Cómo cambian las cosas?_

_Maldita sea, seré tu juguete de amor._

_Coro._

—¿Qué piensas? ¿Buena, no? —preguntó Matt. Tragué fuertemente, deseando un vaso con agua.

—¿No dice allí quién la escribió?

Me miró graciosamente.

—Michael es el único que escribe sus canciones, excepto los sencillos que obtienen de otra fuente. ¿Por qué?

—Sólo me da curiosidad. Alguna de las letras...

Una mirada de lástima cruzó su cara.

—Oh, pensaste que...

—No. Olvídalo. —Agité una mano como si eso fuera tonto. Qué vergüenza.

—Bueno, déjame comprobarlo.

Hizo clic a varias cosas hasta que encontró la información de la portada del álbum.

—Sí, dice que fue escrita por Michael Vanderson, el cantante principal.

—Genial. —Mi garganta picaba—. Gracias por dejarme escucharla. ¿Hay algunas, um, fotos?

Miré a la computadora en vez de a Matt. No quería verlo a él o a su Ángel Guardián tristes por mí. Matt buscó por aquí y por allá.

Allí estaban. El cantante, Michael, estaba en frente usando su ropa ajustada acostumbrada. El resto de la banda estaba atrás. Y allí estaba Stefan, alejado de la cámara en el fondo. Estaba de pie con los pies separados, los pulgares metidos en los bolsillos y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. Su pelo, el cual estaba corto la última vez que lo había visto, había crecido lo suficiente como para colgar en sus ojos, de color marrón oscuro y ligeramente ondulado en las puntas. Vestía de negro, pero sus ojos mirando a escondidas a través de las sombras de su pelo eran de un vivo azul en un contraste llamativo. Agarré la turquesa de mi collar encantado y me estremecí.

Era incluso más guapo que antes. Esta misteriosa imagen, que lucía peligrosa se selló en mi mente.

La silla de Matt chilló y me alejé de la computadora, mi corazón golpeteando. Eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, asegurándome de que ningún Demonio se había colado y me atrapara. Nunca me sentí completamente a salvo de sus ojos crueles.

Matt holgazaneaba hacia atrás en su silla.

A juzgar por la mezcla de sentimientos negativos de color gris claro en su aura, ya no era el mejor momento para pedirle que me enviara una copia de esa portada para poder recortar los otros chicos y acercar el baterista.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Por supuesto. —No me gustó su actitud repentinamente grave.

—¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad? —Moví la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, preparándome para otro sermón—. Es sólo que... siento que desde que tú y Stefan estuvieron juntos, y luego se mudó, has estado diferente.

Sip. Mi voz salió en un tono áspero

—Sé que he cambiado...

—Porque adquiriste el síndrome de la chica buena.

—¿Mmm? —Oh. Cuando una chica buena trataba de cambiar a un chico malo, pero en lugar de eso la chica se volvía mala—. No.

—Sí, así es. Mira, Al y yo hemos hablado de ello. Pensaste que podías cambiarlo, y quizá lo hiciste un poco. Pero al final él se mudó y cambió su número, y te hizo sentir como si no fueras lo suficientemente buena. Así que cambiaste para tratar y ser la chica que a él le gustaría. ¿Cierto?

—Uh...

Visualicé a Alice y Matt psicoanalizándome. Una conversación de esta naturaleza requiere pasos, como caminar por un campo minado. Decidí no mentir en general, así que momentos como este eran difíciles.

—Sí esperaba que cambiara sus hábitos —dije—. Y luego, sí, terminé cambiando los míos en su lugar. —Pero no por causa de él.

Matt asintió, como si lo supiera todo.

—Al dice que necesitas una clausura.

—No sé cómo eso va a pasar siquiera —admití.

—Ella dice que la única manera de clausurarlo es encontrar otro chico. Y no sólo besando chicos cuando estas borracha.

—No ésto otra vez —gruñí.

—¿Qué tal ese chico de Harvard?

—¿Marcel? Sólo somos amigos, y no hemos hablado desde hace años. Realmente no quiero un chico ahora, Matt.

—Genial, está bien. No sé si un chico nuevo sea la respuesta de cualquier forma. Personalmente, creo que necesitas hablar con Stefan si quieres olvidarlo.

Matt no tenía ni idea de cuánto me dolían sus palabras. No quería nada más que hablar con Stef. Apreté los dientes y miré abajo a la pila de CDs en su piso desordenado.

—Escucha —dijo—. No sé de lo que estoy hablando aquí. Actúas feliz y eso, pero es como... no lo estás. No realmente. No puedo descifrarte. Sales todo el tiempo y festejas, pero me gritas si trato de tomar. Y al final de la noche estás, como, tratando de arreglar todo lo que fue mal. ¡Me hiciste llevar a siete personas a sus casas anoche!

_Oops_.

—Lo siento —susurré.

—Nah, está bien. No me importa eso. Me importas tú, y por qué tienes esa personalidad dual. Siento que estás escondiendo algo, pero no puedo descifrar qué. Todo lo que puedo pensar es que al final está relacionado con Stefan.

Me mordí la cutícula de mi dedo gordo. Matt tenía razón, pero él no podría saber la verdad completa, no importaba cuánto quisiera decirle.

—¿Crees que si lo vuelves a ver quizá puedas clausurarlo o lo que sea?

Había una inclinación expectante en la voz de Matt.

—No lo sé —comencé a decir con cuidado—. Tal vez. Pero no tengo idea de cuándo lo veré de nuevo.

—Sí, bueno... Al me dijo que no te dijera esto, pero siento que debería.

—Más frotadas de manos nerviosas que acompañaban su nebulosa, perturbada aura—. Van a estar aquí en la ciudad la próxima semana.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco.

_Respira, respira, no pierdas la cordura._

—Um. —Aclaré mi garganta—. ¿Por qué vendrían aquí?

Sabía que toda la familia de ellos vivía en el área de Atlanta, el Duque Pharzuph tenía a Stefan desarraigado de Inglaterra a Georgia, pero no sabía si la banda tenía un concierto en la ciudad o algo así.

—Supongo que sólo para visitar su casa. Pero estarán haciendo una firma en una tienda de música en Atlanta el jueves por la noche. Al en serio me va a matar por decirte. Estará aquí.

—Gracias, Matt. —No pude ocultar el temblor de mis palabras.

—Sólo espero que esto no haga las cosas peores. Iré, si así lo quieres.

Asentí, todavía pegada en el asiento y luchando por el control.

_Voy a ver a Stefan. _

Pura, tonta esperanza y alegría subió a través de mí.

Matt se frotó la barbilla y se levantó, pateando su mochila a un lado.

Tomó un par de jeans de su piso sucio y les dio la prueba de olfateo.

—Hombre, no me siento como para querer ir al trabajo hoy —gruñó.

_Yo tampoco_, pensé. Y por suerte, si ningún espíritu se mostraba esta noche, no tendría que hacerlo.

Me levanté.

—Me iré y dejaré que te alistes.

Él tendió la mano y me dio una palmada en la mía con una débil sonrisa.

—Siempre estás cuidando de mí, Matt. Lo siento por la forma en que he estado últimamente.

Matt me empujó para darme un abrazo.

—Vamos a conseguirte una clausura, ¿bien?

_Clausura..._

Lo que quería era a Stef en mi vida.

Verlo de nuevo podría ser desastroso... o milagroso.

Supongo que lo sabríamos pronto.

…

_**Aquí primer capítulo. Atuendo de Bella para la fiesta en Polyvore**_


	3. Diferente

****************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_****************

* * *

><p><strong>Diferente<strong>

El jueves por la tarde me dirigí a Atlanta con Matt a mi lado y Alice en el asiento trasero. Ella no estaba contenta de que yo fuera a ver a Stefan, pero tampoco estaba a punto de dejar pasar toda la emoción.

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla y miré furtivamente los cielos. Era peligroso y estúpido tratar de ver a otro Nephilim cuando estábamos todos bajo sospecha. Me prometí que no me quedaría mucho tiempo, pero tenía que verlo.

Una imagen de Stef alcanzándome a través del caos del resultado de la cumbre pasó por mi mente. Esa mirada devastadora en su cara cuando el taxi me llevó lejos. ¿Nos atreveríamos a tocarnos esta noche? ¿Abrazarnos? No sé si sería capaz de contenerme.

Los tres nos dirigimos al interior. Mi cuerpo se relajó luché por el control de mis sentidos cuando atrapé un vistazo de él en medio de la muchedumbre. El aire de la habitación se espesó mientras el corazón se expandía en mi pecho, demasiado grande para poder contenerlo. Él sonrió educadamente a las fanáticas que se reunían alrededor, pero no era el tipo de sonrisa que hacía a sus ojos arrugarse en las esquinas.

Absorbí cada detalle; su cabello rizado hasta los extremos de sus orejas y cuello; su ceñida camiseta azul de diseñador y vaqueros oscuros. A diferencia de las fotos, en la vida real podía ver la insignia roja de Stefan, la explosión sobrenatural de color en su esternón que lo etiquetaba como un Nephilim inclinado hacia la Lujuria.

Stefan divisó a Matt a través de la multitud. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, y un sentimiento de expectativa crepitó a través del cuarto.

_Mírame_, gritó mi corazón. Matt le envió un asentimiento a Stefan, quién se lo regresó y se detuvo antes de que sus ojos se desplazaran a los míos, conectándose con una sacudida. Se puso de pie, mirando fijamente con sorpresa y esperanza. Mi corazón se sintió como si hubiera sido catapultado a través del cuarto.

Alice me agarró la mano.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —susurró—. ¡Te está mirando!

Para alguien que lo odiaba, sonó emocionada. Pero Stefan tenía ese efecto.

Parecía inconsciente a la gente que todavía estaba tratando de hablar con él a la vez que sus ojos estaban posados en mí. Se puso de pie, y con ese andar sexy propio de él, empezó a rodear la mesa, sin apartar la vista de mí. Stefan tenía una expresión de anhelo doloroso similar a la que tuvo esa horrible noche cuando papá me arrastró con él de la cumbre. Sólo el pánico había desaparecido de sus ojos ahora.

Una guapa pelirroja se interpuso delante de él. Él parpadeó y la miró mientras ella hablaba.

Mi cuerpo se movió hacia adelante y Alice me apretó la mano, manteniéndome conectada a tierra.

—¿Quieres que vayamos contigo? —preguntó Matt.

Sacudí la cabeza.

El gerente de la tienda anunció que era hora del cierre. Las personas se volvieron más ruidosas a la vez que hacían sus adioses. La pelirroja no hizo ningún ademán de marcharse.

A cada lado de mí, Matt y Alice le dieron a mis manos apretones alentándome antes de irse. Me sorprendió que Matt no hubiera querido saludar a la banda, pero esta noche era una cuestión importante para él. La cuestión de ayudarme.

Me moví hacia adelante, viendo cómo los chicos de la banda le daban golpes de puño a Stefan y salían por la parte trasera de la tienda. La pelirroja sonrió todo el tiempo mientras charlaba.

Suspiró cuando me vio, y esa dichosa chica nunca hizo una pausa en su historia, tomando su codo en su mano.

Llegué alrededor de la mesa y me detuve detrás de él, a pocos metros de distancia. Sus hombros eran más grandes, y los músculos parecieron crisparse bajo su camiseta mientras me acercaba. Yo sabía que me podía sentir. La vieja energía estaba viva entre nosotros. Yo era consciente de él, de todos los detalles respecto a él, como siempre había sido. Y me di cuenta por la tensión en su cuerpo que él estaba hiperconsciente de mí, también. Ahora, si sólo pudiera deshacerse de la chica. Ella anotó su número en el teléfono de él y luego lo metió en el bolsillo de atrás.

—Aparece en la lista como Roja —dijo.

Mi sangre se precipitó violentamente.

—Disculpa —le dije a la pelirroja con tanta amabilidad como pude.

La chica dejó de hablar y me miró.

—¿Te importa? —me preguntó.

Stefan abrió la boca como para evitar la situación, pero me mantuve firme.

—Sí, de hecho —le dije—. Me importa. Necesito hablar con él.

Stef apretó los labios como reprimiendo una sonrisa de sorpresa, y los ojos de la chica se agrandaron ante mi descaro.

Stefan volvió hacia la chica. La rodilla de ella rozó su muslo y su aura brilló roja.

—Bueno, fue un placer conocerte —dijo.

Ella sonrió y puso su pulgar en su oreja como un teléfono. Yo misma quise acompañarla fuera de la tienda. Finalmente se fue con un aleteo de pestañas y un aura rojo vivo.

Tomé aire para recomponerme y me incliné hacia adelante para agarrar lápiz y papel de la tabla. Leyó la pregunta que yo escribí:

_¿Está tu padre en la ciudad?_

—No. —Su voz fue suave cuando arrugó el papel en el puño—. ¿El tuyo?

La intensidad de su repentina mirada fue un asalto a mis sentidos. Había olvidado la fuerza de aquellos ojos verdes, aún más brillantes dado que reflejaban el azul de su camisa.

Me sacudí a mí misma, analizando sus palabras. ¿Por qué estaba preguntando acerca de mi padre? Mi padre no era una amenaza.

—No. —No podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos, los cuales contenían una emoción abrumadoramente intensa.

Sí, bueno, dos pueden jugar a esto.

—Dame el teléfono. —Le tendí mi mano.

Su labio se curvó hacia arriba y sacó el celular, colocándolo en mi palma abierta. Sosteniendo su mirada, me desplacé a la entrada de "Roja" y borré la información de contacto antes de devolverle el teléfono. Se acercó más, el calor radiando entre nosotros.

Al igual que una lámpara térmica, sus ojos viajaron a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Me quedé muy quieta para que lo explorara. Mi camisa crema sin mangas era más corta que cualquier cosa que me había visto usar, podría haber mostrado escote si tuviera. La falda corta marrón y de bello corte hacía que mis piernas parecieran más largas.

Al verlo mirarme otra vez, me sonrojé. Nadie más podría hacerme sentir caliente con una simple mirada. Nadie. Sus ojos alcanzaron nuevamente mi cara, viajando a mi oreja y a los piercings dobles en el cartílago hélix de delante, luego a la peca por encima de mis labios. Juro que un gruñido salió de su garganta.

Abrí mi sentido del olfato y respiré hondo. La nube invisible de las feromonas de Stef fue directa a mi cabeza, amenazando con doblar mis rodillas. Ácido y dulce. Vivo y sano. Una ola de nostalgia me cubrió. Mientras mi mano tocaba su hombro sujetó mi muñeca y la sostuvo.

Se acercó más, sin dejarme ir.

—No deberías haber venido.

Casi vacilé por el aguijón de sus palabras y el fuego en sus ojos.

—Lo sé.

Todavía sostenía mi muñeca en su hombro, y sentí su pulgar acariciar la piel sensible de debajo de mi palma. Me estremecí y puso mi mano sobre su hombro, bajando sus dedos a lo largo de mi brazo.

Cuando sus dedos llegaron a mi hombro, lentamente bajó su mano a mi cadera y me preguntó en voz baja y discordante:

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Porque tenemos que hablar.

—Hablar está sobrevalorado.

La manera en que se empapó de cada detalle de mi aturdió mi ingenio. Ahora tomó mi otra muñeca y la levantó. Se detuvo y pasó el pulgar por una peca en mi muñeca, tan diminuta que no sé cómo la notó. Besó el lugar, sus labios suaves y cálidos, haciendo que mi corazón crepitara en mi pecho.

Traté de tirar mis manos hacia atrás, pero agarró mis muñecas y las puso aún más alto, haciendo que rodearan su cuello. La mirada en sus ojos desafiándome a alejarme de nuevo. Hundí mis dedos en el cabello de su nuca.

—Estoy tratando de hablar contigo —le dije.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero preferiría no hacerlo.

En un paso me tuvo contra la mesa, la parte posterior de mis muslos golpeando el borde mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío.

Un jadeo sonó en mis labios.

Intenté no tartamudear, apretando su cabello.

—Necesito que seas serio.

Sus ojos verdes me quemaron.

—Oh, nunca he sido más serio. —Inclinó su rostro hacia el mío y tiré mi cabeza a un lado.

—Estás intentando distraerme.

Sus labios rozaron mi cuello.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

Oh, su voz.

—Lo digo en serio —dije, esperando sonar más fuerte de lo que me sentía—. Tenemos asuntos pendientes, Stef.

Giró mi cabeza para enfrentarlo y respiró sus siguientes palabras contrami boca.

—Yo diría que tenemos una buena cantidad de asuntos pendientes, pequeña Bells. —Tomó mis caderas con sus manos e inclinó su duro cuerpo contra el mío—. ¿No es cierto?

—Yo... —Todo mi cuerpo temblaba—. Eso no es a lo que me refería.

Una de sus calientes manos se hundió sobre mi cadera, ahuecando la piel desnuda de mi pierna, donde se deslizó hacia arriba. Y arriba.

—Cierto. Entonces, ¿nunca piensas en nuestros asuntos pendientes?

Estaba respirando con fuerza y su mano se había aventurado demasiado arriba antes de que finalmente me agachara y estirara mi brazo para detenerlo.

—Detente.

Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior y retiró la mano. Todo dentro de mí se volvió gelatina.

Tenía que ser fuerte.

—No actúes como si todo lo que sientes por mí es lujuria —dije, apretando mis manos contra su estómago duro y empujándolo—. Te vi parado en la cumbre.

Sus ojos golpearon los míos otra vez, sacudiéndome con su ira repentina, y se movió hacia adelante, insistiendo en enjaularme con sus puños sobre la mesa.

—¿Quieres hablar de esa noche? ¿La noche en que casi te matan? ¿Qué quieres que diga, Bella? ¿Quieres escuchar cómo fue la peor jodida noche de mi vida?

Mis ojos ardieron. Todas las cosas que cuidadosamente había planeado decir huyeron de mi mente.

—No tiene que ser así...

—Bella, no. No lo hagas. —En sus ojos había tormento, una angustia que no había visto antes, seguida por una resuelta dureza—. Si quieres terminar lo que empezamos el verano pasado, puedo llevarte a la trastienda y conseguir que saquemos esto de nuestros sistemas de una vez por todas, pero eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte.

Emití un pequeño gemido y lo empujé lejos de mí, prácticamente jadeando de pura frustración. Una mirada satisfecha cruzó su rostro.

El gerente de la tienda empezó a caminar en nuestra dirección. Stefan levantó una mano para mostrar que casi habíamos terminado, y el hombre asintió.

Antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, dije:

—Si ya no te importa más, sólo dilo.

—No se trata de a quién le importa o no —gruñó—. Ellos nunca nos dejan solos. E incluso si lo hicieran, tú y yo somos diferentes.

—No somos...

—Lo somos.

—No —dije. Mi voz fue gruesa—. Yo... estos pasados meses... he tenido que cambiar.

Su actitud se suavizó en los bordes.

—¿Has estado trabajando?

Asentí y mostré interés en mis bellas y arregladas uñas, temerosa de dejarle ver la vergüenza en mis ojos.

—Así que no somos tan diferentes como piensas —dije.

—¿En serio? —Sentí su humor seco llegar—. ¿Ya has tenido sexo casual?

Mis ojos se agrandaron y lo atrapé mostrando una parcial sexy sonrisa. El calor subió por mi cuello.

—No —dije.

Sus siguientes palabras estuvieron llenas de amenaza provocadora.

—Puedes cumplir diecisiete, cambiar tu aspecto y ser adecuada para unos buenos polvos, pero eso no significa que has cambiado.

¿Qué acaba de llamarme?

Nerviosa, solté:

—He besado a muchos chicos.

_Idiota_. Era cierto, sin embargo. ¿Qué estaba intentando probar? Mi "trabajo" no se comparaba a lo que él y los otros tenían que hacer.

Ante mi admisión la sonrisa de Stef se congeló en el lugar.

—¿Sigues orando cada noche?

Hice una pausa y luego respondí:

—Sí.

—Si quieres a un igual —respondió en voz baja—, ve a hablar con Marcel. Si quieres una follada —Se golpeó el pecho—, entonces soy tu hombre.

Un destello de oscuridad cruzó su rostro.

Ignoré la frase de la "follada", sabiendo que estaba intentando disuadirme.

—No quiero a Marcel —susurré.

—Aún —susurró él como respuesta.

_Oh, Stef_. Mirarlo, ver su agitación, quise tocar, sentir su rostro, quitarle las preocupaciones y el dolor.

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir la palabra, Stef y soy tuya, en corazón si no puede ser otra cosa.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo, con ojos ardientes.

—Nunca serás mía. Ve a vivir tu vida.

Cerré los ojos. Deseaba poder meterme en su cabeza y arrastrarme por los corredores hacia las habitaciones secretas hasta que encontrara aquella etiquetada con mi nombre. ¿Cómo podía romper esa puerta de acero y ver lo que yacía oculto en el interior?

Stefan mantuvo su mirada en el techo, pero su voz fue más suave cuando habló, casi arrepentido:

—Es momento de que te vayas. Los Espíritus podrían aparecer en cualquier momento. Y alguien va a recogerme pronto. Preferiría que no estuvieras aquí.

—¿Quién? —No pude evitarlo—. ¿Una chica?

—No, no es una chica. —Me miró directamente a los ojos cuando respondió—. Una mujer.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco y me sentí joven, estúpida e inadecuada.

—Por favor... —dijo—. Sólo vete.

Todo mi rostro estaba caliente ahora. El propietario de la tienda seguía mirando, como si considerara espantarme.

Última oportunidad.

Puse mi mano sobre su frente. Su piel estaba caliente, y el duro músculo saltó debajo de mis dedos. Su insignia roja palpitó con fuerza, al igual que mi corazón.

—Sal conmigo esta noche —dije, sabiendo que era estúpido y peligroso—. Ven a mi casa. A Patti le encantaría verte, también. Solo he visto a un Murmurador en las dos semanas pasadas.

Por un magnífico momento su rostro se relajó y reveló algo de nostalgia, como un niño. Su mirada recorrió mi cara. Y así de rápido se atrincheró de regreso en su mente y resopló.

—No puedo —gruñó, tirando su brazo debajo de mi tacto—. Como dije, tengo planes. Tienes que irte.

—Bien —dije.

Me dio un solo asentimiento, mi señal para que saliera. Pero sin embargo me quedé allí hasta que el gerente se acercó y dijo:

—Señorita, la tienda va a cerrar ahora.

Miré a Stefan, pero él no me miró.

Mis pies eran bloques de concreto mientras me daba la vuelta y me alejaba.

—Pequeña Bells —dijo.

Me volví a dar la vuelta, y mi corazón fue aplastado por el pesar de su cara. Sus brazos estaban cruzados.

—No cambies mucho. —Con eso apartó la mirada, y el gerente me dirigió a la salida. Dejé la tienda de música y el timbre de la puerta chilló por encima de mi cabeza. Todo mi ser protestó por dejar a Stef. Miré a través de las ventanas mientras caminaba más allá y lo vi apoyado con los puños contra la mesa, cabizbajo, los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Matt cuando subí al asiento del conductor, temblando.

—En realidad no. —Todo lo que pude hacer fue mirar la entrada de la tienda. Como una masoquista, sabía que no me iría hasta que viera a esta chica... esta mujer que él estaba esperando.

—No estuviste mucho tiempo —dijo Alice, inclinándose a través del espacio entre los asientos delanteros.

—Él no tenía mucho que decir. —Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Matt y Alice intercambiar miradas preocupadas.

—Entonces... ¿sientes que tuviste un desenlace ahora? —preguntó Alice.

—No.

Stefan escucharía esta conversación con su audición extendida de Nefilim, pero no me importaba. Estaba enfocada únicamente en el sedán negro brillante que ahora se estaba deteniendo en la acera. El chofer salió, un hombre alto y de piel oscura en traje, y esperó junto al asiento de pasajeros. Stefan salió de la tienda, y contuve la respiración cuando el chofer abrió la puerta y una mujer salió.

—¡Oye, ahí está Stefan! —dijo Alice —. ¿Quién es la señora?

—Su aventón —susurré.

Los tres nos inclinamos hacia adelante para ver a la mujer. Parecía estar a comienzos de sus cuarenta, y era sexy de una extraña manera vampiresa. Tenía cabello negro hasta su cintura y usaba un vestido rojo. Todo en ella gritaba _falso_: pestañas demasiado espesas, pechos demasiado erguidos, uñas demasiado largas con esmalte de color rojo sangre.

Querido Dios, ella no. Stef no había querido que yo viera, no había querido que yo lo supiera.

Stefan lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro, directamente hacia mí, y me quedé inmóvil. Tales ojos duros y vacíos. Su expresión hizo que mi respiración se quedara pegada a mi pecho. _Ves_, parecían decir esos ojos, _somos diferentes. Esta es mi vida y esa la tuya._

Su atención volvió a la mujer. Ella le extendió una mano a Stefan, quien besó el aire antes de meterse en el auto.

Hormigas y arañas parecieron escabullirse sobre mi piel, quitándome pedazos.

—¿Es una maldita prostituta? —gritó Alice.

—No. —Me aclaré la garganta seca. Ella era algo peor—. Es una amiga de su padre.

Observamos en silencio mientras el chofer cerraba la puerta. Entonces Matt dijo:

—Quizás es una de las viejas modelos para Pristine. —Pero pareció un poco intimidado mientras observábamos al sedán arrancar.

—No lo sé, Bella —dijo Alice, acomodándose de vuelta en su asiento—. Hay algo raro acerca de él, como si estuviera metido en cosas raras o algo así. Eres demasiado buena para él.

—No —empecé a decir pero mi voz se interrumpió. Ellos no entenderían.

No pude decir nada más cuando arranqué el auto para llevarnos a casa. Me sentí como una zombie pasando a través de los movimientos de conducción, incorporándome en la autopista.

En ese momento, Stefan estaba siendo llevado en un auto con Marissa, la notoria madam de una red de tráfico sexual del bajo mundo, orquestando la esclavitud de niñas de todo el mundo. Él estaría trabajando esta noche, entrenando a las "sobrinas" de ella acerca de su sexualidad y las maneras de complacer a los hombres.

Y aquí estaba yo yendo a casa con mis dos amigos, a una madre que me amaba, y una película de amor rentada con palomitas de maíz y té dulce, aunque parte de mi estaría atenta a los espíritus malvados todo el tiempo.

Me desvié hacia el arcén y abrí la puerta de golpe, sintiéndome enferma en la grava mientras los autos pasaban rápidamente al lado. Pude escuchar a Alice gritando, y sentí la mano de Matt en mi espalda.

Pero en todo lo que pude pensar fue en el chico que amaba y su mirada vacía, perdida para mí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore<strong>_


	4. Palabras del Ángel

******************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_******************

* * *

><p><strong>Palabras del Ángel<strong>

Al llegar a casa, el aura naranja de Patti me dijo que estaba emocionada por escuchar cómo habían resultado las cosas con Stef. Estaba de pie en la puerta para saludarme, pero su sonrisa y brillantes colores se tornaron grises cuando vio mi cara. Sin decir una palabra me tomó en sus brazos, cerrando la puerta de una patada y levándome al sofá.

—Oh, mi dulce niña —dijo contra mi cabello—. Toda la noche he estado sintiendo está realmente extraña sensación de paz, más de lo que me he sentido en mucho tiempo. Pensé que quizás era una señal de que cosas buenas iban a pasar para ti y Stef.

—Lo lamento —susurré, pero me silenció y no me dejó ir.

—No tienes nada de que lamentarte. Y no tienes que hablar a menos que quieras. —Se retiró y me tocó las mejillas—. ¿Estás todavía de ánimo para nuestra cita de película?

Sorbí las lágrimas.

—Supongo.

—¿No hay Espíritus esta noche? —preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza.

Fue a la cocina a hacer unas bebidas y palomitas de maíz. Su Ángel Guardián, quien era generalmente muy calmado y concentrado, como que se balanceó junto a ella, expectante. Cuando bajó la vista al corredor me levanté para ver lo que estaba allí, pero estaba vacío. Me volví a sentar, considerando preguntarle a su Ángel qué pasaba, aunque sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo. Esos Espíritus no espiaban a menos que tuvieran un permiso superior.

Cerré los ojos, intentando relajarme. Mi pecho se tensaba cada vez que pensaba en esa desagradable Marissa actuando como si Stefan le perteneciera. Y cómo él se fue sin discutir, odiándose por lo que tenía que hacer, lo que probablemente estaba haciendo en este mismo momento.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco.

—¿Estás bien? —gritó Patti desde la cocina. El aroma a palomitas de maíz flotó hasta mí.

—Tengo que lavarme.

Me acerqué al lavabo del baño, contemplando estar enferma otra vez.

Mientras apoyaba mis palmas contra la cerámica fría del lavabo, una repentina paz inundó cada poro de mi cuerpo. Capté un sorbo de aire limpio y me volví completamente consciente de un hecho.

No estaba sola.

—_Anímate, pequeña_ —dijo una suave voz en mi mente.

Abrí los ojos y me volví con rapidez, golpeando el jabón de manos fuera del mostrador. El rostro arrugado de un Espíritu rondaba cerca de mí, tan transparente como un espejismo. Sin ningún trazo de malevolencia que pudiera encontrar.

¿Era mi madre? Mi corazón pegó un salto... pero no se asemejaba a los Ángeles que había visto. Ella no tenía alas. Todo lo que pude hacer fue mirarla.

—¿Estás bien allí? —gritó Patti.

El Espíritu asintió y abrí la puerta. Patti me miró de manera extraña antes de cerrar los ojos con una mano sobre su pecho. Como humana, Patti no veía Espíritus, pero era una mujer sensible y sabía que existían.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Bella? —preguntó—. Me siento tan...

—Tengo una visita —susurré, extendiendo mi mano y tomando la de Patti.

Patti miró hacia el espacio abierto, maravillada. Su Ángel Guardián estaba sonriendo, algo que nunca había visto que él hiciera. Como la mayoría de los Guardianes, él siempre estaba muy serio, pero en ese momento parecía saber algo que nosotras no. Algo que le daba gran alegría.

Volví mi atención al Espíritu surrealista mientras empezaba a hablar en mi mente.

—_Ha sido difícil abrirme camino en la tierra en esta forma, en especial cuando el cielo tiene una atracción tan fuerte, pero finalmente te he encontrado. Encontrarte era mi tarea, en la muerte, si no era en la vida._

Mis ojos se ampliaron y respiré hondo.

—¿Eres... la Hermana Ruth?

Patti jadeó y lanzó su palma contra su boca, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—_Lo soy._

_Increíble_. Una sonrisa gigante se extendió por mi cara y asentí hacia Patti. Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos. El Espíritu se empujó más cerca de mí.

La monja a la que había viajado a ver hacía un año había muerto antes de que tuviera oportunidad de conocerla y descubrir lo que sabía de mí. Y ahora ella estaba ahí. Debió haber percibido mi alegría porque su risa fue como el tintineo de las campanas de plata de los llamadores de viento propagándose en mi conciencia. Deseé poder abrazarla.

—No la hagas permanecer en el baño —me susurró Patti, agitando sus manos para que saliéramos. Fue detrás de nosotras a la sala de estar, pero cuando llegamos ninguna se sentó. La sala se sentía desconocida, como si estuviéramos de pie en la cima de una montaña con aire fresco y limpio, más relajadas que nunca. Nos mantuvimos cerca.

—Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo —empecé, pero ella me hizo callar suavemente.

—_Debo hablar rápidamente porque no puedo obviar más mi llamado a la vida eterna. Debo contarte una historia, querida Anna. Ha sido el propósito de mi familia mantener esta historia, pasándola a través de innumerables generaciones para que pudiera ser contada. A ti. Mi linaje se detuvo conmigo, por lo que le entregué mi vida al Señor, renunciando a una familia terrenal propia. Lo que voy a decirte no puede ser escrito. Si hubiera caído en manos equivocadas, podría haber sido desastroso. Y tú lo harás bien protegiéndolo._

Gotas de sudor de anticipación adornaron mi piel.

—_Tienes que saber esto, Bella: si un Demonio o Satanás mismo escuchara lo que estás a punto de aprender..._

—Entiendo. —Respiré hondo para calmar mi corazón para que el flujo de sangre no ahogara su suave voz en mi mente.

—_Aquí va: En el año 62 de nuestro Señor, mientras el apóstol Pablo estaba bajo arresto domiciliario en Roma, un Ángel mensajero fue enviado desde el cielo para contarle una profecía a Pablo mientras dormía. El apóstol despertó en la oscuridad y talló las palabras de la profecía en el suelo de tierra con sus dedos, sangrando en la tierra. Cubrió las palabras con paja, esperando que fueran halladas por alguien de confianza. Al día siguiente fue decapitado. _

_»Sólo dos almas además de Pablo y el Ángel mensajero conocían la profecía: su propio Ángel Guardián, Leilaf, y un espíritu Demonio de la noche. El Demonio había visto al Ángel mensajero descender sobre los cuartos de la prisión de Pablo. Cuando Pablo fue llevado, el espíritu Demonio entró a la celda vacía y vio las palabras. Poseyó brevemente el cuerpo de un guardia con el fin de destruir la profecía. No sabemos lo que pasó con ese Demonio luego de eso. _

_»Una vez que el Ángel Lailaf vio el alma de Pablo a salvo en la otra vida, le fue concedido un permiso especial para regresar a la tierra. Habiendo encontrado la profecía escrita destruida, Leilaf se encargó de entrar en el cuerpo de un pastor cuya vida acababa de terminar de una prematura enfermedad. Entonces tomó una esposa y tuvo un hijo: un niño Nephilim angelical. Le dijo la profecía a este niño. Y así pasó a través de cada generación. No tuve hermanos, y me sentí fuertemente dirigida hacia los votos de hermandad, por lo que no tendría ningún niño al que pasar la profecía. Soy el último hijo Nephilim del linaje de Leilaf, Ángel Guardián del apóstol Pablo._

Un Nephilim puramente de luz. Impresionante. ¿Cómo es que los Duques no sabían de ella? Me di cuenta cuando hizo una pausa que yo estaba aguantando la respiración, intentando ingerir cada palabra de la historia sin interrupción. Esperó a que mi respiración se normalizara antes de continuar.

—_Y ahora, aquí está la profecía perdida del Ángel, hasta donde sé:_

"_**En los días cuando los Demonios vagan por la tierra y la humanidad pierde las esperanzas,**_

_**Vendrá una enorme prueba. Un Nephilim puro de corazón.**_

_**Deberá elevarse por encima y echar a todos los Demonios de la tierra, enviándolos a casa.**_

_**Al cielo a aquellos justos Ángeles perdidos a quien el perdón se les es mostrado,**_

_**Y enviar a aquellos perdidos para siempre a las profundidades del Infierno donde deberán**_

_**Permanecer con su maestro oscuro hasta el fin de los días".**_

Me miró mientras yo desenredaba los versos e intentaba descifrarlos.

Echar a todos los Demonios de la tierra. ¿Podía ser? Enviar a casa a los justos Ángeles perdidos. ¡Mi padre! ¿Realmente podía haber redención para los Ángeles caídos? Mi corazón y mente estaban corriendo a toda velocidad.

—_Bella, creo que tú eres ese Nephilim. —¿Qué?_ Un escalofrío de temor bajó por mi columna—. _Hay un grave peligro en la tarea por venir. Peligro del cual todos estamos indefensos de protegerte._

La comprensión rompió mi ser hasta el centro. Esta era la misión de mi vida y era una enorme. Monumental.

Concentración. Tenía que pensar. Esto era algo bueno. No quería nada más que liberar a la tierra de los despreciables Demonios. Pero el temor a lo desconocido amenazaba con asfixiarme. ¿Dónde empezaría? ¿Cómo lo lograría?

—Tengo que entender exactamente lo que significa —dije. Y luego pregunté silenciosamente—: ¿Puedo hablar libremente?

—_Puedes. No hay Duques en las cercanías y no avisté ningún Espíritu cuando llegué._

Me aclaré la garganta.

—Entonces... ¿se supone que tengo que echar a los Demonios de la tierra?

Patti quedó rígida como un maniquí junto a mí.

—¿Deberías estar diciendo esto en voz alta? —susurró. Nos habíamos acostumbrado a ser cuidadosas. Asentí hacia ella de que estaba bien.

—_Creo que librar a la tierra de los Oscuros será hecho a través de ti. Es la creencia de mi familia que este Nephilim será el puente que brinde una segunda oportunidad a los Ángeles caídos. Se les ha permitido venir a la tierra a influenciar a los humanos, pero no por la eternidad. Su tiempo llegará a un fin muy pronto ahora que estás aquí._

—Hermana Ruth, me siento honrada... —Pero también sobrepasada por una terrible sensación de urgencia. Necesitaba saber tanto como fuera posible y ella se iría para siempre en cualquier momento. Me sentí tan pequeña en comparación con la empresa a la que había sido destinada a realizar—. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—_Lo que haces a partir de ahora es un asunto para tu propio discernimiento. Todas las herramientas que necesitas se te han proporcionado, y debes buscarlas. Podrías encontrar aliados de confianza que puedan ayudarte en tu camino, pero eso está bajo tu discreción. Ten cuidado en quién confías. ¿Has recuperado la espada que dejé para ti en el convento?_

—Sí, Hermana. ¿La espada?

—_Debes mantenerla oculta y llevarla siempre contigo. Es la Espada llameante de la Justcia que Leilaf usó en la guerra de los cielos. _

Tal y como Stefan había supuesto. Empujé en retirada los sentimientos de pánico que llegaban siempre que pensaba en tener que empuñar la Espada Espiritual. No podía comprender que tal tesoro hubiera sido dejado a mi cuidado.

La forma de la Hermana Ruth empezó a titilar y elevarse en lo alto. Extendí mi mano, desesperada.

—¡Hermana, espera! —Con esfuerzo, volvió a inclinarse hacia abajo. Era puramente egoísta de mi parte mantenerla más tiempo aquí, pero no quería que se fuera todavía. Era mi único nexo—. ¿Cómo hicieron para sobrevivir la purga de los Nephilims?

—_Mmm, sí. Los años desesperados. Yo estaba en el útero durante ese tiempo y ellos no supieron sobre mí. Mi madre fue advertida por un Ángel del Cielo que iban a venir por ella. Ella era mi pariente Nephilim, pero le contó a mi padre humano todo. Fue afortunada de encontrar un hombre piadoso a quien poderle confiar nuestros secretos. Fue a esconderse bajo tierra en el sótano de una iglesia. Los Demonios evitan al Espíritu Santo, por lo que no infringirían las zonas donde dos o más se reúnen en oración. Pasé mi vida en iglesias y conventos._

Su voz fue cada vez más suave. Tenía que dejarla ir.

—Gracias por encontrarme, Hermana. Gracias por todo.—Sí —dijo Patti—. Gracias.

La Hermana Ruth miró a Patti desde lo alto y puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

—_Sabía que eras la mujer indicada para criarla desde el momento en que te vi_. —Y luego se volvió hacia mí—. _Ten fe, querida. Y no pierdas la esperanza._

Su espíritu se fue deslizando hacia lo alto, desapareciendo a través del techo, emanando pura alegría mientras ascendía a casa. Me quedé de pie allí, intentando procesar todo lo que había aprendido. Intenté imaginar la tierra sin Demonios. ¿Qué significaría esto para los humanos? ¿Para los Neph?

—Se ha ido —susurró Patti—. Puedo sentir que se ha ido.

Para cuando le conté todos los detalles ella estaba en lágrimas y mis manos estaban temblando con la sorpresa de los mismos.

—¿Sabes lo que esto significa para todos ustedes? —Extendió la mano y me tocó la mejilla—. ¿Para el mundo? Sabía que estabas destinada para algo grande, niña.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de alegría maternal, pero la media sonrisa mostraba un temor subyacente.

Mis pensamientos fueron a Stefan, capaz de vivir una vida libre, y un sonido se deslizó de mi garganta. Patti tiró de mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Todo estará bien —susurró. Y cuando lo dijo, lo creí. Me dejó ir y pasó sus dedos bajo sus ojos.

En ese momento pensé en mi madre biológica, el Ángel Mariantha. Me pregunté si ella me estaba mirando, y si sabía que podría recuperar a su alma gemela pronto.

—Oh, Dios mío —dije—. Tengo que llamar a papá.

Saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo y me deslicé a través de los contactos.

Con mano temblorosa, escribí el código de emergencia que me enseñó, _"B911"_ y presioné _Enviar_.


	5. Por Ahora

************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_************************

* * *

><p><strong>Por Ahora<strong>

No pude dormir esa noche después de la revelación. Patti y yo nos quedamos hasta tarde discutiéndolo todo, regocijándonos ante la idea de no más Demonios en la tierra. Nunca mencionamos el obvio temor: que yo podía morir en el proceso de intentar esta hazaña. Me metió en la cama después de la medianoche y me besó en la frente como lo hacía cuando era pequeña. La cabeza me había estado doliendo después de ver a Stefan, y palpitaba peor ahora con el peso de la profecía.

Papá había llamado después de que le envié un mensaje, y me dijo que estaría aquí para hablar en persona tan pronto como fuera posible.

A las tres de la mañana todavía estaba acostada despierta.

Pensando en Stefan.

Ardía de ganas de llamarlo. O saltar en mi auto y conducir hasta encontrarlo. Porque él necesitaba saber acerca de esto. _Como, ahora_.

Mis dedos estaban en llamas, con ganas de marcar un número que no sabía. Cogí mi móvil y me desplacé a través de los nombres hasta que aterrizó en _Elena_. Inhalando profundamente y dejando escapar el aire lentamente, presioné Enviar.

—Uff, ¿qué hora...? —murmuró adormilada—. ¿Hola?

Me senté en la cama con el sonido de su dulce voz inglesa somnolienta.

—¿Puedes hablar? —le pregunté.

—Oh, gracias a Dios que estás bien, Bella. Me he estado muriendo por saber de ti. Sí, es seguro aquí, cariño. Necesitaba un descanso esta mañana, pero ya es hora de que saque mi trasero de la cama. ¿Qué hora es allí?

Era muy bueno escuchar su voz.

—Es tarde aquí. ¿Ustedes están bien?

—Claro, claro. Astaroth ha estado pateando nuestros traseros, pero yo he estado más preocupada por ti.

Le di un breve resumen de mis últimos seis meses antes de tomar un gran suspiro y decir:

—Escucha... Tengo que ponerme en contacto con Stef.

Silencio.

—¿Estás en peligro, Bella?

—Bueno, no. Quiero decir, todavía no. Sólo realmente necesito hablar con él.

Elena suspiró.

—Lo siento, Bella. En serio. Pero él me pidió que no te diera su número. Puedo pasarle el mensaje si es tan importante —ofreció.

Me lo imaginaba, pero aún así me hizo sentir aprensiva del todo escucharlo.

—Está bien. Dile que he dicho que me llame. —Apreté el borde de mi cama.

—No va a suceder. —Su respuesta llevó una advertencia sin sentido.

—¿Por qué no? —Me puse de pie—. ¿No hablan entre ustedes? Tú, Stef, Katerina, Klaus...

—Alto ahí, Bella. Stef raramente responde cuando llamo. Klaus es el único con el que habla. Odio decirte que no, pero la verdad es que no quiero estar en medio de esto. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada, de todos modos?

Quería decírselo, pero no pude. Ni siquiera deberíamos estar teniendo esta conversación por teléfono, y las dos lo sabíamos.

—Voy a tener que verlos pronto —susurré.

—Suena interesante. —Había una sonrisa en su voz. Quería sonreír, también, ante la idea de Elena estando libre del control de su padre.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo? —pregunté.

—Estamos ocupadas rompiendo corazones por docenas —dijo sin expresión alguna.

—Estoy segura de que tu padre está orgulloso.

—Oh, terriblemente.

—Oye, tengo una pregunta extraña —le dije—. ¿Qué significa si un chico te dice que eres "adecuada para unos buenos polvos"?

Elena resopló.

—Suena como algo que diría un sucio idiota. O alguien enfadado por ello.

Ahora era mi turno de resoplar, porque ella había llamado a Stef idiota.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

—Por favor —le susurré. Sabía que sonaba tan desesperada como estaba—. ¿No puedes decirme nada? Porque lo he visto esta noche y a pesar de que puede ser tan malo, sé que todavía se preocupa. Lo sé. Por favor, Elena.

—¡_Muy bien_! —Su feroz susurro detuvo mi impulso. La línea se quedó en tanto silencio que pensé que me había colgado—. Está bien. Te voy a decir algo que me dijo. Él admitió la semana pasada que hay una mujer en el estudio que siempre está tratando de charlar con él. Pero al parecer, ignora sus avances porque ella es de este tipo, pequeña rubia linda cuyo nombre también resulta ser Bella. Ella evidentemente le recuerda a ti.

Sus palabras se dispararon dentro de mí.

—¿Qué más te dijo? —susurré.

—Nada. No pude sacarle nada más, y esa es la verdad. Él sólo me dijo eso porque me reuní con él mientras estaba drogado en una fiesta.

—_¿Drogado?_

Mi corazón empezó a galopar rápido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Fumando? ¿Inhalando algo? Y, oh, Dios mío, ¿por qué estaba hormigueando por todas partes? Últimamente mi atracción por las drogas había aumentado. Había tenido suerte. Los Demonios pensaban que el alcohol era mi especialidad, y en su mayoría había sido capaz de evitar las fiestas con drogas, pero últimamente había estado teniendo sueños acerca de simplemente dejarme ir.

No más cuidado o responsabilidad o pensamientos. La sola idea de estar drogada... con Stefan... dejé escapar un sonido ahogado. Elena maldijo en voz baja.

—Ponte freno. No debería haberte dicho eso. —Suspiró—. Y no es que lo haga todo el tiempo. Había habido un murmurador haciendo rondas en las inmediaciones de él esa noche, así que cuando se lo ofrecieron él no pudo decir que no.

Estuve sobria ante la mención de un Demonio Murmurador cerca de Stefan.

—¿Qué crees que está pasando con él? —pregunté—. No quiere hablar conmigo.

—Creo que está siendo un poco insensato. Sé que quieres creer que él siente lo mismo que tú, pero, ¿y si no lo hace? Le quiero, pero es del tipo pura diversión, Bella. Meticuloso. Te lo digo por tu propio bien... —Odiaba su tono arrepentido—. Deja que se vaya, cariño. Él no cederá cuando tiene su mente puesta en algo. Se ha ido.

_Ido_.

Una respiración entrecortada quedó atrapada en mi pecho.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Elena—. Katerina se está despertando.

—Ten cuidado, Elena —le susurré.

—Tú también —susurró ella.

Mi cuerpo quería llorar, empapar mi almohada con lágrimas, pero no quisieron venir. En lugar de eso acabé en el suelo, de rodillas, tirando hacia abajo de la almohada para ahogar mis jadeos en busca de aire. Había sabido desde que Stef se fue que tendría que dejarlo ir, pero era como una cortada fresca de dolor escuchar decirlo a Elena.

Había tratado de llegar a un acuerdo con no tener las cosas que quería. Sabía que habría algo grande para centrarme algún día, más grande que mi vida y mis preocupaciones. Y ahora estaba ocurriendo. Pero nunca imaginé que la misión de mi vida estaría unida a esta agonía y pérdida.

No se trataba de mí, y no podía perder de vista eso. Mi vida era un pequeño punto en el mapa. Pero incluso esos pequeños puntos podían marcar la diferencia, sobre todo cuando se reunían. Agarré ese hilo de esperanza y dejé que me levantara.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Patti y yo holgazaneamos alrededor de la cocina, a cámara lenta, esperando a que papá se apareciera.<p>

—Prueba esto. —Patti me tendió una cuchara de plástico que había estado usando para remover la jarra de té dulce. Tomé el sorbo que me ofreció.

Era perfecto, como siempre. Le di un voto positivo, luego entrecerré mis ojos contra el fuerte martilleo en mi cabeza.

—Un par de aspirinas podrían ayudar —dijo Patti.

Negué con la cabeza. Nada de analgésicos. Las quemaría tan rápido que no valdría la pena de todos modos.

Cuando mi padre se presentó, se saltó todos los saludos, viniendo directamente hacia mí, vestido con pantalones de cuero negros desgastados y una camiseta blanca ajustada alrededor de su amplio pecho y brazos.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó con voz áspera, estudiando mi rostro.

Parecía el mismo de siempre; como una bestia gigante mirando hacia mí con la cabeza afeitada y perilla canosa, pero yo sabía que era sólo una dura mirada de preocupación.

—Hola a ti también —le dije. Fui hasta sus brazos y dejé que me apretara. Después de medio año, fue un dulce alivio volver a verlo.

Me liberé y tomé su mano.

—Vamos a sentarnos —le dije. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en el sofá, con Patti frente a nosotros en el sillón mecedora. Él me miraba fijamente—. Algo importante sucedió ayer. ¿Recuerdas a la Hermana Ruth, quien murió antes de que yo la conociera? —Papá asintió—. Bueno, su Espíritu me encontró después de tanto tiempo y me contó una profecía.

Su actitud cambió. Sus ojos se agrandaron y se sentó más erguido.

—Continúa.

Le conté todo. Cómo la Hermana Ruth era una Neph Celestial, y de quién era descendiente. Cuando llegué a la parte de la profecía sobre el destino de los Demonios, y una segunda oportunidad en el cielo, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, perdidos en sus pensamientos. El ambiente se calmó a medida que todos ponderamos las posibilidades. Yo estaba una vez más llena de alegría, imaginando la tierra sin Demonios, y ese entusiasmo fue seguido de cerca por el temor de no tener ni idea de lo que tendría que hacer para que eso ocurriera.

Apreté la mano de papá.

—¿Estás segura de que ella dijo eso? —susurró con voz ronca—. ¿Estás segura de cada palabra?

—Estoy segura.

Cuando finalmente tomó aire, su cuerpo se estremeció. Papá llevó mi mano hasta sus labios para un beso, y luego le dio unas palmaditas y se echó a reír con una rápida ráfaga de alegría.

—No sabes lo que esto significa para mí. La idea de ir a casa de nuevo... —Llevó mi mano a su corazón—. Gracias, muchas gracias.

Tuve el presentimiento de que no me estaba dando las gracias a mí. Eché un vistazo a Patti, cuyos ojos brillaban como los míos.

Papá se levantó y empezó a caminar, pasando una mano sobre su cabeza lisa. Susurró "maldita sea" bajo su aliento y sonrió para sus adentros.

—No puedo creer que realmente haya una profecía.

—¿Ah, no? —pregunté, confundida.

—Antes de convertirme en Duque, había leyendas de una supuesta profecía de un Nephilim destruyendo a los Demonios, pero nadie las creyó. Todos pensaban que fueron inventadas por los Ángeles para volvernos locos. El Duque Rahab siempre ha odiado a los Neph y se negó a tener alguno para sí. Creo que es porque los rumores de esa profecía dejaron un mal sabor en su boca. —Se quedó allí de pie, negando con la cabeza como si todavía estuviera tratando de procesarlo todo.

—¿Por qué no nos consigo algo de beber? —dijo Patti, poniéndose de pie. Trató de pasar al lado de mi padre, pero él se acercó y la agarró en un abrazo de oso, riendo y girándola alrededor. Patti dejó escapar una risa de sorpresa y luego dio una palmada en su hombro hasta que la soltó. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió todo el camino a la cocina, una explosión de color naranja y amarillo se arremolinó a través de su aura.

Él me miró sonriente, y ¿qué más podía hacer que sonreír de vuelta? El hombre-Demonio era tan alegre.

Los tres nos sentamos a la mesa con los vasos.

—Está bien. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —le pregunté a papá—. ¿Cómo puedo hacer que esto pase?

Podía ver las ruedas girando en su mente al entrar en modo negocio. Habló en ráfagas rápidas a medida que los pensamientos venían a él.

—La Hermana Ruth tenía razón. Necesitarás aliados. Vamos a tener que construir un ejército de Nephs dispuestos a ayudar cuando llegue el momento. No se puede confiar en todos los Nephs. Voy a tener que revisarlos. Podría tomar un tiempo. Vamos a tener que ser pacientes y cuidadosos mientras tanto. Los Duques son un grupo sospechoso y nunca debemos ser totalmente confiados con ellos después de esa cumbre.

»No puedo tocar la Espada de la Justicia, pero te puedo enseñar algunas habilidades básicas de espada y meterte en algunas clases. Tienes aquella funda de pierna que hicimos para la empuñadura, así que tendrás que llevarla contigo en todo momento. Te daremos un pasaporte de inmediato. Necesitas un socio que pueda viajar contigo para reclutar otros Nephs. Yo puedo hablar con ese hijo de Alocer y ver si está dispuesto. Los dos pueden ir los fines de semana largos y vacaciones escolares. Tal vez incluso...

—Espera, espera, espera, papá. —Mi cerebro enloqueció cuando dijo "ejército" y luego entró en cortocircuito con la mención de "habilidades básica de espada." Yo no era ningún "Gigante Antiguo" como la Biblia llamaba a los Nephilim.

—¿Qué? —preguntó—. ¿No quieres trabajar con el hijo de Alocer? Pensé que te gustaba.

—Así es. Marcel es genial. Y él es el único cuyo padre no está manteniendo presión en él. Lo entiendo. Pero en cuanto a la profecía... ¿y si...? No sé. Esta cosa es tan grande. ¿Cómo podemos siquiera saber que se trata de mí? Sólo dice: _"Un Nephilim puro de corazón",_ por lo que podría haber otros. ¿Y si...? —No puedo hacerlo.

Cuando miré a los ojos de mi padre, me encontré con una fe sólida como una roca allí. Me señaló.

—Tú puedes hacerlo. Y lo harás. No dudes de ti misma, porque si el Creador quiere usarte, tienes que estar complemente dispuesta.

Tragué saliva.

—Pero... He estado trabajando —dije en voz baja.

Junto a él, los ojos de Patti se desbordaron.

Era mi más profundo y terrible miedo; que un día fuera a tocar la Espada de la Justicia y esta ya no me pertenecería. No la había tocado desde antes de la cumbre.

—No, cariño —me aseguró papá—. Tu corazón es puro.

—Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes? —susurré.

Papá negó con la cabeza.

—Dime cómo te sientes acerca de la gente alrededor de ti cuando tienes que trabajar.

—Yo... —Eché un vistazo a Patti, quien me dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza—. Al principio siempre me pongo un poco, no sé, emocionada o algo así, cuando puedo conseguir que beban. Al igual que una oleada de energía. Pero luego esta se desvanece, y siento lástima por ellos. Me preocupo por ellos y me siento culpable. Lo odio. —La última parte salió apenas en un susurro.

—Así es como sé que tu corazón es puro, Bella —dijo—. A pesar de todo, decides amarlos. Podrías haber llegado a detestar a los humanos como muchos de los Neph hacen o sentir indiferencia hacia ellos como una manera de hacerlo más fácil para ti, pero eres así.

Me mordí el labio y miré hacia abajo en la mesa. Tantos elementos de este rompecabezas eran desconocidos, pero yo esperaba que él tuviera razón.

—Ve por la espada —ordenó papá.

Levanté la vista hacia él, una aguda punzada de miedo rasgó a través de mí.

—Ve por ella —dijo en voz más baja en esta ocasión. Fui a mi habitación y tomé la espada vestida de cuero de mi bolso en el armario. Luego volví a la mesa y coloqué la empuñadura en el centro, sentándome en mi silla. Papá retrocedió un poco, sacando las manos de la mesa e inclinándose lejos de ella. Un destello de miedo cruzó su rostro y desapareció con la misma rapidez.

—Lo siento —le dije, tirando de la empuñadura más cerca de mí.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Adelante y ábrela. Sólo, uh, no apuntes hacia mí. —Parecía un poco avergonzado de decir eso—. A pesar de que estoy seguro de que sabrá que no soy una amenaza. Es sólo que un simple corte de la espada de un Ángel es lo que me envió al Infierno, en primer lugar, así que, sí. —Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Eso es lo que hace la espada? —preguntó Patti—. ¿Envía almas al infierno?

Papá miró la espada con molestia.

—Dispersa la justicia como Dios querría que hiciera. Puede enviar un alma a cualquier lugar, o puede acabar con la existencia de un alma. Ésta sabe qué hacer cuando golpea. Adelante y tócala, cariño. No tengas miedo.

Me quedé mirándola por un largo tiempo antes de limpiar mis manos sudorosas en mis pantalones cortos. Con manos temblorosas abrí la parte superior de la carcasa de cuero y dejé que la empuñadura se deslizara unos cuantos centímetros. Aspiré una bocanada de aire y llevé mis manos hasta el metal reluciente.

Jadeé cuando una corriente eléctrica estalló a través de mi piel, zumbando por mi brazo. Luego envolví mis dedos alrededor de la espada y dejé que el zumbido latiera a través de mi cuerpo. Ninguna espada de fuego surgió a la vida desde la empuñadura, porque yo no estaba en peligro. Pero funcionó. Reconoció mi corazón y me permitió blandirla. Cada célula de mi cuerpo estaba llena de su energía.

Patti y papá ambos estaban mirándome, sus ojos resplandecientes de esperanza y amor.

Yo podría hacer esto. Quería vivir con un propósito. Necesitaba que hubiera una razón por la que valiera la pena todo el dolor.

Metí la espada de nuevo en su carcasa.

—¿Papá?

—¿Hm? —Levantó la mirada, después de haber estado perdido en sus propias imaginaciones.

—¿Cuándo puedo ir a California? ¿Para contárselo a Klaus y Stefan? —Sus ojos se estrecharon hacia mí y me revolví, una opresión sujetando sobre mis entrañas—. Porque ellos son los que viven más cerca. Necesitan saber, ¿verdad? ¿Aliados y todo eso?

Él entrelazó sus dedos y los puso detrás de su cabeza.

—Tal vez les diga yo mismo.

Mis hombros cayeron, y rápidamente los encuadré de nuevo. Me estaba poniendo a prueba. Patti pudo notarlo también. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Está bien —le dije, incapaz de mantener el rastro de mala actitud fuera de mi voz—. Con tal de que sepan al respecto. Pronto. —Crucé los brazos para coincidir con Patti.

Papá cerró los ojos.

—Bella.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que viste al hijo de Pharzuph?

Oh, mierda.

—Um... ¿un día?

Dos ojos castaños gigantes se abrieron de par en par.

—Sólo por unos minutos en la tienda de discos —aclaré—. Pharzuph estaba fuera de la ciudad.

Él gruñó una maldición ahogada entre su mano, y luego preguntó:

—¿Te llamó?

—No. Él no quiere hablar conmigo. Me enteré de ello por mi amigo Matt.

Papá asintió. ¿A dónde iba con esto?

—¿Todavía estás enamorada de él? —Entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa frente a él.

—No es un _enamoramiento_, papá.

Suspiró.

—Y es _exactamente_ por eso que no es una buena idea que tú lo veas, Bella. Él parece entender eso. ¿Por qué tú no?

Me mordí con fuerza, sin confiar en mí para responder.

—Lo siento. No fue mi intención ser duro, pero todavía no tienes ese instinto asesino que la mayoría de los Nephs terminan aprendiendo durante la infancia. No eres lo suficientemente cauta en tus relaciones. Puedes estar enojada conmigo todo lo que quieras, pero es mi trabajo mantenerte fuera de peligro. Con el tiempo tus sentimientos hacia él se desvanecerán.

—Tú más que nadie sabe que no funciona así —le dijo Patti—. Has pasado cientos de años en busca de la madre de Anna.

Él se echó hacia atrás en su silla, mirándola con cauteloso respeto mientras yo quería golpear el aire. Él sabía que ella tenía razón. Había recorrido el mundo en busca de Mariantha, mi madre, un Ángel de la Guarda a quien nunca había dejado de amar. Papá me dio un lento asentimiento.

—El hecho es que, estarás menos distraída con él fuera de la foto. Así que, por ahora, ningún viaje a California, y no quiero saber nada más de él. ¿Entendido?

Patti me guiñó un ojo.

—Entendido —susurré.

Había dicho "por ahora". Era una frase endeble a la que aferrarse, pero aún así me aferré.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore<strong>_


	6. Primera Asignación

**************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**************************

* * *

><p><strong>Primera asignación<strong>

Cinco semanas pasaron ese verano sin escuchar de papá. Lo bueno era, que los Demonios Murmuradores estaban checándome sólo una vez cada par de semanas. Lo malo era, que odiaba estar encerrada en la oscuridad, y yo era impaciente. El verano pasó volando y había estado esperando conseguir que algunas cosas se llevaran a cabo antes al comienzo del último año.

Me senté en nuestro balcón antes de mi trote, deseando una brisa en el sofocante aire de la última hora de la mañana.

Patti salió y me entregó una humeante taza de café.

—¿Trabajas hoy? —preguntó Patti.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Mañana. —Todavía tenía mi trabajo en el puesto de nieves.

Tomó un largo trago de su café y sonrió.

—¿Quieres escuchar algo raro? Me siento con ganas de gastar algo de ese botín demoniaco.

Casi me atraganté con el sorbo que justo estaba tomando. Patti nunca quería gastar ese dinero, especialmente el botín que papá nos había dado. Se echó a reír con mi expresión.

—Vamos —dijo—. Será divertido. Pongámonos locas.

—No tienes que preguntarme dos veces —dije.

Estábamos exhaustas para cuando partimos a casa. Una buena canción salía de la estación country, y Patti subió el volumen. Cantamos a todo pulmón el coro gangoso tan ruidosamente que es una maravilla que escuché el timbre de mi celular. Bajé el volumen de la radio y mi corazón martilleó con la vista del número de papá.

—¿Dónde estabas? —refunfuñó.

—Estoy en camino a casa con Patti.

—¿De dónde?

Mordiendo la uña de mi pulgar, murmuré:

—Atlanta.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo allá afuera?

Me ericé con su tono.

—Sólo estábamos de compras.

—¿De compras?

—Patti gastó una tonelada de dinero. Fue asombroso. —Reí entre dientes y Patti golpeó mi pierna.

Papá gruñó algo incoherente, entonces dijo:

—Bueno, apúrate. Estoy en tu casa.

¡Sí! ¡Noticias! Sonreí, me sentí parte presumida de que había tenido que esperar por mí por una vez.

—Dile que sujete sus caballos —dijo Patti—. Estaremos ahí en veinte minutos.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento, me detuve en la entrada, sorprendida de ver a alguien parado a un lado de Papá.

—¡Marcel! —No había querido correr a toda velocidad cruzando la pequeña habitación para abrazarlo alrededor del cuello, pero lo hice. ¿Siempre había estado así de alto? Sentí su complexión retumbando con ligera risa. Se alejó de mi abrazo primero, dándome un sonrisa tímida que mostró el solitario hoyuelo en su mejilla. La negra insignia de Ira descansaba en su esternón.

Marcel nunca había parecido muy joven para empezar. Demasiada sabiduría vivía en esos ojos castaños. Pero se veía incluso más maduro esos días con un poco de vello facial en su barbilla. Su cabello negro estaba recortado realmente corto, y su piel marrón era tan suave como siempre. Encontró mi mirada total y yo no podía parar de sonreír. Ver a uno de mis amigos Neph después de todo este tiempo era fortalecedor.

—Te ves bien, Bella —dijo. No seguido usaba contracciones, pero los sonidos finales de algunas palabras eran recortados y suavizados en cierta forma lánguida y escurridiza, como cursiva verbal.

—Gracias, Marcel —le dije—. Tú también.

Giré mi atención a papá.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿A dónde vamos?

Su risita era seca y levantó el brazo para rascar su mejilla.

—Lo siento —dije, recordando mis modales—. Ustedes chicos siéntense y entonces podemos hablar.

Fui hacia la cocina, donde Patti ya estaba llenando cuatro vasos grandes con té frío. Los chicos tomaron asiento alrededor de nuestro comedor.

Papá sacó un sobre grande color manila de su chaqueta y lo abrió, colocando unas fotos boca abajo, mientras Patti y yo nos sentábamos frente a ellos.

—Todavía es importante mantener un perfil bajo después de esa pelea de interés en ti, pero creo que es seguro seguir adelante. Será mejor no darte todos los detalles sobre mi procesador, pero tengo varios humanos confiables y Espíritus quienes han estado recolectando información sobre los Neph en todo el mundo. Este es el primero que puedo decir con certeza que no tiene el corazón para el trabajo de su padre y puede estar dispuesto a ayudarnos.

Sonreí y mordí mi labio, entusiasmada y ansiosa. Volteó una foto, mostrando a una chica árabe con un vestido completo con un tocado. Sólo mostrándose un óvalo de su rostro oliváceo. En la siguiente foto ella estaba agachada enfrente de un niño con una rodilla pelada quien se había caído. Era obvio que iba ayudarlo, pero la foto había sido tomada en el momento perfecto para capturar sus ojos dándole al área una escaneada furtiva, como si se asegurara de que su amabilidad no fuera presenciada.

—Su nombre es Zania —explicó Papá—. Vive en Damascus, Siria, con su padre, Sonellion, el Duque del Odio. —Un escalofrío se disparó hacia arriba por mi columna con el nombre de su padre—. Ellos se mudaron a Siria hace dos años desde el reino de Arabia Saudita. Siria tenía algo de disturbios civiles, pero el área donde ella vive todavía es segura en su mayor parte.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado el Duque Sonellion en Medio Oriente? — pregunté.

Papá se detuvo.

—Va para treinta años, así que su plazo está por terminar. Estar en el epicentro de las tres religiones más grandes significa tensiones que ya están corriendo alto. Hace fácil trabajar para los Duques.

—¿Has trabajado ahí afuera? —le preguntó Patti.

—No permanentemente. Sólo trabajos raros aquí y allá. Me llaman "el Duque nómada".

—Suena como una mala canción country —dije.

Frunció el ceño cuando Patti soltó una risita y la esquina de la boca de Marcel se torció.

—Sólo estoy bromeando —dije, mordiendo mi labio.

Me miró con furia, pero sus ojos mantenían demasiado afecto para sacarlo.

—De acuerdo. Basta de cháchara —dijo—. De vuelta a los negocios.

Nos inclinamos mientras él desplegaba un pequeño mapa del Medio Oriente y señalaba el país de Siria en el Mar Mediterráneo.

—Recientemente cumplió veinticinco y creo que ellos dejaron Arabia Saudita cuando su identidad estaba filtrada como una de las chicas en una sesión de fotos ilegal. Tengo dos de las fotos menos atrevidas. Aparentemente ellos provocaron una furia nacional. —Volteó una foto, que a primera vista parecía lo suficientemente inocente.

Y entonces de verdad miré y pensé sobre ellos en contexto de la cultura. En la primera foto, tomada en una habitación indescriptible, ella estaba completamente cubierta por una tradicional burka negra, cabeza y rostro cubiertos con un delgado listón para sus ojos. Pero con una mano ella levantaba el traje para revelar sus piernas, delgadas pantorrillas morenas, y esbeltos pies en tacones altos. Sus ojos brillaban con rebelión.

Le eché un vistazo a Marcel, cuya mirada corría alrededor de las paredes de nuestro apartamento. Parecía como si hiciera grandes esfuerzos para no mirar la foto.

Volteé la primera foto y también la siguiente, la cual era ligeramente más reveladora. Esta era de Zania desde atrás, todavía parada en los altos tacones, pero la burka estaba levantada con ambas manos hacia atrás de sus muslos, las cubiertas de su cabeza y rostro habían sido removidas, estaba inclinada hacia atrás. Su largo cabello negro fluía seductoramente detrás de su arqueada espalda. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y aunque la mitad superior de su rostro se mostraba, no era suficiente para revelar su identidad.

Veía más piel que esa en mi escuela en un día normal, pero había algo increíblemente sexy sobre la forma en que ella posaba, sabiendo que era una cultura que valoraba la modestia y la pureza sexual. Empujé la foto hacia Marcel, quien le echó un vistazo y asintió. Lo observé por un minuto, preguntándome si las fotos lo ofendían, pero no reveló nada. Hasta que una vez más me atrapó mirando. Sus ojos claros parecían bailar con calor mientras sujetaban los míos. Un rubor trepó desde mi cuello a mis mejillas hasta que bajó sus párpados al mapa. Las fotos lo hicieron sentir algo, de acuerdo. Debajo de todo el autocontrol, Marcel todavía era sólo un chico.

—Hay algo más que deberías saber sobre ella —dijo papá, sacando otra foto. Tomé un trago, esperando enfriarme de la vergüenza—. Puedes verlo en las fotos, sólo como las insignias pueden ser capturados en un rodaje, pero Zania es una alcohólica. Parece que apenas está tratando de controlarlo. Esta es de hace un mes en un club nocturno en Damascus.

Me incliné hacia la foto de ella sentada en un bar, usando vaqueros de diseñador y con una blusa de manga corta de buen gusto con su cabello abajo. En la siguiente foto el fotógrafo había hecho un acercamiento e iluminado la parte donde la mostraba sirviendo una botella de algo de su bolsa en su bebida furtivamente.

Mi corazón se aceleró, e inspeccioné la foto más de cerca.

—No está usando una pañoleta —señalé.

Papá dijo:

—No todas las mujeres en Damascus las usan.

—¿No se suponía que ella esté promoviendo el odio? —preguntó Patti.

—Síp —contestó papá—. Sonellion, su padre, la usa para ayudar a impulsar la causa de la violencia y odio contra la mujer. Misoginia es una de sus favoritas, pero es más que un reto estos días.

Patti chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza.

—De cualquier modo, la chica fue vencida y arrestada por ebriedad en Arabia Saudita, lo cual la ligó con las fotografías. —Papá se reclinó en la silla, haciéndola rechinar y cruzó los brazos contra su musculoso pecho.

—Sonellion se las arregló para sacarla de allí, pero confía en mí cuando digo que no guarda ningún amor por su hija. Es un activo y un entretenimiento. Cuando deje de ser eso, se deshará de ella.

—¿Se ha dado por vencida, verdad? —pregunté, y asintió, solemne. Miré retrocediendo a la foto del bar. Ella necesitaba esperanza. Necesitaba saber sobre la profecía. La determinación se aceleró dentro de mí.

—El Duque Sonellion va a viajar a Centroamérica para tratar de expandir interés en un cierto acto arcaico contra la mujer, uno que espera llevar a mayor popularidad en el Medio Oriente si puede conseguirlo para acogerlo en los propósitos religiosos. —Levantó una mano cuando abrí la boca para peguntar sobre eso—. No preguntes —dijo con brusquedad—. Se fue ayer y planea irse de tres por cuatro semanas.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo nos vamos? —pregunté.

—Estoy seguro que no tengo que decirte que hay mucho peligro en Medio Oriente, Bella —dijo. Yo asentí.

—¿Sabes algo de árabe? —le preguntó a Marcel.

—Sí, señor. Mi padre lo habla muy seguido, y nosotros frecuentábamos el Medio Oriente en nuestros viajes.

Papá me miró.

—He considerado preguntarle a Marcel para hacer esto solo.

Tomé una respiración sorprendida y me senté más derecha mientras una ráfaga de enojo indignante azotaba a través de mí.

—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! Voy a ir.

—No es a lo que estás acostumbrada —replicó.

Me mordí de nuevo una réplica de "Bueno,_ eh_". Necesitaba exponer mi caso sin convertirlo en una batalla de voluntades. Había señalado que era su idea de tenerme explorando el mundo para los Neph en primer lugar. Ahora, enfrentarlo con una situación peligrosa, quería volverse un padre protector y lanzar a Marcel a los lobos por su cuenta.

—Mira —hablé con calma—. Investigaré la cultura antes de ir. Me vestiré como sea que se vistan las mujeres allá. Además, Marcel me estará vigilando. —Miré hacia enfrente a Marcel y asintió, decidiendo finalmente decir su opinión.

—Damascus es liberal, en la medida que las ciudades árabes se refiere, ¿no es cierto?

Enfrentó a mi padre, quien se aclaró la garganta, dándose cuenta que estaba perdiendo terreno.

—Es una burbuja de liberalismo en un país conservador, sí. Pero allá todavía serán conservadores aplicados y radicales quienes le fruncen el ceño a los de occidente. No todos en la ciudad aprueban a los hombres y mujeres mezclándose. —Cerró los ojos y presionó el puente de su nariz con su pulgar y dedo índice.

Patti palmeó la mesa enfrente de ella.

—Sé exactamente cómo te sientes, John. Estoy asustada por ella, también. Pero —Se detuvo lo suficiente para dejar salir una respiración de renuencia antes de enfrentarse a papá otra vez—. Sabes también como yo que ella puede manejar esto. —Él gruñó—. Ella necesita estar activa y suena como que podría ser capaz de ayudar a esta chica en Siria.

Papá exhaló un suspiro áspero de derrota. Compartí un vistazo de victoria con Marcel, sintiendo que estaba tan entusiasmado como yo.

—Muy bien entonces —dijo Papá—. Arreglaré todo. Te irás cinco días a partir de ahora. Tendrás cuarenta y ocho horas para convencerla. No quiero que ustedes chicos estén más tiempo que eso. Sé que les he dicho esto antes, pero nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, pasen información importante por teléfono o internet. Sólo en persona cuando sepan que la costa esté libre.

»No viajen fuera de Damascus. Tendré un vigilante con Sonellion mientras viaja y si por alguna razón se dirige a casa temprano, encontraré una forma para hacerles saber, así que tienen que despejar inmediatamente. No puedo garantizar que no verán algunos Demonios Murmuradores, pero si lo hacen, traten de no ser vistos. ¿Cómo es que está colgando esa pistolera en tu tobillo?

Levanté el dobladillo de los vaqueros de mi pierna izquierda para mostrarle la tira de velcro y la bolsa de piel sujetando la ligera empuñadura. Se quedaba conmigo todo el tiempo ahora, aunque usar vaqueros en verano era caluroso como el demonio. Incluso lo usaba en las fiestas. Durante las duchas ésta descansaba en el borde de la tina donde la podía ver. Los Demonios no serían capaces de reconocerla para el caso.

—Sabemos que los detectores de metal y de las máquinas de rayos X no lo detecta, pero no puedes conservarla contigo en caso de que necesiten palmearte en las revisiones de seguridad.

—Encontraré una forma de ocultarla en mi bolso de mano —le dije.

—¿Han conseguido sus pasaportes? —preguntó Papá. Marcel y yo confirmamos que si lo hicimos—. Bueno, entonces. Parece que ambos se dirigen a Siria.

Solté un chillido de entusiasmo y aplaudí. Marcel destelló una sonrisa con hoyuelo.

—Marcel tiene que volar de casa a Boston a primera hora de la mañana — me dijo papá—, pero nosotros hemos conseguido todo el resto de la tarde, así que ustedes dos probablemente deberían pasar el rato. Hablen de estrategia. Tal vez ir a pillar una película o algo. Tengo que hacerme cargo de unas cosas.

Marcel y yo compartimos una mirada de sorpresa. Hablar de una estrategia y ver una película no parecía ir mano a mano en mi libro, pero no me oponía a pasar el rato con Marcel. Sólo había un problema.

—Es viernes —le dije. No necesitaba aclarar lo que eso significaba.

Papá cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—La mayoría de los Espíritus estarán en Japón esta noche, por lo cual es seguro para nosotros estar aquí ahora. Ellos están teniendo su Junta Regional Oriental, justo como nosotros tenemos juntas de E.U. cada año. Ustedes dos diviértanse. Compórtense. Bella, puedes dejarlo a la vuelta en su hotel después.

Marcel y yo nos miramos de nuevo. ¿Una noche libre sin ninguna amenaza de los Demonios Murmuradores? ¿Pasar el rato con uno de mis amigos Neph? Infiernos, sí.

Patti besó mi mejilla y sacudió la mano de Marcel despidiéndose.

—Ustedes diviértanse —dijo.

Agarré mi bolso y estábamos fuera.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore<strong>_


	7. No es una cita

****************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_****************************

* * *

><p><strong>No es una cita <strong>

No es una cita.

Y sin embargo, había algo muy parecido a una cita en caminar a una sala de cine con un chico, sin importar con cuánta fuerza luchara contra la idea.

_Es tu amigo. Los amigos van al cine juntos. Tú y Matt solían ir todo el tiempo. _

Sí, pero Matt nunca tuvo un enamoramiento hacia mí como Marcel lo hizo una vez.

Bueno, no pensaba en Marcel de esa manera. Mi cabeza seguía girando desde el encuentro con Stefan y mi corazón estaba muy frágil. Además, tenía cosas muchos más grandes e importantes en que pensar en vez de en chicos.

Nos detuvimos en el mostrador de boletos, mirando las listas. Él rechazó la comedia romántica inmediatamente y yo rechacé la película bélica. Nos decidimos por una de aventura y acción y ambos agarramos nuestras billeteras a la vez. Me miró horrorizado cuando saqué la tarjeta de crédito de papá de mi cartera y la deslicé en el mostrador antes de que él pudiera.

—Esto lo invita mi padre —dije—. Ya sabes, ya que fue su idea y todo. O sea, no es que no esté contenta de estar aquí. —Carraspeé y sentí la piel de mi pecho caliente por la vergüenza de mi gran bocota. Tomé las entradas y Marcel me siguió—. Primero vayamos por palomitas —dije—. No podemos mirar una película sin palomitas de maíz. Es como una necesidad, ¿sabes?

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Esta será mi primera película.

Mi boca colgó abierta.

—¿Nunca has estado en el cine? —Cuando sacudió la cabeza, enlacé mi brazo por el hueco de su codo y tiré de él hacia el puesto de comida—. Ven, tengo que enseñarte.

—¡Bella!

_Aw, mierda_. Tres parejas de la escuela estaban caminando hacia nosotros y automáticamente salté en mi papel de chica fiestera.

—¡Oh, hola! —dije. Abracé a cada uno, obteniendo sonrisas y risas del grupo, e incluso soplos de auras lujuriosas de dos de los chicos. Yo era consciente de mi falta de maquillaje y del hecho de que seguían enfocando sus ojos en Marcel. No todos los días una chica de la Preparatoria Cass era vista con un hombre africano enorme y magnífico.

—Este es mi amigo Marcel —dije. Él les dio a todos un asentimiento y todos se quedaron mirando—. Uh es originario de Malawi. Va a Harvard.

—Vaya —dijo una chica.

—Impresionante —dijo uno de los novios.

Más miradas.

—Entonces, ¿qué película van a ver? —pregunté. Esperando que no estuviéramos en la misma sala, y estuve de suerte. Todos iban a ver la comedia romántica.

—Bueno, diviértanse —les dije—. Chicos, ¿van a ir a lo de Ashley mañana?

Se miraron entre sí, inseguros, y una de las chicas preguntó:

—¿Tú vas?

—Sí, sabes que estaré allí —dije con una sonrisa.

Se miraron entre sí nuevamente, esta vez asintiendo con chispas de emoción naranja encendiendo sus auras.

—Seguro, iremos —dijo la chica.

Si hay una cosa que había aprendido en los pasados siete meses es que las personas populares no necesitan de poderes sobrehumanos para someter a las personas a su voluntad.

—Fantástico. Los veo entonces. —Nos alejamos caminando, seguidos por miradas persistentes.

Sentí a Marcel mirándome, pero no podía encontrarme con sus ojos todavía.

Llegamos al frente de la fila y ordenamos unas palomitas medianas con Cherry Coke para mí y una Sprite para Marcel ya que a él no le gustaba la cafeína.

—¿Quieres mantequilla en las palomitas? —preguntó la cajera.

—Sí —dije, a la vez que Marcel respondía:

—No.

Nos miramos entre sí y volvimos a hablar rápidamente, yo diciendo que no, y Marcel diciendo que sí. Luego ambos reímos y la cajera puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Aw, vamos —le dije a Marcel—. Tenemos que_ tener_ mantequilla. Creo que puedes manejar un poco de grasa. —Y para probar mi punto le pellizqué la cintura. Mis manos se encontraron con la dura resistencia del músculo, y su intensa mirada avellana aterrizó sobre mí. Mi estúpida cara se volvió a enrojecer. Retiré mi mano y cambié mi atención a la cajera—. Solo un poco, por favor —le dije a ella.

Nota para mí: no podía tocar inocentemente a Marcel como podía con Matt. Había esperado que sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado luego de todo este tiempo, en especial porque él sabía cómo me sentía con respecto a Stef, pero basada en esa mirada ardiente parecía que no. Mi corazón se hundió un poco. Quería ser capaz de ser amiga suya sin preocuparme por darle falsas esperanzas.

Estaba contenta de sentarme en la penumbra del cine minutos más tarde con las palomitas entre nosotros. Marcel era mucho más amable que yo.

Cavé en el interior durante los avances mientras que él tomó puñados y los masticó tranquilamente.

Con sus ojos en la pantalla dijo:

—Eres muy popular entre tus compañeros de clases.

Las palomitas sabían súbitamente a rancio.

—Sí. —Lo sentí mirarme de soslayo.

—No quería juzgarte.

Siguió mirándome como si se sintiera mal.

Tomé un sorbo de refresco para lavar la salinidad de la emoción de mi boca.

—Mira. La película está empezando.

Su atenta mirada permaneció un minuto más sobre mí.

La peor parte del encuentro con mis compañeros era que no_ tenía_ que mencionar la fiesta. Eso se había vuelto una segunda naturaleza. Y por la manera en que se sometieron a mi sugerencia eso estaba satisfaciéndome de una manera que me hacía sentir culpable._ Necesitaba _la culpa. Lo necesitaba para que mi lado angelical se alzara y equilibrara mi lado demoníaco para no descontrolarme.

Intenté sacar todo eso de mi mente.

Durante la película me gustó echarle unos vistazos a Marcel mientras sus ojos se disparaban a la gran pantalla y reía en las partes graciosas, el hoyuelo en la mejilla lo suavizaba.

Me encontré preguntándome si Stefan alguna vez iba al cine. ¿Llevaba a las chicas y se sentaba bien en el fondo donde era privado y estaba oscuro? Crucé mis piernas y brazos, luego miré la pantalla. A veces la imaginación era un impedimento.

Luego de la película, nuestros estados de ánimo parecieron relajarse en el cálido aire de la noche. Había estacionado al lado del edificio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Marcel. Indicó mi mano aferrando mi bolso, la otra mano parcialmente en el interior. Debió parecer raro.

—Oh —dije—. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Es parte de mi entrenamiento de auto defensa. —Saqué el spray de pimienta.

Marcel me dio una media sonrisa.

—Estoy contento de ver que estás preparada para defendernos. —Lo dijo bromeando, como si realmente pensara que yo no podría.

Me detuve en medio del lote de estacionamiento y lo enfrenté. Miré alrededor. Me sentía un poco entusiasmada luego de toda la tensión en el cine y la soda gigante. No debería provocarlo, lo sabía mejor, pero quería que fuéramos amigos. Y los amigos se divertían.

—No crees que puedo pelear, ¿verdad? Intenta tomarme —lo desafié.

Sus cejas oscuras se juntaron con sorpresa y rió entre dientes.

—Estamos en público.

—¿Y? —dije—. Nadie está cerca.

—El asfalto es áspero. No quisiera herirte.

Puse mis manos en mis caderas y me burlé:

—Como sea. Tienes miedo de una chica. Veo cómo es. —No lo empujaría a jugar si no quería. De todos modos, había sido una mala idea.

Metí la mano en la cartera por mis llaves así podría desbloquear el auto. Durante ese segundo de distracción Marcel se abalanzó. Grité cuando fijó mis brazos detrás de mi espalda, apenas ejerciendo algo de energía en el momento en que retorcía. El agarre que tenía sobre mí se sintió diferente del que mi instructor usaba, por lo que estuve desesperada por un minuto mientras intentaba decidir cómo escapar.

Me decidí por el pisotón. Su gruñido de dolor me mostró que no se lo había esperado, y amplió su postura para protegerse los pies. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, pero su cara estaba girada hacia un costado por lo que solo atrapé un costado de su mandíbula. Se rió bajo ante mis fallidos intentos.

Me incliné hacia adelante, usando mis caderas para dejarlo fuera de balance, y funcionó. Como que se estrelló contra mi espalda y tuvo que soltar sus brazos para mantenerse firme, agarrando mi cintura. Me quedé inmóvil por el íntimo contacto y el sonido de su respiración en mi oído.

_Diablos_. Se terminó el tiempo de juegos.

Fue en ese inoportuno momento que una voz masculina con una vibración sureña resonó cerca de nosotros.

—¡Oye! ¡Quita tus manos de ella!

Las manos de Marcel volaron hacia sus costados y retrocedió. Dos sujetos a principios de los veinte estaban parados allí con expresiones enojadas. Marcel los miró sin alterarse.

—Está bien —le dije a los sujetos, todavía respirando con fuerza—. Es mi amigo.

Entrecerraron sus ojos como buscando un truco.

—Sólo estábamos jugando —les aseguré.

—Sí —dijo Marcel en su rico acento—. Nos gusta la lucha libre.

_¿Nos gusta la lucha libre?_ Era un mal momento para reír, pero una pequeña carcajada escapó del fondo de mi garganta y me doblé por la cintura, incapaz de evitarlo. Los ojos de los sujetos se agrandaron ante la obvia extrañeza de Marcel y mi repentino estallido de risa. Intenté hablar, pero sólo conseguí balbucear y agitar una mano. Los chicos sacudieron sus cabezas como si estuviéramos locos.

—Como sea. —Una de los chicos hizo un ademán de despedida con un movimiento de la muñeca—. Raros.

Nos dejaron allí y Marcel soltó una carcajada propia.

Lo señalé y dije:

—Raro.

—¿Qué dije? —Levantó las manos—. Estaba disfrutando de la lucha libre.

—¡Detente! —borboteé y reí con fuerza—. Estás loco. Y yo estaba a punto de derribarte antes de que aparecieran.

—Quizá la próxima vez —dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta del conductor y la abría para mí.

Subiéndome, sacudí la cabeza y cerró la puerta con una sonrisa incontrolable. Yo seguía riendo después de que lo dejara en su hotel y me dirigiera a casa.


	8. Damasco

******************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_******************************

* * *

><p><strong>Damasco<strong>

Después de una gran cantidad de investigación cultural, Marcel y yo decidimos actuar como si fuéramos extraños en nuestro viaje, aunque nos quedaríamos en el mismo hotel. Las partes de Damasco podrían atender a los turistas, pero no había planeado errar en el lado de la precaución.

Mientras esperaba afuera del aeropuerto de Damasco por Marcel para pasar por la aduana, extendí la mano para asegurarse de que el hiyab estaba en su lugar alrededor de mi cabeza. Patti había comprado el bonito pañuelo negro con flores de marfil, y juntas habíamos aprendido cómo envolverlo y meterlo en el cuello de mi camiseta para que sólo se mostrara mi cara.

Sostuve mi bolso cerca, aliviada de que hubiera logrado pasar la búsqueda de aduanas. No me atrevía a viajar sin la espada, que se encontraba actualmente en medio de una gran bolsa de caramelos envueltos individualmente. Incluso habíamos atado con cinta caramelos a su alrededor y súper pegado la bolsa, por lo que parecía sin abrir. Qué disfraz humillante para semejante poderoso artefacto.

Al igual que el aeropuerto de Atlanta, este era un hervidero de gente, algunos llevaban turbantes y túnicas, otros llevaban elegante ropa de diseño. Las auras eran una mezcla de naranjas y grises, rasgo de las ansiedades de viaje. El aroma de los alimentos picantes se arrastraba por el aire combinándose con el escape de combustible. La poco familiar escritura árabe colgaba en banderas arriba y abajo de la pasarela.

Marcel sería el encargado de cambiar el dinero para la mañana siguiente. Cuando supe que él había pasado a salvo por la aduana, paré un taxi.

Habíamos elegido un hotel en medio de la carretera, cerca de la ciudad vieja, a poca distancia de donde vivían el Duque Sonellion y su hija Zania. Una vez en mi habitación, dejé caer mi bolso y me desplomé en la cama delirante. Me tomé un momento para pasar mis dedos por encima de su cabecera de felpa roja y el confort de oro antes de estirar mi audición sobrenatural a la otra esquina del hotel donde Marcel había sido enviado. Sabía que él estaría escuchándome con su audición extendida también.

—¿Marcel?

—Estoy aquí —fue el rumor tranquilo de su voz.

—¿A qué hora debemos salir en la mañana?

—Encontrémonos a las nueve y media en el patio del hotel.

—Está bien, nos vem¼ ¡Oh, mierda! —Apreté la mano sobre mi boca y volví a caer en la cama, golpeando mi cabeza contra el borde de madera de la cabecera. Un Demonio se había disparado en la habitación y ahora flotaba en mi cara. Una punzada de miedo me apuñaló el pecho. El Espíritu era oscuro y misterioso con rasgos felinos aterradores. Mantuve la boca cerrada y respiré con fuerza por la nariz.

Parecer demasiado asustada podía hacerme parecer culpable, así que hice sobresalir mi barbilla y me encontré con sus ojos pequeños y brillantes.

—¿Qué quieres?

Mirándolo, esperando algún tipo de ataque o un mensaje inquietante, me di cuenta de que me resultaba familiar. Todo lo que podía pensar era en que habíamos sido capturados antes de siquiera comenzar la misión. La boca del Espíritu se levantó en las esquinas, dejando al descubierto los dientes puntiagudos, pero si intentaba un gruñido rabioso, algo estaba mal. Esto era más como... una sonrisa muy inexperta. Lo reconocí ahora, Azael, un aliado. No lo había visto en seis meses.

—_**Voy a alertar a Belial que han llegado a salvo. **_

Tan rápido como su mensaje estridente se filtró en mi mente, él se había ido, volando rápidamente a través de la pared en el corazón del hotel.

Me estremecí. ¿No podía papá de alguna manera enseñarles a tocar? Cualquier cosa menos discordante que bombardear en picado hacia mi rostro de forma inesperada.

Me senté de nuevo, recordando que la conversación con Marcel había sido cortada durante mi momentáneo enloquecimiento. Cuando me di un codazo a mis sentidos alrededor del espacio de su habitación y lo llamé, no hubo respuesta. Envié a mi audición a la sala y lo encontré fuera de mi puerta. Salté de la cama y lo dejé entrar. Sus grandes ojos hicieron una rápida inspección de la habitación antes de barrerme de arriba hacia abajo.

—Está bien —susurré—. Ha sido uno de los aliados de mi padre asegurándose de que llegamos con seguridad.

—¡¿Ese es un aliado de Belial?! —Señaló la pared.

—¿Lo viste?

—Lo hice. ¿No lo reconoces? —preguntó Marcel con asombro poco característico en su voz.

—Al principio no... —Llevé un dedo a la parte posterior de mi cabeza e hice una mueca de dolor.

Nos miramos el uno al otro, de pie cerca, ninguno atreviéndonos a decir el nombre del Demonio o el título en voz alta: mensajero personal de Lucifer.

Al decir de todos, Azael estaba más profundo en el bolsillo del Infierno que cualquier otro Demonio, y sin embargo mi padre confiaba en él. Marcel y yo nos quedamos allí un momento más, unidos en el miedo, pero también confiando en que papá sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sería mejor que lo hiciera, o estábamos todos en problemas.

En un movimiento de afecto lento, Marcel levantó la mano para acariciar mi hombro. Su palma era tan caliente que casi me estremecí. Retiró la mano y su frente se apretó mientras arrastraba los pies un paso atrás.

—Lo siento —dijo, bajando los ojos.

¿Eh?

—¿Por qué?

—No debo tocarte cuando estamos solos así.

Su respiración parecía poco profunda.

—Somos amigos, Marcel. Los amigos se consuelan unos a otros. — Realmente deseaba que él no hiciera un gran problema de las pequeñas cosas. Me hacía sentir mal.

Fatiga apretó la piel alrededor de sus ojos.

—Duerme bien, Bella.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir. Se tomó un momento para escuchar en la puerta antes de entrar en el pasillo. Todavía podía sentir el calor de su pesada mano sobre mi hombro cuando me metí en la cama.

* * *

><p>A las nueve y media estaba esperando Marcel en el pintoresco patio del hotel repleto de vid. El aire caliente contenía un animado bullicio. La comparación más cercana que podía manejar era la sensación que había tenido en la reserva indígena en Nuevo México. Nuestro entorno encontraba un sentido de misterio e historia demasiado antigua para comprender. Estábamos en la ciudad más antigua conocida en el mundo que seguía siendo funcional y ocupada. Tan antigua como Babilonia, que hacía tiempo que había caído.<p>

Espié a Marcel viniendo hacia mí, luciendo suave con unos pantalones negros y una impecable camisa abotonada gris con el botón de la parte superior abierto. Puso algo en mi mano apenas llegó a mí: dinero, con un pequeño cuchillo envuelto dentro. Negué con la cabeza y empujé el cuchillo en su mano.

—No quiero estar armada cuando me encuentre con ella —susurré.

Él apretó los labios como si no estuviera de acuerdo, pero al final metió el cuchillo en el bolsillo y me dio un pequeño objeto envuelto.

—Hummus en pan plano —explicó antes de salir.

_Yum._ Comí mientras lo seguía, manteniendo el espacio entre nosotros. Las principales calles estaban duramente pavimentadas, pero gastadas y en ruinas en algunos lugares, lo que se sumaba al atractivo del viejo mundo.

Me dirigí hacia el_ zoco_, un mercado al aire libre lleno de sol brillando sobre él. Los niños corrían desenfrenados, jugando y gritando. Los comerciantes gritaban con voces exuberantes y utilizaban gestos magníficos con la mano mientras regateaban los precios. A diferencia de muchas ciudades muy pobladas, las auras en el_ zoco_ eran agradables.

Fuera del mercado ocupado, me paré en una esquina importante, maravillada por la vista de los edificios antiguos y una muralla romana de época que marcaba la parte antigua de la ciudad. Mi piel se erizó con asombro. El apóstol Pablo había estado en el mismo terreno donde ahora me encontraba. El peso ligero de la empuñadura contra mi tobillo fue un recordatorio de su Ángel de la Guarda, Leilaf. Estar aquí traía todo a la vida.

Zania vivía en una estrecha calle adoquinada con senderos secos entre las casas de lujo de dos pisos. Levanté la vista hacia los balcones con hermosa herrería sobresaliendo sobre la pasarela. Las puertas y ventanas eran de madera engrasada oscura. Cuando me acerqué a la última casa a la izquierda, mi estómago se apretó. Me detuve al lado de ella y disparé mi audición en la casa de Zania, recorriendo cada habitación, pero no encontré nada. Llamé a la puerta, mirando por encima del hombro a Marcel que estaba varias casas atrás, pareciendo poco visible cuando se inclinó para atarse los cordones de los zapatos.

Después de varios minutos sin respuesta, caminé alrededor de la esquina al lado de la casa de Zania, que estaba junto a una especie de tienda. Debe de haber estado cerrado porque no había nadie a la vista por el callejón estrecho. Quizá Zania estaba de compras en uno de los_ zocos_. Miraba distraídamente en una de sus ventanas, preguntándome cuánto tiempo debíamos esperar a que volviera a casa. Una sombra pasó mi reflejo en el espejo, y me tiró hacia atrás por detrás, sintiendo una clara picadura de frío en la garganta. Aparte de una involuntaria exclamación de sorpresa y mi ritmo cardíaco a galope, no me moví ni hice el menor ruido.

Una voz femenina feroz me dijo algo en árabe, y se apretó alrededor de mis hombros_. __**Encantada de conocerte, también, Zania**_. Sabía cómo luchar para salir de su agarre, pero quería estar en paz con ella. Deseaba poder mirarla, pero me hizo encarar la pared de cemento.

—Lo siento —dije en voz baja, tratando de no mover la mandíbula—. No árabe.

—¿Quién te ha enviado? —exigió en grueso inglés. El punto fuerte se clavó más e hice una mueca cuando sentí que cortaba en mi carne.

—Yo no¼

Una riña de sonido me interrumpió, y sus brazos se habían ido. Un ping metálico resonó cuando su cuchillo cayó al pavimento de piedra. Me di la vuelta para ver a Marcel sosteniendo a una alta y delgada jovencita, un brazo alrededor de su cintura, sujetando sus brazos en su costado, y el otro sobre la boca. Un pañuelo negro con flores rojas se había deslizado hacia atrás durante la refriega y el pelo oscuro cayó sobre su rostro. Ella luchó contra él, pero él se mantuvo firme. Puse mis manos arriba y miré a los ojos redondos, color café. Ella parecía tener dolor, y dirigí una mirada preocupada a Marcel.

—No estoy haciéndole daño —me aseguró—. Está asustada.

Petrificada era mejor.

—Zania —dije—, por favor, no tengas miedo de nosotros. Soy Bella, y este es Marcel. No vamos a hacerte daño. Hemos venido a hablar contigo porque sabemos que Sonellion se ha ido, y no tiene ni idea de que estamos aquí. Estás a salvo con nosotros. Tengo cosas importantes que decirte. ¿Vas a mantener la calma si Marcel te deja ir?

Su respuesta fue un obvio_ no_ cuando Marcel dejó escapar un pequeño grito y apartó la mano de sus dientes. Todavía la sujetó con fuerza, incluso cuando ella soltó una sarta de palabras crueles en árabe, que terminaba con:

—¡Vete al infierno! —En inglés. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Me agaché y cogí el cuchillo.

—Escúchame, Zania, por favor. Sé que te sientes amenazada, así que voy a poner este cuchillo de nuevo en tu mano y Marcel te va a liberar. Quiero que tengas los medios para protegerte. Pero estoy desarmada. Te lo prometo. Sólo queremos hablar. Somos como tú. No tenemos lealtades a los Duques. —En verdad, llevaba el puñal como arma, pero sólo podía ser ejercido contra los Demonios.

Zania respiró profundamente por la nariz mientras lentamente daba un paso hacia adelante y ponía el cuchillo en su mano. Un horrible pensamiento cruzó mi mente y apreté la mano sobre su puño.

—No trates de hacerle daño a Marcel cuando te deje ir, o tú y yo vamos a tener un problema. Es un buen hombre.

—No hay tal cosa como un buen hombre —espetó ella.

—Sí, lo hay. Y verás por ti misma si le das una oportunidad.

—Dile a ese buen hombre tuyo que me libere de espaldas a la calle.

—Está bien, pero no escapes. —Dejé mi desesperación por su show de cooperación mientras permanecía cerca durante unos segundos más. Saqueé mi mano de la de ella y di un paso atrás, asintiendo a Marcel. Él le dio la vuelta y la dejó ir, caminando rápidamente hacia atrás, a mi lado. Zania giró y nos enfrentó en un ligero encorvamiento, con los ojos deslizándose como si esperara que nuestro intento malicioso surgiera ahora. Su pañuelo en la cabeza colgaba como una capucha, y lo arrancó de su cuello, tirándolo al suelo. Parecía una princesa guerrera. Marcel se aclaró la garganta.

—Tal vez mi presencia es un obstáculo.

Buen punto. Ella definitivamente tenía problemas con los hombres. Asentí de acuerdo, sin dejar de mirar a Zania, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en él. Él dio un cuidadoso paso adelante y ella hizo sobresalir el cuchillo.

—Tengo que pasar cerca de ti, Zania —dijo con una voz suave y profunda—. Me mantendré en la pared.

Ellos caminaron a lo largo de su pared con unos pocos centímetros de separación, mirándose entre sí. Ella siguió todos sus movimientos hasta que pasó junto a ella y estuvo fuera de vista. Manteniendo su espalda a la pared, volvió la cabeza hacia mí.

—Yo no soy tonta. Sé que él está cerca.

—Sí, tienes razón. Él es mi amigo y quiere que esté a salvo. Pero él no va a interferir ahora a menos que me lastimes.

Hablando de eso, levanté mi mano hacia el lugar debajo de mi barbilla. Todavía estaba húmedo y sensible pero se curaba con rapidez. La adrenalina me impedía sentir nada. Miré a las manchas de sangre en mi camisa. Eso probablemente iba a conseguirme algo de atención no deseada durante el camino de vuelta al hotel.

—Puede ser que tenga que tomar prestada una camisa —dije, juntando una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Deberíamos hablar aquí, o quieres ir a otro lugar?

Su respiración finalmente había disminuido, pero todavía me miraba con recelo.

—Puedes entrar, pero él no.

—Eso está bien —le dije—. Gracias.

Ella me hizo señas hacia adelante con el cuchillo para caminar delante de ella. Cuando llegué a la esquina, Marcel no estaba por ningún lado.

—Entra —me dijo. La puerta estaba abierta, así que la empuje para abrirla. Dentro rápidamente cerró la puerta y puso el pestillo detrás de nosotros antes de mirar por una ventana lateral y llevarme a una sala. Absorbí la variedad de color y diseño. Todo, desde la alfombra persa multicolor y el revestimiento de oro de la madera artesanal de los muebles.

Tomando asiento en una silla ornamentada, pasé los dedos por el espeso cojín de borlas marrón y amarillo, luego la mesa de mosaico a mi lado. Levanté la vista para ver a Zania mirándome a través del cuarto, cuchillo todavía en mano. Por primera vez me di cuenta de la franja oscura de la adicción, corriendo bajo su insignia negra, como si fuera a exprimir la vida de ella.

—¿Te sentarías conmigo? —le pregunté.

Sin responder, ella se movió con gracia a una caja de madera y levantó la tapa, revelando una barra de bebidas. Se sirvió un trago de algo de color ámbar oscuro y lo bebió, el cuchillo acercándose peligrosamente a su ojo. Se sirvió una segunda copa y me miró. Mis entrañas estaban lo suficientemente apretadas para romperse.

—¿Quieres uno? —preguntó.

Sí. Hice una pausa por dos latidos.

—N-no, gracias.

—¿No?

¡Sólo uno! No sabía qué hacer. Ya estaba nerviosa, pero realmente quería esa bebida. Como si sintiera mi lucha interna, ella sonrió mientras bebía la segunda copa.

—Está bien —le susurré—. Tal vez¼

Zania se enderezó e hizo una mueca lejana.

—Él silbó. ¿Por qué silbó? ¿Está dando señal a alguien?

—¿Quién? ¿Marcel? —Oh... me encorve un poco. Yo era oficialmente la única Neph que conocía que no utiliza regularmente su audición extendida para escuchar más—. No, él me está silbando a mí. Para decirme que no beba.

Mis entrañas desenredaron lo más mínimo. Marcel no silbaba sin ninguna razón. Si él me estaba diciendo que no bebiera, era una buena idea que lo escuchara. Supongo que dos muchachas con una debilidad por la bebida y una botella de licor no era la combinación más segura. Tenía un trabajo que hacer y una cantidad limitada de tiempo para hacerlo.

El rostro afligido de Zania reveló que ella pensaba de otra manera.

—¿Él te prohíbe que bebas? ¿Y tú obedeces? ¿Por qué?

—No, no es así. —Tragué duro—. Él no me prohíbe ni nada, él solo está cuidando de mí. Él sabe¼ cuánto me puedo perder si yo no tengo cuidado.

Ella resopló y se sirvió otra, a continuación, se sentó en una silla al otro lado de la sala de mí, colocando el cuchillo en su regazo. Nos miramos entre sí a través del espacio.

—Yo te recuerdo —dijo ella—. Y a los Ángeles. Creía que los Duques planeaban matarme esa noche.

—Yo pensé que la cumbre fue sobre mí, también —admití. Me preguntaba si cada Neph temía ser la causa de esa cumbre, sólo para sentir alivio cuando Gerlinda fue llamada adelante.

—No debiste haber hablado esa noche —dijo.

Eso me han dicho. Solté un pequeño suspiro.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal¼ sobre tu pecado y cómo se manifiesta? —le pregunté—. Quiero decir¼ ¿sientes odio por la gente en general?

Ella levantó una ceja, y me retorcí un poco en mi cojín.

—Yo detesto a los hombres. —Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras hablaba libremente de su pecado. Ella rodó el cuchillo en su palma, sacudiéndome con una memoria de cómo Stefan solía hacer lo mismo—. Los hombres son vanos, tontos egoístas. Cada uno. Disfruto cuando se pelean y lastiman entre sí. Me gustaría que se matasen unos a otros por completo y acabar con esto. —Zania limpió su boca y miró por mi reacción. Tragué saliva y me aclaré la garganta.

—¿Sabes de mi padre, Belial?

—Yo no lo he conocido. Pero conozco su pecado. —Ella levantó su copa y bebió—. ¿Cómo puedes negar tan fácilmente la bebida que ofrezco?

—No es fácil. —No, de hecho, antes del silbido de Marcel había estado tratando de convencer a mi buena conciencia en ello, diciéndome que sería inhospitalario no tener uno. La palabra clave aquí es_ uno_. Y la moderación en realidad no era lo mío—. Es más difícil para mí con las drogas — admití—. La cosa es que mi padre no me obliga a trabajar de verdad, así que en su mayoría pretendo. Eso lo hace más fácil porque yo no tengo que luchar contra la adicción.

Su brazo se congeló en el aire al leer mi cara con incrédula desconfianza.

—Mi vida es muy diferente a la de otros Nephilims, Zania. Es mi esperanza que durante nuestra vida, todo Neph tendrá la opción de dejar de trabajar.

—Imposible. —Su voz era un susurro ronco.

Sonreí. Todas las cosas son posibles.

Pasamos tres horas hablando y Zania no se comprometería a ayudar. No creo que ella me creyera o confiara en mí, incluso después de que le mostré la empuñadura. Pero no sabía de qué otra manera demostrarme a ella en dos días. Se negó a ser vista en público conmigo cuando yo la invité a almorzar, y se negó rotundamente a ver o hablar con Marcel.

En un momento dieron la llamada a orar que sonaba en los altavoces afuera, un canto sentimental en árabe sonando sobre la ciudad. Había aprendido acerca de los tiempos de oración musulmanes y escuché la llamada a la oración por la mañana antes de salir del hotel. Zania parecía no darse cuenta.

—¿Alguna vez te unes a la hora de la oración? —le pregunté por curiosidad.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando estoy en público realizo los movimientos de oración como las otras buenas mujeres. En mi casa no. —Ella tomó un trago.

Ella bebió mucho durante nuestras tres horas, no sabía cómo permanecía coherente. Me llevó una de sus camisetas para cambiarme y luego me dijo que era hora de irse.

—¿Podemos hablar de nuevo más tarde? —le pregunté—. ¿Después de que hayas tenido tiempo para pensar en todo?

—No creo que eso sea necesario. —Se quedó junto a la puerta con la mano en el pomo. Una horrible sensación de fracaso se extendió a través de mí.

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? —Queriendo agarrarme a algo, desesperada—. ¿Y esta noche?

—Voy a trabajar, por supuesto. Él ha sido conocido por enviar sus Oscuros para observarme mientras viaja, así que siempre debo trabajar. Y ahora, debes irte.

Abrió la puerta y enderezó los hombros antes de mirar hacia mí. Salí y me volví para despedirme, pero cerró la puerta en mi cara. Me quedé allí un momento, temblando por dentro. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Mirando hacia abajo a la carretera adoquinada, comencé a caminar en la dirección que habíamos venido. Para cuando percibí a Marcel, él salió de un callejón y me siguió, estaba mordiendo el interior de mis mejillas, manteniendo la cabeza baja. Yo quería llorar. O patear algo.

Para añadir a mi estado de ánimo, casi me atropella un auto cuando me pareció ver a Stef y me congelé en la intersección. Los peatones definitivamente no tienen el derecho de paso aquí. El hombre en la acera tenía la misma altura exacta y construcción, pero cuando el desconocido giró su rostro desconocido hacia el sonido de los autos tocando la bocina, un absurdo sentimiento de decepción se estableció dentro de mí. Salté fuera del camino justo a tiempo. Mi cabeza era un desastre.

Marcel habló detrás de mí mientras nos acercábamos al hotel.

—Lo has hecho bien, y ella tiene mucho que pensar. Esta noche vamos a seguirla mientras trabaja. Tal vez puede haber otra oportunidad de mostrarle que no significamos ningún daño.

—Está bien —estuve de acuerdo, y me aferré a su optimismo.

El sol se había puesto cuando nos acercamos a la calle de Zania lo más silenciosamente posible esa noche. Usando mis sentidos especiales, oí el fruncimiento de la ropa y el tintineo de vidrio dentro de su casa. Cuando salió, se quedó en la puerta de su casa por un momento. Marcel y yo nos quedamos muy quietos en un sendero en el que no nos viera. Tuvimos que esperar hasta que ella dobló la esquina al final de la calle antes de seguirla. Otras personas estaban fuera, así que esperaba que nuestros pasos pasaran desapercibidos.

Después de un paseo de diez minutos terminamos fuera del restaurante turístico en el que Zania estaba. Marcel esperó fuera mientras me asomaba por la ventana. Ella había ido al bar, que tenía una gran pista de baile que lo separaba de la zona de comedor. La mayoría de los clientes parecía ser de edad universitaria.

Dado que ya había pasado la hora de la cena, la zona de asientos estaba tenuemente iluminada y tenía el ambiente de un bar o discoteca. Aún no estaba lleno, pero había suficiente gente para mantenernos fuera de la vista. Hice un gesto a Marcel para que me siguiera al interior, y fuimos a una pequeña mesa en la parte trasera de la sala. Por un momento paranoico me preguntaba si estar sentada con Marcel iba a llamar atención no deseada, pero nadie nos dio una segunda mirada.

Una camarera se acercó y ambos ordenamos tazas del famoso té caliente de la ciudad, aunque mi cuerpo ansiaba algo más fuerte. Cuando ella se fue, moví el arreglo floral de la mesa y los menús de bebidas parados al final de la mesa para bloquearnos. Marcel se sentó en un ángulo tal que Zania no pudiera ver su rostro. Metí la cabeza hacia abajo cuando se volvió hacia nosotros. Ella estaba mirando una mesa de hombres al otro lado de la sala de ella.

La sala se iba llenando rápidamente con el humo del cigarrillo que me hacía cosquillas en los pulmones y quemaba mis ojos. Tuve que ajustar mi visión en el foco. Lo que noté era inquietante. Los cuatro hombres de la mesa no eran como los demás en la habitación. La mayoría de los hombres en el bar y el salón eran una especie de chicos hábiles, de aspecto_ GQ_ el pelo con mucho gel, el vello facial recortado y afeitado en ordenadas líneas alrededor de sus mandíbulas. Esos tipos estaban hablando y riendo, bailando y bebiendo, con auras de colores. Pero no los cuatro hombres que Zania optó por ver.

Ellos vestían tradicionales camisas de túnica negra y tenían barba entera. Ellos no estaban bebiendo, y parecían estar teniendo una discusión seria. Uno en particular, tomó nota de la atención de Zania, y su aura se enturbió inmediatamente. Ella sonrió tímidamente, moviendo su pelo y mirando a otro lado como si estuviera avergonzada de ser atrapada mirando. Él miró hacia abajo, se movió en su asiento, y luego la miró de nuevo. Ella estaba corriendo sus dedos suavemente arriba y abajo de su cuello. Zania era una experta en tomar pequeños gestos, aparentemente inocentes y el empacarlos llenos de significado.

Las emociones del hombre se fueron a toda marcha, girando en torno a él, peligrosamente oscuras con cambios de rojo mientras Zania mordía la yema de su pulgar. El tipo era aterrador. De todos los hombres en ese lugar, él era del que me alejaría más. Sus ojos miraban alrededor con inquietud. Zania no parecía asustada en lo más mínimo.

Cada pocos minutos Marcel se desplazaba sólo lo suficiente para echar un vistazo a la escena. Debe haber habido algo en la expresión de mi cara en ese momento, porque se volvió bruscamente para ver lo que estaba pasando. Después de un momento se giró hacia mí y nos miramos el uno al otro, en nuestra mutua preocupación. Zania era una buena trabajadora. Había elegido el hombre en la habitación que probablemente se enorgullecía de ser honesto. Si ella tuviera algo que ver con ello, su moralidad sería hecha pedazos esa noche, y su opinión de las mujeres estaría llegando a su punto bajo.

El hombre se había rendido en sus intentos de no mirarla. Ahora la miraba con abierta lujuria y odio, perdido en una niebla roja y gris. Sus acompañantes finalmente habían hecho la conexión, sus miradas yendo de él a Zania, quien había apartado la mirada para terminar su trago. Los hombres hablaban en voz baja en árabe, con acalorada pasión. Marcel sacó su teléfono y comenzó a tipear, luego me lo pasó.

_**Él la llama la mujer Demonio. Coinciden en que se le debe enseñar una lección**_**. **

Asustada por ella, contuve la respiración para ver qué sucedería. Con una última seductora mirada hacia el hombre, Zania se bajó de la silla y se paseó a través del grupo de bailarines hacia la salida. El hombre se puso de pie para seguirla. Me gustaría creer que ella estaba corriendo a casa en este momento, pero algo me dijo que Zania se permitía que le enseñaran una lección en forma regular. Bueno, lo que fuera que usualmente sucediera, estaba segura como el demonio que no iba a suceder esta noche. Considerando la dura expresión en el rostro de Marcel, él estaba de acuerdo. Lanzó algo de dinero en la mesa y nos levantamos para seguirlos.

Afuera del club nocturno, un camino llevaba a la multitud de gente y a la agitada vida nocturna. En la otra dirección estaban las afueras de la ciudad, silenciosas y oscuras. Fue desde esa dirección que oímos un ahogado grito de dolor femenino. Nos movimos rápidamente, intentando no atraer atención hacia el callejón hacia donde nos dirigíamos. Doblamos la oscura esquina justo a tiempo para ver al hombre golpear a Zania con la palma abierta en el lado de su rostro. Dos veces.

Un golpe así en la sien hubiera dejado a cualquiera desparramado, pero él tenía un asidero de la rota camisa de ella, la cual colgaba abierta para revelar un punto sangriento en la parte superior de su sostén blanco. ¿Eso era¼ él la había mordido? Cuando él le arranco el botón de sus pantalones negros, jadeé.

Entonces, todo sucedió rápidamente. Marcel se lanzó hacia adelante, tomó al tipo y estrelló su rostro contra el muro con un_ crack_. Zania cayó y yo corrí hacia ella, poniéndome en cuclillas para poner su cabeza en mi regazo. Sus ojos aletearon.

—Estás bien —le dije. Vapores del alcohol flotaron hacia mí cuando le aparté el cabello, y mis entrañas se apretaron con una codiciosa necesidad. Hice lo mejor que pude para ignorarla y tuve cuidado de no tocar la herida sangrante que crecía en el hueso de su mejilla.

Marcel tenía el brazo del tipo atrapado detrás de la espalda y conversaban en un árabe no muy amistoso. El hombre parecía estar presentando su caso, pero Marcel no lo estaba aceptando.

—Ningún hombre de Dios derrama la sangre de una mujer por tentarlo — gruñó Marcel en inglés. Había una furia en su postura que me hizo detenerme y observar, preguntándome si sería capaz de controlar la tentación de dejar caer su ira sobre este tipo.

El hombre ladró una respuesta llena de odio y escupió saliva sanguinolenta hacia el muro.

—¿Habla inglés? —pregunté.

—Sí —respondió Marcel.

Bien. Necesitaba deshacerme de este tipo inmediatamente antes de que la ira de Marcel pudiera aumentar. Hablé duramente.

—Vas a dejarnos, en este momento, y no intentarás seguirnos o hacernos daño de ninguna manera. —Presioné el significado en mis palabras a él, usando el persuasivo poder de la influencia que había obtenido a través de mi doble ascendencia de Ángel. No sabía si funcionaría en este hombre determinado, pero afortunadamente su mente era más débil de lo que parecía.

—¡Sí! —gritó el hombre. A regañadientes, Marcel lo apartó del muro y lo empujó hacia la salida del callejón. Cuando recuperó su equilibrio y huyó, Marcel se quedó de pie allí, temblando de ira. Sus ojos claros se habían oscurecido, y yo necesitaba calmarlo.

—Está bien, Marcel —le susurré—. Ya se ha ido. Déjalo ir.

Él se estremeció y se paseó por unos pocos minutos, apretando y soltando las manos. Le di una sonrisa de confianza mientras observaba su respiración volver a la normalidad. Sin desperdiciar otro minuto, él se agachó y tomó el largo y ligero cuerpo de Zania en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Las calles del vecindario estaban tranquilas. Pasamos unas pocas personas que miraron, pero afortunadamente nadie intentó detenernos o preguntar nada.

En casa de Zania, metí la mano en su bolsillo y saqué la llave sola para entrar.

—¿Hacia dónde está tu habitación, Zania? —preguntó Marcel. Su nombre sonaba melódico en sus labios. Ella levantó una mano débil hacia las escaleras.

Me adelanté por las escaleras y abrí la puerta, encendiendo la lámpara y apartando el cobertor antes de salir del medio. Marcel la recostó con cuidado. Luego en un movimiento que me sorprendió, le sacó los tacones de los pies y los dejó en el suelo antes de cubrirla. Sus manos temblaban, y me pregunté si eran nervios residuales del altercado con el hombre. Observar a Marcel manejarla con tanto cuidado despertó una inesperada oleada de afecto dentro de mí.

Zania susurró algo, y con las manos todavía en la parte superior de la manta, él se inclinó para oír.

Ella llevó sus brazos a los hombros de él y lo hizo agacharse.

—Puedes besarme —susurró.

Mis cejas se arquearon y la espalda de Marcel se endureció. Con un gruñido ahorcado, él dejó caer la manta y se liberó de sus brazos atenazantes. Por un tenso momento él la miró como si ella fuera una serpiente enjoyada, hermosa pero venenosa.

—Lo lamento —susurró él por lo bajo.

Sus ojos fueron a los míos por un caliente momento antes de volverse para dejarnos. Lo oí bajar las escaleras y salir por la puerta del frente.

_Whoa_.

Zania se puso de lado y se acurrucó, haciendo un sonido ahogado que estaba entre una risa y un sollozo.

—Incluso al hermano Neph le repugna mi contacto —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Qué? —Estaba sorprendida—. No, puedo asegurarte que Marcel no estaba asqueado. Exactamente lo opuesto, creo. —Su estilo de vida era de conocimiento dentro de nuestro grupo, así que esperaba que a él no le importara si yo explicaba un poco para aliviar la preocupación de ella—. Marcel es célibe, pero no odia a las mujeres. No se parece en nada a ese hombre de esta noche.

Le aparté el cabello, y toqué su rostro con dedos suaves. Me encontré cuidándola como Patti lo había hecho conmigo cuando estaba enferma por la maduración de mis sentidos. Zania hizo ese sonido ahogado una vez más y un torrente de lágrimas se derramó. Cuando me acerqué para abrazarla, ella estiró los brazos y se colgó de mí mientras lloraba, presionando su rostro contra mi abdomen.

—No me dejes —rogó entre lágrimas ebrias y llenas de dolor. Mis ojos ardieron. La idea de abandonarla al día siguiente me descomponía. Deseaba poder empacarla y llevarla conmigo. Todo lo que podía hacer era tener la esperanza de que nos hubiéramos ganado su confianza y de que ella se aferraría a ese destello de optimismo en su corazón para ayudarla a superar cada día.

Mientras ella se quedaba dormida acurrucada en mis brazos, sus palabras me perseguían.

_No me dejes._

* * *

><p>Desperté antes que Zania en la mañana, sedienta. Fui abajo hacia la cocina y bebí un vaso de agua. Al final de las escaleras noté una habitación en la esquina con la puerta entreabierta. Había poca luz, pero podía ver que había cuadros en las paredes. Sosteniendo el vaso, avancé de puntillas hacia la habitación y abrí la puerta.<p>

Parecía ser una especie de oficina elegante, pero el espacio había sido abaratado por los recortes de periódico y las fotografías puestas con chinches y cinta adhesiva a lo largo de las paredes en un collage enfermizo. Avancé unos pasos y leí los titulares sobre batallas y guerras, principalmente en el Medio Oriente y África. Genocidios y asesinatos en masa estaban destacados.

Algunas de las fotos eran demasiado espantosas para asegurarse más de un vistazo. Di un paso atrás, dándome cuenta con desagrado de que éste era el templo de Sonellion al odio. Preparada para irme, tuve un vistazo de una fotografía en el escritorio que atrapó mi mórbida curiosidad. Era una niña africana, de aproximadamente dos años, desnuda, llorando en el suelo con una mujer sobre ella. ¿Qué demonios hacía? Un resbaladizo frío corrió sobre mí.

—Éste es mi más reciente proyecto. —La voz rasposa y mañanera de Zania me hizo dar un salto y derramar algo de agua. Incluso con los ojos hinchados y un pequeño moretón, era hermosa.

—¿Qué le está haciendo al bebé? —rogué para que ella se negara a decírmelo.

—Circuncisión femenina. —Su voz era baja. No miraba las fotos—. Les sacan las partes que permiten que ellas disfruten del sexo.

Mis entrañas se rebelaron, y me llevé la mano libre a la boca mientras la mano que sostenía el vaso temblaba. Ella me lo sacó y salió de la oficina. La seguí hacia la cocina.

Me quedé de pie ahí, enferma y sin sentir nada.

—¿Por qué alguien haría eso?

—¿Tu padre no te enseñó las malvadas artimañas de la raza femenina? — Su tono estaba teñido de sarcasmo. Apoyó mi vaso en la mesada de mármol y se cruzó de brazos—. Las mujeres no tienen autocontrol y no pueden ser fieles. Nuestro objetivo es seducir a cada hombre que encontramos porque no podemos evitar nuestra naturaleza. De esta manera ellos ayudan a las mujeres y se garantizan su lealtad.

Pasé corriendo junto a Zania, pensando en la niñita de la foto. Llegué al baño justo a tiempo para perder mi vaso de agua en el inodoro. Tosí mientras me agachaba en el piso, saboreando ácido. Oh, Dios santo¼ éste era el proyecto en el que Sonellion trabajaba en ese momento; lo que mi padre no había querido decirme.

No lloraría frente a Zania. Cerré los ojos con fuerza e intenté anular el recuerdo de esas imágenes.

—¿Estás enferma? —preguntó Zania desde la puerta. Sacudí la cabeza, deseando poder ponerme de pie.

—A veces resulto¼ sobrepasada por todo el dolor —expliqué.

Zania me miró con su increíble melena de olas negras como si yo fuera la criatura más extraña que ella hubiera visto jamás. Quería que ella pensara que yo era fuerte y digna de alinearse conmigo, pero me sentía débil. Torpemente busqué los pañuelos de papel. Zania sacó dos hojas y me las entregó antes de acuclillarse junto a mí. Sequé mis ojos húmedos y que escocían.

—Me ayudaste anoche —dijo ella.

—Lo intentamos. Pero ese tipo trabajaba rápido.

Zania miró el piso y dejó caer su cabello, bloqueando su rostro. Su mano temblaba.

—Me sostuviste como una madre —dijo.

—Me alegró estar ahí para ti. —Le di mi mirada más cálida y sentida—. Hoy tengo que irme. Desearía poder quedarme o llevarte conmigo. Vine aquí a traerte las buenas noticias y espero que cuando llegue el momento seas una aliada.

—¿Cómo puede una mujer como yo ayudar? No me molesto con el autocontrol como tú. Mira. —Levantó la mano temblorosa—. Incluso ahora tiemblo por el veneno que mi cuerpo anhela. Y me ayuda a enfrentar mis tareas. Adormece el odio.

Cerré los ojos. Entendía eso. Realmente lo hacía.

—Te matarás si sigues bebiendo.

—No me importa.

—Pero a mí sí. —Tomé sus manos en las mías y hablé con la más profunda convicción en mi corazón—. Piensa en todas las niñitas que los Duques tendrán en generaciones futuras. Niñas que crecerán sin el amor de una madre. Niñas que están destinadas a odiar sus vidas. ¡Podemos cambiar eso, Zania! No sé cómo, pero sé que puede suceder en el espacio de nuestras vidas. Te necesitamos. Todo lo que pido es que te mantengas con vida y que estés lista. Por favor.

Sentí sus manos temblando en las mías. Sus ojos estaban húmedos.

—Necesito un trago —dijo con voz pequeña. Una risa amarga siguió desde lo profundo de su garganta.

—No —dije ahogadamente. No podía mandarla a rehabilitación o quedarme junto a ella para atenderla a través de su desintoxicación. Lo que le pedía que hiciera era casi imposible y ambas lo sabíamos—. Todo es posible — susurré, tanto para mi beneficio como el de ella. Me incliné hacia adelante y nos abrazamos. Ella respiraba con fuerza, aferrándose a mí con la misma urgencia de la noche anterior.

—Mi hermana —murmuré—. Puedes hacerlo.


	9. Londres

********************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_********************************

* * *

><p><strong>Londres <strong>

Recibí un mensaje de papá durante el juego de bienvenida de futbol, diciéndome que revisara mi correo. Dejé a mi equipo de la fiesta del espíritu escolar en las bancas y me dirigí a la casa. Papá me había conseguido un servidor súper seguro el año pasado para nuestras comunicaciones. Mis manos en realidad temblaron mientras lo ponía en marcha.

Patti entró a mi cuarto, pareciendo sorprendida de verme.

—Es de papá —le dije. Miró sobre mi hombro y leyó.

_**Tengo otra posibilidad, pero la sincronización no ha funcionado todavía. Mientras tanto **__**quiero que tú y Marcel vayan a Londres a informar a las chicas. Tú itinerario está en el **__**adjunto.**_

¡Genial! ¡Iba a ver a las gemelas! Imprimí mi itinerario y borré el correo. Patti me abrazó fuertemente por atrás mientras sonreía.

* * *

><p>Una semana más tarde, a mitad de octubre, estaba saltándome la escuela para viajar a Inglaterra. Les envié un mensaje vago a Matt y Alice diciéndoles que estaría fuera de la ciudad por algunos días haciendo algunas cosas por papá. Podría decirles a dónde había ido cuando regresara a casa, incluso aunque mencionar a Elena quizá no sería una buena idea con esos dos.<p>

Marcel voló desde Boston y se encontró conmigo en la puerta de salida de nuestro vuelo de Atlanta. Apenas podía contener mi emoción mientras abordábamos el avión, y Marcel parecía alegre, también. Nuestro último viaje había sido muy estresante, pero éste tenía una sensación diferente.

Esperaba ansiosa sentarme al lado de Marcel durante el vuelo ya que no lo habíamos hecho de camino a Siria. Siendo los diligentes bienhechores que éramos, ambos sacamos nuestras tareas de la escuela cuando despegamos.

Me giré hacia Marcel y lo encontré observándome, un pesado libro abierto en su regazo. Siempre era un poco sobrecogedor descubrir sus ojos serios en mí, y él debió sentir mi sorpresa porque sonrió tímidamente y dejó caer su atención de vuelta a su libro.

Después de varias horas necesitaba un descanso de los problemas de matemáticas y los hechos de historia. Dejé todas mis cosas en el asiento vacío entre Marcel y yo. Él cerró su libro y lo dejó con el mío.

Bajé la vista a sus libros._ Estudios de Población y Desarrollo_._ Estudios Biológicos en la Salud Pública_. Sus ojos estaban en sus manos mientras frotaba sus manos. Desearía saber cómo hacer que se sintiera más cómodo a mí alrededor. Solía ser más abierto, pero últimamente era como si fuera demasiado cuidadoso.

—¿Cuánto te falta para terminar la universidad? —le pregunté.

—Éste es mi último año.

—Oh, vaya, eso parece rápido.

Miró sus libros.

—Será dos semestres antes. He tomado clases cada verano.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios cuando dijo "_semestreah_" y "_veranoah_". Su acento era hermoso, con sonidos similares al inglés Jamaicano y al inglés de la Reina, pero algo totalmente suyo. Lo observé con curiosidad ávida antes de que me descubriera y bajara la vista a sus manos café claro con palmas rosadas.

—¿Y qué estás estudiando? —pregunté, doblando una pierna en el asiento y posicionándome para mirarlo de frente.

Mantuvo los ojos en sus dedos entrelazados, asintiendo mientras contestaba.

—La propagación de enfermedades entre la población. Sobre todo VIH y SIDA.

Cualquier momento en que lograba que Marcel se abriera se sentía como un pequeño triunfo.

—¿Extrañas Malawi?

Asintió.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo es allá?

Se detuvo e inclinó su cabeza, su rostro serio.

—Todos viven en chozas sin electricidad.

—Oh —dije, frunciendo el ceño. Una sonrisa con hoyuelos se extendió a través de su cara y jadeé—. ¡Estás jugando conmigo!

Estaba tan maravillada por su broma que me estiré y le di un pequeño golpe a su brazo superior, antes de recordarme a mí misma. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi pierna y la sujeté fuertemente. Marcel dejó salir una pequeña risa, finalmente encontrándose con mis ojos.

—Eso es lo que todos piensan sobre África —dijo—. Y es así en algunas partes, pero también tenemos grandes ciudades, como en América.

Mientras hablaba, su mano alcanzó y tocó el lugar en su brazo dónde lo había golpeado.

—¿Qué es lo que más extrañas de eso? —pregunté.

Se reclinó contra el reposa brazos y su comportamiento tomó una

reverencia soñadora.

—Las aguas del Lago Malawi son como cristal. —El nombre de su país sonaba mágico en sus labios—. Animales salvajes y pájaros por todas partes. Extraño las noches sin luz artificial para empañar las estrellas. Pero sobre todo extraño el sentimiento de comunidad entre la gente. Hay mucho que puede ser mejorado entre el liderazgo, pero las personas son amables. Respetan la tierra y unos a otros.

Observé mientras retenía su pasión. Nos habíamos inclinado hacia adelante, tratando de mantener nuestra conversación en voz baja.

Siempre ha habido algo imponente en la presencia de Marcel. Viéndolo exaltado mostraba a un hombre dispuesto a pelear por las injusticias de primera mano. Él podía ir cabeza a cabeza con los hombres que habían sido llevados a sus caídas por su propio padre. Mi admiración se profundizó. Le eché un vistazo a su libro acerca de enfermedades.

—¿El SIDA es realmente malo allá? —Probablemente sonaba ignorante, pero no pareció importarle.

Frotó una mano a través de su frente, que ahora tenía una profunda arruga.

—Una de cada catorce personas. Los orfanatos están sobrepoblados. Es inaceptable.

_Una de cada catorce personas_.

Eso sería una o dos personas en cada una de mis clases en la escuela. No es de extrañar que el tema lo pusiera tan inquieto. Viendo su amor y preocupación, estiré mi mano y tomé la suya. Se movió en su asiento y su espalda se enderezó. Esperé mientras cedía a la sensación de mi tacto y pareció relajarse. Quería ser una amiga para él, ser capaz de confortarlo. Esperaba que lo pudiera aceptar por lo que era.

Giró nuestras muñecas para que mi mano quedara encima y pudiera verla. Mi piel era pálida contra la suya. Con su otra mano pasó un dedo sobre las pequeñas grietas y valles de mis nudillos, mirando a mi piel como si guardara una verdad universal. Mientras prestaba atención a mis dedos, el gesto de amistad que había ofrecido de alguna forma se transformó.

Levantó sus ojos avellana hacia los míos. Diferentes sentimientos parpadearon a través de mí. No queriendo mandar señales mezcladas, le di una sonrisa y deslicé mi mano fuera de la suya. Agarré el reposa brazos, todavía sintiendo su placentero toque en mi piel.

Los asistentes de vuelo estaban empujando el carrito de bebidas por nuestra fila. Una de las asistentes, una mujer bonita, de piel oscura con lápiz labial rojo, le dio a Marcel una mirada antes de tomar mi orden de bebida. Era raro ver a alguien echándole un vistazo así. Vertió un vaso de agua helada para mí y se inclinó sobre Marcel para dármela. Su aura estaba rojiza mientras su cadera se demoraba contra su brazo. Él discretamente volteó su cabeza, evitando una cara llena de curvas femeninas. Me mordí el labio para evitar una sonrisa.

—Gracias —le dije.

Ella dio una última, esperanzadora mirada en su dirección antes de empujar el carrito a la siguiente fila. La cabeza de Marcel se inclinó hacia atrás y su pecho dejó salir una larga y silenciosa respiración. Pobre chico. Debe haber sido difícil ser célibe, encantador,_ y_ bien parecido.

* * *

><p>Aterrizar en Londres me afectó más de lo que esperaba. Pasar chicos con sus acentos ingleses tenía mi cabeza dando vueltas, a mis ojos mirando, el corazón apretando y pulverizado. No quería pensar en Stefan. Dolía demasiado. Pero aquí todo estaba infundido en él. Me lo imaginé caminando por las aceras llenas de gente y entrando a un pub con una banda de amigos mientras llegábamos a nuestro hotel para registrarnos.<p>

Dejamos nuestras maletas en las habitaciones e inmediatamente nos dirigimos al apartamento de las gemelas. Marcel y yo descendimos en silencio dentro del Metro para esperar nuestro tren.

—Estás callada. —Notó Marcel cuando nos bajamos en nuestra parada.

Forcé una sonrisa.

—Sólo absorbiéndolo todo.

Cuando nos acercamos al piso de las gemelas, saqué mi celular y llamé a Elena.

—¿Holaaa? —cantó.

—Hola, para ti —respondí—. Te tengo una sorpresa. Marcel y yo estamos aquí para una visita.

Alejé el teléfono de mi oreja cuando gritó con alegría y llamó a Katerina, lo cual sacó una pequeña risa sofocada de Marcel.

—¿En serio? ¿Realmente están aquí? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Bueno, apúrense, entonces! Pero no tomen el elevador, es terriblemente lento. —Dejó salir un último grito emocionado antes de colgar.

En su edificio tomamos las escaleras al segundo piso y tocamos el timbre. Cuando entramos, el abrazo de Elena nos mandó a ambas rodando por el suelo de su apartamento.

—Oh, cálmense, ustedes dos. —Katerina cerró la puerta y le dio a Marcel un abrazo rápido antes de empujar a Elena con su pie y murmurar—, supongo que haré algo de té.

Katerina me lanzó una mirada mezquina antes de ir a la cocina y me pregunté si las cosas serían siempre así entre nosotras.

Nos levantamos del suelo y Elena abrazó a Marcel alrededor de su cintura. Se veía fresca y hermosa como siempre con sus grandes ojos marrones, ondas cafés en capas, y ropas estilizadas. ¿Quién vestía pantalones de vestir y tacones de tiras en la comodidad de su propia casa? Sólo las gemelas.

Mirando alrededor de su apartamento, estaba sorprendida por la inmaculada severidad de la decoración. No es que no hubiera esperado que fuera elegante, pero no había esperado que todo fuera tan_ blanco_. Los sofás acolchados y las sillas y mesas eran todas blanco crudo o marfil claro. Incluso los cuadros y fotografías colgando de las paredes eran en blanco y negro. Cuán irónico que las dos chicas más coloridas que conozco vivieran sin color.

Katerina se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta que separaba la cocina de la sala común.

—¿Has hablado con Stefan últimamente? —preguntó, reconociéndome por primera vez.

Mi estómago se apretó.

—Hablé con él una vez. ¿Por qué?

—Cómo si no lo supieras. —Los ojos de Katerina se estrecharon con desconfianza mientras me estudiaba.

Mi estómago se compactó en una firme bola de nervios.

—_No_ lo sé. —Miré hacia Elena—. Dime.

—Todo está bien, querida —dijo Elena, pero no estaba convencida. Algo estaba pasando. El hervidor de agua sonó en la cocina, obligando a Katerina a romper su mirada de muerte. Tomé la muñeca de Elena.

—¿Qué está pasando? —susurré.

Ella miró nerviosamente entre mí, Marcel, y la puerta abierta, dónde su hermana no estaba disponible para darle instrucciones. El miedo hizo que mi mano se apretara en su muñeca en una súplica urgente, y la solté, temerosa de cortar su circulación si la seguía sosteniendo.

—Él y Klaus son amigos —susurró—. Se han vuelto unidos, y nosotras hablamos con Klaus cuando nuestros padres están ambos fuera de la ciudad. —Asentí para que continuara. Ella envió otro vistazo hacia la cocina—. Parece que Stefan¼ no está trabajando tan duro con siempre estos días.

—Oh, corta la mierda. — Katerina entró y estrelló la pequeña bandeja de té en la mesa, haciendo temblar las tazas—. Él no está trabajando. Para nada. Lo está fingiendo. Como_ ella_.

Me miró directamente con una mano en su cadera.

—¿Qué quieres decir¼? —Él definitivamente había tenido que trabajar con esa asquerosa Marissa cuando había venido a Atlanta. Mi piel se erizó y me sentí inquieta.

Los labios de Katerina se curvaron mientras preguntaba:

—¿A qué crees que me refiero, tú estúpida pequeña¼?

—¡Está bien! ¡Lo entiendo! —grité—. ¡Puedes dejar de hablarme así!

Sus ojos estaban llenos de ira. Mi pulso se aceleró. ¿Era posible? ¿Stefan había estado evitando trabajar en L.A.? ¡Pero eso era tan peligroso! Y valiente. Tan estúpido y maravilloso. La parte más egoísta de mí se regocijó, pero luego recordé lo que podía significar para él y el terror me golpeó. No era muy de Stefan arriesgarse a ser asesinado.

—No tiene sentido —susurré—. Quizás él sólo no trabaja tan duro cuando está saliendo con Klaus o algo así.

—¿Estás sorda? ¡No está trabajando a menos que los Espíritus estén alrededor, e incluso entonces es de mala gana!

Me tensé, cansada de su tono despreciativo.

—¡Es suficiente! —dijo Elena, pero su hermana la ignoró.

La suave voz de Katerina estaba atada con crueldad, y nunca quitó sus ojos de mí.

—Admítelo, Bella. Estás contenta acerca de esto.

Un rayo de ira rebotó dentro de mí y cerré el espacio entre nosotras con los puños cerrados. Mi corazón golpeteaba ante la posibilidad de una confrontación, pero esto llevaba mucho tiempo viniendo.

—Te he tolerado diciéndome un montón de cosas a mí, y sobre mí, pero aclaremos algo._ Nunca_ querría que Stefan se pusiera a sí mismo en peligro. No tiene nada que demostrarme ¡Él ni siquiera me habla! Entiendo que me tengas resentimiento, Katerina, porque no tuve que pasar por todo lo que tú pasaste. Pero créelo o no mi vida no es perfecta, y tampoco lo soy yo.

—Correcto.

—¡Vaya, Katerina! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para probarme a mí misma frente a ti?

—Dime un error que alguna vez has cometido en tu perfecta pequeña vida —me desafió.

Ugh. Bien.

—Está bien. Para empezar, me enamoré de Stefan y le enseñé mis colores. —Aspiré una bocanada de aire reflexivo ante mi propia declaración.

Katerina sonrió victoriosamente, y el cuerpo de Elena saltó con un gigante hipo. En mi visión periférica vi a Marcel meter las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y bajar la vista a la alfombra blanca.

—Eso fue realmente bastante estúpido —dijo Katerina—, pero ya habíamos adivinado eso. Si ese es tú único tan llamado error¼

—Aw, Kat —empezó Elena, pero sacudí la cabeza, no dispuesta ser dejada de lado.

—No, eso no es todo —empecé—. Cuando fuimos en el viaje por carretera el año pasado¼ —¿Realmente iba a admitir esto? Su ceja se alzó en emocionada anticipación. Tomando una respiración profunda y totalmente consciente de los oídos de Marcel escuchando, conté mi más grande secreto—. Quería¼ estar con él. Tú sabes. Pero él dijo que_ no_.

Oh, mi dios. Quería hacerme un ovillo debajo de la mesa lejos de sus miradas. La boca y ojos de Katerina se redondearon y dejó salir una risa disimulada. No me atreví a mirar en dirección a Marcel, pero podía ver que se había congelado en el lugar. Después de un momento Katerina dejó el acto y me miró con seriedad. Ambas habíamos sido rechazadas por Stefan. Eso debía ponernos en terreno más neutral. E incluso si no lo hacía, estaba harta de ser intimidada.

—Esto no es acerca de Stefan —le dije—. Es acerca de nosotras. Estoy cansada de cómo me tratas. ¿Y quieres saber qué es realmente triste? Incluso aunque no has sido nada más que odiosa desde el día que nos conocimos, no tienes idea de cuánto quiero tu aprobación y cuántas cosas envidio acerca de ti.

Ella se mofó.

—¿Qué_ cosas_ podrías envidiar de mí? ¿Podría ser mi imbécil padre quien se niega a dejarnos ir a la universidad porque no ofrecen grados de puta, aunque podría enseñar las malditas clases yo misma? ¿O tal vez es el número record de matrimonios que he terminado este año?

—No —dijo suavizándome—. Envidio que eres una persona tan fuerte,_ a pesar_ de esas cosas. Me gustaría poder decir lo que pienso como tú, y ser el tipo de persona a la que la gente no intente pasar por encima. No aguantas la mierda de nadie. Y¼ —Miré abajo a su escotado suéter de cuello en V mostrando la cantidad perfecta de escote—. Envidio tus tetas.

Elena bufó. Marcel rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se alejó negando con la cabeza. Katerina sostuvo mi mirada mientras cruzaba los brazos bajo su pecho, ahuecando sus tetas hacia arriba poniéndolas todavía más altas.

—Son bastante bonitas —admitió. Elena se dobló por la cintura y rió ahora. Katerina y yo sonreímos a la vez, retrocediendo la una de la otra mientras la tensión se levantaba ligeramente.

—Por favor vuelve, Marcel—lo llamó Elena. Se había ido a mirar por una ventana al otro lado de la habitación—. Vamos a sentarnos todos y tomar un té antes de que se enfríe.

Su andar era rígido mientras caminaba hacia la cuadrada mesa blanca y se sentaba.

—Calma, cariño. — Elena le palmeó el hombro y colocó una taza de té caliente frente a él—. Mi pobre querido, tener que pasar el rato con gente como nosotras. —Me guiñó un ojo.

Él mantuvo su mirada abajo. Estaba claro que no confiaba en nosotras para no llevar la conversación a un territorio incómodo otra vez. Cogí un libro que había sido tirado a un lado por la bandeja de té. Era un libro del lenguaje de los signos.

—Ooh —dijo Elena, tomando un delicado sorbo de té—. ¡Estamos aprendiendo! Deberían aprenderlo también. A Klaus y a Stef se les ocurrió la idea de aprender el lenguaje de los signos para esas veces cuando no estén seguros si sus padres están al alcance.

—Eso es muy peligroso pero inteligente —remarcó Marcel.

—¿Cierto? —preguntó Katerina—. No puedo creer que esos dos pensaran en ello. Elena y yo nos inventamos nuestros propios signos generales cuando éramos más jóvenes, sólo jugando, pero esto será mejor.

—¿Creen que los Murmuradores captan el lenguaje de los signos, sin embargo? —pregunté.

—Bueno, obviamente no lo usaríamos delante de ellos —dijo Katerina—. Sólo sería para cuando los Duques estén cerca, pero nadie pueda vernos. Pensamos en inventarnos uno propio, pero eso tomaría demasiado tiempo.

Asentí.

—Supuestamente Stefan lo está pasando mal porque no puede decir palabrotas en cada frase —dijo Elena con una sonrisa—. Está determinado a encontrar signos para maldecir o inventarse unos él mismo.

—¿En serio? —pregunté—. No maldice_ tanto_. —De hecho, sólo le había oído decir algunas palabras menores por ahí. Levanté la vista para encontrar a Elena y Katerina mirándome con expresiones de incredulidad.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

Empezó con pequeñas risas, Elena intentando ocultar la suya detrás de su mano. Cuando ambas hicieron contacto visual, la presa se rompió y sus risas estallaron en un torrente. Aullaron, incitadas la una por la otra, pisando fuerte con sus bonitos pies y pegándose con sus piernas. Miré a Marcel, cuya expresión estaba tan sombría como siempre mientras las observaba. No me miraría. Elena negó con la cabeza, intentando explicarlo a través de un ataque de risa.

—Lo siento, cariño, ¡es sólo que Stef tiene la boca más sucia que cualquier tipo que haya conocido!

Otra ronda de carcajeo de hermanas. Sentí que mi piel se calentaba.

—Pero él nunca¼ —Dejé que la frase muriera en medio de su carcajada, disminuyendo. No me gustó la emoción que se apoderó de mí. ¿Envidia? Qué lamentable estar celosa de que Stef no hubiera maldecido mucho delante de mí, como si pudiera ser él mismo con ellas y no conmigo. Elena respiró jadeante y cogió mi mano, trabajando duro para controlarse.

—No estés molesta, por favor. Es sólo que la sola idea¼

Quería creer que las razones de Stef eran dulces y respetuosas, pero las gemelas hicieron que me preguntara si había estado dirigido por mi personalidad. Tuvimos un tiempo tan corto y precioso juntos, y no quería pensar que algo de eso hubiera sido falso.

Me quedé mirando el juego de té. Habían pasado quince meses desde que Stefan y yo condujimos a través del país juntos. ¿Por qué estaba dejando que esto me afectara ahora? Y deseaba que las gemelas detuvieran las risitas ya.

—Simplemente se siente mal maldecir delante de ti —dijo Elena —, como si una dulce y pequeña abuelita estuviera en la habitación. —Lo dijo con absoluta inocencia, pero a mis ojos era molesto.

—¿_Una abuelita_?

Katerina no intentó ocultar su diversión.

—Oh, venga ya —le dijo Elena a su hermana—. Incluso_ tú_ te contienes cuando Anna está cerca.

Katerina frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse.

—Bella —dijo Marcel, forzándome a mirarlo—. ¿Estás lista para contárselo?

Dios lo quiera. El chico sabía exactamente qué decir para matar la conversación actual y sacarme de este atolladero. Respiré. Hora de centrarse. Asentí hacia Marcel, y esperé que pudiera ver la gratitud en mis ojos. Dejé escapar el aliento, trabajando para esconder todos los pensamientos de Stef.

Las gemelas finalmente habían dejado de reír y tenían miradas expectantes en sus rostros.

—¿Recuerdan a la monja sobre la que les hablé que falleció durante mi

viaje a California?

Ambas asintieron.

—Bueno, su Espíritu vino a mí este verano¼

No creo que ninguna de las dos parpadeara o se moviera mientras les contaba sobre el Espíritu Nephilim Angelical y la profecía. Después de que terminara, pasaron minutos de completo silencio.

Cuando Elena habló finalmente, su voz era tan pequeña e infantil que casi rompió mi corazón.

—¿Realmente se irán? ¿No tendremos que trabajar más?

Su voz se quebró y Katerina la tomó en sus brazos cuando Elena se vino abajo, con los hombros temblando por la fuerza de las lágrimas. Parpadeé para apartar el escozor de mis propios ojos.

—Realmente se habrán ido —le prometí—. Y ambas serán libres.

—¿Qué necesitas que hagamos? —preguntó Katerina en un extraño momento de trabajo en equipo. Elena se secó los ojos con una servilleta de tela color marfil de la mesa.

—No hay un plan a plazo largo, todavía —expliqué—. Sólo tenemos que estar preparados, en cualquier momento, para unirnos y luchar. No tengo ni idea de cómo va a ser. Pero cuando me vaya, no pueden hablar de esto para nada. No pueden contárselo a los chicos. Mi padre me está enviando a sitios cuando sabe que es seguro.

Les conté sobre el viaje a Siria. Fueron buenas oyentes, cautivadas y llenas de preguntas. Las cosas que estábamos haciendo y planeando justo debajo de la nariz de los Duques eran extraordinarias y sin precedentes. Los Nephs nunca se habían unido contra ellos, y las posibilidades eran suficientes para darnos mareos.

—Todavía estamos intentado encontrar a otros Nephs para que sean aliados. Tengo que ver a Klaus y Stef. Sé que estarán dentro, pero tienen que oír sobre la profecía.

Pasó un minuto de silencio reflexivo. Mis nervios se sentían como si estuvieran siendo exprimidos ante la idea de ver a Stef otra vez. Katerina me miró.

—Te das cuenta de que él nunca te dejará amarlo, ¿verdad?

Ella podía golpear verbalmente como ningún otro.

—Sé eso, sí.

Se cruzó de brazos, con un hombro arqueado hacia arriba, y me miró como si en realidad yo nunca hubiera entendido a Stefan de la forma en que ella lo hacía. Y tal vez tenía razón. Porque a pesar de que mi mente sabía que él no me dejaría amarlo, mi corazón seguía teniendo esperanza.

Marcel llamó mi atención desde el otro lado de la mesa y los dos miramos hacia otro lado.

—¡Vamos a hacer algo divertido juntas mientras el cascarrabias Astaroth no está! — Elena agarró mi brazo, reorientando mi atención—. ¡Vamos a hacernos las uñas!

Nunca podría decírselo a Alice. Ella ardería si supiera que la había engañado con Elena.

—Ustedes damas deberían disfrutar de este momento. —Marcel sonaba cansado—. Yo iré al hotel.

—¡Ah, Marcel, lo siento! —Rió Elena—. A los hombres también les arreglan las uñas, sabes.

Él se puso de pie.

—Me vendría bien irme temprano a la cama una noche.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunté—. Podríamos hacer otra cosa. —Sabía cómo se sentía, el jet lag se estaba afianzando, pero todavía estaba demasiado agitada para dormir.

—Estoy seguro. —Se dirigió a la puerta, inclinando la cabeza hacia nosotras.

—Iré a verte en la mañana antes de que te vayas —prometió Elena—. Envíame un mensaje de texto con la información de tu hotel.

Los ojos de él se veían cansados cuando le dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y se volteó para irse, y eso hizo que algo dentro de mí se agarrotara con tristeza.

Cuando se fue, Elena me lanzó una mirada significativa y yo asentí. Hablaríamos. Agarramos nuestras carteras, pero Katerina permanecía sentada, mirando a lo lejos, absorta en sus pensamientos.

—¿Vienes, Kat? —preguntó Elena.

Pero Katerina me miró a mí.

—¿Dices que es seguro esta noche?

—Sí. —Le hablé de la información de inteligencia de papá, y la forma en que nos avisarían si el peligro surgiera.

—Vayan ustedes dos —dijo Katerina—. Creo que tendré una noche para mí.

La mamá osa estaba dejando al cachorro fuera de su vista. Impactante.

Elena se veía completamente desconcertada.

—Si estás de verdad segura...

Katerina asintió con aire ausente y nos despidió con la mano, cayendo en modo de relajación, levantándose y dejándose caer en el sofá con el control remoto. Elena se encogió de hombros y entrelazó su brazo con el mío, llevándome fuera del apartamento con un salto en su paso.

—No regreses al hotel esta noche —suplicó Elena—. ¡Quédate aquí conmigo!

—Está bien —acordé, y charlamos todo el camino hasta el salón.

* * *

><p>Después de manicuras, pedicuras y cestas de pescado frito y patatas fritas en un bar, empezamos a hacer nuestro camino a través de la muchedumbre nocturna hacia el hotel para que pudiera conseguir mis cosas. Jalé mi chaqueta para cerrarla cuando la brisa de otoño se elevó y pasábamos un bar tocando música en vivo.<p>

—Absolutamente podría vivir en Inglaterra —dije.

Elena tomó mi brazo de nuevo.

—Te encantaría totalmente estar aquí.

Caminamos en silencio durante un minuto.

—¿Qué crees que está pasando con Stef? —pregunté.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo idea. Todos estábamos conmocionados después de la cumbre, pero él más que todos. Tal vez él está pasando por una etapa de rebeldía.

—No quiero que haga nada estúpido —susurré.

—Lo sé. Él sólo está probando los límites, pero estoy segura de que está bien. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? —Ella me apretó el brazo y le devolví el apretón.

Recuperamos el bolso del hotel y tomamos el metro de vuelta a casa de Elena.

—¿Cómo ha sido viajar con Marcel? —preguntó ella mientras ascendíamos desde el metro a su parada.

—Ha sido genial. Él en realidad me habló un poco. Fue impresionante en Siria. Tendrías que haberlo visto.

Nos hicimos a un lado en torno a un violinista callejero. Una serie de tristes notas caprichosas se enrollaron por el aire, y tiré unos billetes en su caja abierta.

—A él le gustas, sabes —dijo Elena.

Por un confuso segundo imaginé que estaba hablando acerca del violinista. Cuando me di cuenta de que se refería a Marcel, mi corazón se hundió.

—Somos amigos. Eso es todo lo que quiero.

—Está bien —dijo en voz baja—. Entiendo.

Pero sentí la necesidad de explicarlo.

—A veces olvido cómo es él —dije—. Y lo toco, como lo haría con Matt o con Klaus. Pero es raro. Se pone todo tenso, y luego me siento mal. ¿Alguna vez te sucedió?

Ella me sonrió abiertamente.

—No. Pero eso es porque no fantaseo con él. Me imagino que tiene un poco de agresión sexual reprimida que le encantaría...

—_¡__Elena__!_ —chillé, golpeando su cadera con la mía.

—Está bien, está bien, me detendré.

Cuando llegamos a su apartamento, Katerina estaba en su habitación, hablando animadamente. Elena articuló "Klaus" para mí, y Katerina debió habernos oído llegar porque se quedó muy callada.

Elena y yo estuvimos hablando hasta altas horas de la noche.

En un momento de seriedad, sacó el tema de Matt.

—Te debo una disculpa por esa noche, la víspera de Año Nuevo. Era conveniente trabajar en Matt cuando los Murmuradores aparecieron, pero deberías saber que fue más que eso. —Elena recogió las mantas—. Él fue tan dulce conmigo,_ tan real_ y tan lindo. Quería besarlo. Honestamente. Él es el único chico con el que alguna vez he fantaseado así.

—Está bien —dije. Hace mucho tiempo había dejado de lado cualquier rencor acerca de esa noche, y siempre me había preguntado lo que ella realmente pensaba de él.

Se lo conté todo, sobre cómo Matt y Alice eventualmente se habían reconciliado y se convirtieron en una pareja, y como no sabía si ellos serían capaz de lograrlo a través de la transición a la universidad. Verónica parecía aburrida e infeliz en estos días.

Elena escuchaba, moviéndose para sentarse detrás de mí y jugar con mi cabello mientras yo hablaba. Cuando terminé, ella apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y suspiró.

—Sin ánimo de ofender a tu amiga, Bella, pero las chicas humanas siempre dan por sentado el amor. Quieren que las cosas sean salvajes y libres de preocupaciones todo el tiempo. Y cuando se vuelven demasiado cómodas o requiere poco esfuerzo, acaban por desecharlo. Daría cualquier cosa por ser amada por un chico como Matt. Pero supongo que la hierba es siempre más verde en el otro lado, ¿no?

Elena me besó en la mejilla y le di las buenas noches. Después de que apagó la luz y nos acurrucamos en su suave cama, sentí algo frío en mi hombro. Extendí la mano y me sorprendí al encontrar una mancha de humedad en mi camiseta. Al recordar cómo ella había descansado la cabeza allí, ahora tenía sentido. Las lágrimas de Elena.

Ella sólo quería una oportunidad en el amor. Todos lo hacíamos. El amor era la esencia de estar vivo. Pero nunca tendríamos la oportunidad de tratar esas fases de una relación y encontrarnos en esa zona de confort con alguien. Nunca sabríamos a ciencia cierta si lo daríamos o no por sentado. Me acurruqué en mi lado, entrelazando los dedos y presionándolos en mi frente.

_Utilízame para que esto ocurra. Te lo ruego, que sea pronto. Y déjanos tener una oportunidad para vivir._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore<em>**


	10. Australia

************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Invierno: <strong>**Fin de Curso **

**Australia**

Papá me contactó tres días antes de Navidad. Había estado empezando a preguntarme si ya no había más Neph por ahí que pudieran ser aliados. Me reenvió mi itinerario de viaje para el día siguiente con un mensaje diciendo que se reuniría con Marcel y conmigo para darnos un parte en nuestra segunda escala, la cual sería Nueva Zelanda. Me quedé mirando el itinerario durante mucho tiempo. ¡Íbamos a Australia! Papá me advirtió que era verano allí, así que debía asegurarme de dejar atrás los suéteres y las chaquetas que había estado poniéndome.

Vi que nuestra primera escala corta era en Los Angeles, lo cual me apretó el corazón. Estaría tan cerca de Stef, y él ni siquiera lo sabría.

Por pura preocupación le había dicho a papá lo que había aprendido de las gemelas sobre que Stef no estaba trabajando. Él bruscamente respondió que no podía involucrarse, pero se comprometió a hacerme saber si escuchaba algo. Papá dijo que Los Ángeles tenía un alto volumen constante de Murmuradores rondando, por lo que tendríamos que llegar en el momento justo antes de que él me mandara allí.

Tratar de ser paciente apestaba. El tiempo seguía burlándose de mí. Y ahora las vacaciones estaban aquí.

Nos habremos ido para Navidad. Nunca había estado lejos de Patti en los días de fiesta. Odiaba dejarla sola, sobre todo en nuestro apartamento, que se veía tan lúgubre sin las decoraciones anuales. Pero no podíamos ser atrapadas celebrando.

Antes de que me llevara al aeropuerto, deslicé un regalo en su cama cuando ella no estaba mirando: un collar de Ángel con una lista de las cientos de cosas que me encantaban de ella. Algunas de las cosas eran tonterías, pequeños recuerdos y bromas internas que sólo ella entendería, pero sabía que las leería una y otra vez mientras yo no estuviera.

Marcel vino volando, como la última vez, y me recibió en el aeropuerto de Atlanta. Estuvo más apagado de lo normal en la primera etapa de nuestro vuelo. Tal vez porque la última vez que nos habíamos visto el uno al otro les había revelado un montón sobre mí misma y mis sentimientos por Stef a él y a las gemelas. Sin embargo no me importaba el silencio. Y me alegraba que la verdad estuviera afuera.

Cuando cambiamos de avión en Los Angeles, hubo un pequeño bendito tiempo para contemplar lo cerca que estaba de Stefan. Marcel seguía dándome miradas furtivas, pero estaba demasiado absorta en mis pensamientos para hablar.

Había estado en una aventura a través del mundo, y Stefan no tenía ni idea. Por tanto tiempo había estado en un patrón de contención, negándome a seguir adelante, y recientemente había sido empujada hacia adelante sin él. Con cada nuevo evento y viaje me sentía más lejos de él.

Miré por la ventanilla del avión y envié un saludo silencioso sobre las colinas secas antes de nuestro muy largo vuelo a través del océano.

* * *

><p>El jet lag comenzó cuando llegamos a Nueva Zelanda. Mi reloj interno estaba completamente confundido, por suerte, el entusiasmo por el viaje lo anuló. Marcel y yo esperamos en una mesa de la esquina en el restaurante del aeropuerto donde papá dijo que nos encontraría. No habíamos estado esperando mucho antes de él llegara haciendo ruidos metálicos. No estaba segura de cómo había conseguido pasar los detectores de metales con esas gigantes botas con punta de acero. Me levanté y lo abracé por su gruesa cintura.<p>

—¿El viaje va bien hasta ahora? —preguntó.

—Genial —le dije.

Los tres nos amontonamos en la mesa mientras él sacaba el sobre de manila. No perdió el tiempo.

—Este es el hijo de Mammon, Duque de la Codicia. Su nombre es Flynn Frazer. Veintiséis años de edad.

Sacó una fotografía de un hombre joven con el cabello de color rojo brillante, corto, y una nariz ligeramente torcida. Fácilmente lo reconocí como el gorila de la horrible cumbre en la ciudad de Nueva York. Flynn tenía una gran boca y una sonrisa contagiosa. Parecía estar en un gimnasio, de pie junto a un saco de boxeo con algunos otros chicos. Llevaba pantalones cortos de color rojo brillante y una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Era bajo de estatura en comparación con los otros chicos, pero tenía un enjuto y musculoso cuerpo que alardeaba de fuerza. Uno de sus dientes era de un obvio tono más blanco que los demás.

—¿Tiene un diente falso? —pregunté.

—Probablemente —respondió mi padre—. Él es un luchador de AMM. Artes marciales mixtas. Es el actual campeón de peso welter en Australia. Nunca perdió una pelea. Tendrán la oportunidad de verlo por sí mismos mientras estén allá.

Me mordí el labio. Luchar, incluso por deporte, me ponía un poco nerviosa.

—¿Cuál es el peso welter? —Le tendí la imagen a Marcel al otro lado de la mesa.

—La clase de peso entre ligero y medio. Alrededor de setenta y siete kilogramos. Su pecado se manifiesta de manera diferente de lo que crees. Su padre es un dragón cuando se trata de acaparar oro y joyas, pero este chico no parece preocuparse por este tipo de adquisiciones. Está ávido de atención y estatus, sobre todo cuando se trata de su rango y reputación, ya sea que se trate de una victoria en el ring o de construir una reputación con las mujeres.

—Creo que sé de él —dijo Marcel—. ¿Él fue el chico que se vio obligado a entretener a los Duques con una pelea?

—Sí, ese es nuestro chico. Aquí está su historia. El único momento en que el pecado de Flynn levanta la cabeza es cuando hace algo competitivo. Su codicia se hace cargo, algo así como que_ es_ su victoria y tiene que tenerla. Su padre es un gran fanático del boxeo y quería que Flynn probara suerte en la lucha cuando tenía sólo catorce años. Aprendió rápido, y Mammon se jactaba de él con todos los Duques. Cuando Flynn tenía diecinueve años, Shax, Duque del Robo, apostó con Mammon que Flynn no podría vencer a su hijo, Erik. Erik era un boxeador de veintiún años de edad en Atlantic City en ese momento. —Él hizo una pausa, recostándose y cruzando los brazos. Tuve una sensación de malestar en la boca del estómago.

—Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que algo brutal le había sucedido a un Neph a manos de los Duques. Cosas como esas solían ocurrir antes de que el número de niños bajara drásticamente. De cualquier manera. La cumbre anual se celebró en Australia ese año, y trajeron a dos chicos a luchar. Erik se mantuvo firme durante mucho tiempo, pero una vez que Flynn finalmente consiguió la ventaja, no pudo detenerse a sí mismo.

—Él lo mató —susurré. Papá levantó su barbilla en confirmación.

—La semana pasada fue el aniversario de la muerte de Erik. Tenía a alguien siguiendo a Flynn, y manejó hacia la cantera donde le hicieron tirar el cuerpo hace tantos años.

Sacó una segunda imagen del sobre.

Flynn estaba cerca del borde de la cantera, pareciendo indiferente por lo empinado, la devastadora caída de varios cientos de metros hasta el agua. Sus piernas abiertas delante de él, y acunaba su rostro entre sus manos. La muestra de pena y remordimiento me hizo apartarme de la imagen, incómoda.

—Es un poco áspero alrededor de los bordes, Bella, pero no estés tan asustada de él. Él debería venir con más facilidad que la hija de Sonellion.

Esperaba eso.

—¿Cómo está Z? —le pregunté—. ¿Alguno de los Murmuradores la revisó?

—Ella está aguantando.

Marcel y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Me hubiera gustado que toda esta planificación no tuviera que tomar tanto tiempo. Papá nos dio entradas para la pelea de Flynn, dos pases detrás de bastidores, nuestra información del hotel y la dirección de la casa de Flynn antes de besar mi frente despidiéndose.

* * *

><p>La última etapa del vuelo transcurrió sin incidentes a excepción de una pequeña turbulencia. Marcel y yo estábamos delirando por la somnolencia. Traté de hacerle tomar un trago de mi café con leche, con ganas de verlo rebotar en las paredes de la cabina por una dosis de cafeína. Alejó mis intentos poco convincentes para poner mi taza en su boca, riendo. Luego tocó mi cintura en un momento muy poco característico de él y chillé. El señor mayor en la fila al lado de nosotros nos miró con desaprobación, y me alejé.<p>

—Vamos a negociar —dijo Marcel—. Tú tomas un sorbo de mi té verde y yo tomaré un trago de tu¼ taza azucarada.

—¡Trato!

Cambiamos las bebidas y casi me atraganté por el sabor natural amargo. Su nariz se arrugó a cambio.

—¡No hay azúcar en esto! —declaré, mientras él decía— ¡Esto es_ muy _dulce!

Después de un poco más risa, me senté y traté de concentrarme en mi tarea. Me tomó un tiempo, pero la terminé, luego dormí hasta que comenzamos a descender. Me alegré de ver la ciudad de Melbourne por la ventana cuando me desperté: un grupo de altos rascacielos junto al mar iridiscente. El agua brillaba y destelló mientras aterrizábamos.

* * *

><p>El verano australiano era un cambio agradable de la frialdad que había dejado atrás en Georgia. En nuestro elegante hotel, la gente era amable, negándose a las propinas. Sonreí como una idiota ante sus impresionantes acentos, aunque supongo que técnicamente yo era la que tenía el acento.<p>

Cuando me registré en recepción, me entregaron una pequeña caja sellada.

—Esto fue entregado para usted, señorita.

Di las gracias al conserje y la guardé en el bolsillo.

Marcel y yo nos montamos en el ascensor con espejos hasta el quinto piso. Nos dimos nuestras llaves de repuesto de la habitación el uno al otro en caso de emergencia.

Después de acordar una hora para reunirnos, nos fuimos por caminos separados. La primera cosa que noté en mi habitación eran los chocolates en las almohadas de la enorme cama king-size.

—_¡Sí!_ —Me tiré encima de la suavidad de gran tamaño y comí los chocolates, uno detrás del otro. Entonces me senté con las piernas cruzadas, y abrí la caja que había sido dejada para mí. Dentro había una pequeña daga negra con funda. Sonreí._ Gracias, papá_.

Estaba cansada, pero llena de adrenalina, así que decidí explorar la habitación. Abrí la oficina de madera gigante y encontré un televisor. El próximo gabinete escondía una pequeña nevera. Me puse en cuclillas y la abrí, esperando encontrarla vacía. Pero no fue así.

Estaba llena de alcohol.

El corazón latió fuerte y mis manos se pusieron pegajosas.

No hay nada malo en ver...

Me senté, removiendo una mini botella de tequila y sosteniéndola en mi mano. Es curioso cómo el cuerpo reacciona de manera similar a los diferentes tipos de deseos, ya sea un deseo de sustancias o un caso de lujuria: sangre y respiración acelerada, piel caliente, palmas húmedas. Con deliberada lentitud, coloqué el licor dorado de nuevo en su lugar, amando el sonido de las botellas tintineando juntas.

Un suave golpe sonó desde el otro lado de la pared, y salté, cerrando la nevera. Moví la audición hacia el exterior a través de la pared y susurré:

—¿Marcel?

—¿Bella? ¿Te estás comportando? —Su voz tenía un tono burlón. Había oído las botellas._ ¡Aagh!_ Jesús, ¿algún Neph alguna vez se tomaba un descanso de escuchar?

—Um —tartamudeé—. Sólo mirando, Sr. oficial de libertad condicional.

Él se rió entre dientes.

No habría bebido nada, pero sin duda había estado entreteniendo la ensoñación.

—Voy a tomar una ducha ahora.

Cuando vi la bañera hundida gigante con botellas de jabones de lujo, me decidí por un baño de burbujas en su lugar. Mientras flotaba en el agua caliente espumosa, me encontré tarareando el estribillo de la nueva canción de_ Lascivious_. Eso no funcionaría. Así que cambié a la siguiente cosa que me vino a la mente: una melodía melosa que Matt siempre nos criticó a las chicas en su auto.

Entonces un pensamiento horrible me detuvo. ¿Marcel me estaba escuchando chapotear en la bañera, cantando? Él no haría eso, ¿verdad? La sola idea me hizo hormiguear por todas partes y volverme paranoica. Me hundí un poco más en las burbujas y cerré la boca.

Una vez que estuve bien y arrugada me envolví en la bata de felpa del hotel. Papá nos había sugerido que nos vistiéramos bien para la arena. Era una pelea de Nochebuena. Traje una falda fluida negra hasta la rodilla, de un material elástico y una blusa marrón ajustada.

Mala elección de atuendo. ¿Dónde se supone que iba a poner la espada? La daga ya estaba atada en la parte interna alta de mi muslo. No podía usar la empuñadura en el tobillo, y sobresalía por debajo de la tela de la falda cuando traté de ponerla en mi cintura. Marcel tendría que sostenerla por mí. Extendí mi audición hasta su habitación.

—¿Oye, Marcel? —Sin respuesta. Mi audición empujó en torno a su habitación hasta encontrar música apagada, como una radio que había sido volcada. Alojé mi audición en la música y apenas pude distinguir que era clásica, instrumental. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando llamé a su nombre otra vez. Todavía no había respuesta. No podía imaginar que se hubiera quedado dormido. Él me habría dicho si iba alguna parte. Escuché en su cuarto de baño y también por el pasillo hasta la máquina de hielo. Nada. Recogiendo ambas llaves de nuestras habitaciones, me apresuré por la corta distancia por el pasillo y llamé suavemente a su puerta. Todavía nada.

Agarré la espada en su estuche de cuero con una mano, y con la otra mano deslicé la llave de la habitación y en silencio abrí la puerta. Dando un paso tímido en la habitación oscura, abrí la puerta con el pie. Lo que vi en el suelo delante de la cama me puso colorada con sarpullido.

Marcel estaba bien. Estaba meditando. Llevaba auriculares a todo volumen con música clásica. Debería haberme ido en ese momento, pero permanecí inmóvil por la vista de él en un momento tan privado. Estaba de rodillas, sentado sobre los talones, con la cabeza inclinada en señal de reverencia. Llevaba pantalones deportivos azul marino, pero sin calcetines y sin camisa. El tríceps en sus brazos se abombaban y su espalda redondeada era una masa bronceada de músculo.

Lo que hizo que fuera difícil para mí respirar era la forma en que se entregaba por completo a sí mismo como una ofrenda humilde en el suelo de esa manera. Ver a un gran hombre fuerte, de rodillas, carente de orgullo egoísta, meditando con todo su ser era suficiente para hacer que una mujer llorara de admiración.

Había estado mirando demasiado tiempo. Cuando di un paso hacia atrás su cabeza giró hacia arriba y nuestros ojos chocaron. Se arrancó los auriculares con una expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos claros.

Estaba tan atrapada.

—L-lo siento —dije. Retrocedí y cerré la puerta, tomando respiraciones irregulares. Detrás de mí oí a Marcel abrir la puerta y salir corriendo. Cuando me di la vuelta, mis ojos deben haberse abierto de par en par ante la vista de su cuerpo, porque él tomó una mirada hacia su pecho desnudo y salió corriendo a la habitación para ponerse una camisa. Esperé, mi corazón palpitando rápido de tonta vergüenza, hasta que regresó al pasillo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó.

—No. Lo siento mucho. Sólo pensé que algo podría haber ocurrido cuando no me contestaste.

Él se relajó.

—Debería haberte advertido. Es la única vez que bloqueo mi audición. No era mi intención asustarte.

—Está bien —susurré—. ¿Tú, um, crees que podrías venir por un momento cuando tengas tiempo? Quiero pedirte algo. —Levanté la empuñadura para mostrarle de qué se trataba.

—Voy contigo ahora mismo. —Él me siguió hasta mi habitación.

Nos sentamos en dos sillones uno frente al otro a través de un pequeño escritorio. Tomé una respiración profunda y me obligué a ralentizar mi ritmo cardíaco a medida que visiones de Marcel semidesnudo bailaban en mi cabeza. No me gustaba él de esa manera, pero era difícil no ser afectada por tal visión._ Bueno, él está esperando a que digas algo, Bella. Recupera la compostura_. Me aclaré la garganta.

—¿Te importaría llevar la empuñadura por mí hoy? No voy a ser capaz de llevarla con este atuendo.

Él respondió sin dudarlo.

—Sería un honor poder llevarla.

—Gracias. Y hay otra cosa que me preguntaba¼ es un poco extraño. ¿Te importaría sacar la empuñadura y sostenerla?

Le entregué la empuñadura en su estuche. Me miró con curiosidad, pero confió en mí sin dudar, abriendo el estuche y sacando la empuñadura. La sostuvo entre sus manos suaves, levantándola para inspeccionarla con asombro.

—¿Sientes algo? —pregunté.

Tenía una expresión burlona cuando preguntó:

—¿En qué sentido?

—Físicamente. ¿No sientes algún tipo de zumbido en la piel?

Frunció el ceño.

—No.

—Oh. —Me hundí un poco—. Pensé que podrías ser capaz de esgrimirla, también.

—Bella¼ —Él bajó la empuñadura de nuevo a su estuche—. Tuve muchos años de indulgencia antes de que mi vida cambiara.

Era difícil imaginar a Marcel como algo menos que completamente controlado.

—Supongo que sabía eso —le dije—, pero pensé que ya que habías sido, ya sabes, redimido y todo eso¼

Él me dio una pequeña sonrisa y se levantó, deslizando la empuñadura en su bolsillo.

—Tal vez la Espada de la Justicia no es tan indulgente como su Creador.

Lo seguí hasta la puerta, hasta que se volvió bruscamente y me detuve justo antes de chocar contra él.

—Bella¼ —Sus ojos se veían un poco salvaje. Di un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

—¿Sí? —pregunté.

Él nunca quitó sus ojos de mí.

—¿Todavía hablas con Stefan?

Bajé los ojos y sacudí la cabeza, agotada por la pregunta.

—Él no quiere hablar conmigo.

—Pero todavía lo amas.

Tragué saliva y asentí, mirándolo nuevamente a sus ojos solemnes.

Guardó silencio durante un largo rato antes de decir:

—Voy a dar un paseo, pero tengo mi teléfono. Te veré a las 12:30.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y yo apoyé la frente contra la misma por un tiempo, preguntándome por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan complicadas.

* * *

><p>Una comprobada al reloj me mostró que todavía tenía media hora. Me acerqué a la ventana y abrí las cortinas. Melbourne era hermoso. Era extraño ver adornos navideños llenar las calles en un día soleado de verano. Después de unos minutos mis ojos se posaron en una cara conocida entre la gente caminando.<p>

Marcel. El dulce Marcel. Quería que él fuera feliz.

Sacó su teléfono celular, y el malestar se arremolinó en mi interior. Me pregunté a quién estaba llamando. Levantó la vista hacia la ventana y rápidamente retrocedí para permanecer oculta. Luego, en un momento de entrometimiento y paranoia, empujé mi audición y vista a través del cristal, hasta donde Marcel se había detenido en un pequeño pabellón.

Pude distinguir el crujido y el pitido a través del receptor y las facciones de Marcel: la preocupación apretando sus labios carnosos. Y entonces una voz masculina con acento inglés respondió y me congelé.

¿Por qué estaba llamando a Stefan?

—Hermano Stefan —saludó Marcel.

— Marcel. —Él sonaba un poco nervioso, preocupado—. ¿Están todos bien?

—Sí. Todo el mundo está bien.

—Entonces, ¿a qué debo el placer? —El tono de Stef cambió a algo más firme, más áspero, lleno de sarcasmo.

Marcel estaba tranquilo y sus cejas se fruncieron como si lamentara su decisión de llamar. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero no me gustaba.

—Bella dice que no hablarás con ella.

Dejé de respirar.

—¿Cuál es tu punto? —preguntó Stef.

—Mi punto¼ —Marcel paseó unos cuantos pasos y luego se detuvo, llevándose una mano a la frente—. Ella todavía se preocupa por ti. Me gustaría saber cómo te sientes por ella.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Tomé una respiración entrecortada._ Esto no puede estar pasando_.

—Estoy preocupado porque eso le duele. Si te interesa, deberías hacérselo saber. Y si no te importa, deberías dejarla ir.

—¿Para qué así puedas ir tras ella?

—No voy a perseguirla si tú no deseas que lo haga. Pero debes decirme.

—No es mi permiso el que necesitas, Marcel. Habla con su padre.

—Por favor, Stefan. No quiero pelear.

—Por supuesto que no. Dime: ¿ella ya sabe sobre ti?

¿Saber_ qué_ acerca de él?

Marcel se quedó muy quieto.

—No —susurró en un murmullo sordo.

—Ten cuidado —le advirtió Stefan, sin asomo de humor.

—Siempre estoy alerta, hermano. Y ahora necesito tu honestidad. ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos por ella?

Mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil, a excepción del latido de mi corazón bombeando en mi garganta.

_Dile que no estoy disponible. Dile que todavía te importo, que soy tuya. _

La risa enojada de Stefan, un sonido frío entrecortado, me puso la piel de gallina. Y entonces él respondió finalmente:

—Le he dejado claro a ella que no hay futuro para nosotros, amigo. Así que, quédatela. La mejor de las suertes para ti.

Y con esas últimas pesadas palabras mi estómago se volvió y Stefan colgó. Marcel suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza. Me deslicé al suelo en estado de shock.

_No. No, no, no_.

Quería gritar, golpear, patear y romper cosas.

No lo quiso decir¼ no podía.

¿Cierto?

En quince minutos tenía que irme con Marcel para encontrar a Flynn, pero mi mente era un caos absoluto. Tomé respiraciones profundas._ No_ podía pensar en esto, en el sonido de la voz fría de Stefan y¼ y¼_ no_. Era demasiado. Tenía que limpiar mi mente y concentrarme en mi tarea. El drama de mi vida personal tendría que esperar hasta que tuviera tiempo para una crisis emocional, porque eso es exactamente lo que me esperaba cuando esta misión terminara.


	11. El Fantasma

**********************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**********************************

* * *

><p><strong>El Fantasma <strong>

Marcel y yo subimos en silencio las escaleras dentro de la arena. Nuestros asientos estaban a mitad del estadio, lo suficientemente lejos así que Flynn no nos encontraría. La primera pelea ya había tenido lugar y la segunda estaba en curso. Los aficionados estaban alborotados a nuestro paso. Estaba agradecida por todas las distracciones que me daban excusas para no hacer contacto visual con Marcel.

La energía subía en el aire durante el intermedio mientras el público se preparaba para la pelea por el campeonato. Todo el mundo estaba zumbando acerca de "El Fantasma", Flynn Frazer.

—¿El Fantasma? —le susurré a Marcel, incapaz de mirarlo todavía.

—Se mueve tan rápido, sus oponentes nunca lo ven venir —explicó.

Me senté y miré, encontrando el clima emocional de la habitación muy interesante. Supongo que había estado esperando una gran cantidad de energía negativa sedienta de sangre en una pelea, pero estaba muy lejos. Era una multitud feliz. Claro, había algunas auras oscuras entre las naranjas brillantes, pero el ambiente en general era una de entusiasmo respetuoso. Por costumbre, mantuve los ojos bien abiertos para los Espíritus Demoníacos.

Las luces se apagaron y la música comenzó a sonar a todo volumen por los altavoces, una sobrecarga de golpes, ritmo tribal mezclado con acordes de guitarra de rock. Me puse de pie con todo el mundo, deseosa de echarle un vistazo a Flynn.

Su oponente salió primero, vestido de azul, saltando sobre sus talones y golpeando un puño en el aire. Balanceó su camino hacia el octágono enjaulado, donde subió e hizo una serie de golpes de aire antes de hacer su camino hacia el lado en el que un hombre esperaba con una toalla alrededor de su cuello. La multitud abucheó. Sin amor para el azul.

Se hizo el silencio, y la música parecía hacerse más fuerte. Cuando Flynn acechaba lentamente su camino hacia la arena, vestido todo rojo con los ojos en llamas, el lugar estalló. Me encontré aplaudiendo e inclinándome hacia delante para tener una mejor vista.

El nerviosismo me arañaba cuando vi al Fantasma tomar su tiempo para llegar al octágono, con los ojos enloquecidos en su oponente y una sonrisa misteriosa en sus anchos labios. En cuanto a las burlas de miedo llegaban, diría que estaba camino ahí. Se había ido cualquier indicio de la gran sonrisa en sus imágenes.

El anunciador llegó al centro del octágono y presentó al primer luchador, cuyo nombre ni siquiera entendí. Pero cuando anunció a Flynn "El Fantasma Frazer", añadí mi voz al mar de ánimos.

Todo el mundo se quedó de pie cuando comenzó el encuentro. Flynn tenía un carisma natural. Caminó alrededor de su oponente como una elegante pantera roja a la caza, mientras que el hombre en azul saltaba y saltaba de un lado a otro como un conejo. El oponente de Flynn no parecía asustado, pero cualquiera podía ver que debería estarlo. Yo tenía miedo por él.

Flynn jugaba con su presa, permitiéndole al chico hacer algunos intentos, pero era obvio incluso para mí, que no sabía nada sobre el deporte, que el Fantasma estaba esperando el momento oportuno. De lo contrario la pelea terminaría demasiado rápido. Ellos esquivaron durante el primer round, con golpes sin menor importancia y bloqueos. Para la mitad del segundo round, la multitud se hacía más agitada, gritando burlas, queriendo acción.

Flynn no era uno de decepcionar. Como un torbellino, se giró y pateó a los pies de su oponente y luego lo golpeó contra la lona, provocando un rugido de la multitud. En un momento, el otro chico le dio un rodillazo sorpresa al costado de Flynn. Flynn, ahora furioso, rápidamente dio la vuelta al otro boxeador por encima del hombro, aterrizó encima de él con un codazo en el esternón y comenzó a golpear su cara.

Mientras la multitud entraba en frenesí, animándolo para noquearlo, sentí que mi ansiedad aumentaba. Flynn no parecía dispuesto a parar en cualquier momento. Su avaricia era patearlo._ Obtén tu victoria y sal de allí, __Flynn_. Cuando la cara de su oponente rezumaba una cantidad importante de sangre, el árbitro finalmente retiró a Flynn y yo volvía a respirar.

Marcel y yo nos miramos el uno al otro al mismo tiempo. El encuentro había terminado. Hora de irse. Cuando llegamos a las puertas y mostramos nuestros pases de detrás del backstage, Flynn estaba siendo anunciado como el ganador y campeón invicto de su categoría de peso.

Doblamos la esquina y miramos hacia atrás. No había nadie más en la sala, por lo que nos deslizamos por la puerta con el nombre de Flynn al frente. Examinamos el espacio interior, una combinación entre un vestuario y un vestidor. Dos bancos de madera en paralelo al centro.

Una escena en retrospectiva de Zania con un cuchillo en la garganta trajo una oleada enfermiza. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Flynn ante la sorpresiva llegada de dos Nephs? Sus manos y pies eran armas. ¿Y por qué Marcel nunca parecía nervioso? Me miró mientras me mordía la uña del pulgar.

Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo y lo saqué. Un texto de papá.

**Escóndanse AHORA.**

Casi dejé caer la cosa como una brasa caliente. ¿Quién venía? ¿Qué tan cerca estaban? ¿Hay que tratar de salir del edificio o simplemente ocultarnos? Le mostré el texto a Marcel. Los dos nos giramos, buscando en la habitación, viendo la puerta del armario, al mismo tiempo y de inmediato moviéndonos hacia ella.

Nos abrimos paso hacia el pequeño armario de limpieza que olía a sudor y lejía. Estaba muy oscuro y estrecho mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí. Cuando me di la vuelta para mirar la puerta cerrada, debí haber empujado un cubo porque había un sonido de tintineo de un trapo golpeando la pared y mi corazón martilló. Marcel estaba justo detrás de mí, y podía sentir su rápido pulso cardiaco contra mi hombro. No había ninguna grieta en el marco de la puerta para mirar a través. Tendríamos que confiar en escuchar.

Me imaginaba el pasillo por el que habíamos venido desde la arena. Doblé mi audición de esa manera hasta que me encontré con un grupo felicitando a Flynn. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal. Poco tiempo pasó antes de que Flynn dijera a todos que tenía que ducharse.

Los dos estábamos completamente inmóviles, escuchando mientras Flynn entraba en la habitación. Sus pies descalzos golpeaban contra las baldosas del suelo que se trasladaban a la esquina de la ducha. Se limpió increíblemente rápido, y luego hubo sonidos de crujido de ropa mientras se vestía. Estaba empezando a pensar que todo esto era una falsa alarma, hasta que el hedor acre del cigarro se coló por debajo de la puerta del armario.

—¡Padre! —exclamó Flynn. Mi corazón se hundió. Un maldito Duque estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta. Empecé a sudar. ¿Cómo había sucedido esto? Gracias a Dios el Duque Mammon no sería capaz de sentirme como Pharzuph con el molesto olfato-virginal de su nariz.

—No te estaba esperando —dijo Flynn—. Te perdiste una asombrosa pelea sangrienta. ¡Se fue sobre la borda!

Recordó el mejor de los detalles escabrosos de su pelea a su padre agradecido. Escuché una risa ronca.

—Estaba escuchando mientras conducía, pero no es lo mismo. El espectáculo del automóvil era un ronquido. Ya me han pertenecido la mitad de aquellos que muestran un punto u otro. Y nunca has visto a una mujer tan malditamente fea-cazafortunas en tu vida. Sabes que puedo disfrutar de una mujer codiciosa con lo mejor de ellos, pero sólo si ella es una espectadora, ¿eh?

Flynn se echó a reír, una explosión jovial que habría igualado la sonrisa de sus fotos, y su padre se le unió, no me gustaba lo amistosos que parecían ser.

—Deja que te lleve a comer y bebas este arvo, mi chico. Toma a algunos de tus compañeros. ¡Nada como una manada de gamberros jóvenes para agitar las mujeres!

Ellos bromearon un poco más, mientras que Flynn tomaba sus cosas y salían de la habitación. Extendí mi oído para escuchar cómo sus amigos eran invitados, y luego, mientras subían al auto, gritando entre ellos, cerraban las puertas y se alejaban. Marcel y yo nos quedamos congelados, esperando que condujeran al menos ocho kilómetros lejos del rango auditivo del Duque. Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Marcel y permití que mi ritmo cardíaco se desacelerara.

Eso había estado cerca. Demasiado cerca. ¿Cómo había sabido papá? Si uno de los Murmuradores había visto a Mammon venir, ¿el Murmurador no me habría advertido directamente en lugar de ir de vuelta a papá primero? ¿O papá estaba aquí en Australia también? Bueno, supuse que no importaba, crisis evitada. Averiguaría los detalles más tarde. Ahora sólo teníamos que escaparnos de este lugar sin llamar la atención ¿Qué era ese olor?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el aroma de un rico y dulce acaramelado en el aire que debilitaba mis huesos. Reconocí ese olor. Era el mismo que había percibido cuando Marcel me había derribado contra el piso el día que nos conocimos.

Mi cuerpo se tensó con conocimiento. Me hice consciente de su amplio pecho y sus abdominales contra mi espalda y su cálido aliento rozando mi oreja y cara. Él olía y se sentía tan bien.

Estaba paralizada en inactividad.

_Abre la puerta y aléjate de él, Bella. Comportate como que no te diste __cuenta. _

Él no sabía que mi sentido del olfato se disparaba cuando mis emociones eran altas, lo que me permitía oler feromonas lujuriosas.

Pero la conversación de Marcel con Stef volvió a mí, y un torrente repentino de emociones se acumuló en mi sistema. Odiaba la horrible sensación de que me estaba aferrando a algo que en realidad nunca tuve que empezar.

_Él nunca dejará que lo ames. _

El dolor recorrió mi sistema. Quería dejar de lado todo. Una repentina rebelión furiosa golpeó dentro de mí. Con mi cuerpo todavía tocando al de Marcel, poco a poco volví la cabeza y la levanté hacia él. Nos quedamos así por un momento, cerca en la oscuridad, muy quietos.

—Oye —le susurré.

Él no contestó. En cambio, otra explosión de embriagador aroma llenó el espacio, lo que provocó a mi cuerpo voltear y enfrentarme a él. Impulsada por la adrenalina y un pulso acelerado, extendí la mano y pasé los dedos a lo largo de la parte posterior de su cuello. No podía creer que estaba haciendo esto, pero una sombra de la oscuridad se estaba expandiendo dentro de mí. Todo el cuerpo de Marcel todavía seguía quieto, como una roca.

Demasiado pasó por mi mente, emociones rebotando en mi corazón y chapoteando a través de mi estómago. Deseos, necesidades, confusiones, afectos, angustias... todas corrían juntas, como los trenes que chocan, en demolición. O haciéndome imprudente.

Medio esperaba que me detuviera, que volviera su cabeza mientras lo atendía, o que se extendiera más allá de mí para abrir la puerta. Pero no lo hizo. Así que tiré suavemente su cuello.

Al igual que un cohete explotando, Marcel estaba aplastando sus labios contra los míos y presionando mi espalda con fuerza contra la puerta cerrada. Un soplo sorprendido escapó de mi boca antes de que yo respondiera, mis dedos sintiendo su pelo grueso, maravillándome de su cuerpo contra el mío. Me dejé perderme en el momento.

Se sentía tan bien ser besada, realmente besada por alguien que no estaba frenando una pizca de pasión, alguien que estaba dejando ir tanto como yo.

No lo detuve cuando me agarró la pierna, poniéndola alrededor de su cadera. Su mano suave empujó la falda y recorrió la parte posterior de mi muslo.

_Whoa. _

_Whoa. _

_Whoa. _

Retiré mi cara lejos de él mientras el peso de nuestra situación se vino abajo.

—¿Marcel? —Mi respiración era rápida y áspera.

Con un firme control sobre mi cuello, llevó mi cara a la suya para otro beso, luego agarró mi otra pierna y me levantó del suelo, sosteniéndome con ambas manos._ Um... wow. _

—E espera —le dije, trastornada.

Él se separó de mi boca, sólo para devorar a lo largo de mi cuello con sus labios calientes y suaves. Dejé escapar un pequeño gemido. Sus manos y su boca eran salvajes en mí, y era tan poco Marcel.

—Espera, Marcel. —Traté de empujarlo, pero él estaba trabajando su camino en mi clavícula y él era tan fuerte. Empujé de nuevo, pero era como una roca gigante en movimiento.

—¡Marcel! ¡Detente! —grité y lo empujé fuertemente con mis brazos, retorciéndome hasta que él me dejó y saltó fuera, jadeando. Mi espalda ya estaba en la puerta, así que mis pies se apoyaron y no caí. Trapeadores y escobas resonaron. Traté de usar mi visión nocturna, pero no había casi ninguna luz que viniera, así que no pude ver su expresión.

—Bella... —Su voz sonó afectada.

—No hiciste nada malo. —Mi corazón todavía latía con demasiada fuerza.

—Perdóname, Bella. Por favor.

Instintivamente, busqué sus manos, mi corazón rompiéndose mientras el arrepentimiento me inundaba.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Marcel. Yo lo empecé. Por favor, no te sientas mal.

Pero él aún bajó la cabeza.

—Quería esto durante tanto tiempo, y sabía... sabía que no estaría en control de mí mismo.

No entendía muy bien por qué el "rey del autocontrol" estaría preocupado por perder el control de un beso. Pero lo había hecho. Algo más estaba pasando aquí.

—¿Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, cierto Marcel?

—Es muy vergonzoso —susurró.

—No. —Froté mis pulgares en los suyos.

—Yo... Bella... La ira no es el único pecado que me atormenta. Ni siquiera

es mi pecado primario.

_¿Qué? _

Mis manos se detuvieron.

_¿Tenía más de un vicio? ¿Cómo era posible? _

Las cosas empezaron a acomodarse en su lugar. Como la forma en que reaccionaba cada vez que una mujer coqueteaba con él o lo tocaba, con la excepción de Elena que era como una hermana. Siempre había sido muy cuidadoso de no hacer contacto o incluso mirar si podía evitarlo.

Lujuria. Y la ira. Una combinación peligrosa.

Por mucho que quería consolarlo, no me atrevía a abrazarlo. En su lugar, sostuve sus manos con más fuerza.

—¿Quién más lo sabe? —le pregunté.

—Mi padre y dos hermanos de sangre... y Stefan.

_Oh. _

—Él es muy observador. Me preguntó el segundo día que nos conocimos. Él era joven en ese momento, pero de alguna manera lo sabía.

Tragué saliva.

—Prometo no decirle a nadie, Marcel. Vamos a volver al hotel y tratar de averiguar todas estas cosas de Flynn. ¿Bien?

—Sí. Bien.

Hice una comprobación rápida para asegurarme de que la falda estuviera adecuadamente ajustada antes de abrir la puerta del armario. No nos miramos el uno al otro mientras nos dirigíamos de vuelta a nuestro hotel.

Evidentemente, esto iba a ser algo más que un obstáculo menor que pudiéramos superar. Mientras nos dirigíamos en silencio hacia nuestras habitaciones, se hizo claro que yo había arruinado cualquier amistad que hubiéramos construido. En cuanto a tratar de resolver las cosas sobre Flynn. Ni siquiera podíamos hablar.

* * *

><p>Me dirigí a mi habitación y fui directo a la cama, cayendo boca abajo. ¿Qué había hecho? Recostada ahí, repetí la escena completa, a partir de la sorpresa de la pasión con la que nos desatamos. En ese momento en que me apagué de todo pensamiento, la intimidad física había sido más que bienvenida. Y, sin embargo, había algo que faltaba. No era nada físico, porque Marcel era el paquete completo, y el chico definitivamente sabía besar.<p>

Pero no había habido ninguna chispa en mi corazón que me encendiera. Ningún sentimiento oscilante de triunfo había florecido en mi vientre. Sólo una persona me había hecho sentir de esa manera. Extendí la mano y toqué el collar que Stef me había dado.

Una sensación enferma llenó mi estómago. Esto no era justo para Marcel. Había visto ahora que el amor no puede ser detenido, olvidado, o transferido, no importaba lo que los regímenes de la mente y el cuerpo idearan.

Me di la vuelta y bajé de la cama, pensando que una ducha podría ayudar. Cuando cerré la puerta del baño y me vi a mí misma en el espejo, me llamó la atención dos puntos en mi cuello. Me incliné hacia el espejo y me quedé sin aliento. ¡Chupetones! Esto tenía que ser una broma cósmica. ¿Marcel los había visto cuando estábamos caminando de regreso? De ninguna manera.

Ni siquiera había parpadeado en mi dirección. Marcel moriría si los viera.

Me agaché, sintiéndome mareada. La culpa surgió ante la idea de Stef enterándose. Pero ¿por qué tendría que sentirme culpable? Stef le había dado a Marcel luz verde. En cualquier caso, nunca se enteraría de este beso porque yo no le diría a nadie, y sabía que Marcel tampoco lo haría.

Un golpe en la puerta me hizo olvidarme de todo y salté sobre mis pies, con el corazón en la garganta. ¿Mammon o Flynn me habían encontrado? De ninguna manera. Tal vez Marcel quería hablar. Agudicé mis oídos, pero el visitante estaba en silencio. Salí del baño y de puntillas a la puerta para mirar por la mirilla. No era ninguno de ellos; era papá.

Abrí la puerta y presionó un dedo sobre sus labios, sacudiendo la cabeza para protegerse de cualquier saludo. Cuando se volvió hacia mí, llevó sus ojos directamente a mi cuello, que estúpidamente había olvidado ante mi asombro de verlo.

Oh, santa mortificación. Deslicé una mano sobre las marcas y sentí ponerme roja mientras me miraba. Sus cejas se tensaron. Me lo imaginaba gritando dentro de su propia cabeza:_ ¡Pensé que había elegido enviarte al __campo con el más seguro de los dos muchachos! _

Sí, bueno, poco sabía él que me había enviado con un Neph de la lujuria después de todo. Era seguro que no iba a decírselo. Me senté en la cama, tirando de mis rodillas. Apoyé la barbilla en mis brazos, escondiendo mi cuello.

Papá escribió un mensaje en el bloc de notas de la mesa en la esquina. La arrancó y la tiró sobre la cama.

**Azael no pudo venir, tuvo que hacer rondas. Voy a sorprender a Mammon y sacarlo de la ciudad por la noche para que tú puedas reunirte con su hijo. Pensará que estoy aquí para ****localizar al traficante que huyó de los .**

Extendí la mano por el bloc de notas y un bolígrafo, el cual él me entregó, frunciendo el ceño otra vez en mi cuello expuesto.

_**Gracias por el aviso. Avísame cuando sea seguro para nosotros ir hasta Flynn.**_

Él tomó la nota, la leyó, y asintió. Yo puse la cabeza entre mis brazos, suspirando. Papá se sentó a mi lado y me frotó la espalda por un segundo. Cuando me incliné hacia él, puso su brazo alrededor de mí. Para ser un Demonio, era muy dulce.

Supongo que había sido un Ángel por un tiempo, después de todo. Consideré preguntarle sobre los Nephs teniendo pecados dobles, pero decidí que ya no era un buen momento. Nos quedamos así durante unos minutos, hasta que me dio unas palmaditas en el brazo y se levantó. Él escribió algo y lo lanzó hacia mí.

**Nada de sexo antes del matrimonio.**

Ah, ja, ja. Estrujé la nota y se la arrojé al pecho antes de enterrar la cara entre las rodillas. Él se rió y se fue al baño, botando los papeles por el inodoro.

Me despedí de él con la mano cuando se fue, luego le envié a Marcel un mensaje de texto críptico acerca de volver a salir esta noche para la segunda ronda. Tan pronto como lo envié, me sonrojé de pies a cabeza.

¡Quise decir la segunda ronda de hablar con Flynn! Pero seguramente Marcel sabía eso. Me dejé caer sobre la cama, agotada de energía.

Debería haber tratado de tomar una siesta, pero no había manera de que pasara con mi cerebro en un enredo. Me duché y luego miré la televisión, a la espera de recibir el "adelante" de papá.

Con suerte esta incursión podría despejar la rareza entre Marcel y yo, para así no distraernos cuando habláramos con Flynn.

Tres horas después de que mi padre se fuera, recibí un texto:

**Todo listo para seguir adelante, hasta mañana.**

Dejé escapar un suspiro terriblemente alto.

—Oye, Marcel. —Lo llamé a través de la pared, sabiendo que estaría escuchando por mí—. Es hora de irse. Estaré ahí pronto.

Me levanté para prepararme. Era una buena cosa que me curara rápido, ya que las dos manchas en mi cuello eran apenas visibles ahora, y después de aplicar un poco de maquillaje, no se veían en absoluto.

Ahora tenía que enfrentar a Marcel._ Mi amigo. A quién besé hoy. _

Él abrió la puerta de su habitación antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tocar. Nos miramos el uno al otro durante un buen rato antes de que se diera la vuelta, entrando en el pasillo y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Caminamos en silencio por el corredor de suaves alfombras de cachemir.

—Pensé que podíamos conseguir un taxi —le dije cuando nos acercamos al ascensor. Él asintió. Por la mañana había mencionado tomar uno de los geniales trenes, tranvías, o autobuses, pero el ambiente turístico divertido ahora se había ido.

Cuando llegamos al ascensor, prácticamente se hacinó a sí mismo en la esquina más alejada de mí. En realidad no había nada más para mirar que hacia abajo, debido a que las paredes y las puertas eran todas de espejos. Tuvimos accidentalmente un breve contacto visual una vez en la reflexión del panel. La tensión era tan palpable como el silencio. Nos apresuramos a través del hotel hasta que estuvimos fuera rodeados de otras personas, respirando aire fresco, con un montón de paisajes de la ciudad para mantener los ojos ocupados.

Esto era ridículo.

Levanté una mano para llamar a un taxi, preguntándome cuán incómodo sería compartir el asiento trasero de un taxi. Que Dios nos ayude si nos tocábamos por error. Marcel se volvió hacia mí.

—Espera —dijo en una ráfaga de aliento. Dejé caer mi mano y lo miré a sus ojos tristes—. Bella, ¿podemos hablar en primer lugar?

Estuve de acuerdo, aliviada.

—Sí. Eso sería bueno. Sólo —Hice un gesto hacia un banco. No era privado, pero dudaba de que alguien en la ciudad a todo movimiento le importara escuchar nuestra conversación en voz baja.

Los ruidos de Melbourne hicieron necesario que nos sentáramos cerca, yo con la cabeza vuelta hacia arriba y él inclinándose hacia abajo, hacia mí. Un ruidoso grupo de personas pasó frente a nosotros con cascabeles en ellos, riendo y empujándose unos a otros. Marcel los miró pasar.

—¿Seguimos siendo amigos? —le pregunté.

—Siempre voy a ser tu amigo, Bella. Yo sería más si tú me lo permitieras.

Mi pecho se apretó y me mordí el labio mientras me aferraba a la manera de abordar esta cuestión. Abrí la boca y la cerré de nuevo, estando absolutamente sin palabras. De alguna manera, en ese silencio, Marcel debía haber entendido.

—Tu corazón siempre estará con Stefan.

Nos miramos el uno al otro y yo le di un simple movimiento de cabeza.

Marcel me observaba con una opresión en su rostro.

—Stefan envidia las elecciones que he hecho. Él cree que es imposible hacer frente a nuestros padres, por lo que cuando me mira y por lo que he hecho, le hace sentir como un cobarde. Pero esta no es una comparación justa. Mis acciones no fueron valientes. En mi corazón yo sabía que Alocer no me iba a matar. Así, en muchos sentidos Stefan es el más fuerte. Cuando se trata de ti, él es el hombre más fuerte.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Marcel se acercó más, y me quedé sin aliento ante la completa intensidad de sus ojos claros.

—Si me quisieras, Bella, yo no te negaría. Nos pondría a ambos en un gran riesgo, pero tendría una vida contigo. Ese es mi propio egoísmo. Stefan jamás te pondrá en peligro de tal manera.

Un tranvía rojo pasó, sonando su campana y haciendo que me alejara de la poderosa mirada de Marcel.

Ya no podía pretender que Stefan sentía lo mismo por mí como yo por él.

—Te oí hablar con él por teléfono hoy.

Los ojos de Marcel se abrieron con sorpresa, y luego cayó en vergüenza.

—Yo-yo no creí que escucharas. Me sobrepasé a mí mismo. Estaba claro que todavía se preocupa por ti.

—Um ¿escuchaste las mismas palabras que yo? —pregunté—. Porque absolutamente renunció a mí.

Marcel negó con la cabeza.

—No. Él estaba enfadado. Dijo lo que sentía que tenía que decir, pero no lo quiso decir en serio. Eso lo pude notar claramente. No tenía la intención de buscarte después de hablar con él.

Otro látigo de culpa azotó dentro de mí mientras él continuaba.

—Yo pensé, que quizás, sus sentimientos podrían haber cambiado, pero estaba equivocado. Stefan ha sido desgarrado. Al final, su decisión de mantenerte segura fue la correcta. Él no es el único con celos. Tenía esperanza que tal vez algún día tú me mirarías como te vi que lo mirabas a él. Es una cruel ironía.

Me mordí el labio, un nudo de emoción me impedía mirarlo a los ojos. No estaba tan segura de cómo Marcel, sabía cómo se sentía Stef, pero odié que tuviera que ser de esta manera, los tres infelices, insatisfechos.

—Tal vez no sepas de esta historia, Bella, pero es famosa entre nuestra especie. Hace mucho tiempo tenía una hermana que se enamoró de otro Nephilim. —Se quedó viendo hacia la calle ocupado con sus pensamientos, sus ojos rozando las líneas de las luces de Navidad—. Ellos fueron asesinados enfrente de todos como un recordatorio de que nosotros estamos destinados sólo para trabajar, no para amar.

Las características del fuerte perfil de Marcel se intensificaron con angustia por la hermana que él nunca conoció.

—Fue hace siglos atrás —continuó—, pero creo que mi padre aún llora por ella.

—¿Fue él uno de los que la mataron?

—No. Los Duques forzaron a un hermano de los Nephs a quitarles sus vidas.

Me estremecí al pensarlo.

—Te digo esto, no para que le temas al amor sino para que así puedas entender por qué muchos Nephs lo hacen.

Estábamos en silencio y no sabía qué decir.

Marcel se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie.

—Encontraremos a Flynn ahora. Ven.

Lo seguí, sintiéndome desolada.

Flynn vivía en una brillante torre de apartamentos de cristal en el agua en Melbourne. El edificio se veía como cientos de espejos reflejando el azul brillante del cielo. Él vivía en la parte alta del edificio.

Marcel y yo salimos del elevador y miramos hacia al pasillo a la puerta de Flynn. Habíamos estado en silencio. Asintiendo con la cabeza, escuchamos dentro del apartamento. Con un grito silencioso, volví a mi sentido auditivo a la normalidad. Flynn estaba ocupado con compañía. Muy ocupado.

Marcel hizo un sonido bajo y cerró los ojos, moviendo la cabeza como para limpiar los sonidos que él había escuchado. Mi cabeza se calentó y me cambié de un pie a otro, luchando contra una sonrisa nerviosa que siempre quería salir en momentos inadecuados.

Encontré una pequeña área para sentarse a la vuelta de la esquina con paredes de cristal con vista a la ciudad. Nos sentamos, disfrutando de la vista. Cuando mi estúpido impulso de sonreír finalmente se calmó, me aventuré a mirar a Marcel y me señalé a mí misma, usando mis nuevas habilidades de señas limitadas para decirle que yo escucharía.

Teniendo en cuenta la nueva información sobre su inclinación por la lujuria, era justo. Miré hacia otro lado rápidamente, avergonzada por la grosería de la situación. No iba a escuchar todo el tiempo. Acababa de entrar para una comprobación rápida.

Diez minutos pasaron. Todavía ocupado.

Media hora paso. Ocupado.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos pasaron. Negué con la cabeza para hacerle saber a Marcel que todavía estaban en ello. Él se removió y se paseó fuera de su zona de tranquilidad.

Una hora y diez minutos pasaron, y me di un giro para estirar mis piernas. Estaba hambrienta. Pensé que estaríamos en medio de nuestra conversación para este tiempo. Podríamos interrumpir a Flynn, pero yo no quería asustarlo enfrente de alguien. Necesitábamos que su invitado se fuera para poder hablar solos.

Una hora y media, Marcel checó su reloj y me miró. Envié mi audición hacia la habitación. Oh, ellos ya no estaban en la habitación. ¡Finalmente! Moví mi audición alrededor hasta que llegó el sonido del agua corriendo. Una ducha. Esta era una buena señal. Pero espera no. Negué con la cabeza, los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Esto era normal?

Marcel hizo algo inusual. Sonrió, dando un pequeño resoplido por la nariz. Esto me provocó una pequeña risa y apreté mis dos manos sobre mi boca. Aunque era muy tarde. A este punto, no era capaz de detenerme. Podía sentir la loca, desafortunada diversión en aumento.

Me levanté de un salto y corrí tan vivaz como pude hacia las escaleras sobre mis tacones y con Marcel a mi lado. Corrimos por varios tramos hasta caer contra la pared, la risa burbujeaba. Siguió y siguió, poniéndose peor cuando Marcel se unió con su profunda risa, un ruido alegre.

Nos reímos, alejando la ansiedad e incomodidad del día, y aunque nosotros nunca seriamos capaces de regresar la inocencia de la amistad de la manera que era, sabía que estaríamos bien.

Nos quedamos en la escalera hasta que escuché a la invitada de Flynn dejar el lugar y subirse al elevador. Me puse en marcha y fui directamente a su apartamento. Me quede ahí con las manos en mis caderas y Marcel atrás de mí. Cuando Flynn abrió la puerta y me examinó con sus ojos hacia arriba y abajo, un caso de nervios volvió con toda la fuerza y mi brillante idea de sonreírle, desapareció. Mis manos cayeron a los lados.

Flynn se recargó en el marco de la puerta con el antebrazo apoyado sobre sí mismo. Su cabello rojo estaba oscurecido por el agua, y usaba una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Sólo una toalla. Él era bajo, con el físico de un boxeador. Echó un vistazo a nuestras insignias.

—¿Han estado esperando mucho? —preguntó. La pregunta fue bastante casual, pero una advertencia vivió en sus ojos. Él no se fiaba de nosotros.

Sonreí estrechamente, lo que provocó una sonrisa gigante a su robusta, apuesta, pecosa cara.

—Tu padre está lejos y no volverá hasta mañana —le dije—. ¿Podemos entrar?

Se encogió de hombros, dándonos la espalda con la confianza de un hombre que no tenía miedo de morir o sin miedo de defenderse de un ataque. Lo seguimos adentro y cerramos la puerta. Flynn caminó dentro de la habitación, pero Marcel y yo nos quedamos en la sala de estar, en alerta.

Su apartamento enfrentaba una vista de agua impresionante, magnificada por las ventanas del piso al techo. Caminando hacia el cristal me dio un sentimiento raro de vértigo hasta que me di cuenta de lo alto que estábamos. Puse mi mano en lo alto de un sofá brillante y negro. Sus muebles eran escasos y modernos. La única decoración estaba en la pared del fondo; estantes llenos de miles de trofeos y cintas.

—Tú no necesitarás eso —dijo Marcel. Me volteé y vi a Flynn poniendo un arma en la barra superior que daba a la cocina. Mi corazón dio un latido fuerte. Por lo menos, él ya no estaba en toalla. Se cambió en unos rojos suaves shorts.

—Bueno, ciertamente espero que no, compañero, pero uno siempre debe ser muy cuidadoso.

Flynn se recargo contra el bar, viéndonos, con el acero del arma reluciente junto a él. Está bien, él estaba haciendo un punto. Ahora era tiempo de que yo lo tranquilizara.

—Este es Marcel, un hijo de Alocer. Y yo soy Bella, hija de Belial.

Me señaló.

—Tú casi te matas el año pasado. Recuerdo tu pequeño y dulce culo.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Marcel dio un paso hacia a él, la tensión punzando el aire. Me moví hacia adelante, dando un rápido apretón al antebrazo de Marcel.

—Hemos venido a tu hogar para traer buenas noticias, Flynn Frazer, y venimos en amistad. Pero tú mostraras respeto a Bella.

Apreté los dientes mientras otra amplia sonrisa se extendía por el rostro de Flynn.

Miró atrás y delante de nosotros, sin saber qué pensar de todo esto.

—Sí, claro. Ningún Neph me ha exigido respeto antes, pero puedo ser capaz de llevarlo a cabo una vez, dependiendo de lo que tengan que decir.

—Vamos todos a sentarnos —dije—. Puede tomar un rato explicar todo.

Flynn tomó la pistola y la puso dentro de la parte trasera de sus shorts. Se acercó y se sentó en una silla roja, descansando con las piernas separadas y los brazos atrás de su cabeza. Flynn mantuvo una mirada sospechosa todo el tiempo que hablé. Me tenía que recordar a mí misma sobre la investigación que mi padre había hecho con Flynn y confiar que él era suave en algún lugar debajo de toda su actitud dura y sarcástica.

Cada vez que nos revelamos a un Neph había la posibilidad de que pudiéramos ser traicionados. Era una oportunidad que teníamos que tomar. No había estado tan asustada con Zania. Quizá porque su padre la trató horrible. Flynn era más de una cesta salvaje. Podía albergar la culpa y la ira por la vida que había tenido que tomar, sin dejar de tener sentimientos de lealtad hacia su padre.

No me gustó eso.

—Flynn —comencé—, lo que te voy a decir nunca puede dejar esta habitación. Todos podríamos ser matados incluso por discutirlo.

Sus cejas se levantaron.

—¿Eso es cierto?

—Sí. —Tragué—. Necesito saber que puedo confiar en ti.

—Yo también necesito saber que confio en ti —dijo—. Por todo lo que sé, esto podría ser como una prueba de mi lealtad hacia los Duques. Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?

Pensé sobre eso.

—Muéstrame tus colores —dije.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Te mostraré los míos si tú me muestras los tuyos.

Muy divertido. Pero sonó justo. Espantoso, pero justo.

—Está bien —dije. Con una prisa de aprehensión abrí mi mente.

Flynn parpadeo, poniéndose serio y después mostró sus colores, también, una combinación de desconfianza gris y emoción naranja. Pensamientos de Stefan se quedaron lejos atrás de mi mente, así que no me preocupé sobre ninguno de esos colores mostrándose. Mi mente estaba completamente en la tarea que tenía delante.

—¿Qué sobre ti, compañero? —preguntó Flynn a Marcel.

Marcel frunció el ceño pero empujó sus preocupaciones grises también.

Para dar un paso más allá, me enrollé mi falda unos centímetros y saqué el puñal de mi muslo, colocándolo en la mesa entre nosotros. Flynn sonrió.

—¿Sabes cómo usar esa cosa, verdad?

—Sí —le aseguré.

—Lo apuesto.

Marcel gruñó, causando que la sonrisa de Flynn aumentara.

Montando un acto de fe, le dije a Flynn cada detalle. La esperanza se desvaneció poco a poco, dominada por un remolino de colores amarillo y naranja. Todo el calvario lo excitaba. Esperé para que algo oscuro y malicioso alcanzara su aura, pero nunca llegó. Y cuando terminé, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y ladeó la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿Qué hay para mí? Quiero decir, ¿además de no tener al hombre viejo respirando en mi cuello todo el tiempo?

Miré a Marcel, que mantenía una cara sin expresión y luego otra vez a Flynn.

—Lo que quiero decir es —Se inclinó hacia adelante y cubrió sus antebrazos en las rodillas—, los Duques consiguieron una oportunidad en el Cielo. ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

Sorprendentemente, nadie más había sacado a relucir ese detalle. Incluso yo no había pensado mucho en la desigualdad. Pero sólo pude mover mi cabeza, porque no tenía todas las respuestas.

—No nos prometieron nada en la profecía —dije—. Me gustaría poder decir que hay algo ahí para ti, pero no te lo puedo asegurar. Nuestra recompensa principal será la vida en la Tierra sin los Duques. Pero quizás eso no te interesa. Mammon te trató bien

Era mi prueba para él y él lo sabía. Sus labios se fruncieron y su aura se oscureció con odio.

—Yo no soy nada para mi padre más que un alto precio en atracciones. Él no tiene idea lo que me ha robado. Quiero que se pudra.

Sus palabras y su aura a juego colgaban entre nosotros y yo le creí.

—¿Estás dispuesto a ayudarnos? —pregunté.

Flynn sostuvo mi mirada. Luego sacó la pistola de atrás de su espalda y la dejó en la mesa en frente de nosotros, cerca de mi cuchillo.

—Realmente no soy material del Cielo, pollito bebé. Me apunto en tu equipo.

Enseguida de mí percibí el aura color azul de Marcel de alivio justo antes de que cerrara los ojos y escondiera sus colores otra vez.

Tomé un respiro y asentí. No estaba segura sobre Flynn no siendo material del Cielo. Cuando él me dio una sonrisa, se la devolví en su totalidad.

_Feliz Navidad para nosotros._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore<em>**


	12. El Dia de Ser Consiente de la Solteria

****************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_****************************************

* * *

><p><strong>El día de ser conscientes de la soltería<strong>

Antes de Stef, pensé que el Día de San Valentín era una idea dulce, incluso cuando nunca había tenido novio. Pero ahora podía ver lo malvado que era este día. Okey, quizá malvado era demasiado duro. Cruel era más preciso.

Yo había salido esa mañana a correr por el pasto congelado y luego me fui a la escuela para encarar el clamor por la sacarina. Todavía creía en el amor. Realmente lo hacía. Pero todo sobre este día se sentía tan forzado y presionado. Las chicas lloraban porque no recibían flores de los chicos que les gustaban. Alice estaba haciendo un mohín porque Matt le dio un enorme ramo de claveles rosas y de velo de novia4 en lugar de rosas rojas.

Dos chicos me pidieron salir enviándome flores y tuve que decir educadamente que no. Y luego estaban las parejas felices. Las que se tomaban de las manos y se sostenían la mirada. Los besos robados cuando los maestros no estaban mirando.

Por donde quiera que mirara por un lado había amor y por el otro corazones rotos.

Estaba tan tensa cuando llegué a casa que decidí salir a correr de nuevo para quitarme la tensión de encima. Los febreros en Georgia siempre son fríos, pero este año fue brutal. Mis dedos, mis orejas y nariz se estaban congelando. Definitivamente no ayudaba con el factor del estrés y la tensión. Me regresé a casa justo cuando los torbellinos de nieve empezaron a caer.

Casi nunca teníamos nieve. De hecho, nunca. Así que cuando lo teníamos, nos llenábamos con una emoción casi infantil. Empecé a dejar de trotar y a caminar a casa, sonriendo estúpidamente con la caída de los copos blancos, extendiendo mis dedos congelados para atraparlos.

Estaba tan pérdida en la belleza de la naturaleza que pensé que había imaginado la voz amorosa, baja y con acento que decía mi nombre. Me detuve en frente de mi edificio, todavía sonriendo y me giré. Luego contuve la respiración y dejé que la sonrisa se fuera de mi rostro.

En el otro lado del estacionamiento, parado junto a un auto negro con la puerta del conductor abierta, estaba Stefan. Nos miramos sin hablar o movernos. Ya no sentía frío.

Él tenía puesta un suéter gris tejido y su cabello adorablemente salía de los bordes y se curveaba hacia arriba. Sus ojos quedaron atrapados en los míos, e incluso cuando la nieve caía, lo azul se mostró como una inspiración a mi corazón. Pero no me moví hacia él. La manera en que él se paraba ahí con su mano en la puerta y su expresión cautelosa —ni enojado ni feliz, sólo cauteloso— me recordó a un animal salvaje. Como si me hubiera metido en el camino de un ciervo majestuoso en el bosque. Cualquier movimiento o sonido en falso lo alejaría.

—Hola —murmuré.

—Hola, tú —dijo tranquilamente.

Esto estaba realmente pasando. Tragué, y mi pecho se sacudió un poquito cuando tragué.

—Odio San Valentín —le dije.

Las esquinas de su boca se movieron en una sonrisa triste.

—Sí, es una mierda.

También sonreí un poquito.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunté, preguntándome por primera vez por qué estaba aquí.

Le tomó un momento responder, mientras nuestros codiciosos ojos se hundían en el otro.

—Sólo necesitaba ver que estabas bien. Y parece que lo estás. —Él agarró la puerta y vi que se movía unos centímetros, lo que causó que una ola de pánico cruzara mi pecho.

_Todavía no te vayas. Por favor, no te vayas_.

Me paré en la orilla de la acera, todavía temerosa de que si me acercaba demasiado, él desaparecería. Pero necesitaba acercarme. Necesitaba contarle sobre la profecía y que siempre lo amaría, incluso si me rechazaba para siempre.

Ver esos ojos me hizo preguntarme cómo pude alguna vez pensar lo que dije que él significaba a Marcel. O cómo pude pensar que tan fácilmente podría superarlo. Una mirada a él y era de nuevo suya. Una puñalada de culpa me golpeó cuando pensé en ese clóset en Australia.

Estaba en medio de la calle, mis pestañas tenían copos de nieve. Él estaba pasando la puerta para venir hacia mí.

Eso era todo lo que quería. Que él viniera a mí. Incluso por un momento. No importaba que quizá me viera como un desastre después de una carrera congelante, o que él hubiera pasado todo un año, o incluso más, alejándome. Lo que importaba es que ahora estaba aquí. Y que finalmente podía reparar todo. Y podía ver en sus cálidos ojos que él también lo quería.

Y a continuación, la vista fea más terrible salpicó el cielo lejano. Los dos nos dimos cuenta de inmediato y nos detuvimos. Dos Murmuradores. Ellos no estaban volando bajo sino que parecía que estaban pasando por encima de su camino a otro lugar, pero aún así. No podíamos correr el riesgo de ser vistos juntos.

Stefan murmuró algo afilado, dando un paso atrás.

Miedo helado me llenó mientras instintivamente retrocedía entre los autos estacionados y hacia las escaleras, mis ojos todavía en Stefan. Sus ojos afectados en los míos una vez más, con la mandíbula apretada.

—No trates de seguirme. Estoy en mi camino al aeropuerto.

Asentí con la cabeza y se sentó en el auto como una sombra. El vehículo elegante se apartó mientras me tiré por las escaleras y en mi apartamento, los temblores sacudían mi cuerpo congelado.

Patti estaba sobre mí en un instante.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Has visto a Stefan? ¡Él estaba aquí!

Dejé que me condujera hasta el sofá. El apartamento se sentía tan caliente en comparación con el exterior. Mis ojos se deslizaron por las paredes, esperando Murmuradores venir volando hacia nosotros, pero no lo hicieron. Alcancé a verme en el espejo de la pared y vi un copo de nieve que se derretía en mi cabello. Patti se llevó las manos calientes a mis mejillas.

—Estás helada.

Me agarró las manos y la miré.

—Yo lo vi, pero no pude hablar porque algunos Demonios estúpidos sobrevolaban¼ y¼

Quería llorar. Necesitaba llorar. Mis ojos y mi garganta estaban quemando, pero no pude conseguir que las lágrimas llegaran. En cambio, lo único que podía hacer era tragar pequeños jadeos. Los grandes ojos de Patti fueron a la puerta.

—¿Ellos los vieron?

Sacudí la cabeza y me dio un abrazo y me froto la espalda.

—Shh, está bien, chica dulce. Se vieron entre sí. Y eso es una bendición, ¿no? Digamos que le di un abrazo lo suficientemente grande por nosotras dos.

La apreté más fuerte, por lo que esperaba que ella hubiera sido capaz de verter un poco de amor de él en este estúpido día de corazones y flores, aunque sólo fuera por un minuto.

—Será mejor que te prepares para tu clase de defensa personal — murmuró en mi pelo.

—No quiero ir.

—Tu padre tendrá un ataque de histeria, si te olvidas de tu clase. Puede que te ayude a conseguir que tu mente salga de todo.

Sorbí, dudosa.

—Tal vez.

* * *

><p>No sirvió de nada dejar de pensar en eso. Estar ahí, luchando con mi instructor y tener mi cara estrellándose contra la lona por tercera vez en diez minutos, sólo me recordó por qué tuve que aprender a luchar en el primer lugar.<p>

Paul, un ex-francotirador de mediana edad del FBI, mi instructor de combate a mano, se balanceó sobre los talones y sacudió la cabeza hacia mí.

—¿Estás enferma o algo así?

Empujé a mis pies.

—No. Lo siento. Sólo estoy distraída.

—¿Por qué? ¿Día de San Valentín? —Me apretó el hombro y sonrió. Tenía la sensación de que Paul era una de esas personas extrañas que podrían matar a alguien con una pizca de un punto de presión, pero él era un hombre de familia cariñoso que nunca sabes si no estaban al tanto de sus trabajos anteriores.

Puse los ojos en blanco y dije:

—He tenido un mal día.

—Adelante. —Se señaló a la barbilla—. Golpéame tan duro como puedas. Va a hacer que se sientas mejor.

—De ninguna manera.

Se rió de mí, pero no me sentía alegre. Paul había estado tratando de hacerme darle un puñetazo en la cara durante todo el año. Yo solía pensar que era una broma, pero ahora que sabía que hablaba en serio, estaba más allá de lo raro para mí. No tenía miedo del dolor o hematomas, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

—Muy bien, muy bien —dijo—. Ejercicios de suelo suficiente. Agarra tus cuchillos y haremos práctica de lanzamientos corriendo.

Contuve un gemido. Aspiré a lanzar en movimiento.

Mi teléfono sonó con un mensaje de texto y corrí a verlo, a pesar de la mirada de Paul. Era Alice.

**Fiesta en casa de Jacob. ¿Vienes conmigo?**

Era un jueves por la noche. Si ella estaba tratando de salir en el Día de San Valentín, y sin mencionar a Matt, entonces ellos debían haber estado peleando. Casi le contesto que no, pero la idea de tener una bebida fría en la mano me golpeó como un hormigueo.

**Estaré ahí, envié como respuesta.**

Regresé hacia un Paul impaciente, que estaba de pie con los brazos musculosos cruzados, listo para correr.

Sólo me dio en el blanco dos veces. Dos veces al cabo de como, un millón de carreras, giros y lanzamientos. Estaba tan cansada de Paul gritando instrucciones, que casi acepto la oferta de darle un puñetazo en la cara. Nunca había estado tan contenta de que una sesión de entrenamiento llegara a su fin.

* * *

><p>No me molesté en mirar el reloj para ver cuándo estaba empezando mi primer trago. Incliné la botella de cerveza y resoplando, con la plena intención de emborracharme. Los ojos de Alice estaban desorbitados.<p>

—Santo Infierno —dijo ella.

—El Infierno no es santo. Confía en mí. —Tiré mi botella y abrí la parte superior de otra.

—Maldición, esta noche alguien está enojada —dijo Alice.

La primera cerveza calentó mi interior y me apoyé en Alice.

—Creo que ambas tuvimos un mal día, ¿eh? —le pregunté.

—Sí. —Trató de sorber su cerveza, pero tuvo que detenerse a medio camino—. ¿Cómo se hace esto? La cerveza es tan desagradable.

_Sí, lo era_. Golpeé su botella con la mía.

—Vamos a divertirnos esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

—De eso es de lo que estoy hablando, niña.

Entrechocamos botellas y grité por la habitación por Jacob.

—¿Podemos tener un poco de música de aquí?

Todo el mundo aplaudió.

Oh, muchacho.

No es bueno.

No podía recordar todos los detalles, pero fue algo como esto: Bebimos un poco. Bueno, mucho. Alice comenzó a quejarse de Matt y nos metió en una pelea. Entonces oí que estaba enferma en el baño, así que me abrí paso para cuidar de ella. Terminamos en el porche, llorando y abrazándose, Alice vomitando por última vez en el camino, hasta que Matt apareció para llevarnos a casa a medianoche.

_Ugh_.

Patti no dijo nada cuando me encontró, apestando como una fábrica de cerveza. Ella sólo se veía aliviada de que estaba en casa con vida, y yo me sentía culpable porque había bebido más de lo que debería, a pesar de que no hubo Murmuradores allí. Ella me compadecía por tener que trabajar, pero yo no había estado trabajando. Andaba de fiesta.

Fui a mi habitación y me dejé caer en mi cama. El día pesaba sobre mí. Tenía ganas de llorar o gritar, pero no podía hacer cualquiera. Sabía que tenía que ir a dormir, pero estaba inquieta.

Saqué mi teléfono y llamé a Elena. Ella respondió de inmediato.

—Son las 5:30 am.

—¡Lo siento! Necesito el número de Klaus —solté.

Ella guardó silencio por un momento y luego suspiró.

—Muy astuto. Estoy de acuerdo. —Recitó el número y luego colgó.

Marqué a Klaus, con el corazón en la garganta.

—¿Hola? —dijo. Podía oír un montón de voces en el fondo.

—Hola. Es Bella. ¿Es un mal momento?

—Bella. —Su voz se iluminó—. Es un buen momento. Sólo de fiesta con algunos amigos.

—Está bien¼ —Me negaba totalmente a hablar. ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora? ¿Dime la verdad sobre Stefan? ¿Está funcionando? ¿Está bien?

—Déjame adivinar —dijo Klaus—. Estás bebida y marcaste.

Una carcajada salió y me tapé la boca.

—Eso es un negocio peligroso —dijo.

—Sí —admití. El ambiente se volvió un poco tenso mientras estaba de vuelta.

Klaus estaba en silencio unos segundos antes de decir:

—Por cierto, no está aquí.

—Lo sé. —Probablemente estaba llegando a Los Angeles. Me mordí el labio y me acurruqué, reacia a decir mucho. Hablando con Klaus me hizo sentir más cerca de Stef, que todas las cosas separándonos—. Me siento¼

—Sé cómo te sientes, chica. Está todo bien. Todo está bien.

Lo que pasaba con Klaus era que siempre sonaba a brisa y a luz, pero yo podía sentir la seriedad en sus palabras.

Una fuerte risa femenina estalló desde su lado de la línea y Klaus rió también, cubrió el teléfono y les dijo algo a las chicas que estaban tratando de hablar con él.

—Voy a dejarte ir, Klaus—le dije—. Sé que estás ocupado.

—Nunca estoy demasiado ocupado para ti. ¿Te veré pronto?

No había esperanza real en su voz y me hizo sonreír.

—Espero que sí. Cuídalo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Siempre lo hago.

Colgamos y algo de la frialdad que había estado llevando durante todo el día se desvaneció.


	13. Vacaciones de Primavera

**************************************_Lamento el retraso en actualizar, he estado ocupada con la universidad y no he tenido tiempo de editar, pero ya estoy aquí y espero seguir por buen tiempo... espero sus reviews._**************************************

**************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primavera<strong>__**: **__**Fin de Curso **_

**Vacaciones de Primavera**

Finalmente hacía calor afuera otra vez. Me tomaba las cosas día a día, siempre al límite, siempre esperando noticias de mi próxima misión. La heladería abría durante las vacaciones de primavera, así que volví al trabajo. Estaba a medio camino de mi turno el miércoles, cuando la puerta del puesto de helados se abrió y mi jefa y los demás gritaron. El hombre gigante de pie allí se veía escalofriante con la cabeza rapada y el conjunto motero de color negro.

—¡Papá!

Él me dio un asentimiento de cabeza y miró a mi jefa, una mujer de mediana edad que se apoyó en la máquina de helados con una mano en el corazón, mirándolo fijamente.

—Lo siento señorita, pero tenemos una emergencia familiar. Bella debe irse durante unos días.

Sin apartar los ojos de él, asintió con la cabeza, y su aura asustada grisácea escaldó a una roja.

_Oh, vamos. Eso es__ ew. _

Papá me agarró la mano.

—Lo siento —le dije a mi jefa por encima del hombro.

Nos acercamos hacia el auto de alquiler estacionado al otro lado de la calle. Siempre me sorprendía con esos autos que no pintan nada con su personalidad ruda.

—Necesitas una Harley —le dije.

—No es tan fácil alquilar una de esas cuando estás apurado —respondió, abriéndome la puerta—. Entra.

Hice lo que me dijo, pero cuando él subió no arrancó el auto. Sólo giró hacia mí su gran cuerpo en el reducido espacio, y se pasó una mano por la barba, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

—¿Recuerdas el año pasado en Año Nuevo, cuando tuvimos esa reunión regional en el lugar de Pharzuph? —Mi pulso se aceleró.

—Bueno, es el momento para otra. Mañana por la noche en Atlanta. Sólo los Duques de Estados Unidos.

Se me revolvieron las entrañas.

—¿Tengo que ir?

—Diablos, no. No puedo tenerte en ningún lugar cerca de Pharzuph. Tengo que sacarte de la ciudad. Ahora mismo. —Golpeteó el volante con los dedos—. Les diré que te he enviado a un viaje de la universidad.

—¿Adónde iré realmente?

—A cualquier maldito lugar. —Sacó un papel doblado de su bolsillo trasero. Recorrí el itinerario y me di cuenta que no estaba bromeando. Yo estaría viajando por el mundo, de un aeropuerto a otro, durante tres días seguidos.

—Vas a estar más segura en el aire. Los Legionarios no se aventuran allí prefieren quedarse en tierra.

—¿Vas a tener problemas si yo no estoy allí? —le pregunté.

—Nah. No te preocupes por eso. Tu vuelo sale en cinco horas. Ve a hacer el equipaje y consigue que Patti te lleve.

—¿Estará Stefan y Klaus allí?

—Estoy seguro de que sí —dijo. Luego tocó mi frente—. Mantén la cabeza en el juego, nena.

Lo abracé por encima de la consola central y él besó mi frente.

* * *

><p>Llamé a Elena durante mi escala en Francia. Aterrizaría en Londres dentro de poco y no tendría más de dos horas antes de mi próximo vuelo. Mientras la llamaba, mis ojos examinaron el vestíbulo del aeropuerto, al igual que había hecho en cada parada, en busca de Espíritus. No había visto ninguno.<p>

—¿Holis? —respondió ella.

—Hola —dije.

—Está despejado aquí —me dijo—. Él está fuera en alguna gala.

—¿Estás trabajando esta noche? —le pregunté.

—Estamos de camino. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Sin darle detalles ni motivos, le expliqué que haría una parada en Londres durante mis viajes. Ella se puso toda emocionada y dijo que iba a tratar de ir hasta allí para una visita rápida si terminaba de hacer el trabajo para entonces.

Cuando llegué a Londres, Elena me encontró en un café justo en el interior del aeropuerto. Era casi medianoche, pero había mucha gente alrededor todavía. Nos sentamos en una mesa alta en altos taburetes con nuestros cappuccinos cremosos.

—¿Katerina no va a venir? —le pregunté.

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa forzada y tomó un sorbo.

—Ella sigue trabajando. Puede matarme más tarde.

Las dos nos bebimos nuestras bebidas calientes y ella me observó.

—Sin ánimo de ofender, cariño, pero pareces hostigada.

—¿Qué?

Ella se rió.

—Hecha polvo.

Oh, sí, "cansada". Había intentado aprender algo de esa jerga británica por internet, pero todo era muy liado para mí.

—Estoy muy falta de eso. —Incliné mi cabeza más abajo y ella se rió.

—Dime qué has estado haciendo desde la última vez que te vi. ¿Algún nuevo_ amigo_?

Sabía que quería decir aliado, y sonreí mientras me sentaba erguida.

—Sip. Sólo uno, pero es uno de los buenos.

—Fabuloso. —Ella sonrió—. ¿Y cómo está nuestro muchacho Marcel?

Tragué saliva.

—Está bien. No he hablado con él desde que lo vi en Navidad.

—Hm. —Me miró con atención y sus ojos minuciosos me pusieron nerviosa. Mi boca se secó.

Él no podía habérselo dicho. No había forma.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté. Sonando alterada y culpable. Estupendo.

—Nada. —Apoyó los codos en la pequeña mesa redonda—. Sólo que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras.

Ella en serio que tenía una especie de radar para los chismes. Tenía cero intenciones de decirle nada a ninguna alma viviente del beso o el secreto de Marcel. De ninguna manera iba a mencionarlos.

—Es genial trabajar con él —le dije—. Ha sido genial llegar a conocerlo.

Sus cejas se levantaron.

—Algo ha pasado —afirmó con alegre aplomo.

_¡Gah!_ Mi boca se secó aún más. Tomé mi taza y bebí, tratando de ponerle a Elena una mueca como si estuviera loca, pero no pude juntar mis cejas formando un surco suficientemente convincente. Ella jadeó y dejó caer sus manos encima de la mesa, boquiabierta.

—¡No puede ser! —dijo—. Besuqueó todo tu rostro, ¿verdad?

Tosí.

—¿En serio? Es de Marcel de quien estamos hablando, Elena.

—¡Lo hizo absolutamente! Tu actuación es horrible, Bella.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Me llevé las palmas de mis manos a los ojos.

—Tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada a nadie. Especialmente a Katerina. —Me enderecé mirándola suplicante a los ojos—. Lo digo en serio Elena, porque aquello fue de casualidad total. Simplemente habíamos estado muy asustados, y todavía seguíamos atrapados en esa emoción. Él se moriría si supiera que te lo he dicho. Fue sólo un beso. —Un beso realmente estimulante.

—Prometo no decírselo. —Pude ver en sus ojos y en la firmeza de su boca que lo decía en serio—. Pero un beso no es sólo un beso, Bella, especialmente proviniendo de gente como él. Marcel tendría que recogerte con pinzas, si le hubieras dejado.

Revoloteé el enfriado café alrededor de la taza.

—Lo sé, Elena, pero no puedo. Es impresionante, realmente lo es, pero es sólo que yo no puedo.

Ella asintió, como si entendiera el revoltijo de razones por las que yo no podía. No había ningún juicio en su cara, y me sentía agradecida por eso.

—Dime —dijo, inclinándose hacia delante—, porque simplemente me muero de curiosidad. —_Oh, no_—. ¿Fue brillante? ¿Fue reservado y amable, o dio rienda suelta a su bestia interior?

Enterré la cara entre las manos ya que el calor subió a ella. Elena aplaudió y tamborileó sus pies en la barandilla, riendo suavemente.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Fue bueno y bestial! Siempre me lo había preguntado, aunque

no lo imagino de esa forma. Imagínate toda esa testosterona reprimida

—¡Agh, basta! —le interrumpí, y ella echó atrás la cabeza con diversión. Incluso yo tuve que reírme. Cuando el ataque de risitas terminó nos miramos la una a la otra, sólo dos chicas en una acogedora cafetería.

—Stef vino a verme el día de San Valentín —le dije.

Sus grandes ojos marrones brillaron.

—Lo sé.

—¿Te lo dijo?

Asintió y bajó la taza, cruzando las piernas y colocando las manos en su regazo. Esperé porque parecía que estaba tratando de averiguar qué decir.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dijimos la última vez que estuviste aquí?

—Sobre él no —Articulé la palabra_ trabajando_ y ella asintió.

—Bueno —continuó—. Es verdad. Él mismo me lo dijo. Es capaz de hacer un trabajo con desgana si es llamado por su padre, pero por lo demás, nada.

Oh, Dios mío. Estaba asustada por él. Sentí náuseas.

—¿Por qué lo dejó? —le susurré.

Ella se humedeció los labios y suspiró.

—Dímelo por favor —le supliqué.

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos.

—No quiero que te hagas ilusiones.

Mis esperanzas se elevaron inmediatamente en mi pecho como un globo de aire caliente.

—Dime.

—Está bien. —Se inclinó hacia delante y yo también—. Últimamente ha estado preguntando mucho sobre ti y Marcel. Cree absolutamente que los dos están destinados a estar juntos o algo así.

Mis mejillas se calentaron por la culpa y la vergüenza, y ella se mordió el labio, probablemente pensando en el beso, al igual que yo.

—Por supuesto, le dije que sólo son amigos. Pero creo que siente que tiene que ser como Marcel; para demostrar que puede ser lo suficientemente fuerte y suficientemente digno. De ti.

Cerré los ojos, el cappuccino nocturno se me revolvió en el estómago.

—Él no tiene que demostrarme nada.

—Tal vez no a ti. Pero sí a sí mismo.

Recordé la mirada en su cara cuando vino a verme el mes pasado. Había estado vacío de esa bravuconería arrogante, y mostraba un tipo más profundo de confianza en sí mismo; una franca voluntad que nunca había visto antes, y que me había llamado la atención.

Un timbre sonó en el bolso de Elena y sacó su celular con sus delgados dedos. Leyó el mensaje y puso los ojos en blanco.

—_Argh_, mejor me voy antes de que Katerina venga a buscarme y nos mate a las dos.

Nos pusimos de pie y nos abrazamos.

—Te extraño —susurré, y sentí que ella asentía. Entonces me besó en la mejilla.

—Ten cuidado. —Se puso el bolso en el hombro y salió de la cafetería, llevándose mi secreto con ella.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegué a casa la noche del sábado no sabía lo que estaba arriba o abajo. Mi reloj interno estaba tan maltrecho que me sentía confundida. Patti me obligó a comer y beber algo. Se sentó en el borde de mi cama, pasando los dedos por mi cabello.<p>

—No he visto ni un sólo Espíritu el tiempo que estuve fuera —murmuré mientras el aturdimiento se hacía cargo.

—Gracias a Dios —susurró.

La oí sollozar y vi sus manos limpiándose la cara, y antes de quedarme dormida me pregunté cuánto más de esta vida podía ella soportar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Atuendo de Bella en Londres, esta en Polyvore<em>**


	14. Visitantes de Graduación

********************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_********************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Verano: <strong>**Final del último año **

**Visitantes de Graduación**

Sudor salpicaba debajo de mi birrete y toga. Hacía calor para una graduación al aire libre, pero todos estaban muy animados para quejarse. Mientras la banda tocaba_ Pompa y Circunstancia_, era difícil no ser arrastrado por la avalancha de alegría, tristeza, entusiasmo, y esperanza en los corazones de todos. Si solo ellos pudieran ver lo que yo veía. Colores girando, bailando, mezclándose. Neblinas iridiscentes de atentos Ángeles Guardianes por encima de ellos. Sin ningún Demonio a la vista. Abundante felicidad.

Como en todo gran evento de mi vida, no podía evitar pensar en Stefan. Él se mudó a L.A. a mitad de camino de su último año, y ni siquiera sabía si se había graduado. Mi humor disminuyó hasta que vi a Patti en las gradas. Ella protegió sus ojos del sol con su mano. Cuando saludé, rompió en una sonrisa y me envió un rápido saludo de regreso. Medio esperaba ver a papá a su lado, pero él no se había aparecido. La cosa feliz-feliz, y alegría-alegría no era su escenario.

Después que los diplomas habían sido pasados y observaciones finales fueron hechas, divisé dos bellezas con cabello marrón al final del campo. Mi corazón saltó en reconocimiento mientras desplegaba mi vista a ellas.

¿Qué en la tierra estaban vistiendo Elena y Katerina? Nunca las había visto con ropas iguales. Una inspección más detallada reveló vestidos hasta la rodilla azul marino con cinturones delgados y ¿pañuelos rojos? Luego noté los pequeños emblemas de una aerolínea sobre los bolsillos en sus pechos. ¡Azafatas! Rompí en una sonrisa y saludé, enviándoles mis palabras a ellas también.

—¿Todo bien? —les pregunté en voz baja.

—Todo de maravilla —dijo Elena—. ¿Te gustan nuestros atuendos? — Sostuvo sus brazos en alto y dio una vuelta. Le di pulgares arriba.

Habíamos sido ordenados alfabéticamente, así que me incliné hacia adelante para mirar a Matt a varias filas por delante de mí. Me preguntaba si había visto a las gemelas, pero ellas estaban muy lejos para él.

Cuando nuestra promoción fue anunciada, lanzamos nuestros birretes al cielo. Evité estudiantes celebrando, deteniéndome por unos rápidos abrazos en el camino, y encontré a Patti tan rápido como pude. En la parte inferior de las escaleras del estadio, nos hicimos a un lado para dejar pasar a las personas, y nos abrazamos, balanceándonos de un lado a otro. Los ojos de Patti estaban rojos y húmedos cuando nos separamos.

—Las gemelas están aquí —susurré antes de que ella se pusiera toda sensible.

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

—¿Algo está mal?

—No lo creo. Parece como que consiguieron trabajo en una aerolínea.

—Bueno, estoy emocionada por conocerlas finalmente después de escuchar sobre ellas todo este tiempo.

Las encontramos otra vez en el estacionamiento, que estaba lleno de los graduados y seres queridos circulando, conversando y tomando fotos. Cuando se las presenté a Patti, las tomó a ambas por sorpresa dándoles un gran, y maternal abrazo que regresaron con incomodas palmaditas y expresiones inseguras.

—Sé que me dijiste que eran hermosas, Bella, ¡pero Dios mío! —Se apartó—. Es bueno finalmente conocerlas. ¿Pueden venir a nuestra casa? Estoy haciendo un pastel y pollo asado en el área común.

—Eh —Katerina le dio una mirada de soslayo a Elena.

—¡Nos encantaría ir! —dijo Elena, aplaudiendo. Katerina apretó los labios.

—¡Estupendo! —Patti sonrió con alegría. Sacó la cámara de su cartera y se la extendió a Elena—. ¿Te importaría tomar una foto de nosotras?

Agarré a Patti y presionamos nuestras mejillas juntas para la foto.

—Ahora una con ustedes chicas. —Patti tomo la cámara y nos movió juntas.

Me paré en medio de las gemelas, y como si lo ensayaran ambas envolvieron un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, colocaron sus otras manos sobre sus caderas, y doblaron sus rodillas hacia dentro, estaba atrapada en medio de dos profesionales. Probablemente podían conjurar una brisa para que soplara su cabello si querían. Patti se dejó llevar un poco, acercándose e inclinándose, y después de seis o siete fotos me reí y le dije:

—Suficiente.

Un fuerte estallido de risa vino de un grupo cercano, y no me sorprendió ver que era la familia de Matt. Ahuequé mis manos alrededor de mi boca y le grité a Matt, dándole un saludo. Él ni siquiera notó a las gemelas al principio mientras vino trotando, una tonta sonrisa en su rostro. Su toga balanceándose abierta y su birrete torcido en la cabeza.

—¡Sra. Swan! —Matt tomó a Patti en un abrazo antes de girarse y alzarme del suelo.

Yo grité y escuché el clic de la cámara de Patti capturando el momento.

—Ahora todos estamos crecidos. —Matt me bajó y pretendió limpiar sus ojos. Pude ver el momento en que él finalmente notó a las gemelas porque la broma desapareció y se quitó el birrete de la cabeza—. Oh, qué tal — dijo.

Lo siguiente fue como una escena de película donde dos personas traban sus ojos y la música suena mientras todo lo demás desaparece a ruido de fondo. Matt o Elena no se movieron o hablaron. Solo se miraron. Su aura explotó como una nube hinchada de amarillos y naranjas de júbilo, delineado en un remolino de rojo. Incluso Patti tomó nota del aire pesado entre ellos. Katerina cruzó los brazos.

Y luego, como una canción parando abruptamente, Alice llegó y deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Matt, lanzando miradas de muerte a las gemelas. El aura de Matt cambio a una burbuja de un ligero gris de culpa y confusión, mientras que Alice lucía una banda de color verde lo suficientemente gruesa como para ahogar el azul de su traje de graduación. Ella alzó la cabeza hacia Matt y forzó una sonrisa. Yo contuve la respiración.

—Felicitaciones, bebé —dijo. Ellos solían llamarse "bebé" todo el tiempo, pero habían pasado meses desde que escuché a uno de ellos decirlo. Matt aclaro su garganta.

—Igual, a ti —dijo él.

Alice se puso de puntillas y beso su boca. Él le dio un rápido beso y gentilmente se alejó.

La dulce sonrisa de Elena nunca desapareció, pero a sus ojos ahora les faltaba el brillo. Alice me envió una acusatoria mirada, como si la hubiera traicionado. ¡Ay!. Alcé mis cejas y encogí mis hombros para mostrarle que no sabía que ellas estarían aquí. Sinceramente, de haberlo hecho habría evitado esta incomodidad a toda costa.

—Los autos finalmente se están moviendo —le dije a Patti—. ¿Deberíamos irnos ahora?

Patti miró hacia atrás y adelante entre mis amigos, una franja de preocupación asomándose en su aura al presentimiento de que algo estaba mal. Nunca le conté sobre la situación Alice/Matt/Elena.

—Um, sí. Sólo déjame tomar una foto de ti con Matt y Al, luego nos vamos.

Estaba aliviada cuando Matt y Alice se fueron para unirse a sus familias otra vez, y todos nos metimos en nuestros autos. Las gemelas nos siguieron hasta el apartamento.

Tomé las escaleras dos a la vez, emocionada de tener compañía hoy. Cuando abrí la puerta jadeé y me quede allí de pie sorprendida antes de decir:

—¡Patti, es increíble!

Ella había decorado con los colores de mi escuela. Azul real y serpentinas doradas cruzaban el techo, y había globos por todas partes. La escuché a ella y a las gemelas venir detrás de mí, Patti riéndose y Elena haciendo sonidos de_ ooh_. Estaba a punto de abrazar a Patti, cuando un movimiento al otro lado de la habitación atrapo mi mirada a través de las cintas y globos colgando. Maldije mi estúpido cuerpo cuya primera reacción fue gritar.

A mitad del grito, me di cuenta que era mi padre, pero mi sobresaltado sistema no pudo detener su reacción inicial. Una reacción en cadena siguió mientras Patti, y las gemelas, también gritaban.

Papá separó los globos y caminó hacia adelante riéndose. Todas nos quedamos calladas y calmando nuestra respiración.

—¿Le dan a todos sus invitados tan calurosa bienvenida?

La mano de Patti estaba sobre su corazón.

—¡Santo cielo, John! ¿Una pequeña advertencia la próxima vez?

—Apuesto a que estás deseando nunca haberme dado esa llave —dijo papá a Patti con su más encantadora, escalofriante sonrisa. Él la miró lo suficiente para hacer que su rostro se pusiera rojo y su aura destellara.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y caminó pasando al lado de él hacia la cocina.

—Estamos a punto de empezar la barbacoa —dijo ella sin mirar por encima de la comida que preparó—. Eres bienvenido a quedarte. —Su aura era una extraña liga de amarillo y un ligero gris de molestia.

—No me puedo quedar mucho tiempo. Sólo quería ver a mi pequeña en el día de su graduación. —Papá asintió y saludó a las gemelas mientras ellas se escabullían hacia los dos taburetes en la mesada

Mi corazón todavía latía rápido cuando él se acercó y me abrazo.

—Gracias por venir —susurré en su camiseta negra. Aspiré su aroma limpio, picante y no quería dejarlo ir.

—Vine para darte un regalo.

Miré arriba hacia él con curiosidad.

—Pero todavía no —dijo él.

E hice una mueca.

Patti camino hacia la puerta con un plato de pollo en sus manos, una botella de salsa BBQ y utensilios para asar en la parrilla bajo su brazo, y un paquete de cerillas entre sus dientes.

Papá y yo nos movimos para tomar algo de ella al mismo tiempo. Él alzó una mano hacía mí y dijo:

—Lo tengo. —Tomó el plato y ella removió la caja de cerillas de su boca.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —insistió ella.

Él sonrió mientras yo abría la puerta para ellos.

—Sí —dijo él sobre su hombro—. Sé que puedes. —Y juntos se fueron hacia las áreas comunes muy hogareños. Extraño.

Las gemelas y yo nos quedamos allí en silencio. Ellas estaban como maniquís.

—Chicas ustedes saben que no tienen que estar asus —Katerina colocó una mano sobre mi boca y me miró. Me callé y me moví lejos, caminando hacia el sofá a través de los globos. Las gemelas me siguieron y se sentaron.

—Simplemente no estamos acostumbradas —susurró Elena.

—Lo sé, pero él está de nuestro lado. Podemos hablar —les aseguré—. Así que, ¿qué hay de nuevo con ustedes? ¿Realmente son azafatas?

Los ojos de Elena bailaron.

—Prefiero_ panecillos_ del cielo. —Ella se rió—. Astaroth no nos permitiría

Katerina le dio un codazo y compartieron una mirada asustada.

—Está bien —dije—. En serio. Puedes decir lo que quieras. Estamos a salvo.

Katerina cruzo los brazos y piernas. Elena tragó y asintió hacia mí con sus ojos marrones de cierva.

—Está bien —empezó—. Eh, bueno, él no nos permitiría mudarnos a los Estados Unidos o asistir a clases en la universidad, así que se nos ocurrió esta idea y se lo creyó.

—Pero solo después que sugirió que nos convertiríamos en un dúo de estriptis —murmuró Katerina.

—En un club de alta categoría, por supuesto —añadió Elena con un guiño—. De todos modos, cuando nos comprometimos a hacer que los hombres casados se unieran al club de las alturas5, estuvo hecho.

—Pero solo por un período de prueba —especificó Katerina.

No tenía idea qué era un club de las alturas, y no iba a preguntar.

Elena continúo.

—Sí. Básicamente estamos en un período de prueba para ver cómo va. Astaroth tiró de unas cuerdas con la aerolínea así que siempre volamos juntas. Estamos en una escala de ocho horas ahora mismo, así que tenemos que ir de regreso a Atlanta dentro de poco.

Ver a Elena allí en mi sofá y saber que habían asegurado una pequeña pieza de libertad temporal causó una oleada de felicidad en mí.

—Estoy feliz por ustedes —dije—. Prométanme que me llamarán siempre que estén en esta área, ¿está bien?

Elena lo prometió y nos quedamos sentadas allí hablando hasta que Patti y papá regresaron con el plato vacío.

—¡El pollo está en la parrilla! —anunció Patti desde el fregadero.

Sonreí hasta que papá aclaró su garganta y dijo:

—Tengo que irme.

—¡Pero acabas de llegar! —dije.

—¿No te vas a quedar a comer? —preguntó Patti.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento, chicas. No tengo tiempo. Sólo vine a visitar por un minuto y darle a Bella su regalo.

Me paré enfrente de papá, mientras él se rascaba la barba.

—¿Estás lista para ello? —preguntó él.

Asentí, nerviosa.

—¿Qué es?

—Tu próxima asignación.

Mi corazón saltó y contuve mi aliento.

—¿Le has contado todo a las chicas, cierto? —Inclinó la cabeza hacia las gemelas, que no movieron ni un solo músculo.

—Sí, ellas saben todo —dije.

—Entonces, bien. Ahora estás lista para ir a California y contarle a los últimos de tus amigos Neph. Feliz graduación. Y feliz cumpleaños la próxima semana.

_California. _

La palabra destelló y gritó en mi mente.

Mi corazón latió rápido mientras él presentaba una hoja del itinerario de su bolsillo trasero, colocándolo en la palma de mi mano._ No sonrías. No reacciones._ Enrosqué mis dedos alrededor del papel, bailando, y saltando por dentro.

—Gracias —susurré.

Patti cerró el grifo de agua y se me quedó mirando, con alegría apenas disimulada en el rostro.

—¿Vas a ir a California?

Cuando asentí ella corrió hacia la sala, con las manos todavía mojadas, lanzo sus brazos alrededor de mí.

—¡Finalmente!

—Está bien, está bien —dijo papá. Se tocó la sien y me miró—. Cabeza en el juego, chica.

Asentí, conteniendo mi estado nervioso, la risa feliz de Patti me rodeó mientras me dejaba ir y prácticamente bailó su camino a la cocina para terminar. Mi cabeza estaba encendida con una sensación de zumbido.

—Por cierto, muy inteligente aprender lenguaje de señas —dijo papá, mirando a las gemelas y a mí—. Sin embargo, no dejen que ninguno de los Duques o Espíritus las vea usándolos. Cualquier señal entre Nephs ha sido detenida en el pasado. Tengo a la hija de Sonellion y al hijo de Mammon aprendiendo, también —me dijo a mí.

—Estupendo, gracias, papá.

—Síp. Tenemos cerca nuestra cumbre anual la próxima semana en las Vegas, solo Duques, así que ahí es cuando te irás a California. Tengo que irme ahora, pero quería darte esto en persona.

Él pellizco mi barbilla y yo agarré su mano. Nunca sentía que tuviera tiempo suficiente con él. Y quería preguntarle sobre un Neph siendo plagado con varias tentaciones.

—¿Puedo llamarte hoy más tarde? —pregunté.

—Síp. —Papá besó mi sien y caminó a la puerta, las botas haciendo un ruido metálico. Se giró de regreso a nosotras una última vez antes de irse—. Cabeza en el juego, chicas —repitió. Le envió a Patti un guiño y ella sacudió la cabeza. Entonces se había ido.

Elena y Katerina no hicieron ningún ruido, pero se desplomaron con alivio ante su ausencia. Yo me dejé caer en el sofá con ellas. Mi corazón martillando y palpitando fuertemente ante el pensamiento de California.

Katerina echó un vistazo hacia Patti en la cocina, luego me susurró:

—¿A tu mamá en serio le agrada Stef?

—Sí. Ella lo ama.

Esto pareció sorprender a Katerina. Se quedó mirando a Patti con maravilla en sus ojos.

Cuando miré a Elena, tenía una expresión apresada mientras se quedaba mirando la alfombra.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

Sin levantar la vista se aclaró la garganta e hizo una pausa.

—Nada. —Ella me dio una falsa sonrisa ganadora de premios.

—Bueno, no sé ustedes, chicas —llamó Patti—, pero yo muero de hambre. ¿Quieren ayudarme a acomodar todo antes de que vaya a comprobar el pollo?

Las gemelas compartieron expresiones inciertas.

—Seguro, ayudaremos —respondí por ellas—. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas que hagamos?

—Muy bien, que tal si tú y Elena hacen la ensalada, y Katerina puede ayudarme a hornear este pastel.

Sus ojos se llenaron de horror.

—¿Quieres decir como cortar cosas? —susurró Elena.

—Sí. No es difícil. Lo haremos juntas. —Ante mi incitación, se levantaron pero no hicieron ningún movimiento hacia la cocina conmigo.

—No estoy segura que debas confiar en mí con un cuchillo —dijo Elena.

—O en mí con hornear bien —añadió Katerina. Nunca la había visto así de insegura de sí misma. Si se tratara de yo pidiéndoles eso, ella me habría dicho que me jodiera, pero ninguna de las dos chicas parecía saber cómo actuar en torno a Patti. Ellas se inquietaron y echaron un vistazo a la cocina.

Patti se acercó y tomó a Katerina por el brazo.

—Las dos lo van a hacer bien —insistió en Patti—. ¡Va a ser muy divertido!

La seriedad de las gemelas en la cocina fue cómica. Ambas hicieron cada paso de sus puestos de trabajo con lento y preciso detalle, comprobando y valorando doblemente las medidas mientras que Patti corría a dar vuelta y ojear el pollo. En algún lugar a mitad de todo, las chicas se relajaron y empezamos a charlar. Patti relajó a Katerina de una manera en que nunca la había visto.

En cierto momento estábamos todas riendo y me di cuenta que jamás había visto reír a Katerina de esa manera, sin preocupaciones, sólo del tipo a media diversión que surge a expensas de alguien más. Por lo general, de mí. Katerina me atrapó mirándola y se enderezó, desapareciendo la sonrisa. Patti observó con sus penetrantes y sabios ojos. Ella no había pasado por alto la significación de cualquier gesto aquí.

Cuando ella regresó de sacar el pollo de la parrilla, Katerina dijo:

—Oh, eso huele divino, Srta. Patti.

_¿Quién era esta chica respetuosa?_ Patti sonrió y le dio las gracias.

Katerina estaba tan orgullosa del pastel que cuando estuvo listo tomó varias fotos del mismo con su teléfono. Incluso quiso una foto de ella y Patti sosteniendo el pastel juntas, lo que casi hizo que Patti estallara con afecto maternal. Ni siquiera podía sentirme celosa cuando Patti colmó de alegría a Katerina. Era tan dulce que hizo que mis ojos se humedecieran. Elena se la pasó enviándole miradas encariñadas a su hermana.

—Hice esa parte justo allí todo por mi cuenta —le dijo Katerina a Elena, señalando el glaseado—. Brillante, ¿no es así?

—Excelente trabajo, Kat. — Elena apretó a su hermana por los hombros.

Las cuatro habíamos logrado pasar un momento sorprendentemente maravilloso juntas. Y a través de todo ello, mi piel zumbaba cada vez que pensaba acerca del próximo viaje a California.

Estaba triste cuando fue hora para que las gemelas se fueran. Las acompañé hasta su auto de alquiler después de que recibieran grandes abrazos de Patti.

A medida que nos paramos en la acera, Katerina golpeó a su hermana en el hombro suavemente.

—Tienes que decirle.

La aguda mirada que Elena le lanzó a Katerina era algo que nunca había visto en ella. Los sentimientos revoltosos que había estado experimentando durante la cena se convirtieron pronto en un sentimiento amargo.

—¿Decirme qué? —pregunté.

Las hermanas compartieron una mirada de complicidad. Entonces Elena y yo fijamos las miradas en silencio hasta que yo supe. Simplemente_ supe_.

Mi voz tembló cuando susurré:

—Se lo dijiste, ¿verdad?

—¡No! —dijo Elena, y su voz tembló también—. No directamente. Él me preguntó y y ¡le dije que no! Pero

Katerina volvió su atención hacia mí.

—Deberías saber que Elena es la peor mentirosa en la historia. La mayoría de las personas probablemente ni siquiera se darían cuenta, pero Stef y yo nos burlamos de ella a medida que crecíamos porque siempre hace una pausa antes de decir una mentira; como si estuviera inventándose la historia en su cabeza antes de decirla.

Oh, no._ Él lo sabe._ Me tapé la boca, sintiéndome enferma.

—Lo siento tanto, Bella —susurró Elena.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —exigí.

Ella se aclaró la garganta, un sonido elegante.

—Él no dejó explicar las circunstancias. Simplemente no paró de decir que tenía que irse.

—Cuéntale todo —le pidió Katerina.

—¿Hay más? —pregunté. Me sentía totalmente enferma.

Los ojos de Elena se clavaron de par en par en su hermana.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Katerina—. Ella debería saber en lo que se mete.

—Sí, debería. —Me crucé de brazos al igual que Katerina, no tanto de ira sino más bien tratando de consolarme a mí misma con un buen y ajustado apretón.

Elena parecía miserable cuando masculló:

—Él me llamó desde un bar donde estaba reunido con sus compañeros de banda y algunas otras personas del estudio

—¿La otra Isabella estaba allí, cierto? —pregunté. Mi voz surgió sonando un poco rencorosa, y Katerina me enarcó sus cejas esculpidas como si estuviera impresionada.

—Sí —dijo Elena —. Ella estaba tratando de hacer que la gente fuera a su casa, y Stef estuvo de acuerdo, luego me dijo que tenía que irse y que estaría bien. Pero no estaba bien. Él era un maldito lío.

—Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado? —Podía sentir y oír mi sangre golpeando en mis oídos.

Elena negó con la cabeza para mostrar que no lo sabía, y Katerina tomó la palabra.

—El hijo de puta probablemente, finalmente, se rindió y se acostó con ella.

Sin duda estaría pensando en ti mientras estaba todo:_ Oh, Anna_

—¡Kat! ¡No. Ayudas!

Pero Katerina no se detuvo.

—Me pregunto si estaba enojado y fue rudo, o dulce y

—¡Cállate! —le grité y ella presionó sus labios sonriendo juntos, luego yo me giré hacia Elena —. ¿Alguna vez ibas a decirme?

—¡Por supuesto! Pero estaba asustada. Estaba esperando hasta saber que ibas a verlo.

Tenía que arreglar esto.

—¿Cuál es su número? —le pregunté.

—No lo sé, en serio. Él lo cambió otra vez.

Dejé escapar un sonido de frustración.

—Te habría dado el número de Stef todo este tiempo si simplemente me lo hubieras pedido —dijo Katerina.

Elena y yo la miramos conmocionadas.

—¿Lo habrías hecho? —le pregunté, dudosa.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se examinó la uña del pulgar.

—Él nunca me dijo que_ no_ lo hiciera. Sólo a Elena.

Continuamos mirándola fijamente hasta que ella soltó un gran bufido.

—Mira. Él es un completo idiota, pero nunca lo he visto de esta forma. Nunca lo he visto queriendo algo o alguien, verdaderamente, hasta ti. Es casi como si estuviera siendo más auto-destructivo sin ti de lo que ha sido contigo. Así que, sí, te habría dado el número del imbécil. Para volverlo loco claro está. Pero tampoco tengo el nuevo número.

Elena y yo nos miramos entre sí pero no nos atrevimos a hablar.

—Oh —dije. No tenía ninguna idea de qué otra cosa decir ante eso.

Katerina sacó su teléfono y miró la hora.

—Tenemos que irnos —le dijo a Elena.

—Buena suerte en California. — Elena me abrazó en despedida—. Lo siento —dijo otra vez cuando se enderezó.

Tragué saliva.

—Gracias.

Katerina me sorprendió al inclinarse para un rápido abrazo. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se aclaró la garganta y se apartó, mirándome a los ojos.

—Dale a Klaus un mensaje por mí, ¿puedes?

—Está bien —concordé.

Con un batir perverso de sus pestañas, se inclinó hacia delante. Me congelé con shock al sentir sus pequeños labios suaves en los míos. Cuando las caderas de Katerina se presionaron en contra de la mía y su lengua barrió sobre mis labios cerrados di un pequeño chillido y salté a distancia, trayendo una mano a mi boca.

Katerina sonrió con satisfacción y ladeó la cabeza.

—Mejor no entregues ese mensaje delante de Stef, supongo.

Elena golpeó el hombro de su hermana con la parte posterior de su mano.

—¡Eres una vaca!

Katerina se echó a reír y se fueron, intercambiando bromas entre hermanas. Elena me envió una mirada de disculpa sobre su hombro y yo chisporroteé un sonido nervioso antes de con rigidez girarme de nuevo al apartamento y librándome de eso.

Ese era un mensaje que no pensaba entregar.

Me senté en los escalones de concreto por un minuto, deseando que hubiera un botón de "Apagado" en mi cerebro. No quería pensar en nada de esto. Hace diez minuto había estado emocionada ante la perspectiva de ver a Stefan. Ahora, no tanto. Suspiré y me levanté.

Cuando regresé al apartamento, Patti señaló a mi bolso.

—Tu teléfono ha estado sonando como loco.

Lo comprobé. Seis mensajes acerca de una fiesta de graduación esta noche. Patti me dio una mirada triste y sentí mi hombros hundirse. Hora de prepararme para salir.

* * *

><p>Esa noche después de la fiesta, llamé a papá.<p>

—¿Cómo fue tu noche de graduación? —preguntó.

—Estuvo bien. Un Espíritu estaba allí, pero no se quedó todo el tiempo.

—Bien.

—Tengo más o menos una pregunta extraña —comencé—. Escuché algo acerca de Nephs siendo capaces de tener más de un pecado.

—Sí, claro. Es raro, pero no algo inaudito. Solía haber menos Duques de vuelta a cuando había un menor número de seres humanos, lo que quiere decir que los Duques estaban a cargo de múltiples tentaciones. Soy el Duque más joven, por así decirlo. Sólo he estado alrededor desde el siglo XVIII. Sólo tengo un único pecado, así que no deberías tener un importante problema con cualquier otra cosa. ¿O sí?

—No, no, yo no. Es sólo que lo escuché y tenía curiosidad.

—Sólo uno de los amigos de tu padre tuvo múltiples pecados a cierto punto, y ese fue Alocer —continuó papá. Un dolor de cabeza comenzó detrás de mis ojos mientras él continuaba—. Él solía ser el Duque de la Ira y la Lujuria, antes que Pharzuph entrara en la escena. Espera ¿cómo te enteraste acerca de esto, otra vez?

Me aclaré la garganta.

—Um, sí, lo escuché de Marcel. —Me apresuré a seguir, cambiando de tema—. Deberías haberte quedado hoy; fue divertido ver a Katerina y Patti

—Oye, oye, oye, espera un segundo.

Agarré el teléfono más apretado.

—¿Sí? —pregunté, toda inocencia.

Silencio.

—Por favor, dime que Marcel no es un Neph de Lujuria, también.

Apreté mis ojos con fuerza.

—Papá, él es extremadamente auto-controlado

Una chirriante interferencia me cortó, probablemente de su mano cubriendo el receptor para ocultar la cadena amortiguada de maldiciones teniendo lugar en su extremo. Me estremecí.

Finalmente terminó.

—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos? —preguntó.

¿Por qué tenía miedo de su ira, incluso a través del teléfono?

—Fue mi culpa

—¡No quiero oír eso! ¡Sólo dime que no pasó nada!

—No pasó nada —le aseguré—. Lo prometo. —No era una mentira, ya que sabía que él se estaba refiriendo a relaciones sexuales.

La línea se quedó en silencio a medida que ambos nos calmábamos.

A continuación, susurré:

—Por favor, no te enojes con él, papá.

—No lo estoy. —Dejó escapar un suspiro—. Él en realidad habló conmigo cuando los dos regresaron de Australia. Dijo que no creía que debería acompañarte nunca más. Pensé que se refería a que sus emociones por ti estaban interfiriendo.

—Eso es lo que quiso decir —le dije—. Todo se puso un poco demasiado complicado.

—Bueno, tendrás que ir a California por tu cuenta, y luego tendré que pensar en algo para futuros viajes. No quiero que vayas sola cuando hay elementos desconocidos en el panorama.

Entendía eso, y estuve de acuerdo.

—Sin embargo, tengo una pregunta más —dije—. ¿Por qué el símbolo de Marcel no es de color rojo? ¿O rojo_ y_ negro?

—Un Neph hereda cualquiera que sea el color del símbolo que su padre tiene actualmente, independientemente de cuáles otras influencias pasadas pudieran colarse en los genes. Todo el mundo, excepto tú, al parecer.

—Hm. —Bostecé y me tendí de espalda en mi cama.

—Duerme un poco —dijo papá.

Me acurruqué en mi almohada y cerré los ojos.

—Gracias por venir hoy —susurré.

Él me dio un pequeño malhumorado_ "hmph"_ y yo sonreí en la habitación a oscuras.

—Te quiero, papá.

—Sí, sí —dijo—. Yo también te quiero.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Bella y las Gemelas en Polyvore<strong>_


	15. Sueños de California

**********************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**********************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Sueños de California<strong>

Pocas vistas son comparadas con la costa de Santa Bárbara. La tierra de un lado de la carretera estaba alineada con mansiones, mientras que del otro lado se rompía en afilados acantilados con vista al océano. Conduje a lo de Klaus con las ventanas abajo, el aire salado empapando mi sistema. De acuerdo con las gemelas, Stefan pasaba muchos fines de semanas en lo de Klaus. Eso es bueno, porque era sábado, y estaba lista para decirles a ambos. Sólo un par de kilómetros para el final.

Me agaché y presioné una mano en mi estómago, tratando de frotar lejos los nervios.

Una brisa caliente agitó mi cabello alrededor de mis hombros mientras guiaba el auto a una pequeña tienda de surf al lado de una feria. No había traído un traje de baño porque no había anticipado que este sería un viaje de ocio. Pero ahora que había olido el océano y visto la arena cremosa, decidí en un capricho que sería bueno tener uno. Sólo por si acaso. Y quizá me estaba evadiendo un poco.

Un chico de cabello largo detrás del mostrador me saludó con una sonrisa cuando entré. Música de los_ Beach Boys_ sonaba mientras encontraba la pared de los trajes de baño. Rápidamente lo reduje a dos opciones: un lindo tankini rosa o un bikini blanco sin tirantes más sexi con un pequeño volante en los bordes. Una imagen de Stefan vino a mi mente, y tomé el bikini blanco. Elegí un par de shorts de surf femenino amarillo con una camiseta estrecha a juego, y un par de lentes de sol del estante. Tiré todo en el mostrador sin mirar a las etiquetas de precios, y ofrecí la tarjeta de crédito de papá antes de que pudiera perder mi valor acerca del pequeño bikini.

Me cambié en el baño de la tienda de surf, luego subí de nuevo al auto para el último tramo, sintiéndome mucho más como una chica de California, a excepción del asombroso bronceado. Pasé por algunas casas de costa espectaculares, así que no debí haberme sorprendido cuando doblé la curva a través de una puerta de seguridad abierta y vi la mansión de Klaus construida en el acantilado.

Pero vaya. Estaba más allá de lo increíble. Abiertamente tragué moscas.

Un chisporroteó se abrió paso por mi piel cuando reconocí la SUV de Stefan, la misma en la que habíamos manejado a través del país. Estaba estacionada en frente de un garaje con muchas puertas junto con otro puñado de lindos vehículos. Aparqué y me senté allí por algunos minutos. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para estirar mi audición. La sangré palpitaba en mis oídos.

_Estás son personas por las que te preocupas, Bella. No hay razón para __estar asustada. Sólo entra ahí y diles acerca de la profecía. No necesita __haber ningún drama. _

Con energía por mis palabras de ánimo, tomé una temblorosa respiración y empujé mi audición dentro de la casa, extendiéndome por los cuartos silenciosos. Salí del auto y sacudí los brazos. Estaba caliente aquí pero no húmedo, y la brisa lo hacía soportable. Lancé mi mochila sobre mi hombro y seguí los escalones de piedra a un toldo envolviendo el lado de la casa. La pasarela conducía a un portón desbloqueado. Incluso las paredes exteriores de la casa estaban cubiertas con detalles, piedras posicionadas perfectamente, enredaderas floreciendo, todo inmaculado.

El crescendo de olas chocando y voces distantes se hizo más fuerte mientras giraba la esquina, una ráfaga de cálido viento dándome escalofríos. La pasarela se abrió en una enorme terraza de tres niveles. Me detuve para abarcar la enorme piscina con un tobogán de agua con curvas, cascada, zona de buceo, y bungalós con un lado del dosel abierto y un área para cambiarse cerrada.

Abajo en los siguientes niveles estaban una rampa de skate y un lugar para juegos al aire libre con canchas de voleibol y para herraduras. El paisaje de los alrededores alardeaba plantas exóticas con gruesas hojas verdes y flores de brillantes colores que emitían olores picantes. Era una casa digna del Duque de la Envidia.

Me acerqué a la orilla de la piscina y mi corazón se detuvo. En medio de las olas y la arena abajo había por lo menos una docena de chicos. Uno de ellos, sin camisa, se paraba en su tabla de surf por cuatro sólidos segundos antes de ser tirado por la fuerza del movimiento del agua.

Stefan.

Me agarré a la barandilla caliente mientras miraba. Klaus y otro chico, vestidos con trajes de neopreno de manga corta, estaban sentados en sus tablas de surf más atrás donde el agua era más tranquila. Klaus se estaba riendo del revolcón de Stef.

Stefan se levantó y sacudió su cabello, que estaba incluso más largo que hace algunos meses. Algunos de los otros chicos chocaron el puño con él. Stef caminó de las olas hacia la arena y tiró su tabla, luego se sentó sobre ella mientras Klaus programaba la ola que se aproximaba, remaba hacia ella, se levantaba, y montó la curva de agua a la perfección. Cuando se encontraron en la arena, Klaus dijo algo que hizo que Stefan lo tacleara alrededor de las rodillas, y pelearon mientras los otros animaban. Chicos. Verlos riéndose y divirtiéndose, incluso desde la distancia, me hizo sonreír.

Klaus me notó primero. Se protegió los ojos y miró hacia arriba, luego le dio un codazo a Stefan. Los tres nos miramos el uno al otro a través de la distancia, mi cuerpo una bobina apretada alrededor de mi corazón. Levanté una mano en señal de saludo.

_Esto era. _

Dejando sus tablas en la brillante arena, todo el grupo se arrastró hasta la playa, tomando un camino empinado de escalones de madera que conducían a la casa a través de rocas que sobresalían. Me recordé a mí misma inhalar,_ luego exhalar. Inhalar. Exhalar_.

Klaus trepó a la cubierta superior y echó a correr, evitando varios sillones antes de casi sacar el aire fuera de mí con un abrazo. Su frío traje estaba empapado, pero no me importaba. Se hizo hacia atrás y me dio un largo silbido mientras me miraba.

—¿Qué pasa chica? —preguntó—. Te ves bien.

—Tú, también —dije. El cabello de Klaus estaba algunos centímetros más largos, rubio castaño, y liso. Su redonda cara de Filipino estaba dorada marrón por el sol, y una barra de plata brillaba en su ceja.

Me aclaré la garganta mientras éramos rodeados por el grupo de goteantes, bronceados chicos de California. Por un asombrado momento todo lo que pude pensar era en que Alice estaría en el cielo de babeo. Ni siquiera tenía el valor para mirarlos a todos, y me pregunté si Stefan estaba en el grupo de bellezas.

—Dulce —dijo alguien detrás de mí en una voz grave—. Un descanso en el festival de salchichas.

—Cállate, amigo —le dijo Klaus—. Esta chica es demasiado buena para ti.

Algunos de los chicos se rieron. Ya nunca me sentía tímida alrededor de la gente de la escuela, pero bajo el escrutinio de un puñado de chicos no sabía qué era diferente. Pensé que Klaus podía notarlo.

—Es tiempo que todos ustedes se vayan para que así me pueda poner al día con una vieja amiga. —Él pasó un brazo alrededor de mí. Algunos de los chicos gimieron, pero uno por uno se despidieron, golpeando manos y espaldas y robando vistazos en mi dirección. Klaus se fue para despedirse. Finalmente tuve el valor para mirar alrededor y encontré a Stefan cerca inclinado contra la barandilla, mirando hacia el mar.

Quería tomar una foto de él justamente así. Su cabello castaño algo largo, espolvoreado con un brillo de arena, soplando a través de los hermosos ángulos de su rostro. Junte el valor para caminar hacia él, parándome cerca de la barandilla a algunos pasos de él. Mis pensamientos huyeron de mí mientras tomaba las imágenes.

Era tan pacífico. Tan romántico.

Me imaginé a Stefan tomando mi mano, guiándome abajo a través de la arena y dentro de la espuma, sus manos en mis caderas, levantándome sobre el oleaje, sin peso en sus brazos, acunados por el mar. Pero sobre todo imaginé besos con sabor a agua salada.

Parpadeé fuera de mi ensoñación mientras Klaus trotaba de vuelta hacia nosotros.

—¿Dónde está tu chico? —preguntó Stefan, su voz áspera. Cuando finalmente giró su rostro hacia mí, sus ojos me golpearon como un martillo y no pude responder—. Estoy sorprendido de que no esté a tu lado. —Su tono acerado rallando en contra de mi corazón—. Pensé que Belial y Alocer ya habrían arreglado su matrimonio y ya tendrían un montón de huérfanos adoptados.

Klaus dejó salir un risa nerviosa como pretendiendo que Stefan estaba bromeando, pero yo sabía mejor. Mis sentidos enloquecieron con el golpe de sangre a través de mi sistema. Tan mal como me sentía por besar a Marcel, Stefan no era inocente en todo esto. Él me había herido suficiente, y me negaba a ser su saco de boxeo.

Quería mirar fijamente a Stefan, pero cuando se volvió hacia mí estaba distraída por el grosor del cuerpo por debajo de su cara. Miré las capas de músculos en sus brazos, pecho, y abdomen. ¡Estaba marcado! ¿Estaba viviendo en el gimnasio estos días?

Su ya tonificado estómago ahora alardeaba de un paquete de seis. Los músculos normalmente no lo hacían para mí, pero tenía que admitir que su alta figura los usaba bien. Tragué y miré hacia arriba donde él había esperado pacientemente para que terminara mi examen detenido.

Me aclaré la garganta y crucé los brazos.

—Marcel y yo no somos alguna pareja de Hollywood —espeté—. Somos amigos. Sólo amigos.

La mandíbula de Stefan se sacudió de un lado a otro por un minuto, masticando sus pensamientos.

—¿Te besuqueas con todos tus amigos, entonces?

_No pierdas la cabeza_, me advertí.

—Er —Klaus tiró de su oreja—. Solamente voy a correr y tomar una ducha mientras ustedes hablan. —Se fue.

Stefan y yo mantuvimos nuestro abrasador contacto de ojos. Estaba más allá de cabreado, lo que me hacía enojar en mi propia defensa.

Sin la comodidad de la presencia de Klaus como un amortiguador, el silencio se estiró tirante entre nosotros. ¿Qué podía decir para hacer esto bien? Había besado al único chico del que siempre había estado paranoico. El único chico que provocaba sus celos.

—Nunca quise que pasara, Stef. Estábamos

—Prefiero no oír los detalles, gracias. —Stefan caminó hacia el área abierta del bungaló con techo de paja. Tomó una cerveza de la nevera y abrió la tapa, bebiéndola. Empujando a un lado los pensamientos acerca de cuán genial sería una cerveza fría ahora mismo, caminé hacia él.

—Stefan. —Bien pude haber sido un fantasma mientras lo seguía alrededor de la cubierta, porque se giró lejos como si no estuviera ahí—. Escúchame. —Toqué su antebrazo, pero el tiró lejos de mí y me dio una mirada que claramente decía_ No me toques de nuevo_. Mi estómago cayó.

En ese momento, creí por primera vez que quizás él estaba verdaderamente perdido para mí. Desaparecido. Porque él nunca me había visto así antes.

—¿Es todo esto acerca de Marcel? Estás actuando como —Ambos nos paramos cuando se giró hacia mí y ladeó su cabeza, esperando que terminara—. Como si te hubiera engañado o algo.

En el momento en que lo dije, su cara parpadeó de la dureza de la ira a la suave tristeza, y me di cuenta que así es exactamente como se sentía. _Traicionado. Olvidado_. Incluso aunque él había sido el que se había ido.

Incluso aunque él me había dicho que siguiera adelante y le dijera a Marcel que fuera a por ello. Él no había querido decir nada de eso. Pero eso no era mi culpa.

Terminó su cerveza y procedió a girar la botella en el aire y atraparla, gotas de cerveza volando mientras giraba. Sequé mi brazo. Había tenido suficiente de esto.

—Realmente no tienes el derecho para estar molesto conmigo —le dije—. Escuché lo que le dijiste por teléfono.

Stefan tosió, una risa seca y tiró la botella más arriba.

—Palabras —dijo.

Enojo repentino y un sentido de injusticia arremetió contra mí.

—Las palabras son poderosas, Stef, y también lo son la falta de palabras. Ni siquiera me hablabas ya. ¡No sabía qué pensar! ¿Y después de escucharte decirle eso? ¿Cómo se suponía que me sintiera?

Mantuvo sus ojos y atención en la botella.

—Nada de lo que dije pudo haberte empujado en sus brazos si tú no hubieras querido estar ahí.

—Sí, bueno, en un realmente malo, extraño momento ahí fue donde terminé, pero no estaba planeado. Se sintió mal.

Stefan se rio, un sonido oscuro.

—Quizá tu chico Marcel está fuera de práctica. Aunque algunas cosas deberían venir naturalmente para él.

—Está bien. —Palmeé mis manos contra mis costados—. Estás siendo irrazonable. Hablaremos cuando Klaus vuelva.

Caminé hacia la piscina, echando humo, y él me siguió.

—Era inevitable —dijo detrás de mí.

_¡Grrr! _

Giré sobre los talones de mis sandalias mientras él arrojaba la botella en alto de nuevo.

—¿Inevitable? ¿Como tú y esa chica Bella con la que trabajas?

Stefan se quedó inmóvil cuando la botella lo golpeó en la mano hacia arriba, cayó y rodó por la cubierta con un tintineo. Él susurró:

—Mierda. —Y se inclinó para recogerla.

En contra de mi mejor juicio tuve la oportunidad de ver su nuevo cuerpo otra vez. Siempre había tenido un rostro más robusto y más postura de confianza que otros chicos que conocía, pero no podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado. Habían desaparecido alguno de los rasgos juveniles y magros de mi memoria. Él miró hacia la casa.

—Sé que has terminado ahí dentro, Klaus. Puedes salir también.

Di un suspiro silencioso.

Klaus se acercó a la terraza con pantalones cortos de patinador de baja altura y chanclas. Estar sin camisa debía ser obligatorio en California. Como que deseé que se hubieran vestido para poder enfocarme correctamente cuando les dijera acerca de la profecía. Klaus se unió a nosotros junto a la piscina.

—Así que... —dijo Klaus, balanceándose sobre sus talones—. ¿Disputa de amantes?

—No somos amantes —dijimos Stefan y yo juntos.

—¿Qué los detiene? —Sonrió Klaus.

—¿Qué te detiene a ti y a Katerina? —preguntó Stefan.

—Un océano, hombre. Jó —Él me miró—. Oh... dete.

—¿Qué me joda? —preguntó Stefan, sonriendo—. No, jódete tú, amigo.

Klaus puso un puño en su boca cuando vio lo que debía ser una mirada furiosa en mi rostro, y se rio, golpeando a Stefan en el brazo.

—¡Te lo dije, hombre! ¡Está enojada por la cosa de maldecir! Katerina estaba en lo cierto.

Negué con la cabeza. No los miraría. Estaba demasiado humillada para negarlo.

—Chica, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir la palabra, y el Sr. Lusty McLust a Lot aquí estará encantado de susurrarte algunas cosas sucias en tu oído.

Stefan medio sonrió, la sexualidad saliendo de él tan salvaje como el Pacífico por debajo de nosotros.

Di un suspiro tembloroso.

—No me gusta cuando la gente es falsa conmigo. —Señalé esta declaración a Stefan.

Bueno, llamarlo falso era irse por la borda, sobre todo si él estaba siendo respetuoso. Pero mis sentimientos estaban magullados y maltratados. Si Stef no me iba a perdonar o estar dispuesto a hablar, no podía pasar el rato por ahí y hacer frente a su mala actitud. Me dolió mucho, y la injusticia me frustró sin fin.

—Si ustedes se sientan y callan por un minuto, les diré lo que he venido a decir, y luego me voy de aquí. Pueden encontrar a alguien más de quién burlarse.

Ambos se limpiaron las sonrisas de sus rostros. Saqué una silla acolchada y me senté. Se movieron un par de sillas más cerca, dándome su atención. Al empezar la historia, mi irritación fue ahuyentada por la maravilla de los acontecimientos pasados y cosas por venir. Comencé con la profecía y cómo podría usarse, de alguna manera, para expulsar a los Demonios de la tierra, dando a sus almas la oportunidad de ser redimidas y volver al cielo. Los chicos eran oyentes ávidos, mirando como si estuviera bañada en la luz o algo así. Todos los rastros de la hostilidad anterior de Stefan habían desaparecido.

Seguí adelante, contándoles el viaje que había hecho, con cuidado de no mencionar a Marcel. Me centré en cambio en Zania en Siria y Flynn en Australia. Cuando terminé, Klaus y Stefan parpadearon el uno al otro, sobrios y serios. Estaban en modo negocio, todas las emociones previas a un lado.

—¿Qué crees que tu padre va a hacer? —le preguntó Klaus.

Stefan sacudió la cabeza.

—Me estaba preguntando lo mismo. Me imagino a tu padre volviéndose hacia la luz, pero no puedo imaginar a Pharzuph tragando su orgullo.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer para que esto suceda? —me preguntó Klaus.

—No sé, la verdad —le dije—. No puedo llamar a sus puertas una por una. Nunca funcionaría.

—No, no lo haría —coincidió Stefan—. Siempre tienen Murmuradores entrando y saliendo. Además, a menos que las almas de los Duques sean arrastradas por el mismo Dios, ¿qué hay para evitar que se queden aquí en la tierra, poseyendo a otra persona, y luego venir a por ti? Alertarían unos a otros. A menos que los saques uno a uno con la espada. Tendrás que reunir a todos los Duques juntos. Al igual que en la cumbre.

—Sí, pero los Nephs no suelen ser invitados a esos, a menos que quieran matar a uno de nosotros —dijo Klaus.

Stefan se encogió de hombros.

—Por lo tanto, nos presentamos sin invitación.

—Estamos construyendo la lista de aliados en este momento —les dije—. No podemos acometerlo. Creo que cuando llegue el momento de actuar, habrá una especie de catalizador para hacernos saber.

Reflexionamos sobre las posibilidades. Stefan se encapsuló, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Ahora era el momento ideal para que me fuera. Prefería irme con una nota positiva, mientras todo el mundo estaba viviendo un momento de paz y esperanza. Sabía que en cuanto el tema volviera a cosas personales, la guardia de Stefan subiría. Este corazón no podía aguantar mucha más ruptura. Una aguda punzada de pérdida en rodajas a través de mi pecho.

Me puse de pie, y ambos levantaron las cabezas como despertándose con una sacudida.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Klaus.

—Casa. Dije lo que vine a decir. Fue... bueno verlos, chicos.

No quería decir adiós. Odiaba dejar las cosas como estaban._ Eres una __cobarde, Anna_. Mis piernas se sentían pesadas en ese lugar.

—Por cierto —le dije a Klaus, estancándome—, aquí hay un mensaje de Katerina. La versión K-clasificada, de todos modos.

Soplé un beso a él. Fingió atraparlo y lo presionó a sus labios.

—Gracias —dijo. Esperaba algún comentario más allá de gracioso de él, pero en su lugar se levantó y me abrazó.

—No te vayas —declaró antes de soltarme.

—Realmente debería. —Miré hacia abajo en el borde de plata de mis pantalones cortos de playa.

—Si esto es por lo de antes, sólo estábamos bromeando —dijo Klaus.

—Te dije que puede ser terca cuando quiere, ¿no? —preguntó Stefan, tendido en la silla con las manos detrás de la cabeza—. No me creíste.

—¡No estoy siendo terca! —Puse mis manos en mis caderas y fruncí el ceño hacia él, preguntándome si tal vez estaba siendo terca. Él levantó una ceja cuando le dije—: Y tú no tienes espacio para hablar. Eres una mula.

Klaus se echó a reír y señaló a Stef.

—Ella te acaba de llamar idiota, hombre.

—Yo soy un hombre de traseros —dijo Stef.

Klaus rio más fuerte y yo rodé mis ojos.

—Oh, vamos, quédate —dijo Klaus.

—No lo creo. —Está bien, estaba definitivamente siendo terca ahora, pero Stef no había sido exactamente el Sr. Tipo Agradable hoy. Sí, había cometido un error, pero él también, y no iba a lidiar con más de su mezquindad—. Simplemente levántate y dime adiós, Stef. Por favor. —Se puso de pie y se alzó sobre mí, acercándose en esa manera intimidante que recordaba tan bien. Aspiré una bocanada de aire y lo sostuve.

—Mandona, ¿no es así? —Su voz era baja. Al levantar la mirada a esos ojos verdes perfectos, me encontré con que no podía responder y mis mejillas tenían calor—. Cierto. Será mejor que te refresques antes que te vayas.

Antes de que pudiera procesar esas palabras, se inclinó, me cogió en sus brazos, ¡y saltó en la parte profunda de la maldita piscina conmigo!

Fuimos todo el camino hasta el fondo, donde me liberé y nadé hacia arriba, a la superficie con un jadeo. La risa de Klaus resonaba en el aire. Barrí el agua de mis ojos. Stefan estaba justo en frente de mí y me empujó a su pecho. Mis movimientos en el agua eran lentos, ridículamente ineficaces. ¡Me agarró las muñecas y él estaba sonriendo! Luché para alejarme, sintiéndome todavía excesivamente emocional. El intento de lidiar con un chico grande, sexy, mientras que pataleaba en el agua no era fácil.

—Déjame ir —dije. La decepción y la frustración del día aumentaron, junto con la vergüenza, por lo que me enojé de nuevo.

—No hasta que te comprometas a quedarte. —El agua se mantuvo en sus pestañas oscuras.

_¿Por qué?_ Quería preguntarle. Me agité un momento más, frotando mis muslos contra los suyos mientras nuestros pies pataleaban.

—Quédate —susurró.

Y esa petición suave hizo algo para mí. Al igual que pellizcar la mecha de una vela encendida, lo que quedaba de mi ira se convirtió en un humo, residuos chisporroteantes.

—Bien —dije, y él me dejó ir.

Nadé hasta la escalera y la subí, sintiéndolo acercarse detrás de mí. Mi corazón todavía golpeaba contra mis costillas.

—¡Genial! —gritó Klaus al otro lado de la piscina—. Voy a pedir comida china para el almuerzo.

Él corrió a la casa y caminé hacia donde había dejado mi bolso junto a la barandilla. Busqué a través de él por un conjunto de ropa seca, y cuando me puse de pie y di un paso atrás, me encontré justo frente a Stefan y di la vuelta.

Estaba empapado, y sus ojos se habían vuelto tormentosos. Oh, cielos. Estaba de pie tan cerca, en una distancia para besar. Su aroma cítrico picante yacía en una nube alrededor de nosotros. Mis rodillas casi se doblaron debajo de mí.

—Para el registro —gruñó en un susurro gutural—, fui más yo contigo durante esos tres días de lo que he estado con nadie en mi vida. Sería más fácil si pudiera ser falso contigo, pero sacas todo dentro de mí, pequeña Bells. Todo de ello.

Su fiereza repentina me asustó y emocionó. Él no estaba en su sano juicio. Parpadeé varias veces antes de dar un paso atrás y correr hacia la baranda. No podía hacer nada más que mirar mientras él continuó.

—Y sin embargo, está eso que todavía crees que sientes por mí, te puedo asegurar que no es nada más que un caso típico de alguien que quiere lo único que no puede tener. Si me tuvieras y lo sacaras de tu sistema, te darías cuenta que un chico bueno es lo que realmente quieres.

Frustración rasgó a través de mí. Cerré los ojos y conté hasta cinco antes de responder:

—Esas son tus inseguridades, Stefan, no hechos, y me gustaría que dejaras de ponerlas en mí.

Lentamente movió la cabeza adelante y atrás, sin apartarse. En cualquier momento iba a dejar escapar un grito psicótico. Tenía que alejarme de él por un minuto. Miré hacia el búngalo. Traté de dar un paso a un lado, pero se trasladó para bloquear mi camino.

—Disculpa —dije con toda la paciencia que pude—. Tengo que cambiarme de ropa.

Estaba a punto de intentar caminar alrededor de él otra vez cuando vi sus ojos tormentosos itinerar sobre mí, saboreando la vista del traje húmedo aferrado a mi piel. Lo que pasó después es lo que hubiera llamado el momento no-sé-qué-vino-a-mí.

Aún frente a él, agarré la parte inferior de mi camiseta y lentamente la saqué por encima de mi cabeza para revelar la parte superior del bikini. Dejé caer la camiseta a la cubierta con un golpe de inmersión. Nunca lo había visto tan sorprendido. Parecía aún más agitado cuando captó la mirada castigadora en mis ojos.

_Así es, Stef_.

Yo no era la única sufriendo por querer una cosa que no podía tener. Desabroché mis pantalones cortos y los deslicé por mi trasero y muslos, tomando mi tiempo hasta que cayeron. Salí y los eché a un lado, sin dejar de mirarlo.

No era una diosa, pero una mirada como la de Stefan Salvatore haría que cualquier chica se sintiera enaltecida. Un estremecimiento peligroso pasó a través de mí, imaginando cómo afectado debía de estar de no trabajar, y cómo una sola acción de mi parte podía hacerle descender en picado y atacar. Y, sin embargo, no había terminado de torturarlo. Era cruel y arriesgado, pero no me importaba.

Jugando a ser más genial que alguna vez he hecho en mi vida, le di una última mirada sofocante antes agacharme y recoger poco a poco la ropa mojada, y luego paseándome a recuperar mi bolso y me dirigí hacia la zona de búngalos, todo el tiempo sintiendo el calor de sus ojos. Cuando escuché el gemido a mi espalda en retirada provocado desde lo profundo de él, balanceé mis caderas un poco más.

Que Dios me perdone, pero eso se sintió bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore<strong>_


	16. Alturas

**************************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Alturas<strong>

El almuerzo comenzó tenso después de nuestro acalorado momento. Gracias a Dios por Klaus. Stef era cálido hacia él, reservando su frialdad para mí. Observé, guardando silencio. Ellos pelearon por el último pedazo de camarón del General Tso, y tuve que reír cuando la cosa salió volando en el aire y cayó en una pisada húmeda junto a la piscina.

—Puedes tenerlo —ofreció Stefan graciosamente, y Klaus lo empujó por última vez.

—Tengo que ir a probar nueva moto antes de mi carrera mañana —dijo Klaus —. ¿Qué van a hacer hoy ustedes dos?

Conseguimos darnos una breve mirada entre nosotros, ambos encogiéndonos de hombros.

—¿Cuándo te marchas? —me preguntó Klaus.

—Mañana por la mañana.

—Y entonces los Duques se dirigirán a casa al día siguiente —reflexionó Klaus. Era raro y extremadamente bueno tener un par de días sin miedo por el acecho de los Duques o los Murmuradores. Klaus pasó una mano por su cabello y miró hacia atrás y adelante entre nosotros dos—. ¿Quieren ver la moto?

Caminamos alrededor de la casa al garaje, donde Klaus presionó un código en un teclado para abrir las puertas. Una mitad del enorme garaje era la central del amante de la adrenalina. Había juguetes para cada deporte extremo imaginable: motos de nieve, motos de agua, tablas de snowboard, motos de cuatro ruedas, motos de agua, cascos y todo tipo de equipo para el senderismo y el montañismo.

—Lo único que hace falta aquí es un avión —le dije.

—Estoy trabajando en eso. — Klaus sonrió y comenzó a sacar rodando una brillante moto negra—. Acaban de entregarla ayer. —Cogió una chaqueta de montar de cuero de la pared, se la puso, y subió a horcajadas sobre la moto. Aceleró increíblemente fuerte.

—¿Sin casco? —le grité por encima del zumbido del motor.

—¡Nah! No en mi tierra. ¡Nos vemos! —Salté hacia atrás mientras arrancaba, acelerando hacia un arbusto de zarzas y levantando una nube de polvo.

Stefan y yo nos quedamos ahí, mirando el lugar donde nuestra persona de amortiguación había desaparecido y escuchando cómo la moto zumbaba alejándose. Varios latidos tensos pasaron, los dos mirando alrededor del garaje.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Podríamos dar un paseo —sugirió—. Si quieres.

—Seguro. —Caminamos de nuevo alrededor de la casa, bajando los muchos escalones hacia la arena hasta que estuvimos en ese maravilloso lugar donde el agua se encuentra con la arena.

—¡_Ack!_ —grité mientras una ola golpeaba sobre mis pies y tobillos—. ¡Está helada!

Él sonrió para sus adentros. Estaba lo bastante caliente fuera para compensar el agua fría, así que después de unos minutos me acostumbré.

Juntos caminamos en el oleaje, dejando nuestras huellas en la arena. Ninguno de los dos habló. Pasamos junto a un hombre y una mujer embarazada agarrados de las manos. Su otra mano descansaba en la parte superior de la panza. Sonrieron al pasar, y mientras les devolvía el gesto un poderoso anhelo me golpeó. Mi mano rozó la de Stef, inevitablemente había sentido sus propios dedos enrollarse instintivamente antes de que ambos apartáramos nuestros brazos. Vacío.

No sabía por dónde empezar con él. Demasiado daño oscilaba entre nosotros, como una pila gigante de escombros bloqueando el camino.

—Escuché el primer sencillo de tu banda.

Él me miró con sorpresa y, si yo no le conociera mejor, timidez, también.

Su cabello ocultó parte de sus ojos cuando preguntó:

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Matt está haciendo prácticas en una estación de radio ahora, así que puso sus manos sobre él. Es bueno. ¿Te estás divirtiendo haciendo las grabaciones y esas cosas?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—La música solía ser mi único escape. Tocar era la única oportunidad en que podía olvidarme de todo.

Pero, ¿ya no lo era más? Su mandíbula se cerró como si hubiera dicho demasiado. Durante todo este tiempo había estado pensando que al menos tenía su banda y la batería para aliviar su mente. Pero era peor de lo que había imaginado.

Pasó las manos por su cabello varias veces, y luego las metió en los bolsillos de su traje de baño y dejó que los mechones descendieran alrededor de su cara mientras miraba hacia abajo a la arena. Esquivamos una enorme bola que parecía nubosa.

—¿Qué es eso? —le pregunté.

—Medusas.

Silencio de nuevo. Caminamos por un largo tiempo. Gracias a Dios por la distracción de las olas y las gaviotas graznando porque la tensión y el dolor entre nosotros eran brutales. Deseaba saber cómo arreglarlo. Quería preguntarle sobre el trabajo, y la visita del día de San Valentín, pero necesitábamos llegar a ello.

Más adelante, no muy lejos, había un embarcadero y un carnaval. Una alta rueda de la fortuna se alzaba sobre la orilla. La playa cercana estaba llena de gente. Sentí la necesidad de parar y decir algo antes de que nos viéramos rodeados por una multitud.

—¿Stef? —Puse mi mano en el hueco de su codo para detenerlo con suavidad. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con una expresión dura, pero al menos no se apartó de mí esta vez—. Todo lo que he querido es hablar contigo —comencé. Las emociones que yo había enterrado durante tanto tiempo se levantaron dentro de mí, despertaron la pasión en mis palabras—. No entiendo lo que esperas que haga. Tú me empujaste lejos por tanto tiempo, incluso me empujaste_ hacia_ alguien más. Sé que te lastimé, pero nunca fue mi intención. Fue un beso, Stefan. Un error. Ahora, nosotros tres estamos sufriendo a causa de ello. Es injusto.

—No me hables de lo que es_ justo_, Bella. Nunca nada es justo. Pregúntale a tu padre. —Tan pronto como lo dijo, hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos.

—¿Mi padre...?

Y ahí fue cuando me golpeó.

Mi boca se abrió. La furia pateó, dejándome moretones desde el interior. No podía hablar.

Papá hizo esto.

—¿Él te dijo que te mantuvieras alejado de mí?

Stefan abrió los ojos.

—Había estado planeando mudarme y mantener la distancia de todos modos, así que llegamos a un acuerdo. Las pocas veces que me dieron ganas de llamarte, el recuerdo de su advertencia limpió mi cabeza.

Stefan había querido llamarme...

—No puedo malditamente creer esto —susurré. Presioné los dedos en mis sienes y caminé en un pequeño círculo en la arena. No importaba que papá estuviera cuidando de mí. Él me había dejado creer que a Stefan no le importaba. Él me había traicionado y amenazado al chico que amaba, un chico que ya vivía con suficiente miedo.

—No le diré que me dijiste —le prometí. Sólo serviría para hacerlo enojar con Stefan.

—Belial sólo estaba exigiendo lo que era mejor. Es lo que tenía que hacerse. —Con la punta del pie, le dio un empujón a un cangrejo que había sido descubierto por una ola, y este se escurrió bajo la arena—. Estás a salvo. Eso es lo que importa.

Sus palabras fueron un viento cálido soplando sobre mi piel, poniéndome la piel de gallina.

—He pasado casi todas las noches desde aquella cumbre imaginando cómo podríamos hacer que esto funcionara, Stef. Esa noche, cuando te vi en Atlanta fue terrible. Y luego, después de que viniste a mí en febrero, pelear contigo no era lo que tenía en mente para hoy. —Me detuve para tragar—. No puedo deshacer lo que sucedió en Australia, pero espero que puedas perdonarme.

Una ráfaga de viento llegó, dándome una excusa para cerrar los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Bella?

Eso se sintió como una pregunta capciosa. Y de repente, tenía miedo de abrirme ahí y ser rechazada por él una vez más. Como una cobarde, respondí:

—Por lo menos, te necesito como un amigo y un aliado.

—¿Quieres que seamos amigos? —Stefan levantó sus ojos hacia mí—. Porque no es posible si sientes algo más que amistad. Aliados, sí, pero no amigos. Si puedes mostrarme tus colores y demostrarme que no hay nada más,_ entonces_ podemos ser amigos.

Mi mandíbula se aflojó y sacudí la cabeza una y otra vez.

Él abrió su postura, con los ojos tan brillantes como gemas, su voz cargada de desafío.

—Muéstrame —dijo.

—Muéstrame los tuyos primero —repliqué.

—De ninguna manera.

Esto era una estupidez. Él tenía que saber que todavía lo amaba. Pero lo que sea, si él quería ver, yo le mostraría.

Miré detenidamente por la playa y luego bajé la guardia. Como siempre, se sentía extraño. Los brazos de Stefan cayeron y su mandíbula se suavizó. Mi corazón se aceleró, como si estuviera desnuda en público, mostrándole lo que debió haber sido un torrente de colores emocionales. Seis segundos era todo lo que estaba dispuesta a dar antes de enrollar mi aura de nuevo. Él miró mi rostro, mostrando esa vulnerabilidad infantil un momento más antes de dejar sus características dentro de la familiar máscara endurecida y cruzar los brazos.

Él hizo sobresalir su barbilla.

—¿Cómo sé que esos colores son para mí?

_¡Ugh! _

—Son para ti —le aseguré, apretando la mandíbula.

—Si eso es así, entonces lo que dije antes todavía se mantiene. No podemos ser amigos.

—Bien —dije sintiendo retorcer mi estómago—. Sigue adelante y mantenme alejada. Pero cuando realmente_ viva mi vida_, ¡no puedes ser un idiota al respecto!

Levantó las manos a sus costados con frustración.

—Actúas como si pudiéramos tener una relación, Bella. ¡No podemos!

Mis manos se apretaron en puños a mis costados.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Estoy dolorosamente consciente de eso! Pero incluso Katerina y Klaus encuentran momentos en los que pueden hablar. No eres el único que odia su vida. ¡Este año apesta!

Salté cuando una pequeña tabla de surf flotó hacía nosotros y nos golpeó en los tobillos, perseguida por un niño en traje de baño. Stefan la recogió y se la devolvió. Nos movimos a través de la orilla sin hablar, dándome la oportunidad de calmarme. Terminamos en el muelle, con su rueda de la fortuna pintada en un arco iris de colores desvanecidos.

Era por la tarde y el sol estaba caliente y brillante cuando salimos de la arena y entramos en el malecón de madera. Las familias se arremolinaban con conos de helado, y un grupo de jóvenes muchachos patinadores deambulaban alrededor de la entrada del carnaval, fumando cigarrillos e intentando trucos. Stefan nos llevó más allá de ellos hacia el carnaval, donde el olor a pasta frita flotaba por el aire.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en una rueda de la fortuna? —me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza mientras caminábamos hacia ella, pasando cabinas de juegos con asistentes de aspecto gruñón.

—Voy a encontrar un baño primero —le dije.

—Los aseos están en la entrada. Nos encontraremos de nuevo aquí.

Tomó algunos minutos, pero los encontré. En mi camino de vuelta a la rueda de la fortuna vi a Stefan hablando con una chica delante de una cabina de juego. Me detuve al ver cómo le entregaba algo de dinero y le daban tres bolas. La chica, una latina pequeña y curvilínea con el cabello negro satinado, se inclinó sobre la cabina para mirar. Una tanga de encaje negro se asomó fuera de la parte trasera de sus pantalones cortos abrazados a la cadera.

Tuve que darle puntos a Stefan por no comérsela con los ojos. Arrojó las bolas, una tras otra, golpeando los objetivos casi imposibles con facilidad, para la gran consternación del anciano encargado. La niña aplaudió y señaló un oso de peluche rosa, el encargado bajó y se lo entregó con el ceño fruncido.

Ellos se apartaron de la cabina y Stefan se detuvo, al verme.

—¿_Es tu novia_? —le pregunto la chica.

—Eh, lo siento, no sé mucho español —respondió. Yo era decente en español, después de haberlo tomado cinco años, así que sabía que justo había preguntado si yo era su novia. Yo también sabía que él tenía habilidades en español y, por lo que él había estado evadiendo la pregunta.

—Gracias —le dijo, y me dio una última mirada antes de alejarse, abrazándose al bulto rosa con orgullo.

Empecé a avanzar hacia la rueda de la fortuna cuando se acercó.

—Ella se acercó a ver si podía ganarlo por ella.

—Fue amable de tu parte —le dije. Pensé que era lindo cómo sentía la necesidad de explicarme.

Nadie estaba en la fila de la rueda de la fortuna, así que nos dejaron subir en el desvencijado armatoste de inmediato. Una barra de hierro presionada flojamente a través de nuestros regazos.

A medida que la rueda se levantaba, un malestar nervioso me molestaba. Agarré la barra.

—¿Miedo a las alturas? —preguntó. Asentí y él se rió entre dientes.

_Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Soy una gran gallina. _

Se inclinó hacia delante para mirar hacia abajo, lo que hizo que el carro se meciera de adelante y atrás. Me quedé sin aliento, agarrando la barra más duro y apretando los ojos cerrados. Tal vez si no hubiera visto tan de cerca los pernos oxidados que sostenían la cosa junta, mi cerebro no podría imaginar un mal funcionamiento.

—Relájate. —Se rió—. Echa un vistazo.

Abrí los ojos para admirar la vista increíble del sol brillando en el océano. Me relajé en el asiento duro. Todo estaba bien. Estábamos casi en la cima cuando la rueda se detuvo para dejar que alguien más subiese. Volví la cabeza hacia Stefan y mordí mi labio. Él me_ miraba fijamente_. No había otra palabra para ello. Atrás quedó la dureza.

¿Qué estaba pasando en esa cabeza suya?

—No tengas miedo —susurró. Empezamos a movernos de nuevo, arriba, arriba, hasta detenernos en la parte superior. Estábamos en lo alto. Muy alto. Era brillante y ventoso, haciéndonos entrecerrar los ojos. Voces distantes de abajo sonaron como si un ruidoso grupo estuviera esperando para subir en el paseo, tal vez los chicos patinadores. Pero todo se sentía tan lejos de nosotros en ese momento, como si estuviéramos flotando a kilómetros por encima de todo.

—Ya no tengo miedo —le susurré.

Él ahuecó una mano sobre mi frente para protegerme del sol.

—Deberíamos haber usado nuestros lentes de sol —murmuró. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento y ver la sal marina seca en su cabello. Mi piel se puso caliente. Se inclinó más cerca, muy cerca, y respiró.

—Dios, hueles bien —susurró—. He echado de menos ese olor. He echado de menos todo de ti, pequeña Bells.

Mi corazón se acercaba a estallar cuando miró directamente hacia mí. Estábamos solos. Tan solos aquí. Como si la gravedad bajara por su peso todas las cosas difíciles y nos hubiéramos levantado por encima de ellas. Los celos y las inseguridades no podrían existir tan alto fuera de la tierra.

Stefan movió la cabeza hacia el lado de mi rostro como para susurrar algo, pero en su lugar sus suaves labios rozaron el punto sensible debajo de mi oreja. Me quedé quieta. La mano que había estado bloqueando el sol se deslizó debajo de mi cabello en una caricia. Su boca se movió hacia abajo por mi cuello, lenta, como un juguetón susurro.

En la base de mi garganta sentí su cálida lengua probándome. Entretejí mis dedos entre su cabello. Cuando él levantó el rostro hacia el mío, nuestras respiraciones aceleradas se mezclaron. Absorbí la dulzura de cítricas feromonas, levantadas de él por la brisa. Incluso sentada, me mareaba.

Intenté atraerlo, cerrar la separación entre nosotros, pero él se resistió.

—Dime que lo quieres —susurró él contra mi boca, transformándome en un charco de deseo. Él gimió, un profundo sonido de placer y necesidad, probablemente oliendo las feromonas que mi propio cuerpo expelía.

Cerré los ojos y susurré.

—Lo deseo.

—Mírame cuando lo digas.

Mis ojos se abrieron y sus manos me aferraron, una en la cintura y la otra todavía detrás de mi cuello. Miré directamente a sus ojos de océano.

—Lo deseo, Stef.

Acercándose, con la lengua hizo un cálido sendero sobre mi labio inferior y todo mi cuerpo cosquilleó. Un sonido quejumbroso se me escapó, revelando mi desesperación para que él terminara este tormento provocador. Estaba a punto de arder de la anticipación.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con volver a besar a Stefan?

Una nube se movió frente al sol, bañándonos en un momento de fresca sombra.

Una voz rasposa invadió mi mente y Stefan se tensó.

—_Bueno, bueno_

No era una nube lo que bloqueaba el sol. Mi grito penetrante atravesó el aire ante la imagen del demonio que se cernía cerca. Stefan se alejó de mí de un salto con sorpresa y el carro se agitó. Una vez más aferré la barra, el terror atravesándome. Este Demonio no era aliado de mi padre. Era un Murmurador con rostro de chacal que yo nunca había visto antes. Me llevé una mano a la boca mientras amargas nauseas salían a la superficie.

—_¿Qué tenemos aquí, eh? ¡Dos pequeños Nephs besuqueándose! _

Malo. Muy malo. Yo había dejado la empuñadura en mi bolso donde Klaus. Papá estaría furioso conmigo por no estar en guardia.

El Demonio debió haber enviado su discurso a las mentes de ambos, porque Stefan fue el que respondió, sonando molesto.

—Sólo necesitaba una opinión sobre una nueva técnica. Ahora puedes irte. ¿No deberías estar en la cumbre?

Inhalé sorprendida ante la forma displicente en que él le habló al Espíritu. El de rostro de chacal rió, un sonido vil. Dejó que sus palabras se arrastraran, crueles y tortuosas.

—_Estoy yendo allí ahora. ¿Quizá podamos hacer un trato? Tú me haces un __favor y yo no les contaré a los Duques lo que vi hoy_.

—¿Qué tipo de trato? —preguntó Stefan.

El espíritu esbozó una sonrisa aterradora.

—_Quiero sentir el contacto por el que los humanos viven y mueren. Déjame __usar tu cuerpo para tener a esta chica Neph sólo una vez_.

Se acercó, mirando lascivamente.

—_Sólo una vez, y guardaré nuestro secreto_.

Una serpiente viva bien podría haberse arrastrado a mi regazo y haberse enroscado ahí mientras procesaba lo que él pedía. Nunca había estado más repugnada por nada en mi vida.

Stefan dejó salir un sonido de puro disgusto.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

Mi mente estaba rápidamente armando una idea.

—No es un secreto —le dije al oscuro espíritu con confianza—. Los Duques saben que trabajamos juntos. Pharzuph es el que le dijo que me entrenara en primer lugar. Pero lo que pides va contra las órdenes de Lucifer. Así que, ¿qué tal esto como un trato? Nos dejas solos, y no les diremos a los _Duques_ que intentaste poseer a uno de nosotros y tomarte un descanso del trabajo.

Sus malvadas facciones caninas se apretaron en un ceño fruncido antes de dejar salir un chillido fantasmal y me llamó una serie de nombres desagradables. Contuve la respiración mientras se alejaba de nosotros, permitiendo que el brillante sol recalentara nuestros rostros vacíos de sangre. Stefan y yo nos enderezamos, sin tocarnos. Miré al océano borroso e intenté calmar mi corazón y estómago mientras el carro tocaba ruidosamente el suelo. Stefan se frotó el rostro, ahogando una maldición.

¿En qué habíamos estado pensando? Éste era un lugar público, ¡por supuesto que había una oportunidad de que los Murmuradores estuvieran por aquí! Pero habíamos estado tan concentrados uno en el otro que no estábamos en guardia.

No podíamos bajarnos lo suficientemente rápido. Salí a tropezones del carro cuando el asistente abrió la puerta. Pero mientras nos alejábamos rápidamente de la rueda de la fortuna, eso claramente aún no estaba terminado. Allí, en la fila de cabinas de juegos, estaba el mismo Demonio Murmurador. Observándonos.

—Ve hacia la izquierda —me susurró Stefan, apenas moviendo los labios—. Yo lo distraeré. Ve directo a donde Klaus y me reuniré contigo allí.

Me tensé ante la idea de separarnos, pero él ya se estaba alejando. Fui hacia la izquierda donde había varios juegos para niños. Una sensación horrible de temor pasó sobre mí. Volví la cabeza rápidamente pero sólo vi humanos. Un solo pensamiento pesaba sobre mí:_ Stefan está en peligro_.

En lo profundo de mis entrañas estaba segura de eso.

Regresé, intentando mantenerme dentro de la multitud. Quedándome en una esquina, espié el callejón de juegos y vi a Stefan al final. Estaba de pie junto a la última cabina hablando con la chica latina con el oso rosa. No estaban solos. Los desagradables Espíritus se movían alrededor de ellos, observando desde cada ángulo mientras Stefan le pasaba el largo cabello oscuro sobre el hombro y le pasaba el reverso de los dedos a lo largo del brazo.

El Demonio bajó a susurrarle a la mente de ella al mismo tiempo que Stefan se inclinaba y susurraba algo en su oído. La lujuria cobró vida en su espectro de color y Stef le acarició la cintura. La mano de ella se cerró sobre el bíceps de él.

El temor se reunió como una tormenta girando dentro de mí. No podía apartar la mirada.

Fuertes voces sonaron desde algún lugar en el medio de la fila de juegos. Dos hombres discutían en una cabina del centro. El curioso Demonio fue distraído de Stefan y se fue para ver de qué se trataba toda la conmoción. Yo rodeé por la parte trasera, corriendo al pasar junto a los juegos de niños hacia el otro lado del callejón de juegos. Stefan había llevado a la chica más atrás, cerca de donde los baños estaban a un lado. Empujé mi audición hacia afuera y observé, parcialmente escondida detrás de un puesto de tortas.

— no me di cuenta de la hora —le estaba diciendo Stefan —. Necesito irme.

Mi visión fue bloqueada por un grupo de personas que doblaban la esquina hacia ellos.

—¡Ahí estás!_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estabas?_7 —Una chica mayor le dio un fuerte empujón en el hombro a la chica con el oso rosa. Sonaba molesta, preguntándole a la chica dónde había estado, luego evaluó a Stefan.

—Discúlpame. — Stefan intento alejarse del grupo, pero una gran mano salió y se presionó contra su pecho. El tipo miró a Stef y a la chica del oso rosa.

—No tan rápido, gringo.

Mi ritmo cardíaco se disparó cuando evalué las posibilidades. Eran cinco tipos, y parecían estar en los principios de sus veintes. Todos con cabezas rapadas y diferente vello facial. Cada uno tenía tatuajes en los brazos, y dos de ellos tenían diseños tatuados en el cuero cabelludo. Pero no fue su apariencia la que me asustó. Lo que me asustó más fue que debajo de sus auras severamente oscuras, cada uno tenía algo de rojo en sus cuerpos.

Miembros de pandilla. Y estos tipos eran difíciles.

_Por favor_, recé fervientemente._ ¡Sácalo de esto! _

—_¿Jugar con mi chica?_—El que tenía la mano sobre Stefan le preguntó si estaba jugando con su chica. Maldición. Parecía ser el líder del grupo, por la forma en que los otros retrocedieron y le permitieron tomar el control. Pelo delineaba su mandíbula, excepto por la cicatriz sobre su mentón, donde no crecía vello.

Antes de que Stefan pudiera hablar, la chica sacudió la cabeza, avanzando hacia su novio e insistiendo en que Stefan sólo era un tonto. Él sólo estaba siendo agradable, eso era todo. Tenía una novia por ahí en alguna parte. Ella preguntó si se podían ir ahora. El tipo le dio una bofetada y me cubrí la boca. Su oso rosa cayó al suelo.

—¿Crees que soy estúpido? —le preguntó en español—. ¿Crees que soy ciego?

Stefan se enderezó un poco más y su rostro se endureció. Su mano se deslizó dentro del bolsillo, y también lo hicieron las manos de los otros cinco tipos. Una sonrisa temible creció en el rostro cicatrizado del líder.

Esto no podía continuar. Corrí a través de la multitud, esquivando gente hasta que me acerqué. Lancé una mirada hacia el callejón de juegos y no vi al Murmurador por ninguna parte. Con suerte, ya estaba de camino a la cumbre. Bajando la velocidad, me aclaré la garganta y caminé detrás de los tipos. Stefan me vio y movió la mano libre en un apretado movimiento, diciéndome que me fuera. Di una desafiante sacudida de cabeza y me acerqué. Sus fosas nasales se agrandaron.

Me apretujé entre el grupo para pararme junto a Stef, y los tipos de la pandilla me observaron con sorpresa. No quería intercambiar una palabra con estos tipos. Me gustaba darle a la gente el beneficio de la duda, pero la amenaza salía de ellos como nubes de tormenta.

Usando mi voz fuerte y testaruda, dije.

—No saquen sus armas. No intentarán lastimarnos. Nos permitirán ir ahora.

Sus Ángeles Guardianes usaron la oportunidad para susurrarles, intentando calmarlos y hacer que mis palabras penetraran.

Ellos cinco se tensaron cuando Stefan y yo retrocedimos, preparándonos para correr. El líder con cicatrices se contrajo nerviosamente._ De verdad _no quería cooperar con órdenes pacíficas. En lo que pareció un gran esfuerzo, gruñó una orden al tipo junto a él, quien salió del trance después de un momento de vacilación y agarró mi hombro.

Sin pensarlo, quince meses de reacciones sembradas se activaron. En dos rápidos movimientos, tomé el lugar donde sus hombros encontraban su cuello, tiré de él hacia mí, y llevé mi rodilla directo a su entrepierna. Él se derrumbó en agonía, y no me detuve a admirar mi trabajo.

Tomé el brazo de Stefan y tiré. Habíamos dado dos pasos corriendo cuando un claro clic metálico detuvo nuestros pies. Stefan apretó mi mano y lentamente nos volvimos. El temor trepó por la parte trasera de mi cuello y estaba respirando como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

El líder tenía un arma apuntada hacia nosotros, temblando por el esfuerzo.

—No voy a aceptar órdenes de una pequeña_ bruja_. —Bajó la mirada a su amigo que se retorcía y me dijo—: Vas a pagar por eso. Y tú —Miró a Stef sobre el cañón del arma—. Nadie toca a mi chica excepto yo.

Stef lentamente dio un paso al costado para bloquearme parcialmente.

Los Ángeles Guardianes intercambiaron miradas y permanecieron atentos, como preparados para actuar, incluso cuando no se les permitía hacer nada excepto susurrar. La adrenalina inundó mi sistema, pero no sabía qué hacer. Tenía demasiado miedo de decir algo más en voz alta, así que intenté una orden silenciosa.

_Baja el arma_.

El líder se secó el sudor de la frente con la mano libre, y su frente se arrugó como si sintiera dolor, pero no bajó el arma. Mi mano comenzó a sudar en el asidero de Stefan

—Por favor —susurré.

—¡Cállate la boca! —gritó el tipo más bajo, saliendo del trance original. Agitó sus hombros un poco, preparándose. Sacó una navaja del bolsillo y se movió hacia mí, pero fue detenido por un cuchillo en su propio cuello, forzándolo a levantar la mirada hacia Stefan. Todo eso pasó muy rápido. Nunca vi a Stef sacar su cuchillo, y los eventos que siguieron fueron incluso más rápidos. No tuve tiempo de estar tan aterrorizada como lo exigía el momento.

—Pon un dedo sobre ella, amigo, y estás muerto. —El cuchillo de Stefan brilló, grande y afilado en comparación con la pequeña y tintada hoja en la mano del pandillero. Los ojos del tipo centellearon con miedo, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un brillo de una luz severamente intensa atravesó el cielo ya soleado, brillando directo sobre el líder con cicatrices, quien todavía apuntaba el arma hacia Sef. Ninguno de los humanos lo notó, pero sentí la atención de Stefan moverse.

En una fracción de segundo el Ángel Guardián del líder, todavía bañado en la brillante luz, tocó el arma con un reluciente dedo justo antes de que el líder apretara el gatillo y el ensordecedor sonido de un disparo resonara, seguido por gritos de dolor. Alguien chilló en mi oído, el cual más tarde me daría cuenta que fue mi propio grito junto con aquellos de las otras dos chicas.

Una fuerte mano tiró de mi brazo.

—¡Vamos! —La voz de Stefan.

Mis pies obedecieron antes de que mi mente pudiera comprender lo que había sucedido. Stefan tiró de mí hasta que ambos estuvimos corriendo contra hordas de gente que corría a ver qué sucedía. Eché un vistazo al líder de la pandilla en el suelo junto a su amigo, sosteniendo su rostro ensangrentado mientras las chicas se acuclillaban sobre él, gritando. Los otros tipos se habían ido. Y luego la escena fue tragada por un enorme caos.

Salimos corriendo del parque de diversiones, empujando a la gente hasta que llegamos a la salida hacia la playa. Busqué en el área, desesperada, segura de que los otros tipos estarían justo detrás de nosotros.

—¿Qué sucedió? —jadeé.

—Al arma le salió el tiro por la culata. — Stefan se inclinó y apoyó las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento—. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Un sonido agudo de aceleración corrió hacia nuestras espaldas y yo giré, preparada para pelear. Metí la mano en el bolsillo por hábito, y me regañé a mí misma por no traer un cuchillo. El chillido de llantas atravesó el aire mientras Klaus se deslizaba de costado hasta detenerse a meros metros de nosotros en su motocicleta.

—Sube. —Su orden estaba dirigida a mí, y Stefan me dio un empujón en la parte baja de mi espalda. No quería dejarlo, pero no había tiempo para discutir. Tiré una pierna sobre la parte trasera del asiento, envolviendo a Klaus con los brazos. Lancé una mirada al parque de diversiones y mi corazón golpeó. Los cuatro pandilleros ilesos estaban saliendo a la carrera por una salida lateral, mirando alrededor.

—¡Vienen! —siseé.

—¡Vayan! —gritó Stefan antes de huir hacia la playa llena de gente.

Presioné el lado de mi rostro contra la espalda de Klaus y él salió disparado, elevándose innecesariamente en una rueda lo cual fue recibido con vítores alrededor y con un grito de mi parte. De alguna manera él se las arregló para seguir respirando todo el kilómetro y medio de regreso a la casa a pesar del asidero mortal que yo tenía alrededor de su caja torácica.

Cerré los ojos, una vez más, y recé por la seguridad de Stefan.


	17. Crisis

************************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Crisis<strong>

Klaus se estacionó en su garaje y tiró de mis brazos rígidos alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Una pandilla? —preguntó.

—Sí. —Mi voz estaba tan temblorosa como mis piernas mientras bajaba de la moto después de él.

Él pellizcó mi barbilla, pero su voz era firme.

—No te preocupes, chica. Todo está bien ahora.

Seguí a Klaus mientras corría a la terraza de atrás para observar a Stef. Nos paramos junto a la barandilla. El nudo de malestar en mi estómago no se asentaría, junto con los latidos demasiado rápidos de mi corazón. Yo estaba demasiado conmocionada para concentrarme en forzar mi vista.

—¿Lo ves? —le pregunté.

—Sí, está bien. Él estará aquí pronto.

Yo exhalé.

—¿Están siguiéndolo?

—No lo parece.

Durante esos pocos minutos, pensamientos intensos golpearon mi mente. Yo nunca presionaría de nuevo a Stef para estar conmigo o decirme cómo se sentía. Sus acciones mostraban que le importaba, y que tendría que ser suficiente. No creo que yo hubiera entendido completamente en qué tipo de peligro estábamos ambos hasta hoy. Habíamos sido descuidados, y eso nunca debía volver a ocurrir.

La realidad era dura. No podía quedarme aquí con ellos. Me sentí como si me hubieran dado una bofetada y mis sentidos finalmente estaban claros.

Dejaría a Stefan y a Klaus hoy como aliados, añadiendo el momento en la rueda de la fortuna a los pocos otros preciosos recuerdos que tenía de Stef. Pero sería la última adición a mi colección de Stefan. Mi corazón se detuvo y se tambaleó en mi pecho mientras el sueño al que me había aferrado por dos años se desmoronaba.

Me abracé las costillas mientras paseaba. La adrenalina aún persistía en mi sistema.

Pensé en papá. Él tendría que saber lo que pasó. Yo le envié un mensaje _**B411**_, nuestro código de que tenía información. Él respondió de inmediato con:

_**Más tarde**__**.**_

Ocupado.

Dejé caer el teléfono en una silla y pensé en lo que pasó en el carnaval.

—Uno de los Ángeles intervino hoy —le dije a Klaus—. Él hizo que el arma fallara cuando el hombre trató de dispararnos. No creía que les fuera permitido hacer eso.

Mantuvo su rostro hacia la playa, sesgando su gruesa ceja cuando respondió:

—Ellos sólo intervienen cuando se les dice. El Ángel debió haber recibido un mensaje.

La luz. Alguien arriba había estado comunicándose. Habíamos sido salvados. Una vez más. Me estremecí con la brisa cálida y me agarré más fuerte.

—Ahí viene —dijo Klaus.

Cuando Stefan subió las escaleras a la terraza, vino directamente hacia mí, su pelo chorreado hacia atrás con el sudor de correr. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos, respirando con dificultad, con los labios apretados, los ojos como llamas verdes.

—No vuelvas nunca a hacer eso —gruñó.

Me tomó un segundo procesar sus palabras y recordar qué era exactamente lo que no debía hacer otra vez. Entonces me acordé de la interferencia.

—Yo sabía que era peligroso —admití—, pero había cinco de ellos

—¡Yo puedo cuidarme malditamente bien, Bella! —Sus manos se movieron lejos de mi cara.

—¡Tal vez, si sólo hubiera una pareja, pero había cinco psicópatas molestos con armas! ¡No podía solo pararme allí y ver!

Stefan, exasperado, giró como si fuera a alejarse, se pasó los dedos por el pelo, y se volvió hacia mí de nuevo.

—¿Qué creías que podías hacer? —preguntó—. Conseguiste un golpe de suerte cuando lo atrapaste, pero ¿y si no hubiera funcionado? ¡Viste hoy cómo tus poderes mentales no siempre funcionan!

Ah. Él no tenía idea de lo que yo era capaz de hacer ahora. Tendí una mano.

—Dame tu cuchillo.

Sus cejas se juntaron.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo dámelo. —Di un paso más cerca, sintiéndome nerviosa.

—No, Bella, no sé lo que estás tratando de hacer, pero esto es ridíc

Mis movimientos fueron rápidos mientras me iba contra él con toda mi fuerza, usando todo mi peso y fuerza para enganchar un pie detrás de su rodilla y golpear mi mano en su hombro. Aterrizó sobre su espalda con un sorprendido_ uf_ y me incliné sobre él.

—Dame tu cuchillo —dije de nuevo.

—Mier —Klaus dejó escapar un largo silbido desde donde observaba en la barandilla.

Stefan se quedó allí con una especie de mirada deseosa y dijo:

—Dios, eso fue caliente.

Le tendí la mano. Esta vez pescó el cuchillo de su cinturón y colocó el mango de ónice en mi palma. Desde mi posición en cuclillas miré un instante a una estatua de madera de un pájaro, encaramado en la parte superior de la baranda de la terraza a seis metros de distancia, luego dejé que el frío metal volara de mis dedos. Giró en el aire con un sonido como aleteos rápidos, entonces un_ gump_ mientras se pegaba en el costado de la cabeza del ave.

—¡Amigo! —gritó Klaus.

Debajo de mí, donde yacía Stefan, estalló una nube viva de color rojo tan breve que me pregunté si lo había imaginado. Lo miré fijamente conmocionada.

—¡Mostraste tus colores! —le dije.

—No lo hice. —Se levantó y ambos nos paramos.

—Definitivamente los dejaste salir, hermano —le dijo Klaus con una sonrisa.

—Cállate.

Cuando él miró hacia mí.

—He estado entrenando. Ya no estoy completamente indefensa —dije.

—Puedo ver eso —murmuró.

Nos quedamos allí parados, frente a frente. Había demasiado entre nosotros, empujándonos juntos, al mismo tiempo que nos separaba. Nuestra necesidad del uno por el otro estaría siempre en constante batalla con nuestra necesidad de mantener al otro seguro.

—Ahora lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Todo sobre lo que siempre has tratado de advertirme, lo entiendo. Hoy fue —Me aclaré la garganta—. Vine aquí y dije lo que tenía que decir. Ahora me tengo que ir. Lo digo en serio esta vez.

Dejó caer las manos y asintió con la cabeza, moviendo su mandíbula lado a lado. Parecía resignado, como yo, que así era como tenía que ser. Klaus se irguió.

—¿Qué vas a hacer el resto del día de hoy y mañana? —me preguntó.

—Voy a cambiar a un vuelo más temprano.

Klaus frunció el ceño.

—¿Sólo por algunos punks en un carnaval? Ahora estás a salvo.

—No fueron sólo esos cabrones —le dijo Stef—. No debes haber oído la parte antes de eso cuando tuvimos el placer de la compañía de un Murmurador en la rueda de la fortuna.

—¿En serio? —Sus ojos se abrieron y él palideció—. Yo sólo escuché el final con los tipos españoles, mientras me acercaba. ¿Qué pasó?

Stefan mantuvo sus ojos lejos de mí cuando contestó.

—Encontró sospechoso que estuviéramos juntos. Lo manejamos, pero todavía es mejor si ella se va —Él me miró, y yo asentí en doloroso acuerdo. Klaus hizo un sonido chasqueante de decepción.

No podía perder más tiempo meditando. Yo solía pensar en nuestro tiempo juntos como libertad robada, pero ahora, cada minuto cerca de los chicos era un minuto más que todos podríamos ser atrapados. No podría vivir conmigo misma si les pasara algo por mi culpa.

En el interior del bungalow encontré mi bolso, sacando mi itinerario y llamando a las líneas aéreas. Tenían asientos disponibles en el próximo vuelo de Santa Barbará Municipal. Estando de acuerdo con los cargos por servicios, cambié el vuelo. Un muro de protección se apiló en torno a mi corazón. Yo ya no podía darme el lujo de aferrarme al pasado. Mi trabajo era concentrarme en la eliminación de los Demonios. Cualquier esperanza de felicidad tendría que ser sacrificada. Esto sería valorado algún día. Tenía que creer eso o me volvería loca.

Hora de irse.

Sintiéndome más fuerte de lo que hubiera creído posible, me dirigí a la parte delantera de la casa con los chicos detrás de mí. Abracé a Klaus y luego miré a Stef. Sus manos descansaron en sus caderas. No parecía feliz o accesible, pero yo sabía que si no lo abrazaba, me arrepentiría siempre. Con una revisión final de los cielos despejados me acerqué a él y deslicé lentamente mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Estar en contra de Stef no tenía nada que ver como estar en contra de Klaus. Sus músculos debajo de mis manos, mi sien contra su clavícula, la explosión de emoción cuando sus brazos me rodearon, esto no era amistad. Amaba a este chico. Lo amaba lo suficiente como para alejarme y dejarlo, que es exactamente lo que hice, nuestros dedos demorándose juntos un momento final antes de partir. Encontré sus ojos por última vez, pero era demasiado. Podría haber jurado que en esas profundidades verdes estaba pidiéndome que me quedara, así que retrocedí y me obligué a subir al sofocante calor del auto de alquiler.

Ellos se quedaron en el borde de la acera y vieron cómo me alejaba. Yo no permití revolcarme o anhelar. Me alejé de la mansión, a lo largo de los acantilados sobre el mar, sin mirar atrás.

Así que, ¿ese muro que había construido alrededor de mi corazón? Mientras estaba sentada en el aeropuerto, esperando el anuncio de embarque, algo dentro de mí se agrietó, excavando una profunda grieta en mi alma que se llenó de un dolor rugiente. El dolor era tan palpable que casi no podía respirar. Debo haber parecido un desastre, porque la gente me daba miradas de preocupación.

Quería a Patti. Quería a papá pero mayormente, quería a Stefan.

Había llamado a Patti cuando llegué al aeropuerto para decirle que estaba regresando a casa antes. Ella no preguntó nada, pero podía oír la tristeza y la decepción en su voz cuando se dio cuenta de que las cosas no habían ido bien.

Sabía que tenía que levantarme y encontrar el baño así no haría una escena pública, pero mi cuerpo no quería cooperar. Durante más de un año no había sido capaz de llorar. Ahora podía sentir las lágrimas construyéndose como mi propio tsunami personal. Tal vez era el pequeño consuelo de saber que los Duques y los Murmuradores estaban todos en la cumbre. Pero para mi sorpresa y vergüenza, las lágrimas surgieron libres, bajando por mi cara. No podía detenerlas. ¿Y los sonidos de lamento que involuntariamente se arrastraban desde mi garganta? Humillante.

—Estoy bien —le dije ahogada a la anciana a mi lado, que puso una mano en mi brazo. A mi alrededor todos los rostros preocupados presenciaban mi crisis. Me acurruqué hacia adelante, enterrando mi cara entre los brazos y las piernas, deseando poder desaparecer.

—Tal vez alguien murió. —Escuché a un hombre susurrando.

—¿Es un hombre joven? —La mujer a mi lado preguntó en voz baja. Me las arreglé para asentir con la cabeza y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Siempre lo es —murmuró.

Un hombre frente a mí me tocó el hombro y me dio un pañuelo almidonado, diciéndome en un tono suave que podía quedármelo. Su amabilidad sólo me hizo llorar más fuerte. Me obligué a sentarme y utilizar el pañuelo para limpiarme la cara y frotarme la nariz. Calló el silencio cuando se hizo el anuncio de pre-embarque.

—Buenas tardes, señoras y señores. En pocos minutos vamos a comenzar a abordar el vuelo cuatro veintiocho

Un murmullo de voces y ruidos llenó el aire mientras todo el mundo recogía sus pertenencias y chequeaban sus tarjetas de embarque. Hipé, luego sorbí y saqué mi tarjeta de embarque de mi mochila. A través de la confusión de ruido oí una voz que hizo que mis orejas se animaran.

—¡Bella!

Hipé de nuevo, y me congelé ante el sonido de ese acento inglés. Mi cabeza giró.

Mi cuerpo se tensó, si él realmente estaba aquí algo tenía que estar mal.

El pañuelo cayó en mi regazo a la vista de Stefan corriendo por el centro de la terminal, parándose al final de nuestra fila de sillas._ Mierda_ mis piernas quedaron insensibles. Las personas detuvieron su andar ante la presencia de este joven desaliñado con salvajes ojos verdes. Él se quedó allí, su pelo cayendo en su cara, mirándome con una expresión extraña de euforia. Todos los ojos se volvieron de él a mí y viceversa. Un amplio camino fue despejado por el pasillo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté. Sabía que debía pararme pero era como si mi cuerpo hubiera entrado en choque.

—Yo nada —Él miró alrededor de la zona, buscaba, como explorando por posible peligro.

—¿Cómo pasaste a través de la seguridad? —le pregunté.

—Compré un boleto. —Parecía fuera de su elemento y más guapo que nunca en sus pantalones cortos, camiseta sucia y chanclas. Tal como lo había dejado.

—¿Tú tú vas en este vuelo? —Yo estaba muy confundida.

—No —dijo él—. Pero esos cabrones no te avisarían. Y tu teléfono está apagado.

Me volví muy consciente de nuestra audiencia mientras susurros y_ aaahs _llenaban el aire.

Finalmente sintiéndome estable, me levanté y me acerqué a él por el camino que mis compañeros de viaje habían hecho, con miedo a dejarme tener esperanza de lo que esto podría significar. No me detuve hasta que nos encontramos cara a cara.

—Yo —comenzó, luego bajó la voz para que sólo yo pudiera oír—. Yo sólo —No dejaba de empezar y parar, moviendo sus manos, después enganchando los pulgares en los bolsillos. Y luego exhaló un gran suspiro jadeante.

—Bella la noche de la cumbre, cuando fuiste salvada, fue la única vez en mi vida que le he dado las gracias a Dios por algo.

Esas palabras. Ellas me derretían una y otra vez todo el tiempo.

Me quedé mirando. Él se quedó mirando.

Mis manos fueron a su rostro, sintiendo sus mejillas y mandíbula fuerte. Y entonces yo le di mi corazón.

—Te amo, Stef.

Cerró los ojos y se estremeció como si una pluma hubiera sido arrastrada por su espalda. Mis propios ojos ardían de nuevo. No lo dijo de vuelta, pero eso estaba bien. Entendí. Él nunca había dicho esas palabras a nadie en su vida, estaba segura. El hecho de que estuviera aquí, que hubiera venido detrás de mí, este momento, sus acciones. Eso es todo lo que me importaba.

Él cogió mi cara entre sus manos y susurró:

—Pasa la noche conmigo.

Un temblor cálido onduló por mi cuerpo. Toda mi resolución de hace dos horas vaciló. Esperaba mi respuesta.

—Stef no deberíamos. —Incluso mientras lo dije, mi mente ideaba argumentos en contra. Los Duques y los Murmuradores estarían todos en su reunión cumbre esta noche, y aterrorizando a las Vegas para el día siguiente. Pero cuando se trataba de Stefan y yo solos, había otras cosas de qué preocuparme además de los Demonios.

—Estoy cansado de vivir como si no estuviera vivo. —Dejó caer sus manos de mi cara para sujetar mis hombros—. Estoy malditamente harto de esto. Quiero una noche para estar vivo. Contigo. —Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en la mía—. Por favor, Bella. Una última noche y volveremos a estar a salvo de nuevo. Necesito esto. Te necesito.

Altísimo Dios. ¿Estaba esto realmente sucediendo?

Levantó su cabeza de la mía.

—Voy a ser bueno —prometió él—. No voy a dejar que pase nada.

Sin apartar la mirada, estiré la mano y tomé la suya, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Tal vez era estúpido. Sin duda era peligroso. Pero los Demonios salvajes no podrían haberme impedido aceptar. Una última noche.

Juntos.

—Vamos —le dije.


	18. Servicio de Limpieza

************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._************************************************

_**N/A:** Me alegra decirles que a partir de hoy estoy oficialmente de vacaciones hasta febrero, lo que significa publicar frecuentemente y nuevas historias..._

* * *

><p><strong>Servicio de limpieza<strong>

Tomamos turnos para echarnos vistazos entre sí mientras él manejaba. Miraba fijamente hacia el frente o miraba fuera de la ventana del pasajero, viendo sus largas miradas en mi visión de perfil. Y entonces ponía su atención de vuelta a la carretera y sería mi turno para examinar su perfil. Mis ojos estaban hambrientos de cada detalle: el pequeño lunar en su cuello, el pequeño bulto en su nariz por lo demás perfecta, la ligera onda en su cabello, esas gruesas cejas y pestañas he estado hambrienta de esas imágenes por tanto tiempo.

—Me sorprende que todavía tengas este auto —dije en un momento dado.

—Sí, bueno. Casi lo he cambiado unas veces, pero el valor sentimental y todas esas sandeces.

Murmuró la última parte y rascó su cuello. Me dio un vuelco el corazón con el pensamiento de que el todoterreno podría recordarle nuestro viaje de carretera y esa era la razón por la cual lo había conservado.

—Me sorprende que todavía uses el collar.

Toqué la piedra turquesa.

—Lo uso todos los días.

Mantuvo los ojos en la carretera y en ese momento se veía tan tranquilo.

Me curvé tan cerca de él como el asiento lo permitía, y estuvimos en silencio en las dos horas de viaje a Los Angeles. Fue más cómodo de lo que había sentido en años. No pensé sobre nuestra pelea, Marcel, o la otra Bella. No pensé en los Demonios Murmuradores. Sólo disfruté este inesperado momento con él.

Stefan vivía en un complejo de apartamentos que estaba repleto de vida. Su vecindario parecía un campus de universidad con edificios de dos pisos rodeados de un área común, y la gente pasaba el rato alrededor de la piscina sosteniendo vasos de plástico.

Cuando nos estacionamos y apagó la ignición, una mirada de pánico cruzó su rostro.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunté.

—Er justo recordé el apartamento está un poco, bueno —Desvió sus ojos—. Es un desastre.

—No me importa eso. Puedo ayudarte a limpiarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¡No! No puedo tenerte limpiando nada. Llamaré a alguien para que lo ordene. He tenido intención de hacerlo por años.

Bien, ahora sólo estaba siendo ridículo.

Cuando rodé mis ojos, dijo:

—Tuve una pequeña fiesta antes de que me fuera para lo de Klaus, ves.

—Ya veo. —Alcanzando la manija de la puerta, sonreí—. Venga. Vámonos.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir lo oí sisear. Seguí su mirada arriba a la parte superior de los escalones donde estaba un tipo con un mohawk falso, luciendo cabreado

—¿No es ese Michael de tu banda? —pregunté.

—Sí. Maldición. —Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y tecleó, pero estaba muerto.

—Olvidé cargarlo en lo de Klaus. Quédate sentada mientras me ocupo de él.

Me acomodé de vuelta en mi asiento y empujé mi oído mientras Stefan subía los escalones.

—¿Dónde demonios has estado, hombre? —preguntó Michael—. Teníamos práctica hoy. Esta es la segunda vez que lo abandonas.

Stef abrió su boca para hablar, pero Michael le ganó.

—Amigo, si quieres renunciar di las palabras, pero no puedo tenerte haciéndonos tontos. No has estado en ello desde que llegamos aquí. Pensé que después del jueves tal vez el viejo Stefan estaba finalmente de vuelta y entonces vas y abandonas otra vez.

—Lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? —Stef pasó sus manos bruscamente por su cabello— . He estado encargándome de algunos problemas. Pero las cosas van a cambiar ahora.

Michael suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso espero, hombre. Lo reprogramamos para esta noche a las diez.

Stef miró hacia mí.

—De acuerdo, sí. Allí estaré.

Después de una última mirada escéptica, Michael bajó los escalones y fue hacia un pequeño auto llamativo y se fue.

Salté del todoterreno y me dirigí a las escaleras a donde Stefan estaba parado con sus pulgares enganchados en las presillas de su cinturón. No me miró y no dije una palabra. Bajé la mirada a la vista del área del estacionamiento y una piscina cercana mientras él abría la puerta.

Stefan no había estado bromeando sobre el estado de su apartamento. Sujetó la parte posterior de su cuello mientras nos quedábamos de pie en la entrada, inspeccionando la sala que parecía haber sido saqueada por agentes especiales.

—Parece como que fue una buena fiesta —dije, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros. La habitación conservaba un hedor agrio debajo de la esencia rancia de los cigarros, y una repentina tensión permanecía en el aire.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y cayeron, como dos niños tímidos.

—Podemos ir a algún otro lugar —susurró.

—No. —Me giré hacia él. Si nos manteníamos ocupados, todo estaría bien—. Solo quiero estar contigo, y podríamos también ser productivos. Vamos a limpiar juntos. —Levanté la vista hacia él, riendo entre dientes con su fruncida frente—. Será divertido —insistí.

—¿Divertido? Estás loca.

Pero lo decía de verdad. Fui primero a la cocina horriblemente destruida, abriendo el gabinete debajo del fregadero. Estaba vacío.

—¿Tienes algunas bolsas de basura? —dije en voz alta.

Entró dubitativo, sujetando la parte posterior de su cuello otra vez.

—Uh —dijo, mirando alrededor como si nunca hubiera visto el lugar. Mis sandalias crujieron en el piso pegajoso mientras me movía hacia la despensa. Estaba vacía, también, excepto por una bolsa medio comida de galletas crackers.

Detectando un problema, abrí el refrigerador. Viejos envases de comida para llevar y cajas de pizza me miraban de regreso.

—No tienes nada de comida —dije—. ¿Qué hay de suministros de limpieza?

Sacudió su cabeza y se movió más cerca, viéndose triste.

—Bella, por favor. Maldición. No tienes que

—Shh. —Puse la punta de un dedo en sus suaves labios. Ambos nos quedamos inmóviles—. Déjame.

Permanecimos así por varios segundos antes de agarrar algunas bolsas plásticas de comestibles que habían sido empujadas detrás de botellas vacías y latas en la encimera. Entregándole una a él, me dirigí a la sala de estar y comencé a recoger latas, botellas, y vasos. Stefan me imitó.

Me encontré con un CD suelto insertado en un lado de la mesa. Era una réplica de la cubierta para el primer álbum de_ Lascivious._ La abrí y encontré un pequeño garabateo que reconocí como de Stefan. Miré más cerca y contuve mi aliento cuando leí:_**A Good Thing. Letra por Stefan Salvatore**_. Al lado había escrito:_**Cambio a Michael Vanderson**_**.** Todo el amor que llevaba por él saltó y forcé una sonrisa en mis labios.

—Tú lo escribiste —susurré.

Stefan levantó la vista hacia mí desde el otro lado de la habitación, sus ojos haciéndose grandes cuando vio lo que sostenía. Tragó y bajó la vista, pretendiendo concentrarse en limpiar.

—Sí, bueno Michael escribió unas líneas y lo iba a tirar, así que solo lo terminé. Puedes, er, tirar eso en el bote de basura.

Mordí mi labio, doblé la cubierta cerrándola antes de meterla en el bolsillo de mis shorts y regresando otra vez a limpiar. Boté un tazón lleno de colillas de cigarro y cenizas en la bolsa y contuve mi aliento contra la sucia nube de aire. Estábamos haciendo buen tiempo en limpiar.

Mientras me movía hacia la mesita del café, una extraña sensación me superó. Traté de sacudirla, pero no me encontraba a mí misma abriéndome camino a través de latas y vasos, cayendo en mis rodillas entre la atestada mesita del café y su negro sofá de piel en búsqueda del origen, mi corazón tartamudeando y mi oído disminuía. Stefan dijo algo, pero no pude percibirlo mientras todo a mí alrededor se volvía borroso. Ahí.

En el borde de la mesa con superficie de vidrio estaban restos de un polvo blanco. Lo quería. Estiré un dedo hacia abajo, lo toqué, y lo llevé a mi cara, pero mi muñeca fue agarrada con fuerza.

—Bella

Traté de arrancar mi mano de un jalón.

—Déjame tenerlo —dije a través de los dientes apretados.

Sopló en la punta de mi dedo y jadeó.

—Bella —dijo otra vez.

—¿Qué? —espeté, enojada por razones que no podía comprender. Dejó ir mi mano y pasando un brazo sobre la mesa. Miré fijamente el lugar donde el polvo había estado, frotando mis dedos.

Se detuvo lo suficiente que finalmente lo miré. No me gustó cómo me examinaba en ese momento. Como si fuera frágil o lo asustara.

—¿Lo haces mucho? —pregunté, celosamente bordeando la pregunta.

Su voz era baja y precavida.

—No. No mucho.

—¿Te gusta?

—Um —Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente alrededor del piso—. No dura mucho tiempo. Apenas vale la pena.

—¿Pero qué tan bien se siente mientras dura?

Sabía que mis ojos estaban salvajes cuando él los atrapó con los suyos. Sus labios estaban fruncidos y no respondería. Trató de tomar mis manos, pero las alejé.

—¿Hay más aquí? —pregunté.

—No. —Su voz era dura.

Arrastré una respiración áspera, deseando que esta vil agitación me dejara.

—Sólo vamos a seguir limpiando —dije distraídamente. Me estiré por un pedazo de papel doblado en el centro de la mesita de café. Stefan lo agarró de mis dedos y lo metió en su bolsillo, murmurando una maldición brusca. Miré fijamente su boca, asombrada.

—Dijiste la palabra J.

Eso definitivamente no debería haber sido lo que me calmara de mi enojo, pero lo hizo.

—Lo siento. Sólo no quería que fuera así.

Me pregunté qué era el papel, y por qué no quería que yo lo viera, pero esas preguntas fueron empujadas a un lado por otros instintos. La sangre debajo de mi piel zumbaba con pensamientos de drogas y fiestas y palabras sucias en los labios de Stefan.

Un descaro fundido rugió dentro de mí mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro estando sobre nuestras rodillas. Stef atrapó mi mirada y la sostuvo, oscuras nubes destilándose en las suyas.

—Cuidado como me miras ahora mismo —advirtió—. He estado al límite desde tu pequeño striptease de hoy.

—Sí —murmuré—. Sobre eso.

Atrapando mi labio inferior con mis dientes, recorrí una mano sobre su hombro, hacia abajo a la desnuda piel de su antebrazo. Su pecho subió y cayó rápidamente. Nuestros ojos conectaron, chocando.

Tomó mi mano y la levantó entre nosotros, apartando el dedo que había estado cubierto con el polvo. Frotó la yema de su pulgar sobre la punta de mi dedo.

—¿La forma que esto te hace sentir? —dijo—. Eso es lo que tú me haces. —Dejó caer mi mano y sujetó mi cintura.

Me moví un poco más cerca. Quería besarlo, pero este no sería un beso aburrido. Un sonido bajo retumbó desde atrás de su garganta y sus dedos se apretaron a mis costados. No debería empujarlo cuando a ambos nos gustaba esto, pero quería hacerlo. Una vez me había dicho, que estaba jugando con fuego.

Sentía la punta de la flama ahora, la amenaza de ser chamuscada. Quería rendirme a esa tentación y hacerlo que perdiera el control. Mentalmente, me abofeteé a mí misma, y el Ángel y la chica Demonio dentro de mí peleaban. Pateando. Gritando. Con dientes y uñas.

El Ángel salió a la superficie, jadeando y cansado, porque ahora, más que nunca, no podíamos permitirnos ser quemados. ¡Ugh! Mi lado más oscuro ardió con arrepentimiento mientras la decisión se tomaba.

Me alejé de él, moviéndome unos metros atrás y agachándome. Sus ojos seguían encerrados con los míos. Necesitábamos más espacio para conseguir que nuestras cabezas estuvieran bajo control, porque podía ver que estaba a punto de arrastrarse justo detrás de mí. Brinqué sobre mis pies, la sangre todavía bombeando caliente en mis venas.

—¿Dónde están tus llaves? —pregunté, con las respiraciones volviéndose rápidas. Habíamos pasado una tienda de alimentos calle abajo—. Iré a conseguir comida y cosas de limpieza.

Todavía mirándome, pescó sus llaves y unos billetes. Nuestras manos se tocaron cuando los tomé y oí su áspera bocanada de aire. Me quedé inmóvil, pasando dedos nerviosos por mi cabello.

—Estaré de regreso pronto.

* * *

><p>Cuando volví, parecía más tranquilo y más limpio. Se había duchado y cambiado.<p>

Grandes bolsas de basura y toallitas antisépticas hicieron mucho más rápida la limpieza de la sala de estar y la cocina. Cuando llegó el momento de ver los baños y el dormitorio, me preparé, pero no estaban tan mal como esperaba. El dormitorio tenía ropa por todas partes, y sus sábanas estaban medio colgando hacia el suelo. Hice un trabajo rápido en los baños, mientras Stefan quitaba las sábanas y las metía en la lavadora.

—Er... ¿Bella? —llamó desde el pasillo. Lo encontré mirando los diales. Ya había decidido que no iba a hacer todo por él. El muchacho tenía montones de ropa sucia en su habitación porque elegía comprar ropa nueva en lugar de lavarla. Le mostré, señalando y explicando, luego vi cómo lo hacía él mismo. Mi corazón florecía cada vez que usaba esa linda sonrisa de satisfacción.

Me duché después de eso, mugrienta por los acontecimientos del día, que ya se sentían lejos en el pasado. Su cuarto de baño olía a deliciosos productos de chico, y sonreí para mis adentros, todavía sin creer que estaba realmente ahí con él, sin importar lo poco romántico de las circunstancias.

Me dirigí a la cocina para preparar la comida. Quería llenar su congelador. Cada quemador de la estufa estaba hirviendo, salteando o dorando algo y las encimeras estaban llenas de ingredientes. Me quedé allí, mirando todo con las manos en las caderas, calculando el tiempo exacto en mi mente. Y entonces el aire se espesó a mí alrededor.

Mis ojos tímidamente fueron hacia la entrada donde estaba Stefan, ocupando demasiado espacio y oxígeno. Mientras se alzaba allí, sus ojos se convirtieron en nubes ondulantes y su insignia roja se expandió.

Mi pulso latía tan fuerte en mis oídos que ahogaba los sonidos de sartenes chisporroteantes y ollas burbujeantes. Stefan dio un depredador paso hacia mí y yo instintivamente di un paso hacia atrás. De esa lenta manera me acechó hacia adelante hasta que estuve contra el lavaplatos. La intensidad de su rostro me cargó, y me juré a mí misma que mataría a cualquier criatura que intentara interponerse entre nosotros esta vez. Sus manos se acercaron y agarraron el lavaplatos a ambos lados de mi cintura, y sin mediar palabra su cálida boca cubrió la mía.

Mis manos fueron directamente a su cabello, enredando los dedos en las sedosas ondas. Este fue un beso diferente a cualquiera que hubiésemos experimentado hasta ahora: posesivo y apasionado, disminuyendo en los más dulces y más tiernos picos, y luego otra vez de vuelta a lo posesivo. Sus manos nunca aflojaron su agarre del borde del lavaplatos. De hecho, mientras yo me contoneaba y lo jalaba, todo su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil como si sólo le hubiese dado permiso a su boca de participar. Cuando mis manos se movieron hacia sus antebrazos y sentí la absoluta rigidez allí, supe que él luchaba por mantener el control. Me apoyé en el lavaplatos y con mucho esfuerzo rompí el beso.

Revisamos los ojos el uno del otro, a pocos centímetros de distancia. Me sentía ligera. Sensible.

—¿Estás bien? —susurré.

—Estás cocinando —gruñó.

—¿Sí?

—Para mí.

—Um... —Me mordí el labio—. ¿Eso está bien?

Pareció arrancarse a sí mismo y dio un paso hacia atrás, con las manos en su cabello. El fuego en sus ojos no se había calmado. En absoluto.

—Necesito otra condenada ducha —dijo con voz ronca. Y con eso despareció de la cocina.

Me quedé allí un momento antes de sonreír y tocar mis labios hasta que el contador de tiempo sonara y el envasado de comidas caseras para el congelador llamó mi atención.

…

Después de que Stefan se duchara y lanzara su ropa sucia en la pila lo puse con la tarea de botar y reciclar. Estaba absolutamente tonta de felicidad al ver que había pasado su ropa de cama a la secadora por sí mismo y había comenzado una nueva carga en la lavadora mientras yo había estado cocinando. Saqué las sábanas calientes de la secadora en el pasillo e hice su cama. La ropa de cama de algodón color marfil debe haber tenido el número más alto de hilos imaginable, porque era celestialmente suave.

Alisé las sábanas y cambié la carga de la lavadora a la secadora, decidiendo iniciar una nueva carga mientras estaba en ello. Un papel arrugado llamó mi atención cuando estaba a punto de tirar sus pantalones cortos dentro. Saqué un papel doblado del bolsillo. Era el que había arrebatado antes de la mesa de centro.

Mi corazón se aceleró. No debería leerlo. No era asunto mío. Sin embargo, me encontré abriendo el papel. Era un recibo de gasolina con una nota en la parte posterior. Caligrafía bonita.

_**S... Gracias por invitarlos a todos anoche. Sabes que podrías haberme dicho hace mucho tiempo que dejaste a alguien atrás en Georgia. Al menos ella tiene un nombre genial. Avísame cuando estés listo para seguir adelante. Me encantaría continuar donde lo dejamos. Prometo no estar toda rara en el trabajo.**_

_**xoxo**__** Bella**_

Mi garganta se había secado y mi corazón bombeaba en erráticos y difíciles esfuerzos. Volteé el recibo para ver la fecha. Hace dos días, el jueves. Él le había hablado de mí. Pero ¿qué tan lejos habían llegado?

Estaba atornillada a ese lugar en el pasillo cuando Stefan giró en la esquina viniendo de sacar la basura. Sus ojos fueron de mi rostro a la nota, y de nuevo a mi rostro. Él palideció.

—Escuché un rumor —empecé a decir, necesitando detenerme y tragar con el fin de humedecer mi garganta—. De que no estás trabajando. ¿Eso es cierto?

—Mayormente —respondió en tono ronco—. Trabajo si los Murmuradores vienen por aquí y cuando mi padre me da una tarea, pero incluso con las sobrinas de Marissa por lo general no es sexo.

_Porque esas chicas eran más valiosas como vírgenes. _

Luché contra una ola de náuseas y mantuve mi voz firme.

—¿Hubo Murmuradores aquí cuando tuviste gente invitada en la casa?

Su cabeza se movió a un lado luego al otro.

—No.

Él no había estado trabajando. Arrugué el papel en mi puño y continué cargando la lavadora, recogiendo la ropa del suelo y empujándola dentro.

—Bella.

El agua comenzó, ruidosa, cuando empujé_ Inicio_, y medí el detergente líquido, después lo vertí dentro. Mi mano temblaba y no podía ver bien. Una lágrima cayó y la limpié con mi hombro. Bueno, parecía que mis conductos lacrimales estaban de vuelta en los negocios.

—Bells, por favor. Escucha.

Me había llamado_ Bells_. Cerré la tapa y lo enfrenté. La vista de mis lágrimas le dio qué pensar. Enterró los dedos en su cabello, manteniendo las manos en la cabeza.

—Eso fue después de que había hablado con Elena. Yo creía que tú y Marcel estaban juntos, a pesar de que Elena dijo que no. Estaba seguro de que te habías enamorado de él. Esos no fueron días buenos para mí.

Mi presión arterial estaba por las nubes, pero traté de pensar en cómo se debió haber sentido, y cómo me sentiría yo si creyera que él estaba enamorado de otra persona. La helada envidia me pinchó. Cerré los ojos y me recosté contra la lavadora.

—¿Te acostaste con ella?

—No. Casi, pero no. —Hizo una pausa y susurró—: No fue ni de cerca tan difícil detenerme como lo había sido contigo.

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados. Odiaba esto. No era justo que otra Bella pudiera tenerlo, o casi tenerlo, mientras yo lo amaba pero tenía que mantener mi distancia y ser cuidadosa. Odiaba imaginarlo susurrándole _"Bella"_ al oído y dirigiéndose a ella en vez de a mí.

—La he cagado a lo bello, ¿no? —preguntó. Abrí los ojos de nuevo, y él estaba en la misma posición, con las manos en la cabeza, los ojos desolados—. Había sido bueno durante tanto tiempo, Bella. No creerías cuán bueno. Lo había sido por casi ocho meses. Después de que Marcel me llamó yo esperaba oír algo, pero una y otra vez Elena me dijo que nada había pasado. Cuando te vi el Día de San Valentín iba a contarte todo. Entonces llamé a Elena, esperando otro no, pero ella dudó... y ya no había nada por lo que valiera la pena ser bueno.

Esto era más de lo que alguna vez me había revelado, y pude ver que le costó mucho obligar a salir cada palabra.

Quería estar molesta. Gritarle por ser tan estúpido cuando se trataba de asuntos del corazón. Por ser tan cuidadoso conmigo y tan imprudente en todo lo demás. Él podía ver el dolor en mis ojos. Lo sé, porque se reflejaba de nuevo hacia mí en los suyos. ¿Cuánto más podíamos lastimarnos? ¿Cuánto tiempo más podríamos malgastar?

Teníamos una noche. Teníamos el_ ahora_. Le tendí la mano. Él la miró y luego llevó una de sus manos hacia abajo para encontrarse con la mía. La apreté y lo atraje hacia mí.

—No más —le dije—. No más correr en la dirección equivocada.

Con una mirada de incredulidad, se inclinó para besar el camino hecho por las lágrimas en una mejilla, luego la otra, susurrando:

—No más.

Las emociones estaban caldeadas cuando tomé sus ásperas mejillas en mis manos.

—Corre hacia mí —dije, jalando su boca hacia la mía.

Él empujó hacia adelante hasta que estuve contra la lavadora y la secadora apiladas, y su rodilla se deslizó entre mis piernas.

—Hacia ti —susurró, su aliento caliente contra mi boca—. Lo juro.

El beso se volvió rápido y frenético mientras nos acercábamos más uno al otro con manos codiciosas hasta que Stefan se separó, y jadeó en mi oído:

—Déjame verte otra vez.

—¿Qué? —Traté de retroceder para verlo, pero me mantuvo firme y besó la peca sobre mi labio antes de susurrarme con esa voz baja al oído:

—Déjame desnudarte. No por completo... sólo como estabas hoy en lo de Klaus. Por favor. Déjame verte otra vez.

_Oh. _

Escuché mi corazón latir cinco ruidosas veces en mis oídos. ¿Me atrevería? Yo quería. Quería empujar los límites con él. Asentí y sentí sus dedos en la parte inferior de mi camiseta sin mangas. Levanté los brazos mientras él jalaba la camiseta por encima de mi cabeza y la dejaba caer a nuestros pies, dejándome en mi sujetador rosa.

Mi corazón todavía latía al máximo. Para hacer las cosas justas encontré el borde de su camiseta y la levanté, dejando que mis dedos rozaran contra sus tensos costados. Él gimió y estaba besándome de nuevo, el calor de nuestra piel desnuda frotándose como un pedernal, listo para provocar un incendio.

Se apartó una vez más, respirando con dificultad, esta vez encontrando mis ojos mientras su dedo recorría el borde de mis pantalones cortos, hundiéndolo para tocar la sensible piel de mis caderas y mis abdominales inferiores. Mi respiración se detuvo mientras él desabrochaba el botón, luego la cremallera, sin apartar nunca esos llameantes ojos de los míos, como si quisiera memorizar cada una de mis reacciones.

Cuando mis pantalones cortos cayeron, los pateé a un lado y me sentí tremendamente expuesta, a pesar de que no era diferente a estar en mi bikini. Stefan se apartó unos centímetros y miró hacia abajo a mi cuerpo. Luego cerró los ojos con fuerza y levantó la cabeza hacia el techo. Su nuez de Adán se balanceó cuando tragó.

Con los ojos todavía cerrados, murmuró una súplica gutural:

—Deja que te bese.

—Bueno —susurré.

—No. —Sus ojos se estrellaron contra los míos y sus manos se aplastaron contra la secadora por encima de mis hombros—. Tengo que besar tu cuerpo.

_Oh... síohsíohsí... _

—Bueno —me las arreglé para decir.

—No permitas que te quite más ropa —me advirtió—, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Bueno —susurré de nuevo. Al parecer, era la única palabra que fui capaz de formar.

—Prométemelo, Bella.

—Lo prometo —dije, aunque me sentía extremadamente débil. Sabía que tenía que ser la fuerte esta vez. No podíamos repetir el incidente de la habitación de hotel.

Y con esto, sus manos se apoderaron de mi cintura y sus calientes labios encontraron mi hombro. Di un grito ahogado mientras sus manos examinaban la piel de mi vientre y mi espalda, y su boca se daba un festín recorriendo mi torso hacia abajo, mi cintura y mi cadera, deteniéndose a besar cada peca que encontraba en su camino hasta ponerse de rodillas. Mis manos se sujetaban en sus fuertes hombros.

Mirando fijamente el encantador corazón azul que estaba colgando de mi ombligo, él dijo:

—Me estás matando. —Aspiré una bocanada de aire cuando él lamió un circulo a su alrededor.

Empezó a besar el borde de mi ropa interior a la altura de la cadera, saboreándome. Sentí sus dientes rozando mi piel, seguido de su caliente lengua, y mis rodillas casi dejan de funcionar. Sus manos aún fijas en mi cintura, fuertes y firmes, eran algo bueno. Porque sentía como un tornado de cargas sensoriales se estaba formando dentro de mí. No sabía cuánto más iba a poder tomar. Estaba jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo.

Una de sus manos se movió hacia la parte de atrás de mis rodillas y la dobló, abriendo mis piernas para poder besar la parte interna de mi muslo. Gemí lo suficientemente fuerte como para sorprenderme a mí misma, y sentí sus dientes de nuevo. Mis dedos recorrieron su pelo, agarrándolo mientras todo dentro de mí se tensaba.

De repente un frío y aleccionador pensamiento cruzó mi mente: la espada. ¿Vería este momento como una especie de rebelión contra "mi pureza"? ¿Había ido demasiado lejos? No tenía ni idea de dónde dibujar la línea cuando llegase a la espada y su juicio.

—Stef —dije sin aliento—. Yo... yo... tienes que parar.

En un latido él estaba en pie, sus ojos buscando los míos. Su ardiente mirada recorrió mi rostro, provocándome respiraciones poco profundas y enrojecimiento de mi piel. Con la confianza de un chico que sabe cómo llevar a una chica a la locura, empujó sus caderas contra las mías y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás contra el secador, ahogando un gemido. La cercanía al placer era casi dolorosa, pero él no se apartó. Mordió mi lóbulo de la oreja y rodeé con mis manos su espalda. Mi cuerpo nunca había estado tan desesperado.

—Déjame que te toque —susurró—. Sólo por fuera. Déjame hacerte sentir bien.

¡Oh, Dios mío! Yo nunca, pero nunca, hubiese querido nada más.

Su mano se deslizó por mi vientre. Quería llorar mientras obligaba a mi cabeza sacudirse de un lado a otro.

—No. No, no podemos.

—¿Qué es? —Él dio un paso atrás y una mirada de pánico cruzó su rostro—. Lo siento, Bella.

—No. —Me agaché y cogí mi ropa del suelo, tirando de ella—. No quiero que lo sientas. Yo no lo siento.

Alcancé su mano y lo arrastré para abrazarlo. Se mantuvo en el abrazo vacilante, lo que me hizo apretarlo con más fuerza. Presioné mi mejilla contra su pecho desnudo.

—Estás temblando —dijo.

—Sí, bueno, mi cuerpo está un poco enfadado conmigo ahora mismo — admití con una carcajada vacía—. Pero no quiero correr ningún riesgo cuando se trata de la espada.

Se quedó helado ante la mención de la espada de la justicia.

—¿Crees que es tan sensible?

—No lo sé —admití—. Se supone que es de los Ángeles, ¿sabes?

Todo el asunto de "puros de corazón" no estaba claro al 100%. Los Ángeles no tenían cuerpos, pero para los Neph y los humanos la mente y el cuerpo estaban unidos de muchas maneras, nos guste o no. La espada parecía bastante estricta y no quería correr ningún riesgo cuando se trataba de deshacerse de los Duques.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, inclinando la cabeza para verle la cara. Él se frotó la mejilla, aún pareciendo sorprendido de que podía tocarme abiertamente con tanta ternura.

—No te preocupes por mí. No quería enfadarte.

Puse los brazos alrededor de su cuello, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—No lo has hecho. Te quiero. Quiero todo esto contigo. ¿Quizás algún día?

Sus ojos se cerraron y el músculo de su sien se flexionó; Sabía que él tenía miedo a la esperanza. Me puse de puntillas y bese sus labios. Quería cambiar su estado de ánimo y hacer que dejara de sentirse mal. Y hacer que yo dejase de pensar en su boca sobre todo mi cuerpo.

—Creo que necesito chocolate —dije.

Eso le sacó una carcajada.

Después pregunté:

—¿Me harías algunos brownies?

Se echó hacia atrás y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Yo?

—Es mi turno de verte a ti cocinar.

Eso hizo que me ganara una media sonrisa sexy.

—¿Brownies especiales? —preguntó.

Mi corazón dio un brinco.

—No bromees. —Golpeé ligeramente su estómago, lo cual no debería haber hecho porque mis sentidos estaban aún revoloteando en la cuerda floja y sus abdominales eran una masa deliciosa.

—Asumo que serás capaz de comerte esos brownies.

Cogiendo su mano de nuevo, lo llevé por el pasillo. Si Elena y Katerina pudieron aprender el camino a la cocina, también podría Stef.

—Es una mezcla de caja. No la puedes estropear. Yo te supervisaré.

Me subí en la encimera, con los pies descalzos colgando. La superficie se sentía fría en la parte posterior de mis muslos.

—Aquí tienes —dije, entregándole la caja que tenía al lado.

Suspiró y leyó las instrucciones, dejándome enseñarle cómo configurar el horno. Aplastó el huevo con sus manazas de hombre, pero recogimos los trozos de la cáscara. Aplaudí cuando metimos los brownies en el horno y él puso el temporizador.

Se apoyó contra el fogón. Podía decir que se seguía sintiendo mal por lo que había pasado aún, y yo no quería eso. Yo estaba todavía un poco asustada también, más por el miedo a la espada, pero no quería poner freno a toda nuestra noche juntos.

—La mejor parte de la limpieza es el bol —le dije.

Barrí con un dedo el bol y lamí la batidora por fuera. Stefan contempló la mezcla pegajosa un momento antes de hacer lo mismo. De repente estábamos en una batalla por la masa, dándonos codazos el uno al otro mientras tanto y riéndonos. Le distraje metiéndole un dedo pringoso en la oreja y conseguí el último poquito de chocolate.

—¡Urgh, juegas sucio! —se quejó, limpiándose la oreja con el filo de su camiseta.

Me estaba riendo con ganas. En un momento de la batalla, él había acabado entre mis rodillas.

Mi sitio sobre la encimera nos ponía a la misma altura. Traté de deslizarme hacia atrás, pero él puso ambas manos en la parte superior de mis muslos para detenerme.

—Está bien —me dijo—. Estoy controlado ahora mismo.

_Ahora mismo_.

Mis dedos se curvaron agarrando el filo de la encimera para no perder el equilibrio mientras él acercaba sus manos a mi cara, recorriendo con el dedo el puente de mi nariz y bajando alrededor de la curva de mi barbilla, deslizándolo hacia arriba para acariciar la peca encima de mi labio. Sus atenciones me hacían sentir viva y hermosa.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que me haces, Bella.

_Oh, Creo que si tengo una idea _

No estaba segura de quién se adelantó primero pero no importaba. Lo que importaba era la suavidad con la que nuestros labios se encontraron. Podía sentir su vacilación, y cómo se contuvo.

—Está bien, Stef —susurré—. Tendremos cuidado.

—No voy a dejar que llegue tan lejos otra vez —prometió.

Una decepción general se instaló en mi corazón por todo lo que no podíamos tener, pero asentí.

Me deslicé hacia delante hasta que nuestros pechos estaban uno junto al otro, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras que él lo hacía alrededor de mi espalda. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo, jugueteando con nuestros labios con ternura. Y luego le pasé la lengua por el labio inferior, le pellizqué, tal como me había hecho él en la rueda de la Fortuna. Fue recibido con un rugido satisfactorio que nació desde el fondo de su garganta y su boca capturó la mía, besándome tan profundamente que todo pensamiento desapareció y solo quedo la sensación.

Su agarre se apretó y me levantó de la encimera, obligándome a rodear su cintura con mis piernas.

—Tendremos cuidado —dijo, repitiendo lo que yo le había dicho.

—Sí —afirmé contra su boca.

Nuestros labios no se separaron mientras él me llevaba al dormitorio y me tumbaba sobre la cama.

Nos besamos, rodando con nuestras extremidades entrelazadas, tocándonos tanto como podíamos. Una energía gloriosa fluía entre nosotros. Perdí la noción del tiempo y del mundo exterior.

La gente se refiere a la vida a menudo en términos oceánicos: un mar de posibilidades, un montón de peces en el mar. Pero no era la forma de los Nephilim. Nosotros éramos como peces en redes, esperando para cumplir las órdenes de los tiburones o para ser comidos por ellos. El mar no nos daba posibilidades. Pero aquí y ahora nos encontrábamos a nosotros mismos en un tanque privado sin ningún tiburón a la vista. Era pequeño y temporal. Estábamos flotando.

Cuando paramos para respirar y mirarnos el uno al otro, me reí.

—Tu pelo —dije. Se pegaba por todas partes. Lo trabajé con mis dedos, mientras él me sonreía—. Te quiero —susurré.

Cerró sus ojos y dio otro suave beso a mis labios. Mientras siguiera besándome así, no eran necesarias las palabras.

Nos pusimos cara a cara. Una de mis rodillas descansaba entre las suyas. Recorrí con una mano mi propio cabello, el cual era un desastre por detrás.

—Es esto ¿aburrido para ti? —le pregunté, sintiéndome cohibida.

—¿Qué? —La mano que estaba apoyada en mi cadera se tensó. Casi parecía ofendido.

Le aparté la pelusa imaginaria de su hombro.

—Quiero decir, ya sabes, sólo_ besarnos_.

—Esto es mejor que nada de lo que he hecho nunca. —Su voz era suave y sincera. Apartó los largos mechones de mis ojos—. Además, ¿alguna vez te has besuqueado a ti misma, cariño? Es alucinante.

Me reí, escondiendo mi cara en su cuello, y él se rió entre dientes también.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, jugando con mi pelo—. ¿Estás aburrida? Viendo cómo has besado a tantos muchachos ahora y todo eso.

Giré mi cabeza hacia arriba.

—Eh, no quiero hablar de eso. Eran brutos y descuidados y...

—Sin detalles por favor.

—Está bien. A ver qué te parece... Podría besarte toda la noche, Stefan Salvatore.

—Ese es mi plan —dijo.

Nos apoyamos y nos detuvimos a unos centímetros de distancia, interrumpidos por un persistente pitido que venía del pasillo. Mi corazón saltó antes de encontrar el sonido.

—¿Brownies en la cama? —pregunté. Él se puso rígido y me miró dolido—. ¿Qué está mal? ¿Tienes alguna política de no-comer-en-la-cama?

—No. Tú sólo... me estás encendiendo con todo esto de Betty Crocker. — Sus ojos se volvieron borrosos como si estuviera imaginando algo. No podía imaginarme nada sexy en mí cocinando.

Le golpeé con una almohada y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Quizás traeré un vaso de agua helada sólo por si necesitas apagarte — dije, en pie para irme.

—Vuelve pronto —me llamó—. Voy a estar aquí... soñando contigo con un delantal y un guante de cocina.

Me reí ante lo absurdo de la idea.

—Eres muy fácil —susurré.

Su risa me siguió por el pasillo, y yo disfrutaba de ella. En este momento, mi mar nunca había sido más bonito.


	19. Mio

****************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._****************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Mío<strong>

La única cosa mejor que besar a Stefan era besarlo entre bocado y bocado de un brownie caliente. Ahora entendía el dicho de que el amor es como una droga. Mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo. Aunque yo no utilizaba mis sentidos extendidos, estaban en alerta máxima desde la electrizante sensación flotante corriendo por mis venas.

Pude ver el peligro de amar, porque nada más existía para mí fuera de esa habitación. Nada más importaba. Ni los Duques o los Murmuradores. Ni la guerra espiritual. Y, ciertamente, ninguna razón por lo que cualquier alma desaprobaría una relación que llenara a dos personas con tanta alegría.

No. Nada de eso era real. Eran fugaces pesadillas distantes, empujadas a lo lejos con cada presión de nuestros labios, cada palabra hablada suavemente. Estábamos juntos. Estábamos_ vivos. _

Todavía no podía creer que él estaba permitiendo que esto sucediera. Dejando que lo amara con mis toques. Él tocándome en respuesta. Toques voraces.

De vez en cuando lo sentía apartarse de mí cuando yo empujaba hacia delante, manteniéndome a raya cuando me dejaba llevar. En un momento dado después de que lamiera su oreja, él cerró los ojos y su frente se arrugó en una mueca de dolor.

Me mordí el labio.

—Lo siento.

Quiero decir, realmente, sería difícil para los chicos normales, así que, tenía que ser especialmente difícil para él.

Abrió los ojos para revelar la tormenta en su interior.

—Todos mis instintos me dicen que siga adelante contigo. —Hablaba muy en serio, por lo que mis mejillas se calentaron. Fuego brillaba en sus ojos y yo rompí el contacto visual, enterrando mi cara entre su pecho cubierto por su camiseta de algodón—. Pero no es ni de cerca tan difícil como pasar todo este tiempo sin ti —dijo.

Agarré su camiseta entre mis dedos y me acerqué cara a cara con él. Sus ojos me devoraron.

—Jamás nos vamos a hacer eso a nosotros mismos otra vez. —Agarré el tejido más firme, con una gran cantidad de creciente pánico ante la idea de estar separada de él—. Lo digo en serio, Stef. No importa lo que mi padre diga o cuán asustados estemos. Podemos hablar cuando sea seguro. Tendremos cuidado. Por favor, no me apartes

—Shh —susurró, tirando de mí hacia él.

Aspiré el aroma de la piel en su cuello. Él pasó una mano por mi cabello desordenado a medida que la ansiedad disminuía.

—¿Con qué frecuencia te llama tu padre? —preguntó.

—Cada mes o dos. —Me quedé acurrucada cerca, mientras él seguía acariciando mi cabello.

—Bien, entonces. ¿Qué tal esto? Sabemos que él comprueba para asegurarse de que estés a salvo por tu lado. Así que cada vez que él llame, me puedes contactar inmediatamente después.

—De acuerdo —dije, y presioné mis labios en su cuello. Él me abrazó más fuerte.

—Son las nueve y media —dijo de mala gana—. Tengo que ir a la práctica. ¿Te unirás a mí?

Yo le sonreí. ¿Ver a Stefan tocar?

—Por supuesto.

* * *

><p>Oh, vaya.<p>

Oh, gran bondad. Había olvidado lo que ver a Stefan en la batería me provocaba. Él sólo estaba calentando mientras que los otros chicos afinaban sus instrumentos, y ya necesitaba un ventilador.

Miré alrededor de la habitación a las otras personas sentadas y de pie; en su mayoría chicas, pero algunos chicos también. Una chica me dio una pequeña sonrisa y yo la devolví antes de que ella se volviera a mirar al cantante, Michael.

El bajista se acercó a Stef al terminar su set, y yo entrometidamente extendí mi audición.

—¿Has traído a una chica? —susurró el sujeto.

—Sí.

El hombre sonrió.

—Hombre, no has traído a una chica nunca.

—¿Tu punto, Raj? — Stefan pasó una mano sobre la parte superior de la batería.

—Ninguno. Ella es muy caliente. ¿Ya te la follaste?

_Bueno, vaya, Raj. _

Stefan le dirigió una mirada acerada.

—Algo curioso, ¿no es así?

Raj se rió y señaló a Stef.

—Amigo. Estás mal si no nos das algún detalle. Pensé que tú y Bella estaban

—Nop. — Stefan lo interrumpió y se aclaró la garganta justo cuando Michael los llamó a todos juntos, y Raj lo dejó en paz.

Yo estaba mordiendo mi labio cuando Stef me miró con una expresión de preocupación. Le envié una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. No iba a molestarme, aunque escucharlo a escondidas mencionarla a_ ella_ hizo que se me revolviera mi estómago.

Stefan levantó las baquetas sobre su cabeza para contar el inicio de la primera canción, y Michael se detuvo después de unos segundos porque alguien estaba fuera de tono. Había sonado muy bien para mí, lo cual demostraba lo poco que sabía acerca de hacer música. Comenzaron de nuevo, y el centro de mi cuerpo se tensó cuando Stef entró en modo de músico. Pude ver el momento exacto en que dejó de pensar y se perdió en ello. Me pregunté si podría seguir tocando la batería conmigo en su regazo.

Él era mi baterista. Mi hombre._ Mío_. Me mordí el labio para contener una sonrisa.

La puerta de la sala de ensayo se abrió durante la canción y unas cuantas personas se abrieron paso. Una linda chica con el cabello corto y rubio entró. Ella se apoyó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos, un aura amarilla rodeaba su figura menuda. Estaba a punto de dar vuelta a mi atención de nuevo a la banda cuando una corriente de rojo se derramó en su aura. Estaba mirando fijamente.

A Stefan.

Yo debería haber apartado la mirada, pero un sentido bruto de rabia y celos morboso me invadió. Sabía que era la otra Bella. Ella se mordió la punta de su dedo pulgar y pronto toda su aura era de color rojo. Deseé tanto utilizar mi poder silencioso de persuasión para hacer que se retirara, pero no lo haría.

_Vete. Lejos. Deja de mirarlo. Vete lejos, vete, vete lejos. _

Sentí como si una malvada Banshee estuviera arañando mis entrañas. La otra Bella era probablemente una chica muy agradable, pero yo quería arrancar su piel y desgarrar de su cuerpo todas las células que habían tenido contacto con Stefan.

Al final de la canción ella aplaudió y dijo:

—Eso fue impresionante, chicos. —Claramente, ella era cercana a la banda, y todos ellos le sonrieron en alabanza. Excepto Stefan. Se había congelado en su lugar, con la mirada fija en la batería.

Un momento horrible de incomodidad pasó cuando todo el mundo pareció sumar dos más dos. Toda la habitación estaba mirando de ida y vuelta entre Stefan y nosotras, las dos Bella, aunque la otra Bella pareció no darse cuenta hasta que sus ojos se posaron en mí y se dio cuenta de que yo era nueva. Su cabeza se movió a Stefan muy rápido, y entonces ella hizo contacto visual conmigo. Mientras la miraba fijamente, su aura se volvió de un verde vil.

La chica a su lado le susurró algo, pero Bella no le hizo caso, en su lugar caminó hasta Stefan en sus pantalones cortos de jean y camiseta lavanda. Me senté con la espalda recta en el borde de mi silla. Stefan la miró, con el rostro serio.

—¿Es ella? —preguntó Bella. Ella estaba siendo tranquila, y yo estaba totalmente espiando de nuevo.

—Sí —respondió Stefan.

—Podrías haberme advertido que iba a venir, maldita sea.

—Yo no sabía hasta hoy. Y normalmente no vienes a las prácticas de todos modos.

—Entonces ¿qué? ¿Ahora estás, como, de pronto con ella? ¿Después de que estuviste conmigo?

—Nunca estuve_ contigo,_ Bella. Te expliqué todo, lo que tú pareciste entender. Ahora no es el mejor momento para hablar.

—Bien —resopló—. Muy bien.

Stefan se pasó una mano por el cabello, pareciendo frustrado.

Michael habló desde su lugar en el micrófono.

—Oye, Bella. Estamos tratando de practicar aquí.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de me importa-una-mierda y luego se dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente de la habitación, secándose los ojos y sin mirar atrás.

Así que, esto es lo que era estar con Stefan, ¿eh? Yo creía que había sido sincero con ella, pero aunque incluso ella hubiera fingido aceptarlo, obviamente había estado albergando la esperanza en su corazón que iban a estar juntos. Me sentí mal por ella; otra víctima más de nuestras jodidas circunstancias. Pero aún así, me alegré de que se hubiera ido.

El alivio de la habitación era palpable, a pesar de que algunas personas siguieron susurrando a medida que la banda comenzó la siguiente ronda. Era difícil volver a centrarse en la música después de ese pequeño drama. Me alegré cuando terminó la práctica.

Él vino directamente hacia mí después de que hubieran embalado los equipos de la banda. No hice caso de las pocas miradas fijas que nos rodearon.

—Yo no sabía que estaría aquí —susurró Stefan. La culpa envolviendo su rostro.

—Simplemente volvamos a tu casa y no pensemos en ello. Por favor.

Tomó mi mano y la sostuvo mientras caminábamos a través del edificio. Pero a la intemperie instintivamente nos soltamos y buscamos entre los cielos oscurecidos por algo mucho peor que "_exes"_ enojados.

Cuando llegamos a su apartamento no hablamos de ello. De hecho, no hablamos de nada. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó como si quisiera demostrar que no había nadie más que él; como si cuanto más nos besáramos y aferráramos, más pudiéramos borrar todos los recuerdos de otras personas de nuestras mentes. Estábamos más voraz el uno por el otro que nunca, deslizándonos contra las paredes y chocando contra los muebles de camino a su habitación.

No tenía ningún plan para conciliar el sueño esa noche, porque eso significaba que no podía estar consciente para tocarlo y besarlo y sumergirme en cada segundo de este tiempo con él.

Durante horas me besó. Y yo le devolví el beso.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, la somnolencia se apoderó de mi cuerpo mientras nos tumbamos juntos allí tan tranquilos. Oí su respiración incluso estando somnolienta a medida que ambos flotábamos en ese lugar entre la vigilia y el sueño. Y luego su mano vagó perezosamente por mi espalda y por encima de mi cadera hasta que estaba ahuecando la curva completa de mi trasero, parte de mí que él había evitado activamente tocar toda la noche.

Tachen eso de la_ somnolencia_.

Sus firmes manos me apretaron más y yo resoplé una ráfaga fuerte de aire en su garganta. Había estado toda la noche cuidando de no ser demasiado elocuente acerca de lo bien que se sentían sus toques. Sabía que cada sonido actuaría como combustible, haciéndolo aún más difícil para él. Rodó sobre su espalda, llevándome encima de él con las dos manos por completo en mi espalda ahora.

—Stefan —susurré.

Pareciendo medio dormido, me hizo callar con un beso caliente, empujando de mis caderas para aplastarnos juntos. Gemí en su boca.

—Dios, esos pequeños sonidos —dijo contra mis labios—. Quiero escuchar cómo suenas cuando te hago

—¡Stef! —Prácticamente salté fuera de él, y él se sentó, con los ojos ardiendo, lamiéndose los labios. Me costaba respirar. Tenía que estar tan cansado como yo después de un largo día, y estaba empezando a debilitarnos en grande. ¡Oh, cómo me encantaría disfrutar esa debilidad!

Me moví más lejos.

—Tal vez deberíamos tratar de dormir un poco —sugerí, aunque me sentía muy despierta ahora.

Él me miró con rugiente pasión.

—Creo que una tercera ducha podría ser necesaria —dijo.

Una risa tonta quería escapar de mí, pero no había humor en sus ojos. Sólo deseo.

Me aclaré la garganta, viendo por el rabillo de mi ojo nuestros platos de brownie. Reuní todo y salí corriendo de la habitación, no volviendo hasta que escuché el agua corriendo.

Una camiseta y pantalones cortos de pijama de franela no son sexy, me dije mientras miraba hacia abajo en mi atuendo. Pero cuando él salió del cuarto de baño, sin camisa, con el cabello mojado, y me observó sentada en su cama, sentí como si estuviera usando algo sedoso y minúsculo.

Supongo que la ducha no había ayudado mucho.

—Probablemente debería dormir en el sofá —le ofrecí.

_Por favor, di que no. _

—No. —Sus ojos me recorrieron un momento más antes de que él parpadeara y tragara saliva—. Sólo tenemos una noche. Te quiero aquí conmigo. —Caminó hacia el lado opuesto de la cama. Encendí la lámpara de noche, y una luz tenue de las farolas de la calle se derramó por las rendijas de sus persianas. Una tensión definida impregnaba el espacio entre nosotros. Moviéndose lentamente, ambos levantamos las mantas y nos deslizamos por debajo.

—Ven aquí —susurró, alcanzándome. Me acerqué más hasta que compartimos la misma almohada, nuestros cuerpos tan cerca cómo se podía, sin tocarse. Nos enfrentamos, respirando en el mismo pequeño espacio de aire. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, busqué su cara, y él buscó la mía.

—Tienes dieciocho ahora —susurró.

—Sí —susurré en respuesta—. Estupendo.

Resopló y se pasó una mano por su cabello húmedo.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando llegaste a la tienda de discos en Atlanta el verano pasado y dijiste que todo lo que tenía que hacer era decir la palabra ?

—Y sería tuya. —Traté de no retorcerme de emoción—. Sí, me acuerdo.

—Yo —Tragó y puse mi mano en su pecho, sintiendo sus latidos acelerarse—. Quiero caray, sueno como un idiota. ¿Qué me has hecho? —Se aclaró la garganta y empezó de nuevo, una pasión ardiente en sus ojos oscurecidos—. La cosa es, no puedo compartirte. Necesito que seas mía. Sólo mía. Cuando pienso en alguien más tocándote

Se interrumpió e hizo un sonido bajo que me dio escalofríos.

—¿Estás diciendo_ la palabra_? —espeté.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar una risa entrecortada. Mi corazón se disparó.

—¿Quieres ser mi_ novio_?

Se estremeció.

—_Ugh_. Esa maldita palabra.

Arrojé mis brazos alrededor de él. No podía contener la sonrisa. Quería brincar en su cama y cantar. Era una estúpida etiqueta, pero había poder en esas palabras posesivas:_ novio_ y_ novia_.

—Entonces —dijo.

—Entonces —repetí, todavía sonriendo.

—Que quede claro. Esto significa no besar a otras personas —me dijo.

—O dormir con ellos —agregué.

Los dos nos tensamos. Su mandíbula se tensó, y asintió.

—O eso, sí.

—A menos —Me alejé lo más posible para ver su cara—. Cuando tenemos que trabajar, Stefan

—Ya no estoy trabajando. —Su voz fue firme, lo cual me aterrorizó. Él no estaba en una posición para desafiar a su padre o causar que los Murmuradores sospecharan. Nunca se saldría con la suya.

—No lo consideraría engañar —dije suavemente. Abrió su boca para protestar y me apresuré—. Yo sé que tú no quieres trabajar, y yo tampoco. Estoy orgullosa de lo fuerte que has sido, pero si alguna vez es necesario, lo entendería.

Apartó la vista.

—Actúas como si la idea de que yo trabaje no te molestara. —El dolor en su tono de voz me apuñaló y tomé su mano, necesitando que él entendiera. Tragué un nudo de bilis.

—Lo odio, Stefan. No puedo soportar la idea. Quiero, como, apuñalar algo cuando pienso en la otra Bella. —Sus cejas se alzaron en alarma—. Lo siento. Eso fue psicópata. Lo que estoy diciendo es que trabajar es mejor que la alternativa. Si se trata de vida o muerte,_ necesito_ que escojas vivir. Ya sé que no harías nada si no tuvieras que hacerlo. Confío en ti.

—Confías en mí —susurró. Pasó los dedos por mi cabello, una expresión de asombro en su rostro temeroso, como si mi confianza fuera un regalo que él nunca esperaría recibir y con la cual él viviría con miedo de perder—. No te merezco. —Su antebrazo se flexionó y su mano dejó mi cabello mientras rodaba sobre su espalda, mirando el techo con sus manos en su pecho—. Nunca te he merecido.

Mi interior se apretó.

—Stef no es sobre merecer. No tienes que tratar de demostrar lo que vales. Yo sé dónde está tu corazón.

—Claro que tú puedes decir eso fácilmente porque no sabes todo lo que he hecho o todo lo que aún quiero hacer. Mis impulsos

Presioné un dedo en sus labios.

—No te amaría menos. Ahora mismo es sobre seguir adelante y curarnos. Y, para ser honesta, estoy avergonzada sobre las cosas que he hecho este año, y la imagen que he creado; como si no me importara nada más que estar de fiesta, pero me ha mantenido con vida, y he tratado de hacer modificaciones donde puedo. Odio vivir una mentira.

—Sí —susurró él.

Cerró los ojos y yo me levanté, inclinándome sobre su rostro. Pasé mis dedos sobre la barba de sus mejillas y rocé con las yemas de mis pulgares sus largas y negras pestañas, haciendo que sus ojos temblaran. Tocándolo porque podía. Porque él me permitió ver sus inseguridades.

—Mi novio es tan lindo —susurré—. Y no mal parecido, tampoco.

Una sonrisa se aproximó en las comisuras de su boca, y dio la vuelta hacia mí. Me acurruqué bajo él, nuestras extremidades automáticamente reclamándonos, entrelazándonos, a pesar de nuestro pacto de mantener distancia entre nosotros.

—Mi novia es un Ángel y una chica fiestera que puede patear traseros y cocinar.

Me reí y le di un último beso en sus labios. Nos quedamos ahí con nuestras caras cerca hasta que nos quedamos dormidos. Juntos.

* * *

><p>La habitación estaba oscura y tranquila cuando me desperté. Miré con la vista nublada hacia el reloj, donde leí 5:23, preguntándome si Stefan había hablado entre sueño. Y después lo escuché otra vez.<p>

—_Hija de Belial. _

Stefan y yo salimos disparados de la cama, y yo tomé la espada de cuero de su mesita de noche.

Un Murmurador con sus alas abiertas colgaba encima de nosotros. Incluso después que ajustara mis ojos y notara sus rasgos felinos, mi corazón todavía golpeaba en mi garganta.

Mi voz se agitó cuando dije:

—Azael. —Dejé la espada en mi regazo y exhalé.

—_Belial manda un mensaje_ —dijo Azael—._ Enciende tu teléfono. _

—¡Oh, mierda! —Me moví rápidamente fuera de la cama, cayendo en mis rodillas enfrente de mi bolsa en la puerta. ¡Había olvidado encender mi celular otra vez después del aeropuerto! No podía creer que había estado apagado todo este tiempo. Busqué mi teléfono cerca, lo encontré y lo encendí. Stefan se sentó enseguida junto a mí.

Mensajes de texto y mensajes de voz parpadearon de parte de Patti y papá y compañeros de la escuela. Mi estómago cayó con remordimiento. ¡Patti había estado esperándome por horas en casa y probablemente ella estaba muriendo del miedo!

Los mensajes de mi padre mostraban una progresión de frustración a enojo. Los mensajes de voz de él eran todos silencios y después colgaba.

Levanté la mirada, buscando el espíritu.

—¿Qué está pasando, Azael?

—Él se fue —dijo Stefan.

—Mierda —murmuré.

Primero le escribí a Patti para decirle que estaba bien. Y después le marqué a papá y él respondió en el primer timbre. Un escalofrío erizó mi cuero cabelludo ante la furia de su voz.

—_Nunca_. Vuelvas. A apagar tu teléfono.

Mi cuerpo no estaba seguro si llorar, vomitar, o hablar. Agradecidamente, hablar ganó, aunque mi voz sonó muy pequeña.

—Olvidé encenderlo más temprano hoy. Lo siento.

—Supongo que estás con el hijo de Pharzuph —gruñó. Me incorporé, recordando como él había amenazado a Stefan para no tener contacto conmigo.

—Sí. Lo estoy. —Salió valiente. Estaba contenta. Y no le iba a asegurar que había estado "bien", porque si él no confiaba en mí a estas alturas, ese era su problema.

Hubo una larga pausa mientras esperaba su ira. Pero nunca llegó. En lugar de eso, suspiró, un profundo sonido de fatiga.

—Como sabes, ayer en la noche tuvimos nuestra junta.

—¿Sí? —pregunté, porque sonó como si él tuviera noticias. Mi pulso se disparó otra vez mientras me preguntaba si los Duques querían alguna actualización de mi parte después de la última junta. O si ese Demonio repugnante les había dicho sobre vernos a Stefan y a mí juntos ayer.

_Oh por favor, no_.

—Estoy hablando desde Reno, y tengo que volver a Las Vegas. La junta se ha extendido un día más. Estamos teniendo un cambio en la guardia, pero esa no es la razón por la que te llamé.

Le di a Stefan una mirada confusa sobre la cosa del "cambio de guardia", y él movió su mano como diciendo que lo explicaría después, dándole al teléfono toda su atención.

—Está bien —dije, incitando a papá a continuar.

—Zania está en prisión.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, seguido por todos los órganos internos, haciéndome sentir pesada por todos lados. Me arrastré hacia la pared y me dejé caer contra ella, mis ojos ardiendo.

—¿En Damasco?

—No. Ella ha estado trabajando mucho más lejos, en un área más conservadora. La han llevado por estar borracha y obscena.

—¿Qué va a pasar? —Presioné una palma en mi frente.

—Sonellion ha terminado con ella. Dice que ella es una causa perdida. Él les ha dado permiso de hacer lo que quieran con ella. Lo más probable es que la golpearan en público, para dar un ejemplo. Después, si se mantiene en secreto, la pueden vender al mejor proveedor. Esclavitud clandestina.

Sentí a Stefan tensarse a mi lado mientras escuchaba con su audición de Neph. Debido a su padre y Madame Marissa, éste era un tema sensible para él.

Me puse de pie y empecé a ir y venir.

—Tenemos que hacer algo.

—Tú no te involucrarás en esto, Bella. Sonellion volverá de allá pronto. Él estará cuidando de la situación para estar seguro que ella reciba lo que se merece. Está decepcionado por no estar ahí para ver cómo lo hacen. No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer.

Una imagen de Zania en prisión vino a mi mente, acompañada de hombres cuyo desprecio por ella era tan palpable como su odio hacia ellos. Y todo el tiempo ella estaría pasando por un infierno.

Me senté pesadamente en la cama y froté mi frente, la cual estaba tensa con un dolor de cabeza próximo. Stefan me observaba, apoyado contra la pared.

—Tiene que haber una manera —dije.

—La hay —replicó papá—. Tú y yo no podemos ir, pero tampoco nos podemos permitir perder uno de nuestros aliados.

Él se pausó, y yo esperé, una esperanza floreció dentro de mí.

—¿Stefan está escuchando? —preguntó papá—. Necesito que él escuche esto.

—Sí —dije. Fruncí mi ceño a Stefan, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien —empezó papá—. ¿Hijo de Pharzuph?

—¿Sí, señor? —Stef se apartó de la pared, como si mi padre realmente estuviera en la habitación.

—¿Supongo que has aceptado aliarte y ayudarnos con esta causa de cualquier manera necesaria? —preguntó papá.

—Claro que sí, Duque Belial.

Stefan y yo nos quedamos mirando expectantes.

—Entonces, empaca una bolsa, chico. Tú irás a Siria.

Mi cabeza giró hasta Stefan, cuyos ojos se habían ampliado con sorpresa. Y como si eso no fuera suficientemente malo, papá agregó de golpe:

—Te tienes que mover mientras la junta todavía esté en curso. Debería mencionar que viajarás con el hijo de Alocer, y lo estoy poniendo a él a cargo. Pero no creo que ese sea un problema para ti, ¿verdad?

_Oh, papá_.

Las manos de Stefan se formaron en puños y las desdobló otra vez mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

—No, señor. No hay problema.

Me quedé mirando fijamente el teléfono, el cual emitió una risa baja de mi padre. Un sonido digno de un Demonio. Él no era para_ nada_ divertido.

—El hijo de Mammon se encontrará contigo allí desde Australia. Él estará con un bajo perfil y cuidará tus espaldas. Enviaría a Klaus, ya que él es más fácil de disimular que Flynn, pero su padre mencionó que tiene una carrera de moto mañana. De todos modos. Necesitarás usar extrema precaución allá porque estoy seguro que Sonellion tendrá observadores humanos cuidando la situación. —Papá informó a Stefan dónde encontrarse a sus contactos por armas e instrucciones una vez que llegaran a Damasco—. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Sólo una, señor. —Stef se mantuvo de pie y serio—. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?


	20. Extraños

****************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._****************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Extraños<strong>

Papá ya había puesto la pelota en movimiento antes de que finalmente fuera capaz de ponerse en contacto con nosotros. Marcel estaba en un avión a Los Ángeles y tomaría un taxi para llegar al apartamento de Stefan para que ellos pudieran discutir la misión y llegar juntos. Maquillaje y disfraces vendrían a transformar a los chicos en sirios pasables, bajo la premisa de que sus disfraces fueran para la filmación de una película.

Stefan y yo habíamos estado apurados por su apartamento desde la llamada telefónica. Nos duchamos y nos forzamos a desayunar. Lo ayudé a empacar, dejando lo básico porque no sabíamos lo que él necesitaba. Stefan estuvo silencioso toda la mañana.

Finalmente nos detuvimos y nos sentamos juntos en el sofá de cuero negro, mirando la televisión y al sistema de sonido que estaba apagado. La postura de Stefan y su silencio hablaban de su tensión. Metiendo mis pies debajo de mí, me giré hacia él, queriendo tocarlo y tranquilizarlo de alguna manera. Con un movimiento lento, alejé los rizos de sus ojos; eran lo suficientemente largos para ponerlos detrás de la oreja. Él no se movió.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —susurré.

—¿Umm? —Su rostro pivoteó al mío, pero sus ojos permanecieron en blanco.

—¿Estás asustado? —pregunté.

Eso aclaró sus ojos.

—¿De la misión? No. Estoy feliz de hacerlo.

De nuevo miraba a la pared. Él tronó sus nudillos, y tomé su cálida mano.

—¿Estás molesto porque papá puso a Marcel a cargo? Porque no creo que sea algo personal. Marcel sabe árabe

—No, no es eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —apreté su mano, preocupada porque estaba empujando demasiado.

—No es nada. —Él finalmente se giró hacia mí y se encontró con mis ojos, alzando su mano para acariciar mi mejilla con su pulgar—. Todo estará bien —me prometió.

Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, y él me puso en su regazo, donde estábamos abrazados, respirándonos hasta que la puerta de un auto se cerró afuera. Stefan le dio una palmadita a mi trasero, haciendo un pequeño sonido de_ mmm_, y me paré.

Abrí la puerta, esperando ver a Marcel, pero en cambio había una pequeña dama gótica con un pequeño corte negro pixie saliendo del auto, luchando para cargar ropa por encima de un hombro y con un enorme café en la otra mano. Un cigarro estaba encendido entre sus labios. Me apuré a salir y a bajar las escaleras para ayudar, pero ella sacudió su cabeza y asintió al carro.

—Saca mi kit del asiento delantero. —Ella habló alrededor del cigarro, su voz era arañante.

Encontré la caja de plástico con cajones en el asiento del pasajero, y lo traje. Stefan me levantó una ceja cuando entré, pareciendo inseguro sobre todo. Él se paró mirando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus cortos camo-shorts. La artista del maquillaje se detuvo para toser brevemente y tomar un sorbo del café.

Otra puerta de un carro se cerró afuera y Stefan se movió mientras yo iba hacia la puerta. Si no fuera por Zania, hubiera hecho todo en mi poder para evadir su encuentro con nosotros tres, lo que era obligado a que fuera incómodo. Mientras abrí la puerta, la culpa se aceleró al ver el rostro suave de Marcel. Quería advertirle que Stef sabía lo que había pasado, pero no podía. Le di una pequeña sonrisa, y él asintió de regreso. Ninguno de los dos trató de abrazarse cuando entró, y cerré la puerta detrás de él mientras él bajaba su pequeña bolsa de lona.

Marcel y Stef se pararon ahí, mirándose, y yo me congelé. Stef era duro, con sus labios apretados. Marcel parecía calmado, pero sabía que todo daba vueltas en su cabeza.

—Sospecho que no estabas siendo comunicativo cuando te hablé desde Australia —acusó gentilmente Marcel.

—Bueno, ciertamente eso no te detuvo —contestó Stef.

La expresión de calma de Marcel se volvió en un ceño fruncido.

—No juegues a la víctima cuando en parte tienes la culpa.

Las manos de Stef se convirtieron en puños. Él se acercó y yo también.

Esto era peor de lo que pensaba.

—Hermano —empezó Marcel, con advertencia en su voz, pero Stef lo cortó.

—¿Qué en tu vida no es lo suficientemente perfecta? ¿La universidad? ¿No tener un trabajo? ¿Necesitabas algún poquito más?

La insignia de Marcel se expandió. Él cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Sus puños se convirtieron en bolas por un segundo, como si estuviera intentando mantener el control cuando se confrontaba con la ira de otro hombre.

Los sentimientos de Stefan de traición eran profundos, y la situación me asustaba. Estos dos necesitaban superarlo para que su misión fuera exitosa.

La artista del maquillaje terminó su café y dejó salir un suspiro, rompiendo el silencio con su voz accidentada.

—Guarden sus líneas para el set, chicos. Usualmente no trabajo tan temprano los fines de semana y no estoy de humor.

Cuando ellos no se movieron ni rompieron sus miradas fijas, hablé.

—En serio. Es suficiente. No tenemos tiempo para esto. Vamos. —Estaba temblando cuando agarré el brazo de Stefan y señalé a la silla. Con una última mirada, le lancé un vistazo a Marcel, y él obedeció. Me senté en el sofá y crucé mis brazos y piernas, tensa. Marcel seguía contra la pared. No lo miré, pero sabía que intentaba calmarse.

_Mierda_, esto era malo.

La artista del maquillaje se puso directamente a trabajar, apuntado hacia Marcel la habitación. Ella era eficiente, haciendo que un chico se vistiera mientras trabajaba en el otro. Me senté en el sofá y miré asombrada. Cuando le aplicó una barba completa a Stefan, él me miró y me envió una media sonrisa. Sacudí mi cabeza en pregunta. Él ya se veía como un extraño. La transformación era algo asustadiza.

A ambos chicos les fueron dadas ropas tradicionales sueltas: largas camisas blancas de algodón y pantalones rayados. Tenían turbantes blancos sobre su cabello y en sus frentes, y bandas negras alrededor de la corona de sus cabezas. Además para mejorar sus disfraces ambos usaban lentes de contacto de color café. Sus ojos de colores claros los delatarían demasiado rápido. Al final, solo sus manos, rostros y pies se mostraban.

—Guau. —Respiré mientras ellos se paraban enfrente de mí. Me giré hacia la mujer—. Hiciste un trabajo asombroso.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Este fue uno fácil. Aquí están los disfraces extra que su productor pidió. Rómpanse una pierna, chicos.

Haciendo rápidamente la limpieza, ella nos dejó. En el momento que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, olas palpables de incomodidad llenaron el aire.

Cuando Stefan fue a su habitación para empacar su bolso, le di a Marcel una sonrisa pequeña sobre mi hombro, esperando que no estuviera demasiado herido o molesto. Su expresión de respuesta fue una de entendimiento resignado. Le di su pila extra de ropa y la puso en su bolsa. Rápidamente me giré cuando escuché a Stefan regresar. Stef nos miró al uno y al otro por un segundo. Tuve que tragar, porque se veía no como él.

Ambos lo hacían. Celoso. Paranoico._ Con barba._ Eso me ponía de nervios.

Stefan tomó su pila de ropa y la metió en su bolsa de lona. Miré el reloj, eran las 8:30.

—Los llevaré al aeropuerto —ofrecí. Stefan agarró sus llaves de la mesita del café y me las dio sin decir una palabra.

No podía evitar contemplar el error de toda esta situación mientras nos subíamos en la SUV y salíamos. Forzar a Stefan y a Marcel a estar juntos, a salvar a una muchacha de la prisión al comprarla, todavía no estaba segura de todo el plan. Papá en un apuro le dijo a Stefan que Marcel lo interrogaría en el avión. Todo lo que sabía era que me sentía enferma de todo. El único consuelo era que los Duques y los Murmuradores estarían en Las Vegas. Si los chicos trabajaban rápidamente, pasarían un día en Siria antes de traer a Zania de regreso a L.A.

Enviarla a L.A. fue mi idea, y papá estuvo de acuerdo. Inmediatamente pensé en el convento donde nací, el cual también servía como refugio y casa segura para mujeres. Mi trabajo hoy era hablar al convento y explicar la situación de mi amiga, una refugiada de Siria. Recé para que tuvieran lugar para ella. Claro que no sería capaz de estar ahí para siempre, pero nos preocuparíamos sobre eso cuando llegara el momento. Solo podía lidiar con un grande problema a la vez.

Cuando me detuve en el bordillo de LAX, hablé mientas ellos trataban de alcanzar sus manillas de la puerta.

—Chicos. —Me giré en el asiento para mirarlos—. Miren, sé que todo esto es extraño, pero por favor piensen en Zania. Ella va a estar asustada hasta la muerte y quizás esté herida. —Mi voz se tambaleó—. Y_ odia_ a los hombres. No será fácil que acepte su ayuda. No lo hagan peor peleándose. Solo, por favor pongan la animosidad a un lado y ayúdenla, ¿está bien?

Los tres estábamos quietos, y la tensión se notaba fácilmente.

—Todos estaremos bien, Bella. No te preocupes. —Las palabras suaves de Marcel eran un confort. Cerré mis ojos y asentí, creyéndole. Él salió del carro, dejándonos a Stefan y a mí decir nuestros adioses mientras él entraba al aeropuerto solo.

Sabiendo que Marcel todavía estaba dentro del lugar que podía oírnos, le dije con señas a Stefan:

_No estés molesto con él. Él te respeta._

Él exhaló un huff sarcástico y señaló:

_Él sabía cómo me sentía, y aun así fue detrás de ti. _

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza.

—Desearía que tú hubieras sido honesto sobre cómo te sentías cuando él llamó —susurré.

Él le dio golpecitos a la consola, mirando abajo a sus dedos cuando habló.

—Quizá solo necesitaba asegurarme que ustedes dos no estaban destinados a estar juntos,

Toqué su mano y suspiré.

_Siempre fuiste tú para mí. Solo tú. _

Quería traer pensamientos positivos en la mente de Stef cuando nos alejáramos hoy. Tomé su mano, buscando pistas en este extraño que estaba enfrente de mí, de que fuera mi Stef. Incluso sus ojos estaban mal. Luego mis ojos se detuvieron en sus labios. Oh, sí. Reconocía esos.

—Te amo —murmuré.

Nos inclinamos sobre la consola por un abrazo. Era extraño sentir la ropa que cubría su cuello y rostro. Besé un punto desnudo en la parte superior de su mejilla. Luego su nariz y sus labios. El falso vello facial me hacía cosquillas en mi mentón.

—Por favor, mantente a salvo —murmuré—. No hagas cosas locas, innecesarias y peligrosas. ¿Me escuchaste?

Dejé que un poco de mi acento de Georgia saltara y él sonrió. Era más allá de lo extraño ver la sonrisa que amaba mostrarse en un rostro nada familiar.

Stefan agarró su bolso del suelo. Traté de imaginarlo conociendo a Zania.

—Hazme un favor —dije, pensando algo—. Tómame una foto con tu teléfono para mostrarle que somos aliados. —Quizás entonces ella no intentaría patearle el trasero o algo.

—Brillante —dijo él, escarbando en su teléfono. Tomó una foto mía y luego sonrió hermosamente cuando la guardó. Luego se inclinó para tomar una de nosotros juntos. Ambos nos reímos, mirándola después una pareja extraña. Yo con mi cabello rubio recogido en una alta cola de caballo y con un top negro; él en su traje ceremonial del medio oriente.

—Tendrás que borrarlas después de que le muestres —dije. Él asintió pareciendo desolado cuando miró las fotos. Deslizó el celular de regreso a su bolsa.

La preocupación inundó mi interior como un puño apretado._ Ellos estarán __bien,_ me dije a mí misma.

—Llama a Klaus —dijo Stefan —. No quiero que estés sola, y sé que él estará feliz de tener tu compañía. De hecho —Revisó la hora—. Él está en esa competencia de motocicletas hoy. Creo que lo disfrutarás.

Stefan se enredó con el GPS hasta que encontró la dirección de la Arena Exterior de Motocross en las afueras de Santa Bárbara. Me besó una última vez antes de salir del carro y alejarse. Se alejaba para salvar a Zania.

Y yo recé.


	21. Motocross Sorpresa

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Motocross sorpresa<strong>

Conduje con una sola mano, mordiéndome las uñas que me había arreglado para que crecieran. Apenas notaba el dolor de la rasgadura demasiado corta mientras observaba el camino, calculando el tiempo que tardarían Stefan y Marcel en llegar a Siria, alrededor de dieciocho horas. A partir de ahí se necesitaría un día más para llegar a casa, si todo iba bien.

Una larga conversación con Patti hacía maravillas para mantener mi mente alejada de la misión. Patti se había mostrado frenética cuando yo no había aparecido en Atlanta y ella no podía ponerse en contacto conmigo. Pero me perdonó y lloró cuando le dije que Stefan había llegado después de mí, y cómo iba a ser parte de mi vida ahora. Lloró aún más cuando le dije lo que había pasado con Zania y que los dos Stefan y Marcel, y Flynn habían sido enviados a una misión para recuperarla.

—Van a estar bien —me dijo entre sollozos—. Todo esto es probablemente una bendición disfrazada. Ella, finalmente, estará lejos de ese monstruo de padre.

—Lo sé —le dije, pero Patti seguramente notó la indecisión y el miedo de mi voz.

—Todo va a salir bien, dulce chica. Lo sé. Llámame cuando lleguen con S segura.

—Lo haré —le prometí tranquilizándola por su seguridad—. Sólo unos días más. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero. Te he echado mucho de menos.

Antes de darme cuenta, el GPS me estaba llevando a un estacionamiento de tierra gigante.

Eran las once de la mañana cuando me bajé del enorme vehículo de Stefan con el calor de California. Los juegos estaban en marcha. Sucias bicis motorizadas zumbaban por los senderos, saltando picos y escupiendo nubes de polvo. El público se extendía a lo largo del extenso dúplex de motocross, con algunas personas congregadas en las gradas y unas pocas de pie en la parte superior de furgonetas y autobuses. Había un grupo esparcido en una colina cercana sobre mantas. Los Ángeles Guardianes eran casi imposibles de ver con la luz del sol, como apariciones.

El calor hizo que me picara la piel expuesta cuando legué allí y me arrepentí de no pensar en comprar protector solar por el camino. Recorrí las carreras ciclistas con la vista. Klaus estaba en el aire efectuando un salto, a la cabeza. Su victoria fue recibida con aplausos y silbidos. Un grupo de chicas sentadas en la colina coreaba para él, su propio equipo de animadoras personal.

La multitud empezó a cambiar durante la transición a la competencia. Las personas se dirigieron a los refrigeradores y baños. Podía sentir mi piel ardiendo, así que me dirigí a la colina, buscando un parche de sombra cerca de las animadoras. Una punzada de nostalgia me cortó mientas las veía reír juntas, bebiendo sidra.

Estaban sentadas bajo la luz directa del sol, absorbiendo los rayos en su piel ya dorada. Una chica se puso a contar una historia y las demás no quitaron los ojos de ella. La líder de la manada. Ella era la encarnación de una chica de California: rubia, con estrechas curvas en los lugares correctos y a la moda.

Su propia aura me interesaba. Me di cuenta de la profundidad de la superficie violeta orgullo mientras capturaba la atención de todos. Sus amigas se reían como locas ahora que recreaba una discusión que había tenido con alguien. Casi no me di cuenta cuando Klaus se acercó sigilosamente por detrás de ella, su brillante traje de motocross amarillo captaba la atención de todos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se llevó un dedo a los labios hacia la multitud de chicas, y luego la agarró por la cintura.

Ella gritó mientras le hacía cosquillas y las demás aplaudieron. Klaus no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sentada apartada del grupo, mirando en estado de shock cuando se volvió la chica para darle un beso. Con sus brazos alrededor de él, como si fuera un hecho de lo más común y pétalos de rosa floreciendo a su alrededor. Muchas auras envidiosas germinaron, de las chicas y los chicos que los rodeaban, quienes habían vuelto para ver el alboroto. Klaus dio un último besito antes de mirar alrededor y verme.

—¿Bella?

Se me quedó mirando, inseguro, todavía con los brazos alrededor de la rubia. Sonreí y me quedé parada mientras él se acercaba, la chica iba detrás de él.

—Hey —dije.

Me saludó con un abrazo y la chica se detuvo, cruzando los brazos. Mantuve mi atención en Klaus.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Stef?

—Tengo que hablar contigo sobre eso, pero no aquí. —Lancé una mirada a la gente que nos miraba.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza y di un paso tras él, sintiendo la molestia de la chica. Me incliné y la saludé con la mano en torno a Klaus.

—Hola, soy Bella —le dije. Ella frunció el ceño cambiando su aura, que se convirtió en un revoltijo de verde y gris.

Klaus aumentó la atención, dando un paso a un lado.

—Sí, bueno, Caroline, esta es una vieja amiga. Bella, esta es Caroline mi novia.

_¿Novia?_ Él no me miraba.

Caroline me miró de arriba abajo antes de determinar si yo era una amenaza o no. Descruzó los brazos y tomó la mano de Klaus y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y un "hola". Entonces se puso delante de Klaus para atraer su atención. Eran de la misma altura.

—Buen trabajo ahí fuera, bebé. —Ella le dio un beso y sonrió.

—Una vez más listo para ir, entonces lo haré —dijo—. Que Bella se siente con ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?

Su aura se comprimió en una agitación gris, pero su rostro no se alteró.

—Claro —le dijo.

La besó de nuevo y me guiñó un ojo antes de volver a la competición, deteniéndose para dar la mano y recibir palmadas en la espalda todo el camino.

Caroline se dio la vuelta y se dirigió directamente hacia sus amigos. No podía leer su aura, pero probablemente podía decir por su lenguaje corporal que no estaba feliz por tener que hacer de niñera de la amiga de Klaus.

—¿Alguien más está listo para otra copa? —preguntó Caroline. Las chicas rodearon la nevera y vi la sucia escena. Deseé poder arrastrarme de vuelta a la sombra del árbol para contemplar el hecho de que Klaus tenía una novia. No tiene mucho sentido, trabajando fuera, para él tener la devoción de la chica más hermosa. Pero su efecto en ella había sido genuino. Ella lo amaba.

Mi corazón estaba repentinamente herido por Katerina.

—Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que conoces a Klaus? —Caroline se sentó a mi lado con una delgada pierna extendida y la otra doblada. Sus piernas eran de color dorado y brillante al lado de la mía con la luz brillante del sol. Giró la tapa de la sidra y la tiró en la hierba.

—Hace un tiempo —le dije, deliberadamente imprecisa—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

—Un año —afirmó. Miramos la alineación de motocross de los competidores, preparándose para la competición—. Un año entero, que tú no sabías nada de él. Eso es interesante, siendo tú una buena amiga y todo.

Me puse tensa ante el comentario pasivo-agresivo y la miré, pero ella estaba mirando los caminos de tierra. A través de sus grandes gafas de sol pude ver las pestañas anormalmente largas que enmarcaban los ojos claros. Su rostro era un óvalo perfecto y sus labios gruesos y carnosos.

—Somos amigos de la familia —le expliqué—. No he visto ni hablado con él en más de un año. He estado fuera del círculo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó.

—Dieciocho.

—Oh. Pareces más joven. —Tomó un sorbo de la botella oscura—. ¿Tienes novio?

Casi le digo que no, por costumbre, y una sonrisa incontrolable saltó a mi cara.

—Sí —le respondí.

Eso la relajó, apoyándose en sus codos y tomando otro trago.

—¿Quieres una? —Yo estaba tostándome y la idea de una bebida fría sonaba muy bien. Cuando dudé, me dijo—: Nadie presta atención, está todo bien.

Tragué saliva.

—No, gracias. Tengo que conducir.

Encogió los hombros. Vimos y aplaudimos las locas e impresionantes hazañas que realizaban los motoristas. El público silbaba y se estremecía cuando las acrobacias no iban bien. Klaus nunca cayó. No tenía miedo, y las fans estaban locas por él.

Vino hacia nosotras después de la entrega de premios, cargado de trofeos. Me escabullí de nuevo a la sombra del árbol, mientras Klaus era abordado por los espectadores dando felicitaciones. Caroline nunca se alejó de su lado, sonriéndole a Klaus y a sus fans. Su aura orgullosa me molestó. El púrpura era tan oscuro y espeso que se superponía con el rosa de su amor por él. No podía mirar su orgullo sin pensar en el Duque Rahab, el más odioso de los trabajadores del Infierno. Mi piel se heló al recordar cómo mentalmente había torturado a Gerlina antes de matarla. A pesar del calor que hacía, me estremecí.

Cuando la multitud empezó a dispersarse, me uní a Klaus y Caroline. Le estaba explicando que tenía que ocuparse de un "asunto familiar" durante unos días. El labio inferior de ella sobresalió más.

—Está bien —dijo ella, suspirando.

Inclinó la cabeza un poco y alzó sus ojos de cachorro.

—Está todo bien, Care. Nos vemos en un par de días.

—Te echaré de menos, cariño —dijo ella.

—Te echaré de menos, también.

_Gag. _

La besó hasta que una corriente color rojo se despertó en su aura, y tuve que apartar la mirada. No estaba segura de a qué tipo de juego estaba jugando con ella, pero me hacía sentir incómoda.

Seguí a Klaus a su casa, él conducía una camioneta nueva y brillante con la moto atada detrás. Estar en la casa del Duque de nuevo me puso nerviosa, a pesar de que sabía que estaba en Las Vegas. La cumbre podría prolongarse durante todo el día, pero mis instintos paranoicos me llevaron a preocuparme de que terminaría pronto.

Klaus fue rápidamente a ducharse y a prepararse, saliendo en jeans oscuros y una gorra de béisbol colocada hacia atrás.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó.

Suspiré, me alegré de no estar sola.

—Si no tienes planes, podría utilizar tus servicios. Mi padre envió a Stef a una misión con Marcel.

—¿En serio? —Sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba y medio sonrió.

—Sí —afirmé—. ¿Puedes venir a Los Ángeles conmigo? Sólo hasta que vuelvan. Puedo contártelo todo mientras nos dirigimos allí.

—Sí —dijo—. Con una condición.

—Uh-oh. —Lo miré mientras giraba la barra en su frente, mirando diabólicamente.

—Aceptarás que te distraiga como yo quiera. Y tú tienes que ser una buena deportista al respecto.

Esa fue una condición alarmante. Conociendo a Klaus, haría que me lanzara en paracaídas de un avión. Pero acepté, agradeciendo su compañía. Corrió de vuelta a la casa para empacar algunas cosas antes de salir en la SUV de Stefan.

Le dije todo lo relacionado con la misión, cuidando de mantener mis ojos fuera del velocímetro. Él era un conductor más aterrador que Stefan. Pero por lo menos no podía hacer un caballito.

—Van a estar bien, Bella —me aseguró—. Parece un escenario de coser y cantar para mí. Sé que tienes miedo, pero tienes que tratar de no pensar en ello, ¿de acuerdo?

Me mordí el interior del labio. Nada era "coser y cantar" en esta situación, pero apreciaba sus esfuerzos para aliviar mi preocupación. Hablar ayudaba.

—¿Qué es un cambio de guardia? —le pregunté—. Mi padre dice que es lo que están haciendo en esta cumbre.

—Ah. Sí, eso tiene sentido. Es el lugar donde los Duques cambian de posición, se trasladan a otras partes del mundo, consiguiendo nuevos cuerpos.

_Ick. _

—¿Todos ellos reciben nuevos cuerpos?

—No, sólo aquellos cuyos cuerpos están envejeciendo. Al igual que mi abuelo. Mencionó que es debido a un cambio. Eso va a ser raro. Muy pronto mi padre y yo podríamos tener la misma edad. Él podría ser aún más ardiente que yo.

Se echó a reír. Me pregunté si mi padre tendría que cambiar, también.

—¿Tu tendrás que pasar por eso?

—Probablemente no. Algunos Duques hacen que sus hijos les sigan donde quiera que vayan, pero mi padre por lo general no es así. Dejó que mi hermano permaneciera en Panamá

Mi cabeza se giró hacia él.

—¿Tu hermano?

—Sí. —Pareció sorprendido por mi sorpresa.

—No sabía que tenías un hermano.

—Tiene, como, cuarenta. Tengo una hermana en Bélgica, también. Es mayor.

Me quedé mirándolo. ¿Cómo podía no haber sabido esto?

—¿Crees que estarían dispuestos a aliarse con nosotros?

Se burló y sacudió la cabeza.

—De ninguna manera. Mi hermano tiene noventa y odia los humanos. Volvió durante mi entrenamiento para trabajar conmigo y no podía soportar al tipo.

—¿Te ayudó a entrenar?

—Por lo general, los hermanos mayores se encargan del entrenamiento si están cerca. Si se trata de una hermana mayor, ella es la primera en planear el joven Neph. Marcel y sus hermanos fueron criados por una hermana. Ella tiene que ser muy vieja, demasiado, a esta altura.

—¿Quién más tiene hermanos?

—Stef no. Su última hermana murió cuando él era muy joven. Tenía unos treinta años y un cazador con el que estaba saliendo la asesinó. No estoy seguro, pero creo que el hijo de Pharzuph antes de ella estaba con una hermana y ella quedó embarazada.

No necesitaba preguntar qué pasó con ella o con el bebé. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en la crueldad de los Duques.

No le pregunté nada más sobre sus hermanos. En mi mente la familia debía compartir un vínculo, pero evidentemente no se trataba de la misma dinámica que los hermanos y hermanas de los hombres, con la excepción de Elena y Katerina.

—Así que —Me aclaré la garganta—. Tienes novia, ¿eh?

Inspiró y cambió de mano en el volante.

—Sí. Stef siempre está tocándome las pelotas. —Trató de mantener la voz tranquila, pero sentí la ligera vacilación en sus palabras—. Es por hacer algo ¿Sabes?

—¿La amas?

—Nah. Quiero decir, ella es genial. Tiene problemas, pero puede ser dulce. Nos divertimos.

—Pero ¿por qué no ahora? ¿Qué te hizo decidirte a estar con una chica todo este tiempo?

Se quitó la gorra y se revolvió el pelo rubio luminoso, conduciendo con la derecha.

—Es lo único que mi padre nunca me ha exigido. —Suspiró, un sonido triste y derrotado—. Dice que necesito una esposa trofeo y que tenga un aspecto perfecto para el mundo exterior. He estado arrastrando los pies en eso, pero no puedo posponerlo mucho más tiempo. Después de diez años o así, quiere negociarla por un modelo más joven. Mi hermano está con su cuarta esposa ahora.

Cerré los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No le digas nada a Katerina —dijo en voz baja—. Quiero esconderlo el mayor tiempo posible.

Eso, podía entenderlo. Incluso si era un matrimonio forzado, no por eso cambiarían las cosas. Saber que Klaus se unía a otra chica de manera tan íntima volvería loca a Katerina.

—Bueno —le dije, necesitaba aliviar su estado de ánimo—, la próxima vez que Stef intente, um, tocarte las pelotas, se la puedes devolver, porque tiene una novia ahora, también.

Sus ojos azules se ampliaron por un momento y luego tendió el puño.

Golpeé sus nudillos con los míos y empezó a reírse, llevando ese mismo puño a su boca.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunté.

—Dijiste pelotas.

—Cállate. —Golpeé su brazo, incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa de mí rostro mientras estallaba en risas.

—Sin embargo, hablando en serio —dijo él—. Estoy feliz de que ustedes dos estén juntos. Él ha sido miserable, y un desdichado de mie

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—No esto otra vez, Klaus.

—¡Estoy tratando de ser bueno! Considéralo un reto personal. —Sonrió—. Y hablo en serio sobre lo de ti y Stef. Sólo sé cuidadosa. Me preocupo por él cuando se refiere a ya sabes.

—¿Qué? —pregunté—. ¿Trabajo? —O falta de

Él asintió, pareciendo serio.

—Lo sé. —Estuve de acuerdo—. Yo también.

Llegamos hasta el apartamento de Stefan en tiempo record. Parte de mí quería acurrucarse en sus suaves sábanas y dormir, pero Klaus no iba a estar de acuerdo con nada de eso. Él fue hacia el centro de entretenimiento y cuando presiono el botón de encendido ambos saltamos a la explosión, y estridentes letras:

"A pesar de toda mi rabia todavía soy una rata enjaulada ".

Klaus se movió hacia el control de volumen mientras yo hacía una mueca.

"Entonces alguien diría que lo que está perdido no puede nunca ser salvado ".

Él finalmente lo entendió, apagando la discordante canción.

—Amigo —murmuró Klaus para sí mismo mientras cambiaba la música—. Alguien tiene problemas de ira.

Él encontró algo con ritmo_ techno_. Al sonido de ello inmediatamente empezó a mover sus pies, seguido por sus brazos y manos en suaves movimientos.

—Así está mejor. ¿Alguna vez bailas, Bella?

Oh, dios. Me gustaba bailar, pero recordaba a Klaus rompiendo la pista de baile en esa fiesta de Año Nuevo en Atlanta. Él definitivamente tenía movimientos que ponían mi "baile" de movimiento de caderas y brazos, en vergüenza.

—No sé —dije mientras él se movía cerca, tomando mis manos. Quería apartarme y romper en risas. Saltar de un avión quizá fuera menos embarazoso que esto.

Él movió una mano alrededor de mi espalda, trayéndonos cerca. Cuando nuestros muslos y caderas se encontraron, se sentía antinatural quedarse quieto mientras él se movía. Mi cuerpo trató de igualar el suyo, el cual igualaba el ritmo de la canción. La siguiente cosa que supe, es que estábamos bailando. Era sexy, pero no sexual. Me hacía sentir bien moverme, pero sabía que sus intenciones eran solo amistosas.

—Eso es, chica. —Él me dio vuelta así que mi espalda estaba contra su pecho, guiando mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza—. Oye, sé lo que haremos esta noche —dijo, repentinamente apartándose y chasqueando los dedos. Me di vuelta para enfrentarlo, viendo una sonrisa de burla esparcida a través de su rostro. Coloqué las manos sobre mis caderas.

—¿Debería estar preocupada? —pregunté.

—No. Lo vas a amar.

* * *

><p>Debí haber estado preocupada.<p>

Klaus me iba a llevar a un club. Él había hecho un excelente trabajo hasta ahora en ocupar mi tiempo, y aunque pensamientos de Stefan siempre estaban presentes en mi mente, la ansiedad se mantuvo a raya. Era difícil preocuparse cuando estaba tratando con empeño aprender una rutina de baile improvisada. Pasamos tres horas aprendiéndonos los movimientos correctamente, riéndonos histéricamente cuando mis pies se enredaban con los suyos y me caía. Él nunca perdió el equilibrio. Jamás. Era más o menos loco.

—Amigo, eres buena bailarina —me dijo, sonando sorprendido—. Sólo tienes que canalizar a la chica interna atrevida cuando sientas el ritmo.

Le di mi mejor_ ¡rawr! _

Frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua.

—No puedes estar sonriendo cuando hagas eso.

Rayos. Sacudí los brazos. Okey, suficiente de rugir. Tiempo de moverse.

Una vez que nos aprendimos el baile, salimos para encontrar los atuendos perfectos. Klaus sabía exactamente a dónde ir; ostentosas, y exageradas tiendas con camisas brillantes para mujeres y camisas apretadas para chicos. Solo cierto tipo de chicos podían hacer lucir bien un atuendo de club, y Klaus era uno de ellos.

La noche era cálida. Seguía tratando de subir los pantalones negros de corte bajo, sin ningún éxito.

—¿Qué si está cosa se desata? —pregunté, sintiendo el lazo de mi cuello y espalda baja mientras caminábamos por la oscura acera—. ¿Estás seguro que no se puede ver de los lados? No puedo creer que me convencieras de hacer esto.

—No te preocupes, le hice doble nudo, y todos tus bienes están a salvo. Luces ardiente. Stef me mataría si supiera que te deje salir en eso.

Mi auto-conciencia se desvaneció mientras entrabamos en el club mi ropa no estaría recibiendo ninguna atención especial. La habitación era de tres pisos, con balcones estrechos con vista a la baile en el centro. Cerca de mí, Klaus grito así podía escucharlo estruendo de música.

—¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cómo se sentiría tener miles de ojos sobre ti? Porque estás a punto de averiguarlo.

Él camino hacia adelante y yo agarré su mano, de repente aterrorizada.

—Relájate, chica.

—¡No estoy lista!

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quizá necesitas un trago?

Le di una firme sacudida de cabeza, mientras que la pequeña y codiciosa voz dentro de mí hacía un berrinche.

—Mira, Bella. No estoy tratando de ser un idiota aquí. Yo cubro tu espalda esta noche. Puedes beber.

Mordí mi labio. Sería tan agradable dejarse llevar, y sabía que Klaus no tenía expectativas excepto divertirse y estar dispuesto a tomar riesgos. Él quizá haya sido el coqueto más grande del mundo, pero no recibía ninguna vibra de atracción de su parte. Era seguro. Era en mi misma en quien no confiaba.

—No quiero emborracharme —le dije.

—No lo permitiré.

—Una vez que empiece a beber, querré más. Y me volveré molesta y astuta. Incluso sea mala si no me dejas tener más.

—¿Crees que puedes contra mí? —Él se rió—. No estoy asustado de ti, chica.

—Pero —Sentí mí argumento debilitarse—. No tengo una identificación como tú. —Señalé hacia su mano. Podría haber usado mi ID falsa, pero no había estado planeando beber.

—Nadie está prestando atención. Confía en mí. Vamos.

Me alegré por dentro. Él era exactamente la clase de amigo que necesitaba de mi lado esta noche.

Klaus me consiguió una cerveza, luego espantó a un chico que intentó anotar conmigo, diciéndole que se alejara de la chica de su mejor amigo. Me alegraba saber que Stefan tenía un mejor amigo y escuchar a Klaus llamarme "la chica de Stef".

Para el momento que tenía mi bebida e hicimos nuestro camino al centro de la pista de baile, estaba relajada y lista para hacerlo. Klaus había pedido la canción que practicamos, Klaus intento ser serio mientras yo trataba de no estallar en risas. No tomó mucho tiempo para que la multitud se abriera, creando una abertura donde Klaus y yo estábamos en acción, sincronizados y más fluidos que cuando practicamos en la casa de Stefan.

No podía creer que estaba haciendo esto. Alice lo amaría. Tener una audiencia me hizo reforzar mis movimientos y casi a la mitad había perdido mi nerviosa sonrisa. Me encontré a mí misma disfrutándolo mientras más personas animaban.

Llevaba mi cabello suelto y liso. Klaus dijo que el cabello de una chica era su mejor accesorio. El mío se movía con mis movimientos. Ahora entendía lo que quería decir, y usé todos mis bienes para darles a estas personas un show. Todos silbaban y animaban. La canción terminó y abracé a Klaus, riendo y sin aliento.

Y así fue la noche, con Klaus manteniéndome en un zumbido constante, nunca dejándome detenerme lo suficiente para pensar o analizar lo que estaría pasando en el otro lado del mundo. Incluso después que regresamos a la casa de Stefan, Klaus tenía la intención de agotarme. Me hizo cambiarme a un traje de baño, mientras él tomaba prestado los de Stef; y ambos fuimos a nadar en medio de la noche.

No éramos los únicos ahí, pero cuando Klaus empezó a hacer trucos de saltos y volteretas, otros salieron de sus apartamentos para mirar. Alguien encendió la música y trajo bebidas, haciéndola una fiesta oficial en la piscina bajo las estrellas. Mantuve mi teléfono cerca, revisándolo ocasionalmente, pero ninguna llamada llegó.

Pensé sobre Matt y Alice en casa. Ellos pensaban que estaba visitando a papá, pero les dije que quizá vería a Stef. Ellos no entendían la dinámica de ello, sobre cómo mi familia y la de Stef eran "cercanos" excepto que nuestros padres de alguna manera se conectaban.

Con una borracha sonrisa, trepé la piscina, alcé mi teléfono y le escribí un mensaje a Matt y Alice.

_¿Adivina qué? ¡_ _Stef__ y yo somos Novio y Novia! _

Solté una risita, esperando.

Dos segundos después sonó. Alice. Cuando respondí ella dijo:

—¡No te creo,_ no_ lo eres! —Me reí y ella continúo—. ¿De verdad son novios? ¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Has siquiera ido a dormir? Esto totalmente vale la pena estar despierta antes de las seis. Cuéntame cada detalle, y juro que si dejas algo fuera te mataré. ¡Y si te engaña, él esta tan muerto!...

No podía parar de reír a través de toda la diatriba. Un texto de Matt llegó diciendo:

_Si esto es una broma stas en 1 gran problema x despertarme. Llámame cuando llegues a casa_.

Traté de explicar todo a Alice con tantos detalles como pude sin hacerlo sonar extraño. Ella seguía chillando en mi oído.

—Te dejo dormir —le dije después de que estaba cansada de la efusividad—. Hazme un favor y dile a Natt algo por mí, ¿Podrías?

—Seguro —dijo ella, bostezando ahora.

—Dile que Stef definitivamente escribió esa canción. Yo tenía razón.

—Se lo diré. En tu cara, Matt, de Bella. Buenas noches, chica. Estoy feliz por ti. Pero dije en serio sobre matarlo si está jugando contigo.

—Lo sé, cariño. No te preocupes.

Colgamos, y Klaus estaba parado allí con otra bebida. Cuando la terminé, me lanzó al agua, haciéndome ir alrededor de los bordes con él y todas las otras personas para causar un efecto de remolino alrededor de nosotros como una corriente.

Nos dio hambre alrededor de las tres de la mañana, y ordenamos una tonelada de pizza del lugar de pizza que trabajaba toda la noche. Después, Klaus convenció a un sujeto de dejarle usar su patineta, y una vez más nos entretuvo a todos. Si tuviera ruedas, Klaus podría hacerlo funcionar.

—¿Él es tu novio? —preguntó una chica detrás de mí.

Me giré al grupo de chicas observando a Klaus. Todas estaban arregladas y hermosas en sus bikinis, no habiéndose metido en el agua. Mi cabello mojado estaba en una cola de caballo en este punto y yo estaba envuelta en una toalla.

—No, él es el mejor amigo de mi novio. Estamos cuidando su casa mientras esta fuera de la ciudad.

Una punzada de miedo me golpeo cuando pensé sobre Stef.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó un morena con labios brillantes.

—Bella. —Sonreí.

—Que tal, yo soy Jenny —dijo ella—. Estas son Daniela y Tara.

—Que tal —les dije a ellas.

—¿Entonces, tu novio vive aquí? —preguntó la rubia, Daniela. Tenía un acento genial, algo europeo.

—Sí —respondí, señalando su apartamento.

Todas las chicas intercambiaron miradas, alzando sus esculpidas cejas.

—Espera —dijo Jenny—, ¿es el chico en la banda?

La tercera chica, llamada Tara, jadeó.

—¿El baterista? —Cuando asentí, ellas compartieron una mirada de sorpresa.

—Oh dios mío, no te molestes conmigo por decir esto —dijo Jenny—, pero es totalmente una pieza de dulce para los ojos. —Todas sus amigas se rieron.

—Rico baterista —susurró Tara, y Daniela juguetonamente la empujó.

Jenny se puso seria.

—Pero no te preocupes. Él nunca sale o habla con alguien. Ahora sabemos por qué. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Eres tan adorable. ¿De dónde eres?

—Georgia.

Esto fue recibido por una ronda de_ awwws_.

—Oye, eres una chica sureña —dijo Tara—. Te debería gustar esto.

Ella extendió una botella de Bourbon y sentí un tirón hacia ella. Mis dedos se estiraron.

—Quizá solo un trago —dije.

Daniela sonrió y subió la música.

Quince minutos y tres tragos después deje caer mi toalla y estaba bailando con las chicas y diciéndoles cuánto las quería, mientras ellas ebrias juraron sabotear los esfuerzos de cualquier chica que tratara de hablarle a mi hombre. Formamos un círculo y estábamos cantando a todo pulmón junto con una canción de la radio. Klaus lanzó un pesado brazo sobre mis hombros y empujó su camino dentro de nuestro grupo. Las chicas gritaron con risa cuando él empezó a bailar en el centro. Y luego accidentalmente pateo la botella vacía de bourbon.

—Mi culpa —dijo él, enderezando la botella. Entonces su cabeza se giró para mirarme. Yo sonreí, balanceándome, y él murmuro—: Oh, diablos. La pequeña ha estado tomando licor.

—¡Baila con nosotras, Klaus! —dije, aplaudiendo. Mis nuevas amigas todas aplaudieron.

—No, ma'am. Es hora de llevarte a la cama.

Tomó mi mano, pero yo me liberé. Él me persiguió alrededor del grupo de chicas, mientras yo gritaba sobre necesitar un trago más hasta que me atrapó y me lanzó sobre su hombro.

—¡No te vayas! —rogó Jenny.

—Lo siento —le dijo Klaus—. Le prometí a su hombre que no la dejaría volverse muy borracha. Ella se pone toda loca y empieza a besar chicos al azar.

—¡Cierra la boca! —grité, golpeando su espalda—. ¡Eso no es cierto!

Al menos, ya no más.

Klaus golpeó mi trasero. Duro. Grité otra vez, alzando mis manos para proteger mi parte trasera mientras nos movía lejos de la multitud riéndose.

—¡Le voy a decir a Stef!

Él se rió todo el camino por las escaleras hasta el apartamento de Stef mientras yo me agitaba. Me lanzó sobre la cama donde me acurruqué en la almohada de Stefan y enterré mi rostro en ella, aspirándolo.

Klaus se fue y regresó con un vaso de agua, colocándolo en la mesita de noche.

Mi mano rebuscó para sacar el teléfono de mi bolsillo, entonces Klaus lo sacó y me lo tendió. Lo apreté en mi pecho después de leer la hora. 6:00 de la mañana.

—Él te ama, sabes —dijo Klaus inesperadamente en un momento de seriedad.

—Lo sé —susurré. Y mi corazón se derritió con la seguridad de ese conocimiento.

—Bien. Ahora bebe esta agua y duérmete.

Con esfuerzo, me senté parcialmente y bebí todo el vaso. Él lo tomó de mí.

—Gracias, Klaus.

—Nah —dijo él voz baja—. Gracias a ti.

Él me dejó para derrumbarse sobre el sofá, y me quedé dormida sin un solo pensamiento en mi mente. Exactamente lo que Klaus había planeado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendos de Bella en Polyvore<strong>_


	22. La Isla

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>La Isla<strong>

Un sonido familiar, pero irritante forzó a mis ojos a abrirse unas horas más tarde. Estaba delirantemente confundida y mi boca estaba seca, como si hubiera estado royendo un calcetín. Traté de tragar y parpadeé para salir de la visión borrosa._ ¿Dónde estoy?_ Al tercer timbre de mi celular salté en la cama. Con manos temblorosas y un estómago revuelto, contesté.

—¿Hola? —Mi voz salió ronca.

El otro extremo de la línea crujía.

—¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?

Apreté una mano sobre mi corazón, muy aliviada al oír la voz de Stef. Me aclaré la garganta.

—Soy yo.

—Parece como que fumaste un paquete de cigarrillos.

Sonreí. Si él estaba haciendo bromas, entonces estaba bien.

—¿Conseguiste a Z? —pregunté.

—Sí.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —le susurré—. Eso fue rápido. ¿Fue bien?

—No exactamente, aunque Marcel estuvo brillante. —Su voz tenía una renuente admiración.

—¿Qué quieres decir con_ no exactamente_?

—No podemos encontrar a Flynn. Envió un mensaje cuando estábamos saliendo. Dijo que pensaba que estaba siendo seguido. Hubo una gran conmoción en las inmediaciones, pero no hemos sabido nada de él desde entonces.

Agarré las sábanas mientras miedo helado arañaba mi vientre.

—¿Le has dicho a mi padre?

—Sí. Él no ha tenido noticias de Flynn tampoco. Nos dijo que nos dirigiéramos al aeropuerto, con o sin él.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurré. Imaginé la sonrisa gigantesca de Flynn._ Por __favor, permite que esté bien_—. ¿Crees que alguien los vio, chicos?

—No. Creo que él se habría lucido como un espía si fue capturado vigilando desde su lugar ventajoso, pero ningún humano pensaría en vincularnos.

—Vamos a pensar en positivo —le dije, más para mi beneficio que para el suyo—. Estoy segura de que él está bien. ¿Cierto?

—Sí. —Pero él no parecía tan seguro—. Tu padre también tiene ayudantes humanos aquí. Estoy seguro de que están en ello. Estamos manteniendo vigilancia en busca de él.

En este momento yo los quería desesperadamente en un avión, rumbo a la seguridad. A_ todos_ ellos.

—¿Está Z bien? —Me puse de pie, agarrando mi cabeza palpitante, y dirigiéndome al cuarto de baño por un vaso de agua.

—Ella es caprichosa y no va a hablar, pero va a presentarse sin quejarse ahora que ha reconocido a Marcel, y le mostré tu foto. Tuvimos un incidente, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse. ¿Está todo bien ahí?

—Sí. Todo está bien aquí. Sólo quiero que vuelvas a casa.

Hubo una pausa expectante y luego:

—Me gusta oírte decir eso.

_Casa_. Era una palabra maravillosa.

—Te amo, Stef. Cuídate.

—Lo haremos. Te enviaré un mensaje de texto con nuestra información del vuelo. Me tengo que ir.

Cuando colgamos, me tomé un vaso de agua y me metí en la cama, toda llena de energía nerviosa mientras pensaba en Flynn. Él era fuerte, un luchador en más de un sentido. Sería difícil derribarlo. Sin embargo ¿y si hubiera sido capturado? ¿Y si cambiamos un Neph encarcelado por otro?

Estaba royendo mis cutículas cuando Klaus irrumpió. Su cabello estaba plano de un lado y derecho hacia arriba en el otro. Se dejó caer en el otro lado de la cama, las líneas de la almohada en su cara.

—¿Qué pasa, borrachina? —preguntó—. ¿Ese era Stef?

—Sí. Ellos la tienen.

—Genial. —Extendió la mano desde donde estaba él para chocar los puños—. Ves. Nada de qué preocuparse.

—Flynn está desaparecido.

Él se enderezó.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No lo sé. Él pensó que estaba siendo observado o seguido, y luego

—Está bien. No te alteres. —Tomó mi mano—. Ven. Vamos a buscar algo de comer y vamos a hablar.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa en el restaurante al que Klaus nos llevó, por lo que terminamos pidiendo nuestra comida para llevar y manteniéndonos bajo llave en el apartamento de Stef. Miramos la televisión y jugamos juegos de vídeo, pero no podía dejar de mirar a escondidas mi teléfono, poniéndome más ansiosa con cada hora que pasaba.

* * *

><p>La llamada finalmente llegó.<p>

—¿Hola? —dije.

—Todo el mundo está a salvo en un avión —dijo la voz de papá—. La cumbre ha terminado. Estoy en Reno de nuevo. Algunos de los Duques se dirigen a casa y algunos se quedan en Las Vegas más tiempo.

—¿Flynn está bien? —pregunté.

—Él está bien.

Respiré hondo y solté el aire.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Dos humanos lo encontraron en actitud sospechosa y quisieron entregarlo. Él tuvo que luchar contra ellos para escapar y perdió su teléfono en la refriega. Mantuvo perfil bajo después de eso, pero hizo su camino de regreso a Damasco y al aeropuerto sin más incidentes.

Todo lo que podía hacer era respirar.

—Estarán en Los Angeles mañana por la tarde —dijo—. Tendrás que conseguir que Z se instale en el convento y luego regresar a Georgia. Voy a volver a Las Vegas para vigilar a Sonellion hasta que se vaya. Quiero asegurarme de que se crea la historia de la adquisición de Z por un comprador desconocido. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —le susurré—. Estoy bien ahora. Estoy con Klaus.

—Muy bien. Te contactaré mañana.

Terminé la llamada con una sonrisa de alivio. Klaus obviamente había estado escuchando porque su frente perforada se balanceaba arriba y abajo.

—¿Quieres ir a bailar otra vez? —preguntó.

—¡De ninguna maldita manera! —Me reí. Estaba loco.

—Está bien, entonces. ¿Juega conmigo en el juego de baile?

Me quejé.

—Soy muy mala en todos estos juegos. No puede ser divertido para ti jugar contra mí.

—¿Por qué no? Eso significa llegar a ganar siempre. Me encanta ganar.

Me reí de nuevo.

—Está bien. Voy a jugar lo que quieras.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente recibí un mensaje de texto de papá:<p>

_**Algo está pasando. Mammon ha convocado a Flynn a Las Vegas.**_

Mi estómago se retorció. Pensé en cómo Mammon había actuado hacia su hijo en Australia y envié un mensaje en respuesta:

_¿Tal vez sólo quiere su compañía?_

_**Puede ser. Puede que no. Mantente alerta.**_

Esa tarde esperamos en el auto fuera de las puertas de llegada hasta que Zania, Marcel y Stef salieron del aeropuerto.

Zania dejó escapar un sollozo y corrió hacia mí.

—Todo va a estar bien ahora —le susurré.

Ella se aferró a mí. Mis ojos se movían alrededor de los cielos, paranoica acerca de los Espíritus vagabundos que podrían haber dejado los Duques por cualquier razón.

Extendí mi mano libre y acaricié la cara lisa de Stefan, contenta de ver sus ojos verdes otra vez mientras él me absorbía. Envié una sonrisa al sombrío Marcel mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el auto. Todo el mundo estaba bien. Todo estaría bien ahora. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más estaba segura de que Mammon llamó a Flynn a Las Vegas para fines de entretenimiento. A él le gustaba hacer alarde de su hijo, y Flynn le proporcionaba protección también. Papá solo estaba siendo cauteloso. Eso tenía que ser.

Cuando me metí en el asiento trasero con Zania, Klaus pidió el asiento del pasajero. Marcel y yo nos sentamos junto a la ventana, con Zania entre nosotros.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Stefan.

—Al convento —le dije.

Zania se apretó cerca de mí y susurró con voz temblorosa:

—Necesito un trago. Sólo uno. Por favor. Ayudará.

Su súplica envió una punzada de empatía a través de mí, pero no respondí. Stefan me lanzó una mirada de advertencia por encima de su hombro. Tenía la sensación de que esta no era la primera vez que lo había pedido. Cuando dejó escapar un débil gemido, puse mis brazos alrededor de ella. Se dejó caer en mi regazo y lloraba, temblando.

Marcel observó por un momento, con tristeza en sus ojos, antes de volver a mirar por la ventana.

Pasé mis dedos por su cabello, justo como Patti hacía con el mío cuando yo estaba herida. Esperaba que las mujeres en el convento supieran cómo manejar esto.

Estábamos cerca de allí cuando mi teléfono sonó. Papá.

—¿Hola?

—¿Están de vuelta? —Sonaba tenso.

—Sí, están aquí.

—Necesito que todos ustedes salgan de Los Angeles. Lleguen lo más lejos que puedan ahora. ¿Entiendes?

Los tres chicos se volvieron hacia mí con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Está bien —le dije, mi ritmo cardíaco acelerándose.

—Algunos de los Duques se dirigen al aeropuerto de L. A. en el jet de Pharzuph con algunas mujeres que recogieron en Las Vegas. Mammon y Flynn están con ellos. Todos se dispersaron antes de que pudiera conseguir respuestas directas. A lo sumo, sólo van a jugar un poco en Hollywood por un día o dos, pero quiero que ustedes salgan de allí. Envíame un mensaje de texto con tu ubicación y enviaré a alguien para hacerte saber cuándo es seguro volver.

—Sí, señor.

Él colgó, y el aire en el auto se espesó con la preocupación. Zania se sentó.

—¿A dónde podemos ir? —le pregunté a todos.

—México no está lejos —dijo Stefan.

—No. —Klaus sacudió la cabeza—. No tenemos tiempo que perder con las paradas en la frontera. Salgamos fuera del continente. Dirígete al puerto.

Klaus comenzó a desplazarse a través del GPS.

Marcel se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Tú sugieres que vayamos al mar? Podríamos estar allí durante días.

Los ojos de Kaidan se pusieron redondos al mirar a Klaus.

—¿La isla?

—Sí —dijo Klaus con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué isla? —les pregunté.

—El padre de Klaus posee una de las islas del Canal —explicó Stefan—. Nunca la utiliza. Pura perdida.

¿Él poseía una isla? Negué con la cabeza. Vaya.

—¿Has estado allí? —le pregunté a Stefan.

—Una vez. —Él se quedó en silencio y se movió en su asiento. Klaus se echó a reír.

—¡Estaba muy mareado! Vomitó fuertemente todo el camino.

Stefan se acercó y golpeó la cabeza de Klaus.

—¡El agua estaba muy picada!

Esto hizo reír más duro a Klaus.

—Cierto, sin embargo. Podemos permanecer allí tanto tiempo como necesitemos —dijo Klaus—. Toda la isla es una reserva natural, por lo que no hay mucho allí. Pero tiene una de esas casas verdes ecológicas. Alquilaré un bote para nosotros cuando lleguemos a los muelles.

—¿Pero está la isla lo suficientemente lejos del continente? —pregunté.

—Está a casi treinta kilómetros de Santa Bárbara, incluso más lejos de aquí. No se preocupen. Nunca sabrán que estamos en la zona. Piensen en ello como unas mini vacaciones.

Zania se dejó caer en mi regazo de nuevo mientras un temblor virulento se disparaba a través de ella. La abracé mientras Kaidan serpenteaba a través del tráfico, provocando los bocinazos de los autos alrededor. Él se detuvo frente a los muelles para comprar suficiente comida y bebidas para varios días. También compró pulseras para el mareo y píldoras. Zania se negó a tomar la píldora ofrecida o a beber algo de agua. Ella solo gimió y se acurrucó haciéndose más pequeña en el asiento. Miré alrededor a los chicos, indefensa, pero ellos sólo podían ofrecer miradas simpáticas en respuesta.

En el puerto, Klaus alquiló una lancha rápida de lujo. Más bien como un pequeño yate. Yo no sabía nada acerca de los barcos, pero a juzgar por los otros que nos rodeaban, el nuestro era grande. Y brillante. Mi cabello se levantaba con la brisa y el sol brillaba mientras subíamos a bordo. Podría haberme sentido como una estrella de rock en mejores circunstancias.

Mientras Klaus se alejaba de los muelles, me acordé de papá. Le envié un mensaje de texto rápido diciendo:_**isla de Melchom**_**.**

Entonces llamé a Patti.

—Voy a quedarme unos días más, y no voy a tener servicio celular —le dije.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Consiguieron a tu amiga? —Ella no diría el nombre de Z.

—Sí y sí.

—¿Cómo está?

Miré a Z, quien estaba yaciendo a mi lado a través del banco blanco acolchado en la parte posterior del barco con su cabeza en mi regazo.

—Ella está teniendo un momento difícil.

Patti suspiró en el teléfono.

—Pobrecita. Necesita una mano suave en estos momentos. Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer.

Nos dijimos adiós y le prometí llamar tan pronto como pudiera. Yo observaba desde mi cómodo asiento en cubierta mientras los chicos guardaban las cosas y ayudaban a navegar mar adentro. El barco se sacudió y se balanceó, llevándome a creer que siempre podía estar un poco agitado en el Pacífico. Un oleaje particularmente grande me revolvió el estómago y cerré los ojos.

Salté ante la sensación de algo tocando mi mano.

—Soy sólo yo —dijo Stefan suavemente.

Zania se deslizó más cerca de mí al oír el sonido de la voz de Stefan. Él apretó los labios y empujó una de las pulseras para el mareo en mi mano, colocándola en mi muñeca.

El agua y el cielo volvían sus ojos de un tono verde brillante, y me permití mirarlo. El cabello golpeó contra mi ojo, así que Stefan extendió la mano, enrollando la masa enredada de mechones detrás de mi oreja, luego ahuecando mi mejilla.

—¿Necesitas algo? —susurró él. Negué con la cabeza.

Atrapé a Marcel mirándonos desde donde él estaba parado en el puesto de mando elevado. Sostuvo mi mirada por un momento antes de alejarse.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Zania se enfermara. Se arrastró desde mi regazo, sentándose y girando lo suficiente para inclinarse a un lado de la embarcación. Sostuve su cintura, temerosa de que un gran golpe podría enviarla por la borda. Podía sentir sus costillas sobresaliendo de todo el peso que había perdido. Después de un ataque de vomito seco, ella apoyó la mejilla en el lado del bote y yo aparté su cabello hacia atrás, sintiendo las lágrimas en su piel.

—Abajo hay una cama —le dije—. ¿Te gustaría ir a recostarte?

Ella gimió cuando el viento sopló, meciendo el bote. En un momento Marcel estaba allí, recogiéndola en sus brazos.

—No —protestó ella débilmente. Abrió los ojos y lo miró, tomando conciencia. Dejó escapar un grito y trató de alejarlo, pateando con sus piernas, pero él la abrazó y murmuró algo en árabe. Tomé su mano.

—Marcel no te hará daño —le susurré al oído—. Él va a llevarte abajo y voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo.

Zania cerró los ojos, llorando en silencio, pero no se resistió más.

Klaus y Stefan nos miraban mientras pasábamos, viéndose solemnes. Stefan me entregó otro brazalete.

La planta baja parecía un apartamento compacto. El espacio era estrecho pero de alguna manera lujoso en su limpieza inmaculada y aparatos en miniatura. Marcel puso a Zania en la cama de matrimonio en la esquina. Ella rodó, alejándose de él.

—Ella tiene que comer —me dijo él en voz baja. Yo estaba suponiendo que la comida había sido otra batalla que ellos habían peleado con ella. Asentí con la cabeza a Marcel y nos dejó. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Zania habló.

—Por favor, Bella. No puedo soportar la comida. —Ella extendió la mano y yo fui hacia adelante, sentándome a su lado y tomando su mano extendida. Deslicé el brazalete en la suya.

—Está bien, Z, pero necesitas comer pronto. Cuando nos bajemos de este barco, quiero que lo intentes. ¿Lo harás?

Ella dio el gesto de asentimiento más pequeño.

—Simplemente no me dejes.

Zania necesitaba estar tocándome en todo momento. Yo estaba agradecida de tenerla a mi lado, incluso en su estado maltrecho.

—Trata de descansar —le susurré—. Ahora estás a salvo.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo le tomaría al bote navegar, una hora, tal vez dos. Me quedé al lado de Zania mientras ella dormía hasta que el barco se detuvo. Klaus asomó su cabeza para darme la señal de pulgares arriba.

Zania no hizo intento de moverse.

—¿Quieres venir a ver la isla? —le pregunté.

—No. —Su voz era ronca—. Ve tú. Voy a descansar.

Se sintió como una victoria que ella estuviera dispuesta a que la dejara, pero me preocupó su falta de energía. Seguía teniendo momentos en los que se estremecía, o incluso todo su cuerpo temblaba. Agarré un paquete de galletitas y una botella de agua y las puse junto a ella.

—Prométeme que harás el intento de comer esto —dije.

Ella gimió y le apreté el hombro.

—Prométemelo._ Tienes_ que comer algo.

—Lo intentaré —se quejó en la almohada.

Me puse de pie para irme, revisando los armarios mientras me iba para asegurarme de que no había ningún licor escondido en alguna parte.

Stefan me estaba esperando en la cubierta cuando subí. Se apoyó contra el costado del bote, su cabello siendo azotado por las ráfagas de viento. Me metí en sus brazos, dejando que me protegiera del viento hostil.

El bote estaba atado al extremo de un largo muelle desgastado. En el medio del muelle había un cobertizo para botes, el cual Klaus abrió y entró.

Cuando un motor ronroneó a la vida, Stef y yo nos separamos el uno del otro para poder ver por encima del borde. Klaus aceleraba en un Jet Ski, cortando el agua cuando salió hasta detenerse junto a nosotros. Estaba usando solamente un par de bóxer negros.

—Me había olvidado que éstas estaban aquí —dijo Klaus—. ¡Ve por una, hombre!

—¿Tus pantalones están allá, amigo? —preguntó Stefan, moviendo su cabeza negativamente ante los calzoncillos de Klaus.

—Sep. Será mejor que le cubras los ojos a tu novia. —Me guiñó un ojo, y luego fui yo la que estaba sacudiendo la cabeza cuando Klaus nos miró fijamente con un brillo travieso—. Nah, estará bien ¿O no, Bella? ¿Todavía no le contaste a Stef de que te emborrachaste y tuve que darte nalgadas para mantenerte en línea?

Me quedé con la boca abierta, mi rostro de repente se había encendido. Esa historia sonaba realmente mal fuera de contexto.

—No es gracioso, Klaus —dijo Stefan—. No hagas que te patee el trasero.

Klaus rio y se giró con el Jet Ski, lanzando agua.

—¡Primero tendrás que atraparme!

Mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido cuando Stefan se volvió hacia mí, con una sonrisa a medias. Frunció el ceño cuando me vio la cara.

—Te estaba tomando el pelo, cielo.

_¿Huh? _

—Bromeando —aclaró.

—Oh. —Dejé caer mi mirada—. Pero, o sea,_ bebí_ cuando no estabas. No he tenido oportunidad de contarte de ello todavía.

—Bella. —Levantó mi barbilla—. Confío en ti. Y Klaus puede soltar la lengua, pero también confío en él.

Me mordí el labio y asentí. Después de la manera en que Stefan reaccionó ante el beso de Marcel, no sabía si sucedió debido a que era celoso por naturaleza. Supongo que no. Sólo Marcel lo hizo sentir genuinamente amenazado.

—¿Está todo bien, entonces? —preguntó.

—No lo sé. Me siento rara. —Me rodeé con mis brazos y miré hacia la isla por primera vez. Junto al muelle había una playa virgen, salvaje y deshabitada. Quería explorar y apreciar esta experiencia, pero una sensación de temor se había asentado en mí tras la llamada de papá.

—¿Está ? —Se detuvo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia donde estaba acostada Zania.

—En parte —admití. Verla tan enferma, mental y físicamente, fue deprimente. No quería que se sintiera abandonada cuando yo regresara a Georgia. Me gustaría que pudiera vivir con Patti y conmigo, pero eso sería extremadamente peligroso para nosotros—. Probablemente es el hecho de saber que los Duques se encuentran en California, a pesar de que sé que estamos lejos de ellos.

—Libérate de las preocupaciones y disfruta de la isla.

Suspiré, poniéndome de puntillas para besarlo en los labios. Me encantaba cómo un beso prolongado podía causar que él cerrara los ojos y tuviera ese aspecto soñador de deseo en su cara.

—Vayan a jugar —le dije—. Necesito dar un paseo y aclararme la cabeza. Ve. —Le di un golpecito con el dedo en sus abdominales, y agarró mi mano, besando la punta del dedo.

—Te estaré escuchando, así que si necesitas algo grita.

Nos besamos otra vez y se marchó. Comprobé a Zania una última vez. Mis esperanzas se levantaron cuando vi que había comido una galleta y bebido un poco de agua. Estaba profundamente dormida en este momento. Salí de puntillas, sintiéndome mejor acerca de explorar el terreno montañoso.

La isla contenía una belleza prehistórica virtualmente sin tocar por el hombre. La "playa" era una delgada franja de arena oscura y rocas, llena de un revoltijo de vida vegetal. Diferentes tipos de aves marinas se encontraban por todas partes, gobernando el frágil ecosistema. Al final del muelle había un sendero que llevaba al bosque, el cual supuse que llevaba a la casa que pude ver estaba construida encima del acantilado.

No quería correr el riesgo de perderme en el bosque, por lo que decidí caminar en cambio junto al agua.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo estuve caminando, pero no me sorprendió cuando me topé con Marcel, sentado en una roca. Sus pantalones vaqueros estaban enrollados y pequeñas olas salpicaban sus pies descalzos. Mi corazón latió más rápido cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y palmeó la roca a su lado. Me subí y senté con las piernas cruzadas, sin estar segura de qué decir. No quería alterar a Stefan teniendo un momento con Marcel, pero él era mi amigo. Consideré hablar con Marcel por señales, pero no quería que hubiera ningún secreto entre Stefan y yo. Él dijo que confiaba en mí, y yo no tenía nada que ocultar.

—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté a Marcel.

—Estoy bien. Como tú, veo. Estoy contento de tu felicidad. Por mucho tiempo estuviste triste.

Nos sentamos en silencio mirando el océano, hostil por las constantes ráfagas de viento del mar.

—Stefan dijo que estuviste increíble en Siria.

Marcel bajó la mirada a sus pies.

—Esos hombres hablaban el idioma del dinero, y estaban encantados de deshacerse de ella. Pero me enojé cuando vi las condiciones de la prisión. Ella estaba golpeada y desnuda. Ella

Se detuvo abruptamente y negó con la cabeza, exhalando a través de la nariz para calmarse. Intenté imaginarme lo aterrador que debió verse Marcel en ese momento en Siria mientras intentaba contener su ira por el tratamiento de Zania. Esos hombres no pudieron haber sabido la razón por la que Marcel pareció tan feroz, pero debieron saber que era mejor no molestarlo.

—Gracias —le dije—. Por todo.

Me miró y esperaba que pudiera ser capaz de ver cuánto lo valoraba, que no podía haber hecho esos viajes sin él. Y que quería que fuera feliz.

Asintió.

—De nada, Bella. Por todo.

—¿Crees que Z va a estar bien? —susurré.

Se quedó en silencio por un instante, volviendo la mirada al agua.

—Creo que si lucha por su vida la mitad de lo que ha luchado contra Stefan y contra mí, va a progresar. —Sonrió para sí.

Luego inclinó la cabeza, escuchando.

—Se está moviendo —susurró.

—Iré con ella. —Me bajé de un salto de la roca y le apreté el brazo antes de empezar el camino de regreso al bote. Eché un vistazo sobre mi hombro para saludar con la mano a Marcel, pero él ya estaba nuevamente mirando hacia el mar.

Zania se encontraba de pie en el bote con los brazos envueltos alrededor de sí misma. Me alegraba verla levantada a pesar de que se veía pálida y encorvada.

—¿Cómo te estás sintiendo? —pregunté.

—Hambrienta.

Mi rostro se iluminó de emoción y junté mis manos.

—¡Ataquemos la cocina!

Me siguió abajo a la pequeña cocina. No había mucho que elegir, por lo que hice emparedados de mantequilla de maní y jalea, apilándolos en un plato alto para todos nosotros.

Zania comió con rapidez y luego bebió una botella de gaseosa. Pude ver en su cara el momento en que se sintió enferma.

—Recuéstate —le dije, llevándola a la cama. Se acurrucó y gimió. Después de días con un descompuesto y vacío estómago, la comida y la bebida fueron demasiado, y con demasiada rapidez. Esperaba que ella pudiera contenerlo.

Los otros tres regresaron, por lo que les llevé arriba el plato de emparedados y las bebidas. Stefan y Klaus estaban sin camisa y con el cabello húmedo, usando pantalones cortos. Robé miradas hacia la piel desnuda de Stefan mientras los otros estaban ocupados hablando._ Ese de ahí es mi novio_, anuncié en silencio. Me atrapó una vez y meneó una ceja. Aparté la mirada con una sonrisa.

Todo el mundo se calmó y asintieron respetuosamente hacia Zania cuando ella vino. Ella bajó la mirada, pero permaneció erguida, moviéndose a mi lado y tomándome de la mano. Atisbos de su naturaleza ceremoniosa estaban regresando. Cuando los chicos terminaron de comer se bajaron juntos del bote. Salieron del cobertizo con tres kayaks y se fueron directamente al agua.

Por alguna razón me sorprendió ver que Marcel también se hubiera quitado la camisa. Era el más fornido de los tres. Me alegró verlo junto a ellos. Él no hablaba tanto como los otros dos, pero rio cuando Klaus lo salpicó con uno de los remos. Cuando estuvieron más lejos aún, Zania levantó las manos e hizo lenguaje de señas hacia mí:_ Él es diferente de los otros __hombres. __Marcel_.

_Sí_, le respondí con señas._ Lo es_.

Intenté no sonreír cuando se dio la vuelta para volver a mirarlos. Así que Marcel finalmente había mostrado su valía con ella. E imaginé que eso era algo que ningún hombre había hecho antes.

Se estremeció, pero pareció que fue ligeramente en comparación con los temblores que había tenido antes. Cuando me vio observándola, dijo:

—No puedo recordar la última vez que estuve tanto tiempo sin beber.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunté.

—Extraña, pero mejor. Todavía lo ansío, pero por primera vez siento que podría ser capaz de detenerme. Me_ gustaría_ parar y nunca regresar, pero

—Pero cuesta —susurré. Ella asintió y pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello sucio.

—Creo que debería darme un baño —dijo Zania, elevando aún más mis esperanzas por su bienestar.

Salió más tarde pareciendo haber revivido con las mejillas sonrosadas y un tono brillante en su piel bronceada.

—Te ves bien —le dije. Ella sonrió.

Juntas bajamos del barco y caminamos a lo largo del muelle, deteniéndonos a la mitad y acostándonos en las tablas de madera, empapándonos de sol y de la brisa.

—Le debo a tu prometido una disculpa —dijo tras un momento.

—¿Qué? —Rodé sobre un costado y apoyé mi cabeza en la palma—. ¿Mi prometido?

—El hijo de Pharzuph —dijo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados—. Sabía que era tuyo cuando apareció mostrándome tu foto en su celular. Seguía mirándola. Y luego le puse un ojo negro cuando viajamos a través de Damasco porque no quiso detenerse por alcohol.

—¿Lo hiciste? —Se me escapó una risita.

Ella abrió los ojos.

—Debo disculparme.

—No te preocupes, Z. Él no te guardará rencor por eso.

—Me gusta cuando me llamas Z.

—Así es como mi madre y yo siempre nos referimos a ti. No puedo esperar a que algún día la conozcas.

Le sonreí, pero su sonrisa tembló y decayó. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, apuntando al horizonte. Me protegí los ojos con una mano y también miré. Una mancha borrosa y gris se agitaba hacia nuestra dirección como un feo moretón contra el cielo. Ambas jadeamos cuando el Demonio Murmurador apareció a la vista.

_No. _

No había ningún lugar donde esconderse. A esta altura ya nos habría visto. Zania empezó a temblar a mi lado. Mi respiración salió en jadeos como la de ella.

—Chicos —dije, intentando no mover mi boca a medida que se acercaba—. Un Espíritu está aquí. Un Murmurador.

La sensación de la empuñadura apoyada contra mi tobillo me dio un poco de falsa confianza. Usando a Zania para protegerme, saqué discretamente la empuñadura, metiéndola en la parte trasera de mis pantalones cortos donde no sería vista.

Me puse de pie con la espalda hacia el Espíritu y le hice señas a Z,_ Me __encargaré,_ luego me di la vuelta y caminé hacia el extremo del muelle junto al bote, sin tener idea de qué hacer o decir. Cuando el Murmurador voló más cerca la tensión se filtró en mi cuerpo. Solté un suspiro enorme.

—Es Azael.

Sólo tuve un segundo para tranquilizarme antes de ver la feroz mirada en los rasgos de Azael y mi temor revivió. Voló hacia mí tan rápido que me sobresalté cuando se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mi cara, su susurro gritando en mi mente.

—_¡Escóndanse! ¡Ahora! Están a diecinueve kilómetros de distancia y se __acercan rápidamente. Según mi estimación tienen cuarenta minutos. __¡Vayan!_ —Y con esas palabras de advertencia sonando en mis oídos, se alejó.

Mi corazón latió desigualmente y por un horrible segundo no pude hacer sonido alguno. Luego aspiré una gran bocanada de aire y grité.

—¡Están viniendo a la isla!

¿A dónde iríamos? ¿En dónde nos ocultaríamos? Para cuando los chicos regresaran, sería demasiado peligroso salir hacia el mar. ¿Y si los Duques escuchaban nuestro barco y decidían ver quién estaba tan cerca de la isla?

Las pisadas de Zania sacudieron el muelle mientras corría a mi lado. Pude escuchar el chapoteo rápido de remos en el agua. Los kayaks estaban a la vista ahora. Lancé mi audición hacia ellos, pero estaban en silencio aparte del chasquido en el agua. Probablemente tenían miedo de hablar. Sabía que los Duques no estaban tan cerca como para escucharnos, pero todavía era aterrador hablar.

—Están a diecinueve kilómetros —dije al aire—. Tenemos cuarenta minutos. ¡Apresúrense!

Zania me agarró de la mano. Los tres chicos remaban a máxima velocidad, pero se sentía lento. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, golpearon la costa y corrieron hasta el muelle con los pequeños kayaks bajo sus brazos, regresándolos. Todos nos reunimos, usando nuestras manos para hablar en silencio, buscando a tientas entre frases y sin ser capaces de prestarle atención a las señales de todo el mundo a la vez. Klaus agitó una mano frenéticamente para llamar nuestra atención. Su lenguaje de señas era dolorosamente lento.

_No hay suficiente combustible en el bote para salir al mar y aún así regresar. No sé hacia dónde ir porque no sé desde cuál puerto están __viniendo_. _¿Podemos ocultarnos en el bosque? _

_¿Qué pasa con el_ —Zania sacudió sus manos frustrada, y luego deletreó—,_ b-o-t-e? _

_Nos ocultaremos al otro lado de la isla_ —dijo en señas Klaus—._ Esperemos __que no vayan allí_.

_¿Podemos quedarnos en el bote?_ —pregunté.

Klaus sacudió la cabeza.

_Es mejor esconderse. En caso de que lo encuentren_.

Stefan levantó su mano para ser el siguiente en hablar.

_No funcionará. Mi padre olerá a Bella_.

Todos me miraron y cerré los ojos. La brisa era constante, y la nariz de Pharzuph tenía un largo alcance. Si consiguiera captar un aroma de mi muy distintivo olor

Abrí los ojos y todos miramos alrededor como animales atrapados en una trampa. Luego los ojos de Klaus se abrieron como platos.

_El agua_, dijo con señas, luego señaló al océano._ Si ella está en el agua, no __puede olerla_.

Me imaginé estando debajo del agua con el equipo de buceo, me asustó un poco, pero lo haría.

Stefan lo pensó, asintiendo, luego chasqueó los dedos y le señaló a Klaus que tenía una idea.

En cuestión de minutos urdimos un plan y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Yo iba a estar debajo._ Todos_ íbamos a estar debajo.


End file.
